Slow Dancing in a Burning Room
by Chris Anthony
Summary: I never knew how to truly love until you came around. One night of passion leaves both Brooke and Lucas craving the other's company, despite the obstacles in their way. Haley James falls for someone least expected. Major Brucas, Naley.
1. A heart has asked for pleasure

AN: Okay, this is my first One Tree Hill fic, so this is kind of a test run. If people like this then I will continue but if not I will leave it as a one shot. The premise is AU, Haley and Lucas are twins in this one. The ships are Major Brucas and Naley, lots of Breyton friendship, and maybe some Jeyton tossed in. I won't say too much about the plot just in case this stays a one shot, but if you like it please review and I'll continue it. I don't own 'One Tree Hill' or the characters, also the title 'Slow Dancing in a Burning Room' belongs to John Mayer, and 'A Heart has asked for Pleasure is a song by Mono.

Chapter 1- A heart has asked for Pleasure

Where do the lonely go? Brooke smirked to herself as she toyed around with the olive floating in the delicate glass of clear liquid. Around her, desperate men, and even worse, desperate women, eyed the lonely, waiting to be approached or for the alcohol to kick in so they could do the approaching themselves. Brooke Davis waited for neither, but instead her best-friend Peyton Sawyer. Finally she grew tired of playing around with the olive, so she stabbed it, and then popped it into her mouth.

The bartender watched her with a mischievious twinkle in his eyes. Brooke smiled back at him flashing her irresistible come hither dimples. There was once a time in her life when all she wanted was sex. Sex was simple, because there were no attachments, just random fun, and a quick goodbye before fleeing the crime scene with panties and maybe a bra in the morning…if she could find it. Brooke found herself starting to want more. She wasn't sure when the change came about, but lately, just sex left her feeling lonely, and she was too beautiful to be living alone with five cats, and some grumpy next door neighbor by the name of Tilda.

Her resolution was to cut down on the random sex and to indulge in other things, like her job, clothes, or even Peyton's love life. Anything was better than sitting around feeling sorry for herself, which she did not do. Brooke wrapped her fingers around the stem and brought the glass to her lips.

Someone took a seat next to her.

Brooke craned her head to the right not even bothering to be discreet. His cologne wafted to her nose before she set eyes on him. She smiled. On a scale from 1 to 10, he was fine. Brooke placed down her glass unable to stop staring. So what if she made a resolution? There was always tomorrow to start following it. "Hi," Brooke greeted in a low rasp, her lips turned up at the edges warmly as he looked at her. Those eyes. Yummy. "You look like you could use a drink?"

He grunted.

"Maybe two drinks,"

"Or three," He added.

Brooke tapped her hands on the counter, "It looks like we have a drinker on our hands."

He just gave her a small smile and then signaled the bartender over, "Tonic and lime,"

Brooke listened intently. She reached in her purse for her cell to see if Peyton had called. "Ohh," she bit her lip, "Just great," Brooke tossed her phone back in and looked towards the door.

"What?"

"Oh," Brooke was unaware that the handsome stranger next to her was even listening. "My friend, we were supposed to meet up here but…" she paused and exhaled, "Waste of a night."

"Doesn't have to be,"

Brooke arched an eyebrow, "What's your name broody?"  
He smiled and thanked the bartender for the tonic with lime. He took a sip.

"Good?" Brooke asked noticing the way he gulped it down.

"Lucas," He placed down the glass, "What's your name."

"Well," Brooke stuck her tongue between her teeth and narrowed her eyes at him. "I usually don't give out that kind of information until a guy buys me a drink."

"What are you drinking," Lucas asked. "A martini?"  
"What does it look like?" Brooke said in a low voice. "And I was just kidd…"

"Bartender, can I have a martini with…" Lucas turned to Brooke, "One olive or two,"

"Guess,"

"Two," Lucas nodded, "You look like you take two olives in your martini." After Lucas finished ordering Brooke's drink he sighed, "So, your friend stood you up?"

"Kind of but hey," Brooke shrugged, "She works late,"

"She?"

"A little early to be making assumptions," Brooke purred.

"No, I wasn't." Lucas smiled even though five minutes ago he had felt like throwing himself off the Manhattan Bridge. It was only a passing thought. He clasped his hands together and looked down at his hand. It looked different without the wedding band.

"So, your one of the lonely people huh?" Brooke crossed her legs.

"No, I'm one of the happy ones."

Brooke chuckled, "If happy means long faces and frowns then sure…you're happy," she looked down. Leave the job at work B. Davis. Brooke tucked her hair behind her ear. "So how long have you been living in New York?"

"Five years too long," Lucas answered.

Brooke nodded. Not sure how to reply to a grim answer without psyching him.

"You?" Lucas tilted his head to the side. He took another sip of his tonic and then shook the glass watching as the ice cubes rattled. "You look like a woman that loves the city." Lucas smiled letting down his guard a little, "Assumptions again huh?"

Brooke pointed at him, "So I guess I didn't have to call you out again."

The bartender placed down her second martini for the night.

Lucas slid it over to her, "You never did answer my question."

Brooke thanked Lucas for the martini. First, she took her toothpick, stabbed at an olive and popped it into her mouth. She swiped her hair from her hazel eyes gracefully. "Olives are just one of the things I have a fetish for,"

Shit. Her resolution was completely shot to hell now.

Brooke wasn't sure why she was attracted to this guy. Physically, it didn't take a genius. He was strong, but yet a little skinny, with these gorgeous blue eyes, and a smile that made her get warm and a little excited. Brooke also noticed his nice lips. Looking at those lips were giving her thoughts that she probably shouldn't be having. "I've been in New York for about a year now, my best-friend got a job here, so I followed." Brooke shrugged, "Nothing terribly interesting."

"You like it?"

He was being more social and actually giving her eye contact that lasted longer than five seconds. Brooke eased into the conversation. She placed her arms on the counter and leaned forward. It was strange that she was having a conversation at a bar, but so far it was okay. "Well for a girl that likes to party New York is definitely my scene, and the shopping here is spectacular…" Brooke smiled nervously. "It's okay,"

"The shopping is spectacular," He repeated. Lucas tilted his head to the side, "Sounds like you love it here."

"Are you making fun of me?" Brooke asked pointing to her chest.

Lucas snickered, "I wouldn't do that,"

"Why not," Brooke's eyes been twinkled, "I'm pretty easy to make fun of, especially when drunk but now…" she reached for her glass and took another sip, "I'm not quite there yet." Brooke giggled as some of the martini spilled onto her chin. Lucas handed her a napkin.

"It's not going anywhere," He said softly.

"Yeah I know," Brooke wiped at her chin and placed down the napkin. "So are you waiting for someone or am I right about you?"

Lucas squinted his eyes at her, "Right about me?"

Brooke nodded, "A lonely soul looking for conversation or just sex."

"Stick to your day job."

Brooke clicked her tongue. "I get paid well for what I do,"

Lucas gave her an odd look.

Just then Brooke realized how wrong that sounded. She raised her hands. "Oh god! I didn't mean that like…"

Lucas just laughed it off, "What do you do, I could use some company tonight." He was joking, but she looked at him with those alluring hazel orbs, and dimples, and then he stopped laughing. "I was kidding too." Lucas said slowly.

"I think you need another drink," Brooke reached for the thin black straw sitting to the side and removed it from Lucas' tonic, setting it onto the bar. "That one looks a little stale."

Lucas swallowed.

"New York City isn't that bad." Brooke replied. She watched as Lucas focused on a sports game playing on the television screen. "So…I'm not to fond of the idea of sitting home on a Saturday with a tub of Rocky Road Ice Cream and back to back episodes of Grey's Anatomy." Brooke smiled, "That's what Thursday's are for."

"What are you suggesting?" Lucas was more open than he was letting on.

"I'm not suggesting, just offering." Brooke shrugged and rolled her eyes around innocently. "Time Square stays open all hours of the night, maybe you need some lights to cheer you up." Brooke stood, "Bright lights, with people, and company is always nice."

Lucas clenched his jaw. Brooke was stunning, but he didn't want to burden her with his issues. "I think I'll…" Brooke already started to walk away. He let the words in him die, and got ready to turn back around before Brooke paused, placed her hand on her hip, and glanced back at him.

"Well?"  
Lucas took the second chance. He pulled some money out of his wallet to pay for the drinks and ran after Brooke. He wasn't going to think about Giselle anymore.

xxxxxx

Haley James dialed in her brother's number for the seventh time that night. She bit her lip and placed her hand to the side of her head. "Come on Lucas," she chanted. Her manager stood in front of her with a worried look. Haley held up her hand, "Give me a minute." She turned around and walked away from him. "Hey Lucas, it's your sister, where are you? Okay, I just wanted to let you know that I'm in New York for a while, and I want to see you!" Haley smiled, "Call me back sometime or I'll hunt you down and…just call me Luke," Haley sighed and closed her cell. "Okay Jeff, I'm sorry."

Her manager, was in his late forties with dark brown hair, and small green eyes that always showed his discontent. "Read this,"

Before Haley could say anything else Jeff thrust a tabloid into her hand.

"What is this?" she didn't even bother to look at it. Haley handed the tabloid back to Jeff, "You know I don't read this trash."

"Well today this trash is about you, Haley James." Jeff sat the tabloid down on the counter between them. "People are starting to wonder why you've never been attached to anyone, the speculation has even caused a few to wonder if you're a lesbian."

Haley rolled her eyes, "And if I was?" she placed her hand to her forehead, "They can talk about me I don't care." Haley looked down at her cell phone with furrowed eyebrows. She just wanted to talk to Lucas.

Jeff lingered like he always did whenever Haley wanted time to herself. Sometimes she thought that she could just give it all up, for a house in the suburbs somewhere, any suburbs, with kids, her brother close by, and prince charming, whoever he was. But Haley had been in Hollywood a couple years to long to realize that fairy tales for famous people included, quick rises to fame, trips to rehab, and then a speedy has been status, so the next young thing, or it girl, could replace you.

Haley wasn't on that track, she stayed away from the negative, and it also didn't hurt that she stuck to her beliefs. But it was hard to do that, when everyone was constantly trying to change her. Haley you should wear something sexier on stage, Haley have you thought about collaborating with Snoop Dogg…Snoop who? Haley people are starting to wonder in you're a lesbian, so you should date Hollywood's latest golden boy.

She could do without all that.

"Haley, come back to me," Jeff said placing his hand on her shoulders. "Your latest album stayed in the billboard top 10 for thirteen weeks,"

"Longer than the last one," Haley said looking down at her phone once again, "And now it's at eleven. I don't see the problem?"

"You're not hearing me are you?"

"I guess not," Haley sighed. She placed her hand on her hip. She just wanted to get away from all of this for a second. "Maybe we should talk about this in the morning." Haley stifled a yawn, "I'm really tired."

"A romance Haley, that's what you need to get people talking again in a positive way."

"God, if the worst thing these people can say about me is that I'm a lesbian then so be it. At least I don't have Britney Spears rap sheet, or her attention." Haley waved her hand. "Good night Jeff,"

"Romance Haley," he repeated. "I'm going to put together a list of eligible bachelors, so you can choose…"

"Good night Jeff," Haley repeated. She raised her hand and waved as she walked to the back. The hotel her management had picked for her was too lavish. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, Persian rugs were placed with precision alongside ivory couches, and large glass windows showing off Manhattan, in all its glory. Haley took a seat on the four-poster bed covered with a gold comforter. Lucas was probably giving her the cold shoulder since they hadn't really talked within the last two years. Haley couldn't blame him, even though she wished he would understand.

The room was so big, and she felt small.

Haley clenched her jaw and stood up. The carpeting was soft underneath her feet, as she traipsed towards the window. Lucas was somewhere out there, but she didn't have his address. He gave it to her, just in case she wanted to stop by a while ago, but since then Haley had lost it. She placed her hand to her mouth as she continued to walk around, her mind alive with her thoughts.

The door opened.

"Ms. James,"

"Yes?" Haley asked.

"Jeff sent us in to ask if you wanted anything to eat. We can order something in for you, or we can get the car ready."

"No thanks," Haley dismissed politely. "I'm not that hungry," she was actually famished, but Haley planned on utilizing the opportunity to sneak out into the city incognito for some air.

xxxxxx

"Is that good?" Brooke asked wrinkling her nose. She eyed the vendor 'not so fresh' hotdog that Lucas was chowing down. "Don't you wonder how they wash their hands, and not to mention that dirty grease they soak those puppies in."

Lucas continued to enjoy the hot dog, "Want a bite?"

"Oh eww," Brooke shivered. "And get worms, no thanks I'll pass." She looked down at her watch. Wow, it was eleven and she was still talking to this guy, both of their clothes were on, and she was still sober? Maybe her resolution was still up for grabs. Brooke pursed her lips together with a grin as she watched a group of women walk past, "Yeah ladies, he's a model, and for Abercrombie too."

The women nearly fell over themselves swooning.

Brooke rolled her eyes with a raspy laugh and looked at Lucas who seemed embarrassed by it all. "God, they're nearly 50 and acting like school girls." She raised her chin and strutted beside Lucas with an air of confidence. "I guess even at 50 you can recognize obvious good looks."

Lucas wondered to himself why this gorgeous woman was still standing beside him. It was ironic that she picked up on the looks that he didn't even notice, because for the last hour, men of all shapes and sizes had been checking Brooke out and then glaring at him. Brooke was hot, it didn't take a day to piece that together, and Lucas was drawn in by her subtle charm.

He didn't want the night to end, because he didn't want to go back to what was waiting for him at home. An article on the pollution of New York City's beaches, and an unfinished novel, that he was almost positive was never going to be finished. Lucas threw away the rest of the hot dog in the trash. "So what are we doing,"

"Why? I'm not holding you hostage," Brooke said casting her eyes at Lucas.  
"If you were, then I'm not objecting."

"Good, right now we're just walking. I have a couple ideas about things we should do, but I just want you to know that I don't usually do this."

"Do what?"

"Pick up random people for conversations."

Lucas looked down at her, "Are we having a conversation."

Brooke laughed, "Well…it's not what I typically do when I pick up a guy from the bar."

"What do you do?"  
Brooke turned around, "Have you been to that club over there?"

Lucas squinted across the street. "No,"

"Come," she grabbed his hand and led him across the street. Maybe she was lonelier than she thought? NO! Brooke quickly silenced the thought and let go of his hand. He was a big boy…a big sexy boy, he could walk across the street. She skipped the line and flashed her dimples at the bouncer, "I know the owner," she lied.

The bouncer hesitated and then stepped aside for her.

"Thanks," Brooke chirped. The bouncer stepped back in place when Lucas tried to get past. She turned around, "No, he's with me," Brooke gently tapped the bouncer's should which felt like it was made of steel and then extended her hand for Lucas to hold onto. "His bark is worse than his bite," she mouthed to him.

Eventually the bouncer let Lucas through as well.

"How did you get that guy to let you in?" Lucas asked. "I think he was about to eat me on the spot."

"Well, I'm sure you would be for dessert." Brooke bit her lip. The later it got, the filthier her mind became. She smiled to herself wondering if Lucas heard her last comment over the loud music. "So what do you do?"

"I'm a writer," he answered.

Boring. Brooke had never slept with a writer before. Her mind was doing it again.

"What about you?" Lucas asked.

Her real job wasn't nearly as exciting as the job she had wanted all her life. "I'm a fashion designer." Brooke took a seat at a table that obviously belonged to someone. Champagne and Cristal was on the table. "Thirsty?"

"This isn't our table," Lucas cocked his head to the side, "For all we know this table could belong to someone bigger than that bouncer out there with the mean eyes, and thunderous voice."

Brooke giggled, "Well then…I'm sure you can beat them up. For now this is our Cristal and Champagne." Brooke reached for two glasses that appeared to never have been used and poured some Cristal for Lucas. "Party like a rockstar,"

"Funny." Lucas commented. He didn't bother to share with Brooke who his sister was, but instead took the Cristal and swallowed it down with one gulp.

"Cristal always tastes better when it's free." Brooke winked and bit her lip as she took in the glimpse of chest Lucas was showing off through his crisp white collared shirt. "Have another glass."

Okay…she was going to admit it. She was lonely, and sex didn't sound like a bad idea. Tomorrow she would start following her resolution, but tonight, she wanted to take a ride on the broody train.

xxxxxx

All she wanted was soda and cheetoes. She had a craving for them both, and only soda and cheetoes would do. Haley figured that she should wear her baseball cap and shades, but at nighttime that would only draw more attention to herself, so she went to the mart as herself. Big Mistake. The mart was compact and filled with people. Haley went to the chips aisle in search of her sacred cheetoes and then someone erupted into a fit of screams nearby. The bag dropped and she placed her hand to her heart.

Behind her a rabid fan was nearly foaming at the mouth, with wide crazy eyes that kept darting back and forth with a napkin in hand. "Haley James!"

Haley smiled shyly and bent down to pick up the cheetoes. "Hi,"

"Oh migod! I love you!" Tears started to gush from the fans eyes, "You're new CD was so heart felt and I love your track 'Me & My Secret Guy' I love it, love it love it!" she stuck out her leg in a ballerina stance. "Love it!"

"Oh okay," Haley's cheeks flushed with warmth. She should've worn the darn sunglasses. "Thank you, I'm glad you liked it." Haley didn't want to be rude and dash away so she stood in place for five more seconds. "Well it was nice meeting you."

"You too," The fan extended her hand. "Those paparazzi, tabloid writing fiends can shove it , don't take them on."

"Oh I don't," Haley said tucking her hair behind her ear and meanwhile looking for an escape.

The fan's crazy eyes darted towards the door. Suddenly she broke into a sprint thrust open the door and yelled at the top of her lungs. "Haley James is in here!"

The stampede suddenly started.

Teenagers, housewives, grandparents, little kids, and everyone in between surrounded Haley James in minutes, they thrust magazines at her, Cosmo Girl, Seventeen, and even the damn tabloids for her to sign.

She just smiled. Even when Haley just wanted to ignore her fans, she couldn't because she did appreciate them.

Fifteen minutes later the crowd continued to flow in, and it didn't help that the manager was standing on top of his counter taking pictures.

"Okay guys, I have to go." Haley replied still grinning, even though her smile was starting to grow weak. All she wanted was cheetoes and soda!

The door swung open and all grew silent.

The attention was taken off of Haley for a second when he walked in. Tall, dark, and handsome, with headphones on, and a look that read I don't give a shit. People started to whisper. Haley heard bits and pieces of conversations. Apparently he was Nathan Scott, an NBA player for the New York Knights, and according to a blonde, he was an asshole, but a sexy one.

Haley saw this as her moment to escape. She would deny her craving just to get away. So Haley snuck towards the door and then someone climbed on top of a shelf of cookies and yelled.

"She's getting away, Haley James is getting away."

The fans circled her again.

xxxxx

Nathan Scott watched the scene in front of him. He had no idea who Haley James was, but everyone else seemed to know. The manager, snapped a picture of him. Nathan pulled down his headphones and glared at him, "Take another one, and I'll break your camera, and then your face."

The manager grunted and then turned away. "Haley, Haley!" He cheered. "Smile for the camera."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Excuse me," He growled anything but politely to the people blocking the chips aisle. All he wanted was some fucking cheetoes, and everyone and their damn uncle Bart was in his way. "Move," he scowled.

"Guys, it's been a really long day," Haley said kindly. "And honestly I'm beat so this is the last autograph okay." She signed an autograph for a little girl with pigtails. "Here you go honey."

"Just one more Haley, one more!" And old man in a walker said.

"Okay…"

Nathan shook his head in disgust at the people gathered around Haley. "You're not going to get anywhere by being nice to these barracudas." He pushed more people out of his way to get to her. "She said she's tired. Leave her alone."

"Haley just one more!"

"Come on," Nathan took her by the arm.

"Excuse me?" Haley said suddenly alarmed, "Let me go,"

Nathan ignored her and guided her out of the mart. Some people tried to follow, and Nathan turned towards them. "Don't fuck with me,"

Haley eased her arm out of his. "What are you…"

"A thank you would be nice," Nathan glanced towards a black car snapping photos, "You should get to wherever you need to be before all the photogs in New York City show up here."

Haley looked back at him stunned.

Some of her fans tried to rush outside because they thought Nathan was gone.

"Haley!" they screamed.

Nathan growled back at them, "I'm not playing I will break you necks."

"Hey, you don't have to be so mean to them." Haley said with a furrowed eyebrow.

"Well…" Nathan shrugged, "Stay here with them all night, I was just trying to help you out." He looked her up and down, "Whoever you are." With that he walked away.

Haley thought he was rude, but she did notice that the fans continued to stay away. "Hey!" she yelled after him.

Nathan who was about to slip back on his headphones stopped and turned around, "What?"

She was about to say thank you but then she swallowed it down. He looked like the type to spit in her face if she said those two appreciative words. "Um…thanks," it came out anyway.

Nathan turned back around and as he walked away he said, "You're welcome."

xxxxx

Brooke threw her head back and laughed. "I cannot believe we drunk that whole bottle." The world was spinning and she was delirious with joy and alcohol, the loneliness she was feeling before was only an afterthought now. Lucas was beside her with the bottle of champagne to his lips. "Come on boozy give me some of that."

Whatever inhibitions she had at the beginning of the night were out the window. Lucas was just as drunk as she was, and conversation was going south quickly. Brooke snagged the bottle from Lucas' hands. He laughed. Broody suddenly wasn't so broody anymore. Brooke wrapped her lips around the bottle and chugged down a mouthful.

"That's too much," Lucas said tipsy.

"I know my limits," Brooke reached in her purse. "Speaking of which," Along with the free drinks she took the keys to the suite, "This club has rooms…" Brooke giggled, "I've never been in a club with rooms."

"Whose keys are those?" Lucas asked leaning against the wall.

"Whoever brought us the drinks," Brooke squealed and clapped her hands together. She bit her lip suggestively. "Why don't we see what the rooms look like, before the poor people find out their booze and keys are gone."

Lucas placed his hand to his forehead, "Thanks for tonight seriously."

"You shouldn't thank me just yet." Brooke purred. "You can thank me later." She jingled the keys in her hand, "Room 202,"

"202," Lucas repeated.

Brooke took his hand, "Come on," she smiled mischieviously. "I've always wanted to have sex in someone else's room…oh wait, I've done that before!" Brooke laughed again and ran her hand up Lucas' arm noticing how warm he was. She was behaving badly, but whatever. Tomorrow she would go back to focusing on other things besides sex. "Here we are!"

Brooke opened the door.

Lucas stood behind her.

So this was where the lonely went. The room was bigger than she expected, pretty nice for a club.

"Do you write about people like us?" Brooke asked.

Lucas smiled and closed his eyes. "Sure,"

Brooke leaned in to him getting high off of the scent of his Fierce cologne from Abercrombie & Fitch. That scent always made her want to pounce like a cheetah after it's prey. "So you write about casual sex?"

Lucas drunkenly laughed and then he said, "I write about love…"

"Making love?" Brooke asked unbuttoning another button on his shirt and then kissing his chest. She then placed her hand underneath his chin.

"No falling in love, being in love…" Lucas leaned forward and placed his hands on Brooke's shoulders, "Something real…that kind of love."

Brooke's eyebrows furrowed. His statement was a little sobering.

"I want that kind of love," Lucas brought his face closer, "Which is why I write about it." Suddenly he fell forward.

Brooke let out a scream as they both fell to the floor. Lucas' nose rested against the side of her cheek and his breath rushed across her neck. She placed her hands on his sides holding him steadily. That kind of love was foreign to her.

"Sorry," Lucas apologized. He rolled off of her and placed his hand to his forehead. "Too much Cristal,"

"It's okay," Brooke said sitting up. She couldn't give him that kind of love, he was looking for another kind of woman, a woman she wasn't. "Okay," Brooke stood and placed her hands to the wall. "Woah,"

"Where are you going?" Lucas asked sitting up with is eyes half closed.

"Um I…"

He reached out his hands, "At least help me up before you ditch,"

Brooke took his hands in her own and unsteadily pulled Lucas up. He came into her hard, pressing her up against the wall. It was by accident, but for a second Brooke allowed Lucas' comment to slide. It would be a shame to waste such valuable merchandise over romantic banter. So she placed her hands to the side of Lucas' face and turned her head to the side.

"I don't know about love, but I do know about love making." Brooke smiled as Lucas opened his eyes. "Why don't you kiss me?" she invited him just to make sure that it was okay.

Lucas kissed her.

Brooke's arms wrapped around his body as she pushed herself away from the wall. Lucas' tongue slid inside her mouth, and before she knew it Brooke was taking off his clothes.

She didn't want to think about anything else, her damn resolutions, lonely nights, or even worse her mom. She was Brooke Davis, and she was in control.

Brooke kissed him hungrily taking off Lucas' shirt. Her hands slid down his muscles, and then back up to his face, cradling him close as she proved to herself and Lucas that she was is control.

Lucas' talk about love scared her, at her age she should know the meaning of the word…but she didn't. Love was a black hole that she had never experienced before but yet for some reason her heart was asking for it. Brooke new she would deny it when she was sober, but right now, her heart was asking for love.


	2. Softly whispering I love you

AN: Thank you so much everyone that took the time to review. I definitely will continue this…the next chapter won't come as quickly, maybe later this week or early next week. NYGirl09- Brooke isn't famous in this one, she wants to be though. Marisa;) Hey, lol. I'm working on Lost Hearts, maybe one last chapter. Once again thank you so much for the feedback guys. The title 'Softly whispering I love you' belongs to Paul Young.

Chapter 2- Softly whispering I love you

What did it feel like to experience a dream while awake? Lucas assumed that it felt something like this. The city lights illuminated the darkness around them like a thousand glow sticks floating in the night air. He was delirious, and hot…God he was so hot. Lucas swallowed as he turned his head to the side. Through the blurry haze he saw the moon, and the overcast clouds. He was in a foreign room, with a woman he hardly knew, she was touching him, kissing him on his neck, cheek, and ear, and he loved it.

Brooke's lips took away some of the pain. She kissed him with hunger, and passion that should've be reserved for someone she knew personally, but Lucas didn't care. He was caught up in the moment and eager to get Giselle out of his head. Brooke's nails dug into his flesh. Lucas tilted his head back in ecstasy and moaned. Her hand went to his mouth silencing him.

One-night stands weren't usually his thing. In a matter of fact, Lucas couldn't recall one since college. Brooke removed her hand and she silenced his drunken thoughts by placing her head in between the crook of his neck and marking his skin with her lipstick. For the first time since they had starting making out Lucas placed his hand on her lower waist.

She shivered at his touch. Brooke wondered what his story was, he was a writer, so it had to be interesting right? She gripped his muscles as her lips danced back towards his.

He flipped her over gently.

Finally he was taking charge. Brooke closed her eyes as Lucas ran his hands through her hair. He said something she couldn't quite understand and then he rested his cheek against hers and breathed. Brooke opened her eyes.

She flashed back to the beginning of the night. Brooke saw herself sitting at the bar looking sexy as hell for no one in particular and then she saw Lucas. He came in right behind her looking as if he had just come back from a funeral. When he sat down Brooke saw something in his eyes that she liked, something real. Whatever it was…she couldn't see it now in the dark.

Brooke placed her hands on his cheek. "You're not supposed to stop," she giggled softly and then seductively bit down on his lower lip. "I'm this close to taking charge again."

Lucas looked into her eyes. He gave her a small smile and touched her hand. "I'm sobering."

"Well then boy toy I could always refresh your glass." Brooke ran her hands down his back and then gripped his ass, "Nice assets," she emphasized in a sultry tone.

Lucas laughed a little and then rolled off of her. His heart was beating rapidly and his hands were still on Brooke in his thoughts. He clenched his jaw as he turned his head to the side wondering if she would disappear and he would wake up, in that big mansion he never felt quite at home at.

Lucas closed his eyes, and then opened them. Brooke was still there. He was relieved. "This is the most fun I had in a while." Lucas spoke honestly even though he was battling two very different emotions. One part of him was glad to be out past eleven taking advantage of everything New York City had to offer, in one night Brooke had added some spice to his life. It was sad but true.

Lucas watched as she stood in the dark. Shadows danced over her silhouette, shapely but petite, and sexy all the same. He wanted to know more about her, that laugh, those dimples, and that far away look she put on whenever she thought no one was looking. As a writer Lucas considered himself pretty good at reading people, and what he read in Brooke intrigued him.

"I can feel your eyes," Brooke said. She bent down on purpose picked up his boxer briefs and tossed it at him.

He had been so busy watching her that the boxer briefs landed on his head. Lucas pulled them awy and his cheeks grew warm. He felt like he let her down because they didn't have sex, Lucas wanted it, but right now sex with Brooke would be revenge sex, and he didn't want that.

Brooke turned on the lights just as she pulled her shirt over her head. "Well it was fun while it lasted." She winked at him and then took a seat by the door. "You'll be okay,"

"What?"

Brooke smiled back at him sweetly. Her dimples indented in her cheeks. She could offer him nothing else besides that. Something was bothering him but Brooke couldn't even attempt to find out what it was. Tonight was about sex, and sex only, and she didn't even get that.

She should be upset, or embarrassed, but she was neither.

"You better get dressed stud before I pounce," Brooke said lightly. She stood up and clapped her hands together. "Start moving, now, now, now!" Brooke laughed airily, "I'm still a teensy weensy drunk."

"Teensy weensy," Lucas repeated looking over his shoulders at her as he slid on his boxers.

Brooke smiled to herself and looked down.

Lucas watched her over his shoulder. "What are you doing after this," He probably sounded desperate, he hated that, but Lucas would rather sleep in his car than go back to Giselle's. It was ironic that their house was now Giselle's. Lucas' eyes furrowed over his eyebrows when Brooke didn't answer right away. "Sorry," He apologized quickly.

Brooke shook her hair out of her face, "For what?"

"For uh this," Lucas stood.

Brooke held her hands to her eyes in the form of a camera and pretended to take a shot. "Nice view from here, boxer briefs boy with the city behind him…Picassolini couldn't make a masterpiece that good."

"Picassolini?"

"Yeah, the artist."

"Picasso," Lucas corrected. He was starting to crash from the high. "I guess we should get out of here before the people that rented this room return."

"Not without my champagne," Brooke grabbed the bottle that was nearly empty. "I paid good money for this," she nodded and shared a laugh with Lucas. "Thanks for tonight Lucas." Brooke bit her lip. Fuck, was that his name. She usually had a brain freeze when it came to remembering guy's names the morning after.

"I call last drop," Lucas took the bottle from Brooke and brought it to his lips, he looked at her, waiting for her to snatch it from him, but she didn't. "I was kidding."

"Ha ha," Brooke narrowed her eyes at him. So this was it. She took the bottle from him, placed it on the table and wrapped her arms around his neck. They didn't have to have sex, but if this was the last opportunity to kiss his lips then she would take it.

Lucas wanted more than one night with her.

Brooke leaned away and placed her hand to his lips, "Now don't be greedy," she teased.

He looked down before he said anything he would regret. Alcohol and angst were deadly duos in his world of sham marriages, unfinished novels, and one night stands. Brooke removed her hand from his mouth.

In him Brooke saw something she wanted to fix. But he was her one-nightstand…sexless one nightstand, she couldn't touch it.

For the last couple of seconds they stared into each other's eyes.

This was dangerous, they both knew it, because something unexplainable had just happened between them. Without speaking, or actually having sex, they had just connected.

Brooke removed her hand from Lucas' mouth. She attempted to disguise her confusion with a sex joke. "I thought we weren't going to do the deed but yet you're undressing me with your eyes."

Lucas was turning all broody on her again.

Brooke cupped his chin unable to keep her hands away. Stop hands, stop. They wouldn't. I feel you, she wanted to say. But that sounded to weird so she just kissed him once again.

The heater buzzed in the background.

Brooke snapped out of her Lucas induced trance and let him go. In the morning she would safely blame all of this on the alcohol, all of it. "Let's go," Brooke said quietly.

There was a loud knock on the door.

"Open up NYPD,"

Brooke's mouth dropped open in shock. "Oh fuck," she hissed.

xxxx

Nathan usually never bothered to check his messages but for some reason he wandered over to the phone that night. He took a swig of the cold beer in his hands as he looked out at the city and listened half-heartedly. The only message that got any kind of reaction from him was the one from his father.

"Hey Nathan it's Dad just calling to see how you're…"

Nathan clicked delete. "Whatever," He sighed. Nathan placed down the beer on the counter and sunk into the leather sofa facing the widescreen. Nathan wasn't surprised to see that his roommate Tim has the station on some porn film with two blonde chicks going at it. Nathan turned the channel because right now porn did nothing for him.

He looked around the vacant apartment wondering where Tim was. Nathan clenched his jaw. As annoying as Tim got sometimes it was nice to have someone around. Even with the television on, the apartment was unbearably quiet. He stood up and flipped off the television.

Nathan walked to the back of his loft high above the city and closed the door behind him. He had everything he wanted, a basketball career that wasn't going to slow down anytime soon, a roof over his head, and a never ending supply of women wanting to show him groupie love, but something was missing.

Nathan reached for the remote to his boom box and turned up the radio as loud as he could. His ears hurt at first, but after a while he grew used to it. Nathan wanted to feel something, he resented that he couldn't be happy with what he had…because this was his dream.

Nathan turned over on his side. The loud rap music prevented him from closing his weary eyes. He was mad. He liked basketball, but he hated the guys on his team, his coach, his father, who still tried to get a slice of his life, even though Nathan was old enough to have his own kids by now. The pressure to be the best never died with college, in a matter of fact it got worse.

Nathan knew it would, but he never planned on allowing his emotions to get in the way of his game. He scoffed at how pathetic he felt. Nathan balled his fist and hit the mattress. Sitting inside was driving him crazy. He sat up. He had to get out and do something with the night.

"My ears, my ears!" Tim laughed coming into Nathan's room with his hand over his ears.

Nathan turned off his boom box, "Where the hell were you?"

"Getting us some food," Tim shook the brown paper bag in his hand.

Nathan wrinkled his nose, "It smells like shit,"

Tim frowned and then sniffed the bag, "Well it's supposed to be Chinese."

"You better not have picked up beef."

"No Mr. Nathan Royal Scott," Tim did a gesture, "You're humble servant only aims to please."

"Shut the fuck up Tim." Nathan sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Thanks for picking that up."

"Well it was just for me, but then I heard your music and I realized that you were home." Tim leaned against the wall. "You know I'm not just here for comic relief."

Nathan arched an eyebrow, "I don't know where you're going with this, but for the last time Tim, I'm not into you like that."

"Jackass,"

Nathan smiled feeling his mood lighten, "I just had to get that in there."

"I'm here bro," Tim pounded his hand to his chest, "You need me, call me, we can chop things up, slice and dice, break it down, have a brother to broth…"

"Tim." Nathan raised his hand. "I am this close to cutting you."

"Ohh," Tim whistled, "Why do you have to come at a brother foul,"

Nathan closed his eyes, "I'll be in the kitchen in a second." He watched as Tim retreated and his eyes fixed in on a picture of his mom, Deb. He didn't give a shit what his father thought about the way he was living his life…but he did care about his mom.

Nathan wondered if he would be a different person if she was still alive.

xxxx

"So she returns from her…" Jeff lowered his eyebrows, "Where were you?"

"If I wanted my mom to be my manager then I would've hired her." Haley closed the door behind her, "Jeff it's late, go home."

"I was on my way out."

"Good," Haley yawned.

"You wanted cheetoes and soda," Jeff said with a smile.

She whirled around, "How did you know?"

"Well it doesn't take a genius considering that you only ask for cheetoes, soda, and m & m's in your room when you're on tour." Jeff reached for a bag and handed it to Haley, "I had the driver pick this up for you."

"So, there is a heart in there somewhere," Haley teased good-naturedly. She smiled and took a seat at the table. "I'm fine by the way so you can go home."

Jeff nodded, "Fair enough but Haley you can't just go out like that without…"

"Jeff, I'm a grown woman and I don't need five big bodyguards to circle me when I try to pick up a magazine! I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." She opened the bag of cheetoes waiting to savor the first bite until after Jeff left.

"One more thing,"

"Sure," Haley rested her hand underneath her chin and listened tiredly.

"Here is a list of some eligible bachelors…"

Haley stood up, "No,"

"Hayden Bennett…imagine the names the paparazzi would give you two."

"What?" Haley asked ridiculously. "Hay-Hay?"

Jeff smirked, "That has a ring to it?"

"Not really,"

"I'm leaving the list here, pick one guy, and I'll have Sam call his people, and we'll see if we can arrange something."

"I'm turning off the lights," Haley sung.

"Goodnight Haley,"

Haley waved and closed the door behind her. She sat down on her bed with her junk food and soda and turned on the television. She gasped. Tales from the Crypt! Growing up she used to be scared to death of the ugly talking skeleton with the scary cackle laugh, but Lucas always imitated the creature to get under her skin. Now it was funny, but not so much back then. Haley reminisced over her childhood as she sunk to the back of her bed.

Fifteen minutes later she realized that Tales from the Crypt was boring without Lucas.

xxxx

"NYPD open up,"

"Shit," Brooke placed her hand over Lucas' mouth, "Don't say a word." She looked around frantically. Brooke wasn't an expert on the New York City punishment system but she knew that they could be in some deep shit for breaking and entering and theft.

She was a master at getting out of sticky situations. Brooke looked up at Lucas who looked like he was about to piss his pants. "Clyde don't you sweat,"

"Brooke, we're fu…"

She grabbed his jeans and his wallet on the press. "Move, now." Brooke ran to the window and peered out. They were at least four stories up. She took off her shoes. "How are you feeling?"

Lucas was too overwhelmed to answer.

"While you were kissing me I noticed that there was a fire escape." She signaled for Lucas to crawl out first. But instead he gestured for her to go. Brooke looked at him, and then ducked underneath the glass.

The doorknob started to turn.

Brooke grabbed Lucas' hand and quickly pulled him outside with her. "Ever been on the run before?" she asked biting her lip.

"No,"

"Well baby, welcome to my world." Brooke had no idea where any of this was coming from, but she looked at tonight like an adventure. One big crazy adventure, with twists, turns, and cute boys in boxer briefs on fire escapes.

The door opened.

"Run!" Brooke laughed. Together she and Lucas ran down the fire escape as quickly and carefully as they could. Brooke giggled the whole way down like a hyper child, and Lucas didn't laugh until his bare feet touched the pavement. "Don't stop now,"

Brooke broke into a run. The wind whipped through her chocolate curls. She felt free. Free from life, her worries, and doubts, and just everything in general. Brooke pumped her fists beside her as people eyed her suspiciously. She didn't care at all, they could look all they wanted too, and she was feeling so alive right now that she could flash the next person just to do it.

Lucas was beside her now. Brooke looked at him and nearly collapsed to the ground right then and there. He was still only in his boxer briefs, and his jeans and wallet was in his hand.

Brooke grabbed him and pulled him into a corner. She leaned against him placing her hand on his chest, out of breath, gasping for air, and ridiculously high at the moment. "Wh…what are you doing!"

"I'm running," Lucas answered with his cheeks red. Tears of joy streamed down his eyes at the thought of how ridiculous he must've looked tearing through the city with nothing but boxers on.

"Naked boy are you trying to get me caught."

Lucas slipped on his pants. "No,"

A droplet of rain fell onto Brooke's nose. She looked up. "It's going to rain."

Lucas did as well.

The rain started to fall.

Brooke screamed. "It's cold!"

It was cold, but they both found that funny as well.

xxxx

"Britney or Christina?" Tim asked.

"What?" Nathan asked obliviously. They had just finished eating and now they were sitting in front of the television watching MTV. Nathan wasn't really watching just thinking.

"Who would you rather…you know."

"Gross man," Nathan said.

Tim shrugged, "I'd take them both." He pointed to a cheese wonton on Nathan's plate. "You going to finish that?"  
"I bit into it Tim," Nathan pointed out.

"So," Tim shrugged and took it anyways. "By the way did you read the NY Towers today?"

"No," Nathan adjusted a pillow behind his head, "I don't read you know that."

"Good," Tim scowled.

"Why, are they talking trash about me again?" Nathan smirked, "Who did I beat up this time…last week it was an elderly man, apparently I pushed him out of the way to get a Big Mac,"

"I was there," Tim grinned, "You kind of did."

Nathan's eyebrows furrowed, "Whose team are you on anyways."

Tim decided to keep the NY Towers article about the rudest celebrities living in the city to himself. Nathan topped the chart at number 1, and they even had a picture to go along with it. Nathan looking badass with a snarl, headphones, and fist to someone's face. "Miley Cyrus is kind of hot," Tim added in randomly.

"She's like 12,"

"16," Tim corrected, "At least I think."

"Tim time is up for the night," Nathan left his dish on the counter, "I'll clean it up in the morning."

"I got it," Tim said. "You just get some sleep,"

Nathan nodded. He was glad that Tim came home when he did, because when he got in his moods, shit usually got bad quick. Nathan pulled off his shirt and settled onto his bed for the 2nd time that night.

He reached for his boom box remote again and turned it back on. Nathan lowered the volume and then switched to a light station. He listened to rap whenever he was pumped, angry, or before a game…now he was just mellow. Tonight Tim Time did wonders.

Nathan folded his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

"Now here's the latest from Haley James, congratulations to Ms. James, her 2nd CD, Straight from the Heart/Music for the Soul, has just gone platinum. For all you lonely people out there, looking for love in the wrong places, just stop and breathe, love will find you. Hold on. Here's Haley James with Me & My Secret Guy."

Haley.

Cheetoes girl.

Nathan listened to the slow melody, the strumming of the guitar, and then the soothing tone of her voice. Sweet, but yet not too sweet.

I woke up today, with the sun in my face

Hair messy, no make-up, no frills or lace

I said that I don't want to care

Let everyone else run around like fools

Searching for that slice of love

At a break neck pace

But then he told me

That boy with the dark hair

And light blue eyes

That he wanted to give me a dare

For a second Nathan thought she was singing to him.

"I love her," Tim said peeking his head into Nathan's room. "Now she is fine and…"

Nathan turned off his light, "I don't think you're her type."

xxxx

"Do you want my shirt?" Brooke asked. "You look a little cold."

"Nah, I'm good." Lucas shrugged it off. "Bonnie," he just had to add it in.

Brooke bit her lip. She found herself doing something unexpected. "Let's get shelter for a second."

Lucas nodded.

Brooke walked around the building they were hiding behind. Lucas quickly opened the door for her. "You don't have to keep doing that you know." Her lips curled into a smile. "I'm not your girlfriend, just a temp chick."

Even when she was wet with her eyeliner running down her face she was sexy and fun. Lucas wanted to grab her and kiss her again, but Giselle wouldn't let him.

"Excuse me sir," a beanpole thin man said quickly. "Shoes and shirts must be worn at all times in this establishment."

"Ignore him," Brooke said biting her lip to hide her smile.

"Sir," The man repeated.

Brooke turned around, "Can't you see he has a sexy back? He just wants to show it off." Brooke focused back on Lucas, "And believe me honey there isn't a thing wrong with that."

Lucas ignored the man as well. He wanted to ask Brooke for her number, but he wasn't sure if he would have the balls to call her in the morning.

"You sure know how to show a girl a fun time Lance."

Lucas looked down.

Brooke laughed and hit him in the chest, "Lucas!"

He smiled shyly.

"Don't make a girl feel cheap after all the fun we had." She noticed the manager finally decided to walk away. Brooke reached for a pen and then took Lucas' hand. On his palm she wrote down her number. "You better transfer that to paper hun,"

He was going to.

"Bye," Brooke thought about walking away with a single bye, but that wasn't enough. She placed her hand on his chest. Brooke felt his heart.

He told me that he was going to take my heart

Open it up and fill it with his love

That strange boy with the broody eyes

Said I would love him

In one night, he said he would catch me by surprise

And he did

My secret guy closed my eyes

Kissed my lips, and told me he was mine.

"You're nervous," Brooke said softly.

Lucas shook his head, "No I'm not."

Brooke kissed him quickly. She licked her lips, "If this is it then thanks for the night, the almost sex, and the martini…"

"With two olives," Lucas said.

Brooke winked, "Don't you forget it." With that she walked out of the coffee shop.

"Sir," The manager said once more. He had a phone in his hands. "Don't make me call the cops,"

Lucas blushed. "No, please." He raised his hands. "I'm leaving."

xxxx

Haley adjusted her glasses on her nose as she read through one of Lucas' old novels. This one was from eighth grade and it had more spelling mistakes in it than she dared to correct. Haley held onto all of Lucas' old writings, he asked her why she held onto them, and Haley never had an answer except that she was proud. She missed being the older, responsible twin that used to remind Lucas every chance she got that she was two minutes older than him so it was her job to protect him.

Lucas hated that.

Haley smiled at a drawing Lucas had put in the book. Knowing Lucas he probably didn't even know she was in town. Haley exhaled and closed the notebook. She sunk down into her covers and closed her eyes.

The bed was way too big. Haley stretched out her legs, still she felt like a child in a big space, she stretched out her arms. Haley never liked huge beds, because they felt too lonely.

xxxx

Brooke opened her apartment door. She turned around and locked it behind her. The lights were off. Huh? Brooke flipped on the switch. She went to Peyton's room, pulled up the garage type door and watched as her best friend jumped up with a bat in her hand. Brooke laughed, "Chill Rambo, it's just me and I'm unarmed.

"Oh Brooke," Peyton sighed. She dropped the bat and fell back on her bed. "Why are we still living here?"

"Because New York is expensive and one of us makes most of the money." Brooke answered honestly. She kicked off her shoes. "We have five locks on that door no one is coming in here and if they do, we'll go all pyramid crazy on their asses."

Peyton laughed tiredly. "Where were you,"

Brooke smiled to herself, "I'm going to shower and brush my teeth, be right back."

Ten minutes later Brooke returned. She pulled back the covers and moved Peyton over so she could have some room.

"If you kick me tonight…" Brooke started.

"I won't," Peyton said with her eyes closed, "So where were you?"

Brooke rested her hand against her cheek, "With a boy,"

"Slutting around," Peyton teased.

"Hey," Brooke hit Peyton on the arm.

She giggled.

"His name is Lucas, and he's a writer." Brooke bit her lip. "We'll probably never talk again but…" she sighed and absently trailed her hands through her chocolate tresses. "I had fun with him."

Peyton smiled, "Maybe you'll see him again?" she encouraged.

"I hope so," Brooke scooted closer to Peyton. "Don't accidentally hit me with that bat either."

"I won't," Peyton whispered. "Night slut."

"Bitch,"

"Goodnight Brooke," Peyton said seriously.

"P. Sawyer," Brooke's eyes wandered around the dark. She wanted to dream about Lucas tonight, maybe she could blame that on the alcohol too. Goodnight Broody.


	3. Another Rainy Day in New York City

AN: Once again thank you to everyone that took the time to review! Thanks so much for the kind comments and feedback. Also, I wanted to say that Nathan won't be on Haley's list…they're going to have to run into each other on their own. Lucas and Haley are coming maybe next chapter, and the title' Another Rainy Day in New York City' belongs to Chicago.

Chapter 3- Another rainy day in New York City

Brooke stared at the box in confusion. She was making breakfast for a special occasion. "Hmm," she murmured to herself. Brooke jutted out her right leg slightly and rested her hand on her hip. "Okay, the ingredients call for eggs, milk and oil…ohh, and of course fresh blueberries." She picked up the carton of blueberries and shook it for emphasis. In the next room Peyton stirred. Hopefully she wouldn't get up until the surprise guest had arrived, and the mouthwatering breakfast was prepared. "You got this B. Davis," she nodded and strutted around the counter.

Brooke retrieved a mixing bowl and skillet pan. She had never used either. Brooke placed them both on the counter and then started to mix the ingredients together. At first she followed the instructions, but after a while the instructions got to be tedious so Brooke decided to Brooke it. She added one cup of water, two cups of oil, one egg, and a bunch of blueberries, just to make sure that Peyton could taste them.

"Okay chef," Brooke rolled her tongue against the roof of her mouth, "I'm sure this will taste just as good as it smells." She clapped her hands eagerly as she grabbed the skillet pot. Brooke heated the oven and then poured in the batter. Pancakes, check, now on to the bacon.

Ten minutes later the pancakes were sizzling, the bacon was in the oven, and Brooke was in the shower getting ready for work. She tried to move fast, and even sprayed on some non-sticking oil on the pancake pan, to give her some extra time. After showering Brooke emerged. She dried herself off, brushed her teeth, and then slipped into a professional, but still sexy Chanel suit. Even if she and Peyton weren't rolling in dough, Brooke refused to allow her taste for fashion to be a casualty.

Brooke got a whiff of something burning. "Oh shit," she quickly fixed her bangs, slipped on her gold bracelets and then ran into the kitchen. The pancakes were on fire. Brooke stared with her mouth open. "Peyton!" she screamed.

"Brooke, what's burning!" Peyton yelled. Seconds later Peyton dashed from the room, looking frenzied with her eyes wide and hands raised. Thinking quickly she grabbed a jug of water and then through it onto the hungry flames. "Brooke!"

Brooke stood with her hand to her mouth and a guilty smile, "Surprise," she said weakly.

Peyton raised her hand in disbelief. "Are you trying to kill me?" she asked sarcastically.

"No, it's more like I was trying to surprise you." Brooke sighed. "I guess you're surprised, but not the kind of surprised I want."

Peyton gave her friend a small smile, "Surprise me for what?"

"A guest is going to be gracing us with his company," Brooke winked. "You should probably go ahead and call off work since you won't have time for that."

"A guest?" Peyton smoothed down her hair, "Who is it, that guy you met last night?"  
"No, and if he was coming over then why would I leave him with you." Brooke arched an eyebrow. "Man stealing whore," she teased.

Peyton laughed, "That's so high school."

"I know," Brooke said softly. She placed her hand on Peyton's shoulder, "Watch your head." Brooke opened the oven and peered inside at the bacon, "At least the bacon's still alive," she looked down at the dead pancakes sadly, "R.I.P."

Peyton collapsed onto the floor and yawned. She rested her back against a wooden cabinet. "I was so exhausted yesterday that we barely got to talk about your mystery guy. I'm sure you forgot his name by now."

"Nope," Brooke announced with pride. "Lucas 'Broody' James,"

"Wow, you even know his last name, talk about jumping ship."

"Hey," Brooke placed her hand on her hip, "He went to use the bathroom while we were indulging champagne that wasn't ours, and while he was gone I sifted through his wallet."

Peyton tilted her head to the side, "Wait, he left his wallet? Seriously!"

"Hey," Brooke raised her chin with an air of pride. "He trusted me, that and he was adorably drunk."

"Adorably drunk," Peyton repeated.

Brooke sighed, "Well anyways," she held out her hands, "Get up, go make yourself look beautiful."

"I'm going to work with a bunch of old men that smell like mothballs. Believe me I'm not trying to impress anyone." Peyton took Brooke's hands and allowed the bubbly brunette to pull her up. "Brooke do me a favor and don't let the bacon catch on fire as well,"

Brooke wrinkled her nose, "Man, I'm probably going to go to work smelling like cooked pig." Brooke stepped back. "I should've thought about that before I got ready."

There was a knock at the door.

"Yay," Brooke clapped her hands and eagerly walked towards the door. "Go to the back," she waved her hand.

Peyton bit her lip, "See who it is, the old lady down the hall got robbed the other night."

Brooke smirked, "Who robs an old lady?" she placed her hand to the door and peered into the peep whole. It was him! She turned around and waved Peyton towards her room. "Peyton, I'm serious."

"Fine," Peyton walked into her room, "But I'm coming out in five minutes."

"Believe me, you're going to want to look your best when you come out." She pointed to her hair, "Brush that wild hair girl," Brooke waited until Peyton disappeared and then she opened the door. "Hello handsome,"

"Brooke, hi." Jake said.

"Come on in, Peyton's getting ready." Brooke closed the door behind him. "Make yourself at home, we have food in the fridge, beer in the bottom cabinet, and bacon in the stove that I'm going to need you to watch. Please and thank you," She led him to a couch and instructed him to sit down. "Mi casa es…oh um…su casa es…shit. I haven't taken Spanish in like ten million years, no use trying to remember it now." Brooke quickly went back into her room to finish getting ready for the morning.

xxxx

"Dude, you've totally been TMZed!" Tim exclaimed.

Nathan who was laying in his bed lazily looked towards his closed room door. Fuck, what time was it. He squinted at his alarm clock. Seven and already Tim was mouthing off. Nathan turned over on his side and closed his eyes. Once again it was raining. New York had shitty weather in April, if he wanted rain, then he would've lived in fucking Seattle. Nathan adjusted his head on his pillow trying to get back to that serene state of sleep. He was pretty much only happy when he was sleeping.

The door opened.

"Tim," Nathan sighed, "Turn around and walk back out that door. I'm sleeping."

"No you're talking…you can't sleep and talk unless you're sleep walking and besides the point you've been TMZed,"

Nathan sighed impatiently. He sat up. "Should I be surprised or excited that TMZ actually deems me worthy enough to post videos of." Nathan spoke sarcastically. He pulled back his covers. "I don't care,"

"Yo, you didn't tell me that you were with Haley James last night."

"Who?" Nathan asked. He knew who she was.

"Haley James, you know…Me and my secret man." Tim started to sing horribly off key.

"Small doses Tim," Nathan raised his hand signaling for Tim to go away, "Small doses," He repeated. "Shut my door on the way out."

"Fine, but breakfast at NYC Fresh is on me,"

Nathan nodded, "If I agree, will you go?"

"I'm already gone," Tim smiled and closed the door.

Nathan scratched his head. He was TMZed with Haley? Nathan sat down at his computer desk. He went to the gossip website and typed in Nathan Scott. At least ten pages worth of videos popped up. Most of them headlined with…Nathan doing what he does best, being an ass!

Nathan smiled. He wasn't bitter, because he knew whoever posted that was right. He was an ass, and honestly he didn't give a shit. Nathan scrolled down a little and then he saw the title Nathan Scott and Haley James date.

Nathan laughed out loud, "Date!"

"Are you guys going out?" Tim asked through the closed door.

"Go away Tim," Nathan said. He sat back and watched the video. He was walking incredibly close to Haley with his hand on her arm. People started to follow after them. Nathan turned around, suddenly some Michael Myers music from 'Halloween' came on.

Nathan's eyebrows furrowed.

The video slowed and Nathan's voice had been edited to sound demonic. As a couple of rabid fans tried to get to Haley, Nathan turned around, "I'm not playing…" CG smoke filtered from his ears, "I will break your necks."

Beside him, a Help Me sign had been drawn on Haley's back. The segment ended.

Nathan scoffed.

He scrolled down. Another video under Nathan Scott and Haley James was titled, "Haley defends her man." Out of curiosity Nathan watched the video.

It took place after he and Haley had gone their separate ways.

The paparazzi were following her and she was walking fast.

"Haley, what are you doing with that jerk!" one of them yelled.

"C'mon," Haley said. "Be nice,"

The video ended.

Nathan narrowed his eyes at the screen. Usually when people trash talked him he let it slide, but for some reason this got under his skin. Nathan scrolled down and read some of the comments.

_I love Haley, she is such a positive role model._

_In three more years, she'll just be another Britney. Sellout._

_Why is she with that guy? I hope it's not true, because she can do so much better. Nathan Scott, NBA player right? He looks like he is good for dirty sex…and then a long hot shower in the morning. But I guess…he is kind of hot._

Nathan closed his computer. Bitches, all of them. Except Haley.

xxxx

Brooke came out of her room. She was ready to go.

"Someone looks like a million bucks," Jake complimented kindly.

"Don't be fooled." Brooke looked down at her watch. She never usually wore a watch, because to be on time was for the weak and uptight, but with a steady job, she had to join that group of people from nine to five. Brooke knocked on Peyton's door, "Hurry up goldilocks it's getting late!"

"One second Brooke," Peyton said.

Brooke leaned against the door noticing how Jake was cleaning up the burnt pancakes, and simultaneously checking on the bacon. "How is little Jenny doing."

"She's good," Jake squirted some dish soap onto a cloth, "Little Jenny isn't so little anymore she's…"

Peyton's door opened.

Brooke stepped aside and smiled as she watched Peyton's initial look of shock turn into joy.

"Jake!" Peyton walked towards him in surprise. "Wh…what are you doing here?" she wrapped her arms around him.

Brooke waved at Jake, "Have fun guys, but not too much fun." She smiled, "Put a jacket on it."

"Brooke!" Peyton exclaimed.

Brooke placed her hand on her hip and added in a seductive raspy tone, "Oh please, you haven't seen him in a couple months. Don't even act like you two are going knit while eating frozen pizzas." She arched an eyebrow, "Like I said have fun." Brooke closed the door behind her. One good deed accomplished for the day.

xxxx

"Haley!"

She opened her eyes, "Go away," she whispered waving her hand at the closed door. Jeff still knocked anyways. Haley whimpered and then got up to open the door. She was dressed in a white tee shirt, and pajama bottoms with puppies down the leg. Haley opened the door for Jeff, "What Jeff? As far as I know there is nothing on the agenda today."

"Nathan Scott!"

Haley looked back at him in confusion. "What?"  
"Apparently you two got engaged last night, and you're pregnant with his baby!"

"What!" Haley exclaimed.

"Good morning to you too." Jeff walked into her room and placed down a blueberry bagel with cream cheese and orange juice. "This morning I was treated to at least twenty calls asking what the deal was between you and Nathan."

We barely even exchanged two words." Haley said. "Needless to say I'm not surprised. Yesterday I was a lesbian, and now I'm pregnant when some guy's baby that I don't even know."

"Britney's trying to get her act together, so they need someone fresh to focus on." Jeff sat down, "I've been running around all morning issuing statements refuting any possible relationship or even friendship between you and Nathan Scott,"

Haley took a seat on the edge of her bed, "You know how we met last night."

Jeff shivered, "Haley I can only imagine."

"I went to the first mart in sight for cheetoes, and it just so happened that Nathan was there too. When the crowd got out of hand he grabbed me by the arm and got me out of there…"

"Did he ask you for a sexual favor in return?"

"No," Haley said in disbelief.

Jeff smiled, "Joking. I can smile now because the mess is cleaned up, but Haley, Nathan Scott is the last person you want to be seen with."

Haley didn't respond.

Jeff opened the blinds showcasing the rainy weather. "Let's not lose focus, Chris Keller should be arriving sometime tomorrow and I already scheduled the studio time. I told Chris, that he's working on our schedule not vice versa."

Haley scowled. She had worked with Chris Keller in the past, and while he was good for comedy, on most occasions he irritated the hell out of her. She sighed. "Why am I collaborating on a song with him again?"

"Because when Chris collaborated on your first CD, the single you did with him stayed on top for fifteen weeks. You two might not get along but you guys make magic happen in the studio."

Haley didn't want to think about work anymore, her life was consumed with making records, tours, and PR people. She loved her job, but lately it was starting to stress her out. "Jeff, I have a favor." Haley said.

He handed her the bagel and orange juice.

"Um thanks," Haley replied. "My brother Lucas lives somewhere in Manhattan, and I need you to find him."

"Have you tried calling him?"

"I have," Haley sighed, "But he won't answer his cell. I swear I'm this close to camping outside his house with a bag of marshmallows and a sleeping bag." Realizing that Jeff wouldn't understand Haley shook her head, "Just see if you could find his address for me, Lucas James."

Jeff looked after Haley in concern, "You didn't want to go to the studio and start writing for the collaboration with Chris?"

"No, it's his CD,"

Haley frowned at the heavy rain falling. "I'm going out,"

Jeff didn't try to stop her. "If anyone asks you about Nathan, don't sat anything, don't even say he's a friend."

xxxx

Lucas sat in the waiting room. He hadn't slept a wink last night. In between nearly getting arrested with Brooke, and deciding to separate with his wife of three years, he was restless. Lucas yawned and turned in the chair. Usually he made a point not visit Giselle at work because the waiting room was grim. Sick kids and worried parents wandered the halls. Lucas definitely didn't envy their situations, or Giselle's, he had fallen in love with her a first, because of her heart. Lucas thought she had a good one, but apparently Giselle decided to play him for a fool.

Lucas closed his eyes. Just as he started to drift off he felt a hand on his shoulder. He stirred. Giselle stood in front of him, dressed in her scrubs. Lucas glanced at her badge. "Dr. James." He smiled angrily, "You're going to need to get that changed."

"Lucas," Giselle said softly.

Lucas could tell that she had gotten about as much sleep as he had. "I want a divorce," He spoke as calmly as he could. "Because in my mind we're pretty much done."

Giselle looked down. "I'm not sure what you expect me to say to that."

"I expect you to say that you want it too."

Giselle glanced over her shoulder. She reached for Lucas' hand, but he pulled back. "Can we just talk about this?"  
He stood. Lucas wanted to hurt her like she hurt him, so he opened his mouth to tell her about Brooke. But then he stopped. If Lucas used Brooke as a crutch to finalize the end of his marriage then it would take away last night, and what it meant to him.

At the beginning of the night Brooke was just a distraction. Someone to talk to, but by the end she provided him some comfort.

Lucas decided to keep Brooke to himself. He looked into Giselle's eyes. They were filling with tears. He couldn't bring himself to console her. "I'm hiring a lawyer…"

"Lucas you can't afford a lawyer," Giselle said reasonably.

She wasn't snide or demeaning, just honest.

"I don't want the house, or your money…I just want out."

"Lucas," Giselle whispered. Her pager beeped. She looked down and bit her lip. "I'd give you the house you know that…where were you last night."

"It doesn't matter." He stepped away.

Giselle realized that she couldn't get through to him. She sat down in the waiting room chair and looked into his sad blue eyes. "It was just us against the world."

Lucas scowled, "No, it was just me." He reached in his pocket for his wedding ring and then reached for Giselle's hand. "I don't love you anymore…so give me what I want, a divorce."

xxxx

Brooke didn't feel like taking the subway so she hailed a cab. "Thank you cab driver," she said. Brooke placed down her Gucci purse and then lowered her grand canvas umbrella.

"It's coming down pretty nasty out there isn't it." The cab driver said with a grunt.

"Yeah," Brooke responded. She wondered if Peyton and Jake had already ripped off each other's clothes, and were at it like animals on the Persian rug. Match making made her so happy. Brooke rested her hand against her cheek.

Broody was somewhere out there. Brooke wasn't sure what she wanted from him, but a call would be a nice start. If she had zero pride then she would've asked for his number, but cute or not, after a girl gave up the goodies it was the stud's turn to do the chasing.

Brooke's cell phone vibrated. Uggh Victoria. She wasn't setting herself up for a talk with her mom before work. The cab stopped in front of a red light. Brooke took in the people walking briskly underneath the skyscrapers, umbrellas of all shades raised, and faces set in stone.

Sometimes she felt like the only person in Manhattan that smiled. Everyone else was just so…grumpy. And god forbid smiling at someone. Brooke placed her phone back in her purse. Today was going to be a good day.

Brooke pushed Broody from the back of her mind.

Why did he have to be such a hot boy?

Brooke bit down on her lip. She took no shame in flashing back to Lucas running through the sheets in his boxer briefs. In her private fantasies she was exploiting the hell out of him…and she felt no guilt.

Most likely she wouldn't see him again anyways.

xxxx

"Check out Ugly Betty to the right!" Tim exclaimed.

Since Tim and Nathan had stepped into NYC Fresh, Tim hadn't stopped talking.

Nathan tuned him out most of the time, but occasionally he would pass Tim perturbed glances. "You're food is getting cold."

"What am I two," Tim said.

"You act like it," Nathan shoveled a mouthful of eggs into his mouth. He didn't want to be mean to Tim, but sometimes it was impossible not to be.

"Damn that girl is busted." Tim said glancing over his shoulder.

Behind him sat a woman with stringy black hair, glasses, and a hideous poncho that looked like someone had thrown up on it. "You want some of that don't you Nate?"

Nathan ignored him. He finished off his orange juice. Most of the people in the restaurant were looking at him like he was public enemy number one. Since he was just getting breakfast Nathan paid them all no mind. Only when someone stood in his way, or he was really pissed off would he say something, but right now it was just about breakfast.

Ugly Betty kept on looking at him. Nathan stopped what he was doing and stared back at her.

xxxx

She looked down quickly.

Haley tried to focus on the sheet in front of her, but Nathan caught her eye.

She hadn't been expecting to see him.

He was with someone, and oddly enough he looked calm, well at least until he looked at her. Nathan's piercing stare made her look down right away. There was definitely something dangerous about him, but Haley got this feeling that he didn't deserve the villainous title the media had given him.

The wig she was wearing itched.

Haley wanted so badly to just pull it off and throw it across the room, but she couldn't since she wanted to eat breakfast undetected.

Nathan's friend stood up. On the way past her, he looked at her and smiled.

"One word Beautician," he said.

Haley pretended not to hear him.

As she focused on the blank sheet in front of her, someone took a seat.

Haley looked up and was at a loss for words.

"You're disguise sucks," Nathan said.

"Excuse me?" Haley pretended to be baffled, but she wasn't good at lying, she never had been. "Well so far you're the only person that noticed me, and I would like to keep it that way."

Nathan nodded, "When were you planning on telling me about the pregnancy?"

Haley's cheeks flushed, "Sorry about all that," It was odd talking about babies with a guy she didn't even know, "The media is very intrusive sometimes."

Nathan looked down at the barely touched food in front of her, "Are you too good for the food here or something?"

Haley's eyebrows furrowed, "No, and don't talk to me like that,"

Nathan leaned forward, "Want to know a secret?"

Haley really didn't want to hear anything else Nathan had to say. "Not really," she dismissed.

"You don't know it yet, but I'm that secret guy…the one you wrote about in that song."

"Don't flatter yourself,"

"I'm not flattering myself popstar, just telling it like it is."

"I'm not a pop star," Haley corrected.

"Then what are you, a rockstar?" Nathan arched an eyebrow.

"I'm a little bit of everything," She felt foolish arguing with Nathan, because most likely he would go and tell his NBA buddies how pathetic she was. Haley didn't think she was pathetic, but she felt that Nathan would probably insult her. "Are we finished here? Because I was kind of in the middle of something."

Nathan watched as Haley started to write down something, "Nathan and Haley with hearts," He teased.

Haley looked at him.

Nathan smiled. "It must be lonely at the top."

Haley decided to start ignoring him again.

Nathan stood up when he saw Tim emerge from the bathroom.

Haley adjusted her wig. As Nathan sat back down Haley's eyes wandered over to him.

He was smiling now when he was talking to his friend.

Nathan Scott, was a mystery, a mystery that she had no desire to solve.

Nathan looked at her, Haley was watching unconsciously.

"Rockstars," Nathan said loud enough for her to hear and shook his head.

xxxx

Brooke stared outside. The high rise she worked in was a few miles away. Someone caught her eye. He was walking faster than everyone else, and he looked a little angrier as well. Brooke's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Broody!" Brooke quickly reached in her pocket for money to pay the cab driver. "Can you pull over here please?"

"Sure,"

Once the taxicab was parked along the curb Brooke quickly threw open the door. She was in such a rush to catch the sulking blonde that she forgot to grab her brand new Gucci purse, which held her life in it. Brooke fidgeted around with her umbrella, after a couple minutes of being disobedient it finally decided to open.

"Dumb thing," Brooke chastised.

She quickly stepped out of the taxi, her hazel eyes on the lookout for tall, blonde, and angsty. Finally she spotted him. Brooke didn't want to look like a desperate woman, stopping taxis abruptly because of him, so she would just play it cool. Just play it cool B. Davis, you are not desperate, and you sure as hell never will be.

The cab sped away.

Something didn't feel right?

Brooke stood to the side, umbrella held to the sky, in her Burberry trench coat. She felt like she was missing something, something important. Brooke looked down at her absent arm and she nearly screamed bloody murder.

"My purse!"

Brooke completely forgot about Lucas. She started to run as fast as she could waving her arms. "Stop that taxi someone,"

They just gave her funny looks.

Brooke placed her hand to her mouth as the taxi rounded the corner. "Shit,"

"Hey?"

Brooke placed her hands to her head. "Unbelievable." Somewhere along the way she had lost her umbrella too. Lucas shared his.

"Are you trying to compete for the marathon run or what?" Lucas smiled down at her. Glad to see Brooke after that messy conversation with his wife…well ex-wife.

Brooke pouted. "My purse, I left it in the taxi." She sighed as she figured out what to do next. "I need to get it back, I everything in there, credit cards, my Blackberry…"

Lucas swallowed. How do you find one taxi in a city full of them?

"And fantastic, now I'm late for work." Brooke was beyond embarrassed. She looked at Lucas and laughed in shame. "Not the same girl you met last night huh?"

Lucas gave her his phone, "Call whomever you have to and tell them that you'll be late."

Brooke hesitated before taking his cell phone, "Thank you,"

"Don't mention it,"

xxxx

Rachel Gatina picked up the phone. "Good morning, this is Rachel and thanks for calling…"

"Rachel, it's Brooke,"

Rachel sighed, "Hi,"

"I'm going to be late. Could you tell the Johnson's that something came up and I can't make it for their nine o' clock."

"Sure," Rachel chirped. "Just get here when you can," The redhead placed down the phone and then stood up. "Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, Brooke just called, she got a really nasty STD from being so free…and well, she wants to reschedule," Rachel smiled sweetly. "How about tomorrow?"

The Johnson's looked back at Rachel in shock.

"Um…forget it," They stood. "Tell Ms. Davis, that she doesn't have to worry about rescheduling, we'll just find someone else."

xxxx

Brooke handed Lucas' cell phone back to him. "I really have to go," she pointed towards the direction the taxi had just disappeared in.

"How are you going to find that cab?" Lucas asked.

Brooke stared ahead pensively. "I don't know, I was thinking I would brainstorm while I walked."

"Or I could help you."

Brooke looked down at Lucas' dark grey khakis, white shirt, and tie. "I'm sure you have somewhere else to be."

"No, I just have to drop off an article and then I'm free." Lucas looked down, "Besides I need another adventure."

Brooke smiled at him briefly, "I don't want to get you involved in this."

"I'm already involved," Lucas answered. "If we have to flag down every taxi in NYC, we will, you'll get your purse back Brooke Davis, I promise."


	4. Lovers who Uncover

Thank you again to the reviewers, Always. You're feedback means a lot, and I really appreciate you guys for giving me feedback, it makes writing worth while. So the title of this chapter 'lovers who uncover' belongs to The Little Ones.

Chapter 4- Lovers who Uncover

"Lucas, you seriously don't have to do this," Brooke reasoned. She walked beside him feeling like a complete idiot, drenched and frantic because she had been so careless. Brooke crossed her arms, "Look, I'm serious."

"Where do taxis go to at the end of a shift?" Lucas mused to himself. He held his dark blue umbrella safely over their heads as they walked through the bustling crowd. "It's funny I never thought about it until now,"

"Well I'm sure you never had any reason to think about it," Brooke sighed and ran her hands through her hair in frustration, "Everything is in that purse. Usually I'm so careful when it comes to keeping track of my accessories, and that was one expensive accessory!" Brooke placed her hand on Lucas' shoulder. "I'm not going to waste your time." She swallowed nervously already thinking the worst. "For all I know some skank could've swiped it by now."

Lucas remained silent. He was thinking, and whenever he thought, he drifted off into his own zone for a short period of time. Brooke raised her hand and then stepped from underneath the umbrella. He followed her instinctively.

"Lucas, you're off the hook," Brooke turned around, gently placed her hand on his chest and gave her a warm smile. "We had fun last night, but life goes on. I don't expect you to run around this city trying to find a damn taxi on the account of me." Her voice lowered, "Okay," Brooke pursed her lips. "Am I going to have to move you?"

"I made a promise to you Brooke."

"Lucas it's just a purse."

"Not really," He handed her the umbrella and tried to flag down a taxi himself. "I saw the taxi get away, it was a Meridian."

"What's that?" Brooke asked confused.

Lucas smiled, "The taxi cab that you were in, it's belongs to the Meridian company." He waved his hand. "The easiest way to track down a taxi is to know the company name, number of the cab, and it doesn't hurt to know the name of the driver."

Brooke bit her lip regretfully. "He was sweaty and his cab smelled like Chinese food…does that help?"

Lucas chuckled, "Not really," He placed his hands to his mouth and whistled. All of the cabs just continued on their way. "What do I have to do to get a damn cab around here."

"Strip maybe," Brooke said underneath her breath. Uggh. She stepped out into the street with him. "Maybe we'll have better luck together, and what are we flagging down a cab for again?"

"Just wait."

Two minutes later a taxi finally stopped for them.

Lucas signaled for the cab driver to lower down his window. "Hi," he said. "My friend lost her purse in a Meridian cab and we're trying to find it."

Brooke stepped from behind Lucas and stood beside him with hopeful eyes.

The cab driver looked at them blankly at first and then he started to laugh. His eyes grew wide and he started to point.

Brooke balled her fists, "What is wrong with you? This isn't funny." She hit the side of the cab, but that only made him laugh harder. "Hey pal," she spat. "The only thing that's funny here is your unibrow, you really need to wax that shit off because it is not attractive!"

"Woah," Lucas placed his hands on Brooke's arm and gently pulled her away, "Rocky Balboa we want him to…"

"You ain't getting that purse back dimples," The cab driver wiped at his tears, "Once you leave something in our back seat, the judgment isn't ours alone for what we're going to do with it…you also got to think about the people getting in after you."

Lucas raised his hand, "That's not the question. We just want to find the cab…"

The driver laughed again, "In this city, find one cab…" He stomped his feet and fell back against the chair. "Dumb and Dumber…"

"I'll show you who's dumb!" Brooke eased her body out of Lucas' relaxed grasp and lunged inside for the cab driver.

He raised his hands, "This suit is freshly dry cleaned, you bloody it doll, and you're going to be buying me another one." He pointed to Lucas, "Get your girlfriend because she's a tiger…" The cab driver purred, "A sexy one at that."

"Okay pervert," Lucas reached for Brooke's hand, noticing how turned on he was by her feistiness. The cab driver reached forward closed his door and then sped away.

"Bitch!" Brooke yelled after him. She exhaled, "He's lucky that I'm wearing my brand new Burberry Jacket or else I would've…" Brooke wagged her fist, "Let's just say that he…" She paused remembering that Lucas was still in her company. Brooke swallowed down the crazy voice inside her head. "I um…" she placed her hand to her forehead.

"Let's get out of the rain for a little bit," Lucas gestured towards a small shop. "I'll get you some coffee on me."

Brooke looked up at him wearily.

"We need to brainstorm first, because if we don't, we're just going to end up wandering around the city like fools. So come on, coffee on me, and free brainstorming." Lucas smiled when Brooke started to walk towards the door. He opened it for her.

"Thank you," she said. Brooke waited patiently for Lucas to put down the umbrella and together they grabbed a booth in the back. "Honestly, if the most interesting thing you have to do on a Monday is search for a lost purse then I don't know what to say." Brooke reached for a saltshaker and sprinkled a small amount onto the table.

"So you figured me out," Lucas said.

Brooke tilted her head to the side, "Just like that?" she placed her arms on the table and leaned forward. "Who is this playing." She pointed upwards.

Lucas listened, "Easy, Phil Collins, True Colors,"

Brooke closed her eyes, "I love this song," she slouched back in the booth, not bothering to care what she looked like. At this point Brooke was positive that her make-up was running down her face, and she looked like a drowned rat.

"What do you know about Phil Collins?" Lucas asked.

"Just this song that's all," Brooke curled her lips into a questioning grin. "Why do you insist on giving me the water down version? I ask you to tell me about yourself and you say that you're boring…but yet, if I was bored then I wouldn't have accepted your invite for coffee, especially when my purse, and personal information is somewhere out there."

Lucas breathed in, "So…taxis,"

Brooke rested her hand against her cheek and looked out the window. "It's all your fault you know,"

"What?"

"I saw you this morning," Brooke admitted, "And I figured that I would say hi…my job is right around here so, I just thought I would say hi." She shrugged and looked around, "You looked pretty pissed."

Lucas scowled, "I just have a lot going on, and…" His blue eyes focused on Brooke. She was actually listening, waiting for him to add more. Nervously he rubbed behind his neck. "Work is stressful."

"How stressful can it be to write?" Brooke asked. "You have your own space, fictional characters that you can do whatever you want with, and people that actually want to read your work? Sounds like a good deal to me."

"Well…" Lucas laughed, "I wonder if you would say the same thing if you glanced over my portfolio."

Brooke clapped her hands, "Well then Broody…"

"Broody?" Lucas leaned closer, "Do you always give people you barely know nicknames."

"Not always, but you get one." Brooke pointed to the leather messenger bag strapped across his chest. "Give me something to read…and I'll rate you."

"No, you don't want to read my stuff," Lucas took the bag from across his chest and placed it beside him. "Besides when I told you what I did last night, you instantly started to tune me out."

"I was drunk last night." Brooke defended. "And besides I need something to distract me from my purse," she pointed to Lucas' bag impatiently. "Give me something to read, but just make sure it's 2-5 pages because I lose interest quickly." She blinked adorably.

Lucas shook his head, "No,"

"Why, are you embarrassed of your work?"

"No, I just…" He furrowed his eyebrows, "I work at a newspaper that barely pays me eight hundred dollars every two weeks, and the most intense article I ever penned was on a bar mitzvah."

"A bar mitzvah?"

Lucas nodded, "It was a big celebration, and it made the 5th page."

Brooke winced. "Well have you thought about aiming for something a little…" she bit her lip, "Higher maybe?"

"I…" Lucas clenched his jaw, "This isn't a conversation that I thought we would be having…in a matter of fact I didn't think…"

"We would be having a conversation at all," Brooke finished. "Sometimes people can surprise you." She was necessarily including herself in that grouping. She sighed, "So, when I was younger I wanted to be a fashion designer," Brooke smiled flashing her million dollar dimples, "You know on the prestigious award shows, where the stars come out wearing Oscar de la Renta, and Versace?"

Lucas shook his head.

"Oh come on, don't be such a guy."

He listened intently noticing the way her eyes lit up when she discussed her dream. As Brooke spoke he reflected on his own dreams, which he had let die along the way. "You're supposed to be the one designing their gowns right?"

Brooke nodded, "I even had a name for my clothing line, Clothes\Bros,"  
"Clothes\Bros," He nodded in approval, "I like it."

"Thanks," Brooke watched as their waiter walked over to them, "But somewhere along the way I started thinking that I couldn't do it, I let other people convince me that I couldn't and…" she looked down with her mouth open, tongue pressed against her cheek, "I lost faith in my dream and now I'm…"

"You can still have it all," Lucas said.

"Do you always tell strangers that?" Brooke asked taking a jab at his comment about nicknaming strangers. They smiled. "I have a question broody,"

He clenched his jaw thinking that Brooke was going to ask him about what was getting under his skin. "Sure," he said shakily.

"Were you going to call me?" Brooke didn't recognize the voice asking him that. She swallowed wanting to take it back.

Lucas answered her question by reaching in his pocket. He handed her a piece of paper and slid it over to her.

Brooke hesitantly picked it up. "What the hell is this?" she said with a nervous laugh trying to play it off.

Lucas signaled for her to open it.

"I don't care or anything, I was just wondering." Brooke handed the paper back to him. Of course she cared.

He placed the piece of paper back in his pocket.

"Brooke?"

She looked up. Brooke's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Nathan?"

Lucas glanced between the figure towering over their table and Brooke who seemed completely miffed. In order to be polite Lucas looked out the window. Brooke placed her hand on his. Her touch made him look at her. "I can leave if you need some privacy." Lucas wondered who this Nathan guy was, but it wasn't his place to even question that in his mind.

He wasn't jealous, just wondering. "I have to use the bathroom." Lucas excused himself. As he walked away he peered over his shoulder at Brooke who was watching him. Lucas had an urge to tell her about everything that was going on with him, because he felt comfortable to her. It was the craziest thing, but Brooke put him at ease. God, they haven't even known each for 24 hours, and he was positive that she hadn't left his mind for longer than a minute.

Maybe it was the emptiness talking. Lucas passed a woman looking at him with her mouth agape, she had stringy black hair, and thick glasses. He nodded politely and then looked away because he didn't feel like being stared at. Lucas pushed open the door to the men's restroom and stepped inside.

He rolled his head around slowly. He was tired, and he just wanted to go to sleep. Lucas glanced underneath the stalls quickly and then turned to face the mirror. The man staring back at him, he hardly recognized. Bags were underneath his eyes, and his skin was pale. He looked sick. Disturbed by the sight in front of him, Lucas leaned forward to turn on the faucet.

As usual the water was so scolding that it could be used for hot cocoa on the spot. Lucas didn't remember the water ever getting this hot back home in Tennessee.

xxxx

_Lucas sat back with his arms stretched behind him and legs dipped into the cool pond. He watched from where he sat as a group of kids took turns swinging on the hanging tire into the refreshing water. Someone placed their hand on his head. He looked up and smiled at his twin sister. Haley handed him a glass of ice tea and took a seat beside him._

_"What are you thinking about?" She took a few seconds to spray on some bug repellant. She lowered her eyebrows, "How can you do this?" she sprayed some repellant on Lucas, "It's mosquito's galore out here." _

_"I was just thinking." Lucas squinted his eyes in the direction of the sun, "Do you think that I could get a novel published by eighteen?"_

_Haley nodded, "Of course," she took a sip of her iced tea, "You're a great writer so…"_

_"You're my sister so you're kind of obligated to say that." Lucas pointed out with a smart smile. "I've been brainstorming about the one, my first novel that's going to turn me into…"_

_"Lucas Scott, superstar!" Haley yelled._

_He smiled, "I want to do something for Karen to show her how much I appreciate the fact that she took a chance on us,"_

_Haley shielded her eyes from the sun and nodded in agreement. "It's almost scary imagining what life would be like if she didn't adopt us," Haley took a sip of her iced tea, "So are you going to tell me what this story of yours is about?"  
Lucas pulled his legs from the pond and rolled down the legs of his jeans. "I was just thinking about where we would be ten years from now, and I questioned if I would still be here looking out at this pond."_

_"I love Tennessee," Haley said, "But…I've always dreamed of living in New York, with the lights and city streets," she sighed mesmerized. "It seems like in New York you can be anyone you want to."_

_"I like who you are," Lucas said softly._

_Haley smiled, "Me too, but sometimes I want something more." She huddled her legs close to her body, "Remember how we used to play karaoke when we were younger, and you would always sing to Whitney Houston,"_

_Lucas blushed, "I did not,"_

_"Track #5, karaoke hits, I want to dance with somebody," Haley narrowed her eyes at him, "Don't even try it Lucas James, the crack in your voice every time you tried to hit a high note is forever etched in my memory."_

_"Did you brew this ice tea Hals?"_

_"Yes," she nodded._

_"No wonder it tastes so foul,"_

_Haley playfully knocked the glass from his hands, "Then don't drink it. Anyways as I was saying, when we played karaoke it was more than just a game. I remember standing in your room with those shiny black shoes Karen brought me for church…God, I loved those shoes, but anyways, the point is, I wasn't singing to you Lucas…but I was singing to the audience in my mind, cheering for me." Haley waited for Lucas to burst out into a fit of spontaneous laughter, "Go ahead, laugh it up." Haley looked down at the crisp grasp beneath her denim capris._

_"Last week I accidentally walked in on you accepting a Grammy award from Mariah Carey."_

_"Ahh!" Haley hit him, "I didn't know you saw that."_

_"Yeah," Lucas gave her an odd look, "You have imaginary friends too, with famous singers."_

_Haley tucked her hair behind her ears, "I was just practicing my speech for when I make it big." She rolled her eyes, "Talk about a pipe dream, but it's nice to dream every now and then."_

_"Haley, Lucas," Karen joined the sixteen year old twins on the lawn. She laughed at the sight of the tire hanging from the tree. "Who put that back up?"  
Lucas shrugged even though he knew he was guilty of the crime._

_"I remember being so worried that you two would climb into that thing, and then fall out the wrong way that I took it down myself." She waved away the mosquito's, "No wonder the kids around here call me the crazy and overprotective mom." Karen brought her hands together, "Well you two carry on, I just wanted to announce dinner," _

_"Mom," Lucas said._

_Karen turned around. Even though she had adopted Lucas and Haley twelve years ago, it still brought tears to her eyes when they called her mom. "Yes Lucas,"_

_"We're going to make you proud one day, and give you back everything that you've given us." He smiled, "You deserve it."_

_"I'm already proud," Karen watched as the sun disappeared behind a large fluffy white cloud. "Go ahead you two, I don't want to interrupt your latest talk about the future." She winked and then walked back towards their house._

xxxx

"Who's the douche bag?" Nathan asked.

Brooke narrowed her eyes at him, "Excuse me,"

Nathan smiled, "I was just kidding." He raised his hands, "Woah, down girl."

Brooke looked towards the bathroom, "Nathan, why are you talking to me?"

"Is it a sin to talk to you?"

"Well yeah," Brooke said slowly. She sighed, "I'm not drunk enough to even consider the possibility of meaningless sex with you again." Brooke pointed at him. "So go Nathan, I mean it."

"What makes you think that I want to have sex with you?"

Brooke arched an eyebrow.

"I get what I want, always."

"Well you don't get me."

"I don't want you Brooke, I had you, and it was good but…" Nathan paused. "I didn't intend on coming here to insult you, but I guess it's the nature of the beast." He looked down, "I don't care, but what have you been up to?"

"And he starts off by saying that he doesn't care." Brooke laughed in disbelief, "Nathan, if you don't care then stop wasting my time." She looked at the men's bathroom once more, "Lucas will be back here soon, so you better go."

"Who is he to you?"

"My boyfriend," Brooke said smugly. "Now you should leave Nathan before he gets jealous,"

"Well your new boyfriend is a bitch, I could break him in half, and make him cry like a little girl."

Brooke felt sorry for Nathan, because she knew there was some decency in him somewhere, but he had a habit of destroying whatever decency he earned. "Leave Nathan before I make you leave,"

Nathan stood up, "You're a waste of time,"

"Me," Brooke laughed, "Whatever, I ignored your ass the second I saw you with your boyfriend Tim, but you're the one that came over here. Grow up, childish angst is so last season."

"Pick your fights Davis,"

"Back at ya pal,"

Nathan walked away from Brooke. He hadn't planned on insulting her, or her bitch boyfriend, but it was one of the aspects of his life he couldn't control. Brooke didn't ever mean anything to him, she was just some easy girl at a bar that he screwed a couple of times. He didn't want her fast ass. Nathan clenched his jaw.

"Can I have your sloppy seconds?" Tim asked looking at Brooke.

"How about sloppy fifths," Nathan said. "You don't want her, she's…" He looked at Tim. "She's not worth it."

"Nate, Tim needs a sugar bunny, any woman is worth it." Tim turned around and waved at Brooke, "Did you put in a good word for me."

"No," Nathan took a sip of his drink, "Eat your food, you're paying for all this shit."

xxxx

Haley stepped into the men's bathroom in search of her brother. Hopefully no one else was in there besides them. She placed her hand to her mouth nervously. Lucas stood in front of her, his hands rested against the sink, as he stared into the mirror. "Luke,"

He turned around in shock. Lucas was seconds away from question why this strange woman had followed him into the bathroom before he recognized her eyes, hopeful smile, and obviously her voice. Lucas clenched his jaw as he tried to hold back the flood of emotion. He was angry before because Haley had been so busy traveling the world and making records that she forgot about him.

Haley opened her arms and walked over to him. "How have you been?" she asked softly. Tears rushed down her cheek as she embraced her brother. He didn't respond. Haley squeezed her eyes shut. "I got here yesterday and I've been on a witch hunt to find you Lucas," Haley laughed nervously. "Where is that mansion you and Giselle call home?"

Lucas leaned away. He was glad to see Haley, but for some reason it really rubbed him the wrong way when she said Giselle's name. He reached past her for a paper napkin and blotted his face dry. "Do you have a concert here Hals, or a charity event?"

"I'm not sure why that's important."

"You've been gone for the last couple of years, and honestly I got used to the sound of your voice mail." Lucas snapped looking into her eyes. He watched as Haley wiped away her tears. He looked down. "I just needed to yell at you a little bit,"

"Go ahead," Haley said raising her hand in the air, "Get it out of your system, yell at me, but you have two minutes, and then I'm going to start yelling back."

Lucas nodded and rested his back against the sink. "I'm getting a divorce,"

"What?" Haley said surprised. "Lucas?"

"Things happen, people change," He answered succinctly.

She looked away, "Giselle seemed so nice, and at your wedding I really thought that…"

"Haley come on, the only time you ever really talked to her was at my wedding, and then you had to catch a flight to Japan that night," He craned his neck to the side, "Be honest, we have separate lives, and their shouldn't be anything wrong with that because we're not sixteen anymore."

"I've been so busy Luke…" Haley pulled off her wig for a second.

Lucas glanced at the hairnet Haley was wearing to keep her hair back and cracked a brief smile.

"Hey, don't even think about it buddy," she slipped back on the wig. "Being an artist is everything I've ever wanted and more, but sometimes I regret sending that demo in,"

"Why? You have everything you've wanted and more." He repeated.

"Well that's not entirely true." Haley crossed her arms, "Remember how I would rush into your room whenever I got a C on a test?"

"Yeah, that barely happened but continue,"

"Well when it did, I always relied on you telling me that it was just a C. I'm still really hard on myself, so after live shows, when I think I've really done a horrible job, I go into my dressing room, pick up the phone, and I call you."

"Funny, I've never gotten any of those calls,"

"Of course you didn't, because you changed your number." Haley hit him. "Eventually I asked Karen for it,"

"She told me,"

"And when I tried calling you on the new number you wouldn't pick up. Lucas, it's a two way street."

"When are you leaving?" Lucas asked.

"Well it's pretty much up to my manager, he plans events and…" Haley paused, "You know what,"

"What?"

"I'm going to clear my schedule for a couple of days…well with the exception of Chris, because he's such a diva."

"Chris?"

"Chris Keller, you know the guy who's last album was called A taste of Chris?" Haley laughed, "He is such a joke."

"You collaborated with him right," Lucas knew who Chris Keller was because he had brought both of Haley's CD's numerous times. For some reason he thought that if he brought Haley's CD's then that would help keep her at the top of the charts.

"So I have to keep that recording session, but Luke, other than that I am all yours," Haley dramatically placed her hand to her heart and did a swirl, "But that's of course if you still want me."

"Did you see the woman out there with the dimples, brunette hair, sultry eyes."

"Woah," Haley placed her hands on Lucas' shoulder, "Luke, I know you're a writer but you can take it down a notch, and is she…" Haley hesitated, "Is sultry eyes your girlfriend?"

"No, we just met."

"And you're describing her like that."

"Look at her Hals, you would too."

Haley dropped her hands, "Lucas, I know we just caught up and it might be too soon for me to…"

"Technically I'm still married to Giselle, but in my heart I know we're separated. I've done nothing with Brooke, Haley, and honestly I don't want to talk about this right now. Not with you, or anyone."

Haley took that as her cue to lay off.

"She lost her purse in a taxi, and it pretty much has her life in it."

Haley whistled, "Ouch,"

"No, it can't be ouch," Lucas said, "I promised her that I would get back her purse and I…"

"Then we'll get it." Haley could tell that Lucas' heart was breaking. She wanted to pay Giselle a visit herself to see what happened between them, but Haley knew that Lucas hated when she interfered. "So are you going to introduce me to your sultry friend or what?"

Lucas placed his hands on Haley's shoulder, "What I said earlier…"

"I know you meant it all, I'm a horrible, horrible sister, that deserves all the media speculation and…"

"Media speculation?"

Haley laughed, "Oh right, Lucas, guess what, I'm a lesbian, that's pregnant with Nathan Scott's baby." Haley's eyes grew wide, "Surprise!"

xxxx

"Wow, Brooke did a number to this kitchen," Jake frowned as he looked around. "Time to pull back the sleeves, use a little elbow grease, and get this kitchen cleaned."

Peyton smiled. She was in a state of bliss. How could Brooke invite Jake to Manhattan and keep it a secret? Brooke was the queen of spoilers, so how did she keep this one. "Jake, that's a nice shirt. Don't get it dirty." Peyton went over to him, "I haven't seen you in a while so why should this mess be first priority." She fingered the buttons on his shirt. "We could always clean this up later,"

"I was trying to be on my best behavior," Jake explained. "I figured I could clean for you and then we could talk and…"

"We can talk while doing other things." Peyton slid her hand into Jake's, "Wait," she looked around, "Where's Jenny?"

"In Georgia, my parents agreed to watch her while I came up here to see you,"

Peyton pouted, "Jake bringing Jenny would've sweetened the deal."

Jake trailed his hands through her golden curls, "I'm going to be here for a couple of days, my parents okayed it…"

"Jake," Peyton's eyebrows furrowed. "You hate being away from Jenny."

"I do, but I've missed my favorite 'everyone leaves' angst addict." Jake took in the skirt Peyton was wearing and the bright yellow tee-shirt paired with it, it said "Little Miss Sunshine" Jake laughed.

"This is Brooke's shirt," Peyton looked down embarrassed. "So a couple of days huh?" Peyton reached for Jake's hand and led him into her room.

He looked up, "I like the garage door for a door,"

"Me too," Peyton gave him a quick tour, "I still collect vinyl, I'm working on expanding my current collection, and if you take a look at my computer you'll see no more web cam,"

"That web cam," Jake smiled and took a seat on Peyton's bed. "You always looked so sad on it."

"Well, I was young then and foolish," She fell back onto her bed. The room was dark, and shadows overcast the walls from the rain. "Why did you come here?"

"Because," Jake placed his hand on Peyton's stomach and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, "My life is complete with Jenny,"

Peyton looked down.

"But," Jake placed his hand underneath her chin, "I have this dream every night before I put Jenny to sleep of us…in your Comet riding off into some faded background," Jake chuckled, "And for some reason Brooke is in the back too."

Peyton giggled, "Hos over Bros,"

"I missed you," Jake bounced one of her curls, "Which is why I'm here."

xxxx

"Brooke this is…" Lucas looked at Haley.

"Gretchen," Haley said quickly. She extended her hand to shake Brooke's.

"Um hi?" Brooke said awkwardly. Where on earth did Lucas find this disaster?

"Lucas told me that you lost your purse," Haley said.

Lucas took a seat.

"I think I can help you find it." Haley held up her hand. "Do you know what kind of taxi you lost it in?"

"A Meridian," Lucas responded.

"Thanks," Haley stepped away from them as her cell phone started to ring. "Hey Jeff, it's Haley, I need to find a cab, I um…kind of lost my purse. Yeah, thanks Jeff." Haley glanced at Nathan who was sitting alone, his friend had left, and he was poking at the last of his eggs.

She looked away when Jeff came back on the line. "No, I'll get it myself thanks. Bye."

"Good luck," Nathan said.

"What?"

"I heard you,"

"Eavesdrop much?"

"No, you were just talking loudly." Nathan turned around in his seat, "If someone leaves something in a cab then the driver is supposed to drop it off at a precinct, or at the depot, but that's what their supposed to do. I'm sure though that you had a lot of valuable shit in that purse. So, Mr. cab driver may have already reaped the benefits."

Haley dropped her phone down by her side, "Who made you an expert on cab drivers?"

"I've ridden in enough, lost some things, after drunken night from games. Believe me I know." Nathan pushed away his food, "This day is entirely worthless anyways, so I'll help you find it."

Haley's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Um…I don't need your help?"

"Was that a question?" Nathan asked with a cocky smile. "If you don't want my help then just say so, because I'm not going to get down on my knees and beg you. It's your purse not mine." Nathan shrugged, "Good luck," He took the money Tim left on the table for the food and put it in his pocket.

"Did you just take your tip?" Haley asked in shock.

Nathan half smiled, "I didn't leave this tip, my friend did." Nathan pulled the cash back out of his pocket and left two dollars, "The service sucks here anyways."

"Gretchen," Lucas said coming up behind Haley with Brooke in tow.

Nathan scoffed at Lucas.

Brooke eyed Nathan with anger because of the way he was sizing up Lucas. "Gretchen, believe me you just might get an STD by looking at this one."

"Well then I guess it's contagious," Nathan remarked with a devilish grin.

Both Lucas and Haley exchanged glances.

"Okay?" Haley said. "Nathan is apparently an expert at tracking down taxis, so if you need someone to help you find a purse then he's your man."

"God help me," Brooke sighed.

"We don't need his help," Lucas said sensing that Brooke didn't want to be alone with Nathan. He got bad vibes from the guy. Lucas looked at him, "We got it, thanks though."

"What kind of cab is it?" Nathan asked Haley.

"A Meridian," she responded.

"Thanks," He reached for his cell phone, and said to her. "Just in case I leave my wallet in a taxi or something, I got my ass covered." He pressed the talk button. "I guess I'm not entirely useless Brooke," He waited for a response and then shoved the phone to her.

"Who is that?" she asked wrinkling her nose.

"God," Nathan answered sarcastically.

Brooke took the phone from him.

"Hello Meridian taxi service,"

"Oh um…hi, my name is Brooke Davis and I lost my purse in one of your taxis, and I need it."

Nathan smirked. "She needs it,"

Lucas glared at him.

"What the fuck are you looking at," Nathan scowled.

"Hey," Haley stood in front of him, "Why don't you back off,"

"What are you in love with him too?" Nathan asked audaciously.

"No," she said. "Just back off," Haley focused back on Brooke when the conversation ended, "She said a purse was dropped off at headquarters…whatever that means, in Queens."

"Queens," Nathan said.

"I never go to Queens," Brooke said, "How do you even get there,"

"F line," Nathan answered without hesitation. "We practice there, my team and I."

"Your team," Brooke said with a laugh.

Lucas stood in between Brooke and Nathan so they would stop arguing with each other, "It looks like we might have found it,"

Nathan put his cell phone back in his coat pocket. Sensing that Brooke, Lucas, and Haley had it from there he walked away.

Haley watched after Nathan, wanting for a second to go after him. She quickly dismissed the thought because it was crazy.

xxxx

Later that night Brooke sat on her bed. Jake and Peyton had left, and she had no idea where they disappeared too. It was still raining, slow, and melodic against her glass window. The day was a tedious adventure, but at least she had gotten back her purse. Brooke closed her eyes. This was a first, a night in, alone. She sighed to herself. Maybe it wasn't so bad?

Her cell phone vibrated on her press.

Brooke sat up and turned around. She smiled and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Brooke,"

"Hey you,"

"I said I was going to call,"

"You did," Brooke sat up and placed her arms over her knees. "I thought you were lying because that's what boys do…they lie." She smiled and tilted her head to the side. "So what's up?"

"I just wanted to ask you to breakfast tomorrow."

"You shouldn't ask, you should just tell me the time and place." Brooke watched as her room door opened and Peyton slid in. Brooke waved at her best friend. "Hi friend," she mouthed.

"Hey," Peyton was holding her hands behind her back.

"Lucas I have to go to work in the morning so we have to eat before then."

"Okay,"

"Bye Broody,"

"Bye," he said.

Brooke arched an eyebrow, "This one actually calls back," she curled her lips into a smile. "Anyways, tell me about your day."

"Jake asked me to marry him," Peyton said with wide eyes.

Brooke gasped.

"And I said yes…"


	5. Memory Man

Thanks everyone, I was worried that last chapter was suckish, but I guess it wasn't as bad as I thought. Glad that you guys are loving the Brucas, I promise more Naley is to come, within the next couple of chapters, it's just a matter of getting them together, and their chemistry will take it from there. Rachel is going to be like she was at the beginning of Season 3 for a while, but I hope to get her to the Rachel most of us know and love, by the end of Season 4. I'm glad you guys liked they Jeyton too. Thanks for sticking with this story guys…so no more commentary lol, and if anyone has any questions on the story feel free to ask. "Memory Man" belongs to Aqualung.

Chapter 5- Memory Man

_"Memory is a way onto the things you love, the things you are, the things you never want to lose" –The Wonder Years._

"So this is my temporary palace," Haley showcased. She emerged from the bathroom with her hair pulled up into a messy bun, toothbrush in mouth, and avocado mask on. Lucas took one glance at her and snickered. Haley playfully slapped him on the shoulder as she sat down next to him. "What's wrong with you? Make yourself at home," she kicked his leg, "Take off your shoes, get something to eat…there is enough in that fridge to feed a village of children in Nigeria, please don't waste it."

Lucas smiled. "I'm not used to all these people," He gestured outside. "Bodyguards, and managers, it's a little crazy."

"Which is why I closed the door." Haley stood up. She walked towards the door quietly opened it and peered outside. "This is my life, but when I want quiet, I can always sneak away from it all."

Haley closed the door once again. "Seriously, take off your shoes because you're making me nervous."

"How am I…"

"Lucas Eugene," Haley placed her hand on her hip, "And yes I did use that god awful middle name of yours." She watched as Lucas looked down and smiled like he always tended to do when something was up. "So when are we going to talk about this," she spoke softly and with genuine care.

"Just for the record Hales, I'm a grown man now."

Haley nodded with a smirk. "So, is that supposed to stop me from decking anyone that messes with you." Haley opened a bag of Cheetoes sitting on her press and motioned the bag towards Lucas, "Want orange fingers?" she offered referring to the name they had given Cheetoes when they were younger.

"No,"

"Fine then, more for me." Haley sat down on the floor with her legs folded Indian style, "Remember that time Cole Richards tried to pick on you in 5th grade…"

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Hales,"

"He thought he was so big, telling you that you needed to get up so he could sit next to April Meiser who was totally stuffing her bra already…and when you didn't, he grabbed you by the shirt…"

"Haley," Lucas raised his hand, "What's up with the random walk down memory lane?"

"Let me finish!" she said stubbornly. "I was in the back of the bus preparing for a test, and when I saw his hands on you…I jumped up and kicked him right where the sun don't shine, needless to say Cole never messed with you again."

"Why is it," Lucas raised his hand to prove his point, "That every chance you get, you have to remind me that I was a puny little kid."

"Just so you're head doesn't get to big," Haley arched an all-knowing eyebrow, "Foxy, sure was in to you," she pointed out changing the subject to Brooke.

"Sultry," Lucas corrected. He swallowed and his face turned a faint shade of crimson at the thought of Brooke. "I just met her the other night and she…" Lucas looked at Haley and had to look away, because he knew what Haley was going to say.

She was often right, Lucas knew that, but he was too stubborn to admit it.

"We're not together, if that's what you're wondering." He stated, "I barely know her."

"Well that's funny, because I could've sworn that you two had history," Haley offered Lucas the bag of cheetoes one more time. He squinted his eyes at her, she squinted back, "Eat the cheetoes damn it." She jokingly barked, "Please."

"Fine,"

"You need comfort food, to deal with whatever you won't tell me about."

"I don't need comfort food, I need a divorce." Lucas stressed. "And I told you what happened, Giselle and I are ending this thing…"

"Marriage," Haley filled in.

"Haley don't preach, because I'll leave."

She looked down and pouted, "Okay, well I don't want you to leave so I'll shut up." Haley popped a cheeto into her mouth, "So then Giselle is banned from the conversation, tell me about Brooke,"

"I can't talk about her with you,"

"Why not."

"Because…" He finally took off his shoes and fell back on the bed, "I can't really explain what she…" Lucas rubbed at his tired eyes. "She's _not_ a quick fix for my problems."

"On the way to Queens she fell asleep on your shoulder,"

Lucas' eyebrows furrowed, "I don't remember that,"

"Of course not because you fell asleep on my shoulder." Haley added. "It's ironic that both of you were that exhausted."

Lucas gave her a crippling look.

"Okay, no more detective. Geez, if looks could kill."

"Speaking of looks that could kill," Lucas segued, "Who was that jerk talking to you?"  
"Nathan Scott, my baby daddy." Haley teased.

Lucas frowned in distaste, "If you ever went for a guy like that Hales, then I think I would have to kill him."

"Kill him?"

"Well it's you or him, and I would never harm you, so he would have to go."

Haley reached for the remote on her bed, "I don't think he's that bad."

"Haley, he's bad…I think I heard something about that guy nearly getting benched for the rest of the season because of his behavior. It's not even cool to think about getting mixed up with guys like that,"

"Well it seems like your precious Brooke was mixed up with him,"

"He was bothering her," Lucas defended.

"Uh huh," Haley said thoughtfully. "Of course he went out of his way to bother her, and then he helped her? I guess I'm the only one that noticed that."

xxxx

"Peyton," Brooke said scrambling from off her bed. She was too stunned, to scream, or react until she got up close to Peyton's hand to see if the ring was real. Brooke held her breath as she grabbed for Peyton's hand. Brooke's mouth dropped in excitement as she studied the simple but stunning rock on her best-friend's hand. "Peyton!" she screamed like a wild banshee. Tears of joy streamed from her eyes and within seconds her arms were wrapped tightly around Peyton's taller frame squeezing the life out of her. "P. Sawyer he asked you to marry him!" Brooke leaned away. Peyton's hazel saucers showcased her excitement and fear. "Scream or something before I smack you!" Brooke exclaimed tearfully. "Oh migod," she wiped at her tears with shaking hands. "I told you that it wasn't over when you came back from Savannah heartbroken."

Peyton bit her lip, "Brooke he asked me to marry him, and I said yes,"

"I know,"

Peyton smiled. "Now I'm going to cry too."

"Where is he…where is that Jake?" Brooke asked with wide and cheerful eyes, "Just when you think the whole male species is a bunch of apes, Jake comes around to prove you wrong."

Peyton took Brooke's hand and led her to the bed, "I'm scared."

"Of course you are," Brooke said. "Marriage, is forever, unless the bastard cheats." She closed her eyes and waved her hand dismissing the thought, "But this is you and Jake, Jeyton, he would never cheat on you."

"I'm not worried about that,"

"Then what is it…I thought you grew out of the woe is me stage."

Peyton laughed shakily, "I want this Brooke, I want it all, but I'm just scared that Jake might realize that I'm not what he wants." She looked down and tapped her leg anxiously. "I know that I'm not the easiest person to be around all the time…"

"If Jake didn't want you Peyton then he wouldn't have dropped everything at home to see your skinny butt." Brooke laughed and rested her cheek on Peyton's shoulder, "He's serious, that ring is real."

Peyton raised her hand to show Brooke the ring once again.

"I'm an expert at spotting fakes," Brooke winked. She pursed her lips together, "P. Sawyer is getting married." Brooke jumped up and turned on the radio. "I'm so happy I could dance," she chirped.

Peyton sat on the bed with her hands resting on her legs and eyes fixed on the ground below. Nervous, anxious, and flying like a fool because the impossible had happened tonight. Upbeat music filled Brooke's room, some mainstream track that Peyton didn't recognize.

"Peyton's getting married, whooo!" Brooke cheered.

Peyton laughed. For a few moments she forgot about the fear, and embraced the joy. Life moved in slow motion ad Peyton stood. Brooke grabbed her hand and twirled her around foolishly. The mood was contagious, because tears had now turned into joy, crazy dances, and rejoice.

After dancing they both collapsed onto Brooke's bed.

Peyton placed her hand to her stomach, "I haven't gotten a work out like that in years."

"Since cheerleading," Brooke sucked in a mouthful of air. She turned to the right and looked at Peyton's ring finger. "At least one of us won't end up a bitter shrew,"

Peyton closed her eyes, "Jake asked me to marry him."

"He did, and Peyton, if you mess this up, then I will…"

"I won't," Peyton said seriously. "I'm scared, but it's the good kind of scared."

"The kind where you know that you're making the right choice." Brooke rested her hand against her cheek, "You were a better mom to Jenny than that too much eyeliner wearing whore Nikki anyways." Brooke squeezed Peyton's shoulder, "Now you have to tell me how he proposed, step by step, don't leave anything out."

"Brooke," Peyton said. She shifted on the bed, "I don't want to hog the conversation."

"Hog the conversation? Are you kidding me. Jake asked you to marry him." Brooke stressed, "It doesn't get any better than that."

"So this Lucas guy…" Peyton tilted her head to the side, "He must've put some kind of spell on you or something."

"Huh? We're talking about Jake,"

"Last night, you kept on saying Lucas' name…and moaning."

"What!" Brooke hit Peyton, "Stop lying."

"Oh no," Peyton giggled, "Oh Lucas, oh Lucas…"

"I didn't,"

Peyton arched an eyebrow, "Whatever he was doing to you must've been good…"

"You are lying." Brooke pointed at Peyton and stood up. She couldn't recall dreaming about him last night, but then again she was drunk off her ass, so she could've said anything.

Peyton noticed a booklet sitting on Brooke's bed. She reached for it curiously. "Memory Man" by Lucas Scott. "And he's got you reading his books now too, Brooke, this is serious."

"I'll take that," Brooke quickly captured the booklet and rolled it in her hands. "I borrowed it, he doesn't know. Most likely I'm not going to read it, because you know how many books I've read in the last year."

"One, and it was an erotic novel," Peyton said with a smile. "So technically that doesn't even count."

xxxx

"Nathan, I have a hell of a surprise for you," Tim laughed.

"Don't say surprise Tim, because whenever you say surprise, it usually turns out to be something frightful." Nathan stepped into F.Y.E. "What did you do? Is the cops at our apartment, or something."

"Nah, but something sweeter." He replied. "Just get here when you can because I don't want to make them wait."

"Make who…" Before Nathan could get out his question Tim hung up the phone, "Fuck Tim," He sighed. Nathan had ended up at F.Y.E. by chance, as usual he did everything he could to keep from going back to his apartment so early. Nathan knew a couple of his teammates were throwing parties in preparation for their upcoming game against Maryland…Nathan would've went if he got along with those guys. But most of them hated him, and the feeling was mutual.

Haley James. Nathan walked towards the pop section. He never listened to pop, because he thought the genre, was for sellouts trying to make a quick buck. Haley didn't give him the impression of being a sellout, and that made him want to buy her record. He shook his head. There was no point in trying to find logic in his current behavior.

Teenage girls and children stood beside him, snatching up copies of Miley Cyrus, the Jonas Brothers, and Haley James.

A little girl looked up at him, "Could you please reach the Haley James for me tall person?"

Nathan nodded. He reached for the CD and handed it to the little girl, "Is she any good?"

"Haley James, oh, she's great." The little girl flashed her two front teeth. "I want to be just like her when I grow up. Thank you, tall person."

"You're welcome," Nathan said watching as she ran over to her parents. He looked away and reached for Haley's CD. It felt as if someone else was in control of his arm, and his eyes as he gazed over the cover.

There was something about Haley that he liked. Nathan wasn't sure what it was, but he was positive by the morning he would wake up, and be free from whatever trance Haley James had him in. Nathan stared off into space for a second. He wasn't seriously going to buy her CD, he had no use for bubble gum trash. Nathan looked down at the cover once more, he knew in his heart that her music wasn't bubble gum trash, after all he had fallen asleep to her single last night.

Nathan clenched his jaw. This was madness. But he walked towards the register feeling like a seventeen year old trying to buy porn with no fake ID. Nathan stepped into the line of some old woman who looked like she could barely see. No one needed to know that he was buying Haley's CD, because even he was ashamed of it.

For good measure Nathan picked up a Maxim magazine with Eva Longoria on the cover. He placed down his purchase in front of the old woman daring her to say anything.

She reached for Haley's CD first, and then looked at him. "Nathan Scott huh?"

"No, Bart Simpson, just ring it up," He said.

"You're too selfish with the ball, if you ask me the Knights should get rid of you…"

"Edna," A guy with the nametag Marvin said quickly. He smiled a toothy grin, that was polite but a little geeky as well. "Excuse her, she just started the other day and she's still working on how to talk to the customers."

"Oh I know how to talk to customers," Edna said looking Nathan up and down. She looked down at Haley's CD, "You better stay away from her…because she's one of the good ones."

"Look old timer…" Nathan started.

"Ass wipe," Edna tossed back.

"I got his purchase," Marvin quickly took the CD and magazine from Edna.

"Oh, just go take your pills old woman," Rachel Gatina said strutting into F.Y.E. with two armfuls of bags. She went over to Marvin and gave him a bag, "For your interview tomorrow, get the job, so you can quit this place, I'll see you at home."

Nathan was too busy watching the old woman who had insulted him. The nerve of the old wrinkled prune. She was just bitter that she was still working at eighty two. Nathan shook it off. "I want her ass fired." Actually he didn't care, he just wanted the CD to go.

"I apologize Mr. Scott," Marvin said emphatically.

Rachel who was on her way out the door paused. She turned around, the short leather mini she wore, left almost nothing to the imagination. "Is it true that you're dating that boring singer Carrie Underwood?"

"Haley James," Marvin corrected. He looked at Nathan to see if it was true and then looked away. "Not that I check TMZ or anything."

Nathan reached in his pockets for some cash, "I'm too hardcore for her, she couldn't keep up if she tried," Nathan swallowed as Marvin rung up the CD.

"Who is that for then?" Rachel asked with a snide smile. "Looks like someone really does have the hots, for the most boring star in the world."

"Do I know you?" Nathan asked dismissively.

"Maybe, it's hard to keep track sometimes." Rachel looked away from Nathan, "I'll see you at home Mouth,"

"Could you hurry up?" Nathan asked Marvin impatiently. "Some of us actually have shit to do."

"Sorry," Marvin stammered, "15.62,"

Nathan handed over the cash feeling slightly apologetic for being so abrupt, but he didn't bother to apologize.

xxxx

For the first time in a while Brooke decided to sleep in her own room. She figured that Jake might sneak in to see Peyton, and although Brooke, was ecstatic for them she didn't want to be around for their 'night time' celebration.

Brooke listened to the sound of the clock ticking, and a car alarm going off somewhere down the street. She was actually in her own room, sleeping in her own bed, and sober. Strangely enough, it felt good, at least for tonight it did, tomorrow would most likely be another story. Brooke traced her hand along the crisp front page of Lucas' novel.

She was sure that she would read one page and then end up falling asleep. Brooke turned the first page and scanned the tiny black words.

_I've spent much time dwelling over the link between memory and love. In our daily lives memory and love work together to remind us why, we're with the person we chose to spend the rest of our lives with. But in the absence of memory is it possible to still love with the intensity and steadfastness that we did before?_

_In order to remember not to forget, I started out young. With a camera in hand, and heart on my sleeve, I snapped pictures of everything I held dear to me. Eighty five percent of the pictures were of her, so when my memory failed, I would remember that pretty girl…even if she didn't remember me._

Brooke played around with her necklace as she followed Lucas' words. Last night when he told her that he wrote about love, he hadn't been kidding. She bit down on her lip as she delved further into the seemingly tragic love story Lucas had created, unable to take her eyes away.

xxxx

"Yo Nathan finally you're home." Tim said greeting him at the door.

"What did you do?" Nathan asked somewhat roughly on the way to his room.

"I just have a little surprise for you," Tim rubbed his hands together excitedly as Nathan opened his room door.

In front of Nathan stood two women, taller than him, with more muscles than him, oiled down bodies, and tiny bikinis.

Uggh. Nathan turned to Tim, "Where did you…"

"My name is Vanilla Sprinkle," The blonde one said.

"And I am Hot Cocoa," Her voice was deep as hell.

Tim nodded his head up and down chuckling in excitement, "Nate, take care of them,"

"How about you take care of them Tim," He walked around the amazon women, "They're getting grease on my floor."

"Come on baby," Vanilla Sprinkle said.

"No you come on," Nathan shook his head at Tim, "Seriously Tim, it's not working."

"But…" He gestured towards the ladies, "Two beautiful women."

Nathan refrained from questioning if they were even women at all. "I'm tired," He reached in his wallet and gave them both ten dollars. They were worth fifty cents, because they sure as hell weren't dime pieces, but Nathan was trying to be nice. "Sorry that my friend dragged you two out here."

"You don't want to see our dance NBA star?" Cocoa asked touching Nathan's arm.

He looked down at her hand, "Tim might want to see it, but I don't." Nathan glanced at the other one, "You guys can leave now."

"Mmm," Vanilla Sprinkle said on her way out, "The rumors are true, he is an ass."

Once they were out of the room Tim stepped up to Nathan.

"Nate, I just delivered two fine…"

"Tim, those women looked like straight up dudes." He frowned, "And Cocoa was cockeyed, she was looking at you and me at the same time."

"She can't help that,"

"Maybe not, but I'm not down for joining the circus tonight." Nathan sat down on his bed. His room was now flooded with perfume and cocoa butter, so he stood and opened the window. "Don't leave them out there alone, they might steal something just to get back at me."

"Oh right,"

"And Tim…" Nathan said slowly.

"Yeah?"

"You can stop buying me breakfast, and busted strippers. I'm good."

He looked down and nodded because Tim didn't believe Nathan. "Those women out there look better than that stringy haired one you were talking to this morning."

Haley.

Nathan smiled. "Clearly, we weren't looking at the same person."

xxxx

The next morning Brooke woke up to Mariah Carey's latest playing on the radio. She felt like she didn't get a wink of sleep, which she didn't, because she had stayed up all night reading Lucas' book. Despite the tiredness she stretched out her arms and smiled. Brooke thought he was an amazing writer, and a magician all the same, because somehow Lucas James kept her up all night reading a book?

It wasn't like he was sitting in her room reading it to her, because if he was then those eyes, lips, and faint Southern accent that came out every now and then, would've had her on the edge of her seat. She reached for her cell phone. One missed call. Brooke checked to see who it was. Of course it was Lucas.

She balled her fists and did a quick cheer. Brooke called him back, "Good morning friend,"

"Good morning Brooke, where are we meeting?"

"It all depends on what you're in the mood for memory man." Brooke waited for it to click in Lucas' mind that she borrowed his novel, but he didn't say anything. "I want pancakes and fresh fruit,"

"Whatever you want I want."

He was sweet.

"Okay then, meet me at Ferraro's in thirty?"

"I'll be there," He said.

xxxx

Haley did a catcall as she walked into the room with Lucas, "Looking sharp,"

He turned around, "I'm just going to work,"

Haley nodded, "You never did learn how to tie a proper knot," she lifted up the collar of Lucas' pale yellow button down shirt. "After you get out of work call me, because I want to see New York and I have no idea where to start." Haley adjusted his tie and then gave him a thumbs up of approval. "Lucas, you're going to hate me, but I can't just sit back and act like I don't care. Obviously whatever happened between you and Giselle was messed up, but don't you want to wait before you start seeing Brooke?"

"I told you Hales, Giselle and I are getting divorced. That's not going to change."

"Lucas I'm not defending Giselle, believe me I'm not, but I'm thinking about Brooke here. She really seems to like you and…" Haley shook her head, "I know I haven't been around but everything seems to be happening so quickly. The divorce, you and Brooke…"

"I know what I'm doing with Brooke," Lucas defended.

"Does she know you're married."

"Hales," Lucas sighed, "I know that I can be impulsive sometimes, but I know what I'm doing here. It's not like I went out looking for Brooke because I want to hurt Giselle. This has nothing to do with revenge, Brooke came around when no one else was there, she's my friend that's it, and I'm keeping her in my life, as long as she chooses to stay in it."

"Lucas?" Haley said in disbelief, "It sounds like your falling in love with her?"

"I just like having her around," He answered. He loved his sister, but whenever there was any room to worry, she would, and bother him to death about it. Whether Brooke came into the picture or not his marriage would've been over anyways. "Haley, don't make me wish you away so soon."

"Well I'm going to worry about you until I know what's going on,"

"And even when I tell you, you're still going to worry" Lucas pointed out. He gave Haley a hug, "Stop worrying."

"I'm this close to hunting Giselle down," Haley said. "She cheated on you didn't she,"

Lucas paused by the door and nodded, "Yeah," He was surprised that it took her that long to ask him.

xxxx

Nathan opened his eyes. He fell asleep with his headphones on. Before going to bed that night Nathan burned her CD onto his Ipod, and put it on repeat. He was prepared for crap, but despite his attitude towards pop, Haley surprised him. She had an eclectic style, and her music wasn't synthesized, or generic.

He sat up and pulled his headphones out of his ears. The sun was actually out today. Nathan pulled back his covers and went straight to the bathroom to get ready for the day. When did he become a groupie? Nathan smiled at how ridiculous it was that he actually went to a store to buy a CD, especially a Haley James CD, and he enjoyed it.

Well maybe not enjoyed, that was a strong word, but he liked it.

He liked her.

xxxx

"Don't give her the fan mail," Jeff advised to an intern.

Haley stepped out of her room, "At least I got to sleep in today." She smiled at the sight of the box spilling over with colorful envelopes. "I love getting mail," Haley cheered. She noticed that Jeff was sifting through the envelopes, "I have thicker skin that you think Jeff, I can handle a few…she has no talent, god her personality is so boring, and what's the big deal…letters, because there are some really awesome ones tossed in to make up for the bad ones."

"Haley, we should hire someone to respond to these."

"No," she shook her head, "I'm not going to do that, without my fans I wouldn't have any of this. The least I can do is take some time to respond to them, even if it takes a couple of months, I will get to every letter."

"Only for five hundred more to pour in." Jeff smirked, "Have it your way. How was it spending time with Lucas,"

Haley arched an eyebrow. She and Jeff never talked about personal topics, just business. "Umm…this is new."

"Well he's your twin." Jeff said kindly.

"It was good," Haley sat down beside him, "Speaking of which, I have no idea how long I'm going to be in New York, so while I'm here I want to spend as much time with Lucas as possible. He's going through some stuff Jeff and…"

"We can't reschedule with Chris, he's hosting some big party in L.A. with the Pussycat Dolls, so he's only going to be in New York for two days, so you two need to get a lot of work done on this track."

"We can keep Chris on the schedule, and I'm agreeing to this reluctantly, but everything else…could we scrap?" Haley hated asking Jeff for his permission, but she hired him because he was excellent at keeping her schedule organized and planning events.

"We'll take it day by day." Jeff said, "But…the New York Knights are having a party thrown in their honor tonight, it's an elegant one, black and white tie, and you're going."

"What business do I have there?" Haley asked.

"Remember that list we discussed."

"The list you discussed," Haley gave him an odd smile, "Of course, but I never agreed to it."

"Have you heard of Cameron Grey?"

"Not really,"

"He's on the same team as Nathan Scott, probably even a better player than him. I hear that Cameron has expressed interest in meeting you…"

"Well I'm not interested."

"Haley, I've already reserved a spot for you, all proceeds go to Leukemia research, and on top of that, we need one picture of you and Cameron to leak to the media, that way we can silence any rumors about you and Nathan Scott."

Haley looked down, "I'll go, but don't expect me to play it up for the camera."

"I know who I'm dealing with," Jeff said, "And one more thing, go out of your way to avoid Nathan, so we can send the message loud and clear that you want nothing to do with him. He's a career killer Haley."

"You're being uber dramatic,"

The door opened and four beefy security guards stepped in.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"We're just hiring more security, that's all." Jeff said dismisvely, "Nothing for you to worry about, just a precaution."

A precaution? A precaution from what?

xxxx

As Brooke patiently waited for Lucas she pulled his book from her purse. She flipped to the last page. "The story desires to be finished, but after she moved on, while he struggles to remember…memory begins to work against him. Love may not be what he thought it was, and if he had the chance to go back he would choose to forget her." Brooke wasn't expecting such an abrupt ending to Lucas' love story of adventure, and dedication. She looked up, her tongue resting in between her teeth in thought. The story wasn't supposed to end that way, for some reason Lucas gave up on it. She watched as he walked into Ferraro's. Brooke quickly hid the book and reached for the old school Polaroid camera that she found in Peyton's room.

She snapped a shot, and then pulled out the picture, shaking it, until it became clear.

Lucas arched an eyebrow, "Why are you taking pictures again."

"For memory purposes," Brooke hinted, "Just in case you forget, here you go." She handed the picture over to him. "What do you see?"

Once again Brooke was surprising him, Lucas had no idea where she was going with this. But he took the picture from her, noticing the way she smiled and placed her hands underneath her chin. "I see…" He shook his head, "Why are we doing this,"

"It's an exercise," Brooke answered. "I read your book Lucas," she laughed, "Yes, and for the first time I didn't have spark notes, or cliff notes, or whatever shortcuts in college I used to get me through the dreadfully boring…" Brooke raised her hands, "Not saying that your book is boring because it did keep me up all night."

Lucas handed her back the picture she had taken. "Can I see that old school camera?"

"It's my best-friend's, everything about her is old school, from her car to the vinyl records on her wall," Brooke gave Lucas the Polaroid and observed him as he studied it.

"I haven't seen one of these since the 90's…" When Brooke looked down Lucas raised the camera to take a picture of her.

xxxx

_Brooke sat down on the bridge next to Peyton. Her best-friend was drawing a sketch of a weeping willow gently swaying in the breeze. Brooke looked down at Peyton's drawing and then opened her book bag, lipstick, eyeliner, and make-up compacts fell onto the work in progress._

_"Brooke!" Peyton complained._

_"When my mom wasn't looking I took her make-up bag," Brooke boasted. The ten year old opened a compact of white powder. "Hopefully she won't realize it's gone." She looked into the mirror and fixed her hair. "Boys like it when you wear make-up,"_

_"I don't care about boys," Peyton said pushing the make-up onto the grass._

_"Well I do," Brooke opened a tube of fire engine red lipstick and applied it on. "One day you will too, like when you get married."_

_"Maybe I won't get married," Peyton replied. "Boys are immature, they rather tackle each other to the ground like wrestlers, than sit down and talk." She raised her head, "Do you really want to get married one day Brooke?"_

_Brooke placed her hand underneath Peyton's chin, and applied some lipstick on her. "One day,"_

_"Why?"_

_Brooke smiled, "Because P. I've heard that it's nice to be married."_

_"Your parents are married and look at them."_

_"Not all married people are like them." Brooke pointed out, "Some are actually happy and in love…one day I'll have that, and so will you." _

_Peyton listened in disbelief and bowed her head to finish her drawing, her blonde hair flying in soft wisps in the wind._

xxxx

"Hey, I don't take pictures for free." Brooke teased.

Lucas placed her picture in his pocket without looking at it, or sharing the picture with her. "Stealing is a crime you know,"

Brooke's dimples appeared in her cheeks, "I know, the NYPD already came knocking the other day because of my busy fingers." She casually looked down at the menu and then at the picture of Lucas resting beside her. "While you were sleeping I woke up, and your messenger bag was right there, so I grabbed it. Good thing you didn't have any porn in that bag." She arched a devious eyebrow, "Otherwise you would be embarrassed right."

"Who carries porn with them?" Lucas asked smiling.

"Someone in need of a quick fix on the go."

Lucas blushed and looked down. Since he was convinced that his novel was dead, he didn't feel the need to ask Brooke what she thought of it.

"The story is unfinished," Brooke critiqued, "You can imagine my frustration, I stay up all night reading your damn story, which I loved by the way, and then you end it abruptly." She threw her hands up in the air, "What is that?"

"I had enough plot holes in that story to drive a truck through it."

"You should finish it Lucas, stop doubting yourself and just do it." She offered. "You should let his memory find her, because if she truly loves him, then she's not going to move on."

"Well she did," he said bitterly.

"No," Brooke shook her head. "I may be a ditz sometimes but I do have some common sense." She smiled, "Trust me on this, if something is real, then you don't forget that person, even through thick and thin, they'll stay with you. True love doesn't die." Not that she had any idea what true love was, but Brooke just felt that it shouldn't.

Lucas listened hanging onto every word. "Who is he?"

"What?"

"It sounds like you talk from experience," Lucas said. "When did you fall in love Brooke?"

She swiped her bangs aside, "Never," Brooke stared into Lucas' beautiful eyes, "I guess I'm still waiting."

Thirty minutes later Brooke and Lucas headed out of Ferraro's. Brooke slid her Chanel sunglasses down her nose. Once again she was confused by the intimacy of her conversation with Lucas. He was more than just a one night wonder. Lucas James was special.

"So am I ever going to get that photo you took of me?" Brooke asked playfully, "At least let me pose for a better one."

"I'm making memories," Lucas said. Even if this didn't make sense he didn't care. Brooke was fun, lively, and she made him feel good. So what if he had just known her for a day, she made him feel alive again. Just as Lucas was about to tell Brooke that he was going to call her, she took him by surprise.

As the sun beamed down, Brooke drew closer and gripped onto his tie with a gentle tug. She stood on her tipee toes, and brushed her lips against his. The kiss was soft and tender, innocent but filled with promise. Brooke leaned away seconds later, resting her nose against Lucas, his eyes were open and he was watching her. Brooke's shades covered her eyes, so her couldn't see them. Lucas wanted to see her eyes.

Brooke hoped that he didn't ask her to explain that kiss, because she couldn't. Brooke smiled nervously, "I love that tie," she adjusted it, and then started to walk away.

"Brooke," Lucas called.

She was almost halfway down the street by then, Brooke stopped and turned to face him.

"I'll give you a call later,"

Her heart fluttered foolishly. "I'd like that," Brooke looked away from his caring eyes and started walking along with the crowd. She kissed him because she wanted to make some memories of her own.


	6. The Sweetest Taboo

AN: Thank you guys once again, the feedback has been really great so far, thanks for sticking with me. **SV, **that movie sounds really interesting, **Bri**, Rachel and Mouth, aren't together, but I do like them together as a pairing. **MyMelodyDreamz**, Lucas story is somewhat autobiographical, he explains that in this chapter. **Naleyalways4eva**, we will get jealous Nathan at the charity ball ;)'The Sweetest Taboo' belongs to Sade, and thanks again to the reviewers, it wouldn't be so fun to write this story without ya'll.

Chapter 6- The Sweetest Taboo

Brooke strolled off the elevator, expensive heels clicking on the tiled floor, with coffee in hand, and a sunny smile on her face. Never before had she been so enthusiastic about work. Breakfast with Lucas left her feeling refreshed and giddy, like some high school girl that had just stumbled across an amazing boy. Her smile deepened as she laid eyes on Rachel Gatina, the somewhat bitchy receptionist. On the good days they got along, and on the worst, all hell broke loose.

"Good morning Rachel," Brooke chirped. Without even glancing at Rachel, Brooke knew that she was wearing some low cut skirt and skank top…Brooke didn't see anything wrong with the combination, outside of the workplace, but at the workplace all the guys didn't need to be treated to a free movie.

"Oh Brooke," Rachel stood up, her glossed lips curled into a devious smile. "A woman stopped by to see you this morning. She said that she would come back around twelvish,"

" Thanks Rachel," Brooke said walking towards her office. She noticed that Rachel was following her. Brooke paused, "Is there something else I can help you with?"  
Rachel placed her hand on her hip. "Umm…no, your first appointment is here, Mr. & Mrs. Washington are waiting in the lobby for you." She watched as Brooke sat down her suitcase and jacket on the chair.

"This office needs light," She opened the curtains and smiled at the view of Manhattan. For a second she felt like it was August. Brooke then moved to her desk draw and pulled out a wedding band. It was cheap but it looked expensive. She slipped it on her finger, forgetting that Rachel was still hovering. "Is she trying to annoy me?"

Rachel smirked, "I find it so ironic that you have to pretend to be married in order to stay afloat,"

"No honey, I don't have to pretend to be married, I went to college, I got a degree, and after that I went to graduate school…" Brooke snapped her fingers with attitude, "I have the credentials, but I choose to play it up for the camera, and it works."

"Well if it works then it works," Rachel said. She walked into Brooke's office and took a seat crossing her long legs, "When you first started working here I was a little suspicious because you don't strike me as the psychologist type…you're too fun," Rachel narrowed her eyes at Brooke and whispered, "This job just seems too routine for you."

Brooke listened to Rachel. She was right. Brooke loved what she did, but in high school she would've never expected to find herself trying to keep marriages alive. Heck, she didn't even have a marriage of her own. "Well," Brooke pursed her lips together. "At some point we all have to grow up," Brooke didn't intend for that to be a jab at Rachel.

Rachel stood to her model height. "Well that's a sorry excuse,"

Before she could exit, Bailey, the head of the private practice Brooke and Rachel worked at strolled into Brooke's office. He wore a charming smile that would make most women swoon, clear baby blue eyes, and dark brown hair buzzed low. Bailey was in his early to mid-thirties, with no children to speak of, or wife.

Rachel watched the way Bailey watched Brooke. Clearly, Brooke wasn't interested. It angered her that Bailey would waste his time showering her with his attention, when Brooke didn't give a shit. Rachel frowned as Brooke put on her fake smile, flashing her annoyingly deep dimples, and accepting Bailey's hug.

It was like Bailey didn't even see her.

Rachel flipped her hair off of her shoulder trying not to come off so desperate, but even that notion no one realized.

"Oh and Rachel…" Bailey turned around.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I'm feeling that we should discuss a pay raise for you,"

As Bailey talked to Rachel, Brooke started to prepare for her first appointment. She spotted her purse on the floor, and sticking out of her purse was the picture of Lucas, she had taken earlier.

"Brooke," Bailey said.

"Yeah?" she tore her eyes away from Lucas' picture, "Sorry I'm just trying to get ready for the day." Brooke placed her hand on Bailey's shoulder, "I really have to get ready for the Washington's, all sorts of drama with those two."

"Have you considered my offer for dinner,"

Brooke tilted her head to the side, "Now Bailey, it's not professional to date the boss is it."

"Not date, just dinner."

"With me, there is never a just." It usually turned into something else. Bailey was cute, but Brooke just wasn't interested. She motioned him over to the door, "Okay blue eyes, B. Davis has work to do."

"One day you're going to say yes,"

Brooke just smiled. "Tell Rachel to send the Washington's in, I think I'm ready for them."

xxxx

Lucas knocked on the door. He didn't want to go straight to work so he figured that he would stop by and see his friend. Skills, didn't live to far away from Ferraro's , so Lucas found himself walking in a Brooke induced haze in the direction of Skills apartment. Lucas knocked once again. Skills was either at work, or still sleeping. Lucas got ready to retreat, but then he heard Skills voice.

"Dang, if that is a solicitor at this time of the morning then I'm go…" Skills opened the door. He blinked, "Oh shit." He smiled and then yawned, "What's your name again."

"Skills, what's up," Lucas placed his hand on his head, "You were sleeping,"

"No, I was up baking cookies," He answered sarcastically. "Where have you been? You don't call a brother, you don't write, for all I knew your ass was kidnapped."

Lucas shook his head, "I stayed away for a while, because I had a lot on my mind."

Skills nodded, "You needed to do your thing. I understand." He glanced over his shoulder at the mess behind him. Pizza boxes were strewn on the floor, along with takeout Chinese cartons, "I can't live with these guys no more." He referred to his two roommates.

"And I can't live with my ex-wife anymore,"

"What?" Skills looked back at Lucas in confusion, "Backtrack for me,"

"We're getting a divorce," Lucas rubbed his hands together, "Sooner than later,"

"So this is what happens when we don't talk for three weeks, marriages fall apart, your sister gets knocked up…" Skills held up his hand, "Dawg, is that true, because if it is, then that's pretty messed up."

"No it's not true," Lucas said. "C'mon Skills, if that was true then you would be the first to know."

"No, Nathan Scott would be the first to know, because you my friend would've went all Lucas James on his ass." Skills held up an imaginary gun, "Nathan Scott, let me introduce you to my little friend…bam, holes all up in him."

Lucas chuckled. "And, that's not all."

Skills was shocked to see Lucas so upbeat after announcing his divorce with Giselle, but he seemed oddly upbeat. Lucas was broody, he brooded, and smiled occasionally. So something wasn't right. "If you divorce Giselle you know you could cash in right, pull a Kevin Federline and have the woman support you."

"I don't want her money," Lucas said honestly.

"Brotha, you're broke!"

"I'd rather be broke than have Giselle support me. I don't want her money, mansion, or cars, I just want out of this lie." Thinking about the divorce made Lucas start to feel heavy and burdened down again. "So, I met someone the other day."

"For real?"

Lucas nodded, "Her name is Brooke,"

xxxx

Nathan sped down the crowded city streets. He hated the stoplights on nearly every damn block in Manhattan. As usual he was late for practice, Coach had already used him as an example, but Nathan knew that even with Coach's empty threats, he would never sit him out, because Nathan was the best. If the Knights wanted to win the game against Maryland, then they needed him.

He rolled down his windows and turned up the radio. It was fucking nice outside. Nathan guessed that it was at least seventy degrees already. Sweet, seventy in April. A billboard caught his attention. To the right was a large picture of Haley James, she was modeling for Gap. Damn, she was all over the place. Nathan wasn't sure how long his eyes was off the road, and on Haley, but it was long enough for him to slam his Sports Car into the back of a BMW. "Fuck," He sighed.

Nathan got out of his car. Behind him people started to grow impatient. "Chill out," He growled under his breath. In Manhattan there wasn't much driving space, so they would just have to deal.

He looked at the front of his car. There was just a little bit of damage, nothing to serious.

The other guy stepped out to a sea of beeping horns. He pulled down his shades and examined the tall raven-haired man staring back at him. "You hit me," He stated. "This car is a rental,"

"I got somewhere I need to be," Nathan said. "Just give me your number I'll call you and pay whatever…" He got back in his car.

"I need your license and your regi…"

Nathan waved his hand, "I don't have time for all that, give me your number and I'll give you a call, and if I don't look me up in the yellow pages, Nathan Scott." He reached in his glove compartment for a piece of paper, "Take it or leave it."

"And if I left it…"

"Then I guess you'll call the cops on me, and they'll label this as a hit and run, either way, I'll handle this." Nathan handed the paper and pen to him, "It's your call, but you got three minutes, I'm on the clock."

xxxx

"He doesn't even look at me the same way anymore!" Tara Washington bellowed, she was overdramatic, and Brooke made a point to open her windows when she had an appointment with Tara, because of the gagging perfume she wore.

All it took was for the woman to step in, and Brooke's office, went from smelling like Gucci Rush and Burberry, to drowned skunk with stank perfume to conceal the odor. Brooke sat with her legs crossed, pad in lap, and attention focused on Mrs. Washington. Brooke knew that if Peyton was sitting beside her, then she would sketch all the facial expressions of the woman. Tara was like a caricature brought to life, all her features were exaggerated by plastic surgery, and her lips were plumper than Angelina Jolie's.

While Angelina Jolie's lips worked for her, Mrs. Washington just looked like a clown.

For a second Brooke took her eyes off of Tara's cringed fat lips, and looked at her husband. The poor man couldn't get a word in edgewise with Tara roaring like a lion every time he opened his mouth. Brooke just wanted to tell the woman to shut the hell up, but she had to remember to be professional.

"How did he used to look at you?" Brooke asked placing her hand underneath her chin.

"Like I was something special,"

Brooke smiled. Romance was always so easy to get caught up with in the beginning, but in the long run, things get difficult. She was still an optimist when it came to the thorny topic of love, but sometimes it was hard to keep the faith. "Rodger," Brooke encouraged softly. She thought to herself, you better talk fast while the woman's trap is closed!

He looked tired. "Tara's just not the same person she used to be…she's changed, and I still love her, but I'm just trying to accept this change."

"Why don't you talk to your wife?" Brooke asked gently, "Tell her what's going on in your head, what do you think has changed?"

As they talked Brooke listened. For at least three minutes the Washington's had dialogue between themselves. Whenever they would raise their voices, Brooke would intercept and remind them that demeaning the other wasn't going to fix their broken marriage.

Brooke heard Rachel's voice in the back of her mind.

This was her job and she was good at it, Brooke knew that, but she still have that spirit inside of her that wanted to design. It wasn't that long ago when she described her B. Davis originals to Peyton, and Peyton sketched the outfits to perfection.

Brooke missed that. She missed her dream.

xxxx

Haley stepped into the studio with Jeff beside her.

"Hales, I know you and Chris don't get along but for the sake of time management, why don't we pretend that you do."

"Jeff, I'm a professional," Haley reminded. She didn't hate Chris, he just annoyed her. "We're going to get a lot of work done today on this single, because New York is all about Lucas," Haley spotted Chris leaning against the wall with his guitar strapped across his chest. "Here we go," she prepared.

"Well, well, if it isn't Haley James," Chris did a bow, "Thank you for gracing the humble with your presence majesty." He joked.

"Yeah, yeah," Haley rolled her eyes playing along with him. "Did you start writing?"  
"No, this is a Chris and Haley collaboration, I thought that we would do it together." Chris' eyes twinkled, "Like old times,"

Haley wrinkled her nose and shook her head at the spiky haired musician that had the oddest taste of style she had seen in her life. "Okay," she noticed that Chris' producers were sitting at a table discussing something. "Jeff, we're going to find a corner to get some work done,"

He nodded. "Make nice,"

All Haley could do was role her eyes once again.

A couple of seconds later she and Chris were walking down a hallway towards a row of empty rooms.

"So, how has life been treating you?"  
Before Haley could answer, Chris jumped in.

"I just came back from a tour in Canada, brought a new apartment in Los Angeles, and rumor has it that you want me."

"Well the rumor is wrong," Haley placed down her messenger bag on the floor, "What kind of song are we writing, we have to start somewhere."

"Right," Chris paced around the room, "I want to do something fun, and different, no weepy love song ballad, because I've already spoiled the chicks to much, this is for the guys…"

Haley smiled, "Why am I not surprised."  
"Haley James," Chris pointed at her, "That wasn't very nice was it."

Haley giggled and waved her hand, "Excuse me, I'm sorry Chris,"

He placed his hand to his mouth, "I want this song to be about fun, acting crazy, something you can listen to with the windows down, on full blast. A song that can make you stand up and say yeah…I'm a sexy bitch."

"You're losing me,"

"This new album is about fun, so we're going to have fun." Chris rubbed his hands together, "Papa Keller has brought treats."

Haley placed her hand to her cheek as she watched the character in front of her, "Papa Keller, has anyone else ever called you that?"

"No,"

Once again she wasn't surprised.

"By the way, your baby daddy hit my car this morning." Chris bent down to pull out a bag of something. "I was driving through Manhattan minding my own business, and then crash, I'm hit with a bad attitude and rap music."  
"Nathan?"  
"Yeah, he hit me, and then told me to contact him." Chris chuckled, "Dude's hardcore."

"Was he drunk?"

"No, he was sober." Chris answered.

xxxx

"TMZ exclusive, a drunken Nathan Scott, crashes into artist Chris Keller's car, and then yells at innocent bystanders trying to get past." Tim read on the TMZ website as Nathan hurried into the Stadium Center in Queens.

"Tim, stop calling me to tell me what TMZ says, I don't care."

"Did you punch Chris and then tell him that if he went to the police you were going to hunt him down…"

Nathan sighed. "Sure, of course I did. I have to go."

"Your dad sent you a letter,"

"Rip it up, and throw it in the trash. I have to go." Nathan closed his cell phone. In the gym his teammates were already into pre-practice drills. He went up to his Coach, Benjamin Fletcher. "Fletch, sorry I'm late."

"Take a seat Nathan,"

"Okay?" Nathan took a seat looking up at the coach in questioning. "Why am I sitting,"

"You're late, this isn't some little high-school, or college game, this is pro, professional, just in case you're a little slow…"

Nathan bit the inside of his cheek angrily. "I know what professional is,"

"Then how come we always have to wait for you to show up. We've talked about this, and Nathan, if you're not serious about being on time, and acting like you have some common sense then you can sit out the rest of the season."

"You need me," Nathan scoffed, "The only decent player on this team is Cam, and even he, needs a lot of work. I carry this team, no one outshines me…"

"Nathan," Coach Fletcher raised his hand, "Another thing I'm getting tired of is dealing with that diva attitude of yours, you, aren't a damn star, I don't care who you're dating, this isn't Hollywood. Fix your act, or your benched."

"You wouldn't do that,"

"You have too much mouth for your own good." Coach Fletcher said walking away. He clapped his hands, "Cameron, you've watched the tapes of Derrick Nichols, work on your defense, that Nichols is a sneaky son of a bitch."

Nathan listened. He stood up with his gym bag on his shoulder ready to leave, but something stopped him. Nathan sat back down. He could act arrogant and get away with it, because he was the star of this team, everyone knew it, even the haters. They talked trash about him, and then praised him in the same sentence.

But he had a problem. Cameron was getting better, his pass, his performance, free throws, as a player he was improving. Nathan didn't want to be outshined.

He watched Cameron with a glare.

Nathan wanted to be proud of him, but he couldn't. Somewhere along the way something went wrong, and he felt himself start to grow colder and more distant.

xxxx

_"Deb, who is here to support you?"_

_Deb looked at Nathan with a smile and placed her hand on his leg, "My son,"_

_Nathan returned her smile, it was small, but hopeful, and loving all the same._

_"Thank you Nathan for coming."_

_Nathan nodded, "She's my mom, I'm here for her,"_

_"Deb, how long has it been since that night you…"_

_Before the counselor could finish Deb jumped in, "Two years now, it's been two long years." Deb looked down and then smiled weakly, "Nathan has been visiting me more often, and when I see his face, it's a little easier, because without him, I don't think I could do it."_

_Nathan felt his heart lurch as he listened to his mom, "You're strong," Usually he just remained silent as his mom struggled, but know Nathan knew that he had to say something. He had to show her that he was there, and that even when he was silent, he was with her. "I'm going to be there for you,"_

xxxx

Nathan looked down. He wasn't surprised that the world saw him as an asshole, because he set himself up for that reputation. There was a darkness inside of him, that preferred to keep everyone away, and only let a few people in.

A small part of him wanted to let someone in…someone that he could talk to, because he didn't want to be so bitter. But he was, he was bitter as hell.

xxxx

"Peyton, my coffee is cold, refill please."

Peyton sighed as she walked past the door. When she first signed up for the job, she was under the impression that she would get a first hand look at how the music business operated. Peyton didn't expect to be producing records in a year, but she did expect more, than a back office with no windows, never ending contracts to be filed, and the insult of being a stand in assistant to Brittany who had just quit the other day.

"Look Grant," Peyton started, "I'm not your slave, you got it."

Grant looked up, "Who are you again?"

Peyton scoffed. She had to bite down on her cheek hard. "My name is Peyton," she left it at that. "You can fill up your own coffee cup, the pot is down the hall."

"Can I get your name again?" He asked authoritatively as if he was going to report her.

Peyton reached for a piece of paper and wrote down her name. Peyton Sawyer. She slid it over to him. "Report me, and tell them that I refused to get your coffee." With that she walked out of the office.

Peyton ran into someone.

"Watch it," she said.

"Ohh," He laughed.

"This is not…" Peyton paused when she recognized his voice. Suddenly she smiled. "Jake?"

"My girl is on the war path, you told him where to shove his coffee." Jake smiled, "You made me proud."

Peyton raised her eyebrows, "Well he was being an ass,"

"Did you tell Brooke about us?"

Peyton nodded, "Of course, if I didn't tell Brooke, then she would never talk to me again."

"And how did she take it?"  
"She was happy for us,"

"So I have her consent?"

Peyton bit her lip, "Of course you do,"

Jake looked around and then pulled Peyton into a closet. He placed his arm on her lower back and brought him to her. "What is this place?"

"A record company,"

"Why are you wasting your talent doing this? No one should even get the opportunity to ask you to get their coffee. Not you," Jake kissed her, "You should have your own office, with a view of Manhattan, all the way up at the top."

"Some of us have to start small," Peyton said with a laugh as she placed her hand on his chest.

"Not you," He repeated.

xxxx

Skills dribbled the ball on the court. He hogged the ball because Lucas was dressed for work. "You don't want to get all dirty before the nine to five,"

Lucas clapped his hands, "Ball,"

Skills tossed it to him.

Lucas squinted at the basketball hoop and then jumped up in the air, "Nothing but net,"

"Ain't all that," Skills said, "I could do that five times in a row, so…" Skills caught the ball Lucas had just tossed to him, "You decide to call things off with home girl Giselle, and now you've already moved onto some other cutie. Lucas James, you're a player for real."

"Nah, it's not like that Skills,"

"Then tell me what it's like, because you sound like a straight up Playa."

Lucas sighed and took a seat on the bleachers, "I went to the bar the other night because I was trying to deal with everything, and I met her…Brooke," He smiled.

"Rebound is an ugly thing Luke. Let me tell you, it can be disguised as some sexy young thing is a short skirt, with a banging body, but when that rebound turns up a month later, pregnant and telling you that you're the baby daddy, shit falls down real quick."

"She's not a rebound,"

"Luke…"

"Skills, remember the book I was writing?"

"Yeah, the one I feel asleep on,"

"Three times," Lucas pointed out.

Skills looked down, "Sorry, I always tried to read it when Lost was on, and you know you can't do nothing, when that show is on."

"Yeah, but Brooke read it. She stole my story and read it."

"She's a thief? Oh damn Lucas, you don't want to mess with a woman that's already showing signs that she'll take whatever she needs, and then run like the wind."

"Read this," Lucas reached in his leather messenger bag for 'Memory Man' and handed it to Skills. "Flip to the last page,"

Skills did so and read aloud, "Lucas, I've never given a critique before so I'm going to try to give your story justice. First of all, I am completely swept up in the romance between the two characters. The characters are real, and I can completely identify with the themes, journey and quest of the title character to find the one he loves. But I do have one comment of improvement, Clearly, Lucas loves Grace, but sometimes I feel as if he doesn't try hard enough to win her back. I felt that there was a couple of times that he could've gotten through to her, but he let the moment pass him by. For some reason he seemed more in love with her in the beginning, and as time went on…his love weakened? Anyways Lucas, I love it. Please, please, please, finish it. Don't let Lucas' memories fade…let him find happiness, whether it is with Grace, or someone else. P.S. I loved Grace in the beginning but towards the end she started to annoy me a little. Love, Brooke."

Lucas smiled. "What do you think,"  
"If I was a 5th grader I would be scared as hell to give her my story, because she ripped yours apart."

"No, Brooke was right on the money." Lucas commented, "I stopped writing the book because I'm not that invested in Lucas and Grace's relationship anymore, Brooke could even sense that in my story…Lucas and Grace were supposed to be epic, but clearly they're not."

"So this Brooke is your new shorty huh?"

"She's my friend, I have respect for her." Lucas said honestly, "Skills, I had breakfast with her this morning and my heart hasn't stopped jumping sense then. No one understands this…"

"Dawg, you're still married," Skills took a seat beside Lucas, "But you know I'm going to tell you to follow your heart. I haven't seen you smile this much in a while."

Skills noticed a Polaroid picture sticking from Lucas' bag. Being that he was somewhat nosy Skills reached for the picture. "Baby girl is fine,"

Lucas caught himself from saying that Baby girl is mine. He was only joking of course, but it was hard to share his feelings about Brooke with anyone, even his friends. Lucas preferred to keep Brooke in a secret corner of his heart, a place, where it felt right to fall in love with her, with no shame.

Giselle cheated on him, so this should be easy. But it wasn't. Brooke made him believe in love once again, it was cheesy, but Lucas knew when he was using love as a cover for something else. Lucas was good at using covers to hide his true emotions, but Brooke wasn't a cover. This was real…this taboo thing he had going on in his mind.

"Do what you have to do Luke," Skills stood up and dribbled the ball, "You'll do what's right, I know that."

xxxx

"Haley are you ready to do this?" Chris asked. He had disappeared for a little while and now he returned in a leather jacket, his hair slicked back, and jeans, "Elvis Keller has just walked into the building, ladies control yourselves."

Haley took one look at him and then started to giggle, "What are you…" she closed her eyes, "Chris?"  
"Here, Haley Jett, take your clothes, and get changed so we can start this session."

"No, are you kidding me." Haley waved her hand, "I came here to write music with you, not play dress up. Be serious Chris…"

"I don't do serious," He placed down the bag by her leg, "I dare you,"

"So I was thinking that if you want this song to be fun, and not weepy like most of your ballads…" Haley started.

Chris looked down at the bag, "C'mon Haley Jett, part of not taking ourselves to seriously is looking completely ridiculous,"

"You look ridiculous everyday." Haley teased. He wasn't giving up for some reason, usually Chris gave up, but not today. "Fine," she sighed and reached for the bag, "If whatever is in this bag is slutty, inappropriate, or just so way out there it's not even funny, I'm not wearing it."

"Thank you for indulging me," Chris picked up his guitar and struck a chord. He sung, "Haley James, takes a dare, for the first time, she's gonna let go, and not give a care."

He smiled. "You liked that,"

"I'd like to get out of here before seven, start brainstorming Chris." Haley yawned.

xxxx

"Rachel!" Mouth said excitedly.

She was sitting at her desk, bored to death, flipping through a Cosmopolitan magazine. Rachel looked up and smiled at him, "Hey Mouth, that tie looks nice on you,"

"Thank you," He grinned from ear to ear, "I did something today."

"What?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"I quit my job!"  
Rachel cheered clapping him on, "Good!"

"I quit my job," Mouth said with less certainty.

Rachel pumped her fists and did another clap.

"I quit…"

"Mouth," Rachel said, "You quit, and I said yay, three times." She stood up, "How did your interview go?"

"It's at one,"

"Don't be nervous, you're Mouth, you got the job in the bag," she encouraged. Rachel watched as Brooke walked past. She sneered, "You see her?"

Mouth nodded. "Yes,"

"I hate her," Rachel said. She didn't hate Brooke, but she just felt the need to say it.

"Why?" Mouth asked a little bothered.

"Because she…" Rachel smiled instead. "Anyways, no need to talk about trifles,"

Mouth sighed, "If I don't get that job then I'm jobless, you can't pay for rent on your own Rach,"

"Actually I can, my boss is giving me a raise." Rachel flipped the page in the magazine, "For what, I don't know, but I'll take it." She held back her hair as she looked down at an article on the sexiest New York City firefighters.

What she wouldn't give to be hosed down by one of them.

"So I just wanted to stop by," Mouth turned around to walk away.

"Mouth," Rachel said looking up, "Snap out of it, that position is yours,"

xxxx

Two hours later Brooke and Peyton sat in Peyton's 1964 Mercury Comet Caliente. The hood was down, and the sun beamed down on them. They were parked in a spot overlooking the Brooklyn Bridge.

"Jake visited me earlier today."

"How romantic," Brooke cooed. She popped a French fry into her mouth. "If I eat another one of these fries I swear I'm going to barf," She handed Peyton the rest, "You need to fatten up a little."

Peyton grabbed a fry, "So what's going on with your boy?"

"My boy huh," Brooke closed her eyes and sunk into the red leather chair, "We had breakfast this morning, and he said he was going to call me,"

"Lucas loves him some Brooke," Peyton taunted.

"He doesn't know Brooke well enough to love her…"

"But you're Brooke Davis, you can have any guy you want remember," Peyton shielded her eyes from the sun, "I know you want him, you've never denied it."

"Maybe I do want him…"

"I knew it,"

Brooke peeked open an eyelid, "Or maybe I don't," She reached in her purse, "This is Lucas, he says Hi."

Peyton took a glance at the picture and smiled, "Have you guys already taken XXX versions?"

Brooke sighed dreamily, "No need to take those kind of pictures just yet," She sat up and rested her hand against her cheek. "I think he's cute Peyt, but I don't want to sleep with him, not yet."

"Interesting development,"

"Do you know how long it's been since I've actually sat down with a guy and had a conversation? I can talk to Lucas and not get bored. He's not someone I want to have my kicks with and then never talk to again."

"He sounds like magic, Lucas sure knows how to get to you. When can I meet my best-friends _honey_?"

"Peyton, marriage is getting to your head."

"No girlie, I just want to see you happy." Peyton tapped Brooke's shoulder, "From what I've heard about him, Lucas sounds pretty promising."

xxxx

"I look like an idiot," Haley said. She stepped back into the room wearing a green wig, overalls that came to her mid thigh, and a purple shirt underneath. "I look like a oompa loompa."

"A fun oompa loompa," Chris defended, "So while you were away I was writing, you know getting some lyrics together, and hold up…" He held up his hand. "Cell phone, I can't keep the hoes off of me,"

"I'm getting changed out of this, because this is…"

"Haley James, don't you dare," Chris stood up and blocked the door. He answered his cell, "The one and only Keller, not to be intimidated or mimicked. Yeah, I thought you wouldn't call. Are you sure? Okay…let me get the directions for you."

Haley took a seat tuning Chris out.

A short while later he took a seat beside her.

"So the theme is a guy walks into a club, he's looking for fun with his friends, and then he sees her…"  
Haley nodded, "Almost all the songs these days are about clubs, or finding love in clubs…I thought you were Chris Keller, not to be intimidated or mimicked." She rested her hand against her cheek, "You need something more original, a spin on an unoriginal idea."

"Talk to me Haley," Chris said.

"What if this girl doesn't know that you're watching her, let's say your flirting with all the other girls, watching her from the corner of your eye, and in the back of your mind, you're thinking about how you will approach her at the end of the night. Nothing genius, but it's a start."

Chris nodded, "Workable,"

"She's a free spirit, you can tell that by the way she dances, and moves…" Haley reached for a pen. "What's her name,"

"I don't know…if this was your song, what would you name her?"

"Him," Haley corrected gently. The first name that came to mind was Nathan. "Nate," she said.

xxxx

After hanging out with Skills, Lucas walked into the office. He had a cubicle in the corner of the cramped space right by the men's bathroom. On his desk he found a letter from the Editor and Chief, asking him to come and see her as soon as he could. Lucas wondered why she was summoning him. He sat down his messenger back and walked towards her office.

Lucas knocked.

"Come in," Erica Rollins said.

"I got your memo," Lucas placed it down on her desk. "What's going on?"

"Quinn was supposed to cover the ball held in honor of the knights tonight, but I had to put her on another story, so I'm not asking, but telling you that we need someone to cover this ball. It's supposed to be a glamorous event so find something nice to wear,"

Lucas was speechless. He was actually being given a story of importance.

"Here's two tickets," Erica handed Lucas two golden tickets. "You're welcome,"

"Um…thank you," He said still in surprise.

"You don't have to use the 2nd ticket, but we got two, only one person needs to cover this event, so whoever you decide to bring with you is entirely up to you." Erica dismissed him, "And I was impressed with your last article."

"Thank you,"

Erica nodded, "You can close the door on the way out."

xxxx

Brooke's cell phone rung. "Again?" she grinned from ear to ear. "This boy calls a lot,"

Peyton arched an eyebrow, "Sounds clingy,"

"Oh believe me this one can cling wherever he wants," Brooke took a second to compose herself, "Hello friend, again."

"I said I was going to call you, but I didn't intend on calling you this soon."

"No worries, speak."

"Apparently I'm covering a ball in honor of the Knights, and I was wondering if you would like to join me?"

Brooke reached for Peyton's hand excitedly. She moved the phone away and whispered, "He's inviting me to classy balls," she gushed. Brooke cleared her throat and then placed the phone back to her ear, "Lucas I'm at lunch right now can I get right back to you?"

"Sure,"

"Okay, bye." Brooke looked down at her watch, "I'll accept his invitation in thirty minutes." She took a sip of her water. "My hands are shaking look." She steadied her hand in the air, "That's all him."

"He gives you shivers," Peyton said. She smiled, "I'm so shipping Brucas right now."

Brooke giggled, "He excites me, but we're just friends."

"Brucas in denial," Peyton turned on the ignition, "Let's get you back to work so you can call your man."

xxxx

Nathan walked through the studio. He was sweaty from practice. As he suspected, Coach Fletcher eventually caved in and let Nathan onto the court. It was a pain in the ass getting through the door at the studio. Security was all over the place. The only reason he had gotten through was because Chris told the security guards that it was okay to let him in.

Nathan had his checkbook in hand. He assumed that Chris already took his car to the dealership to get an estimate. Nathan peered into an open room. He saw Chris leaning against the wall, singing something, and then Haley, looking completely ridiculous, sitting at the table writing down what Chris was singing. Occasionally she would jump in, adding her own spin. Chris would nod and tell her to write that down.

Nathan watched in a trance, and then Chris looked up. "Sorry to bother this um…thing."

Haley glanced at him.

Nathan smiled, he couldn't really control it. She kind of looked adorable in that green wig, overalls, and rain boots. "So is that how girls from Tennessee dress?"  
"How did you get in here?" she asked.

"Security let me through, I'm here to see him." Nathan tore his eyes away from Haley's big brown ones. "Don't let me interrupt your flow, you sound good." He smiled sheepishly and then signaled for her to carry on, "What's the damage Keller?"

"That I don't know yet," Chris said.

Nathan looked at Haley once more, "Well could you find out, so I could go?" He stepped closer into the room and took a seat beside Haley, "Funky style."

"It's all Chris," she blushed.

"I like it," Nathan said. He looked down at her rain boots and then back at her. She focused on the paper in front of her, cheeks still tinted a shade of crimson.


	7. Love me like Music, I'll be your Song

AN: Thank you for the reviews guys, they really make my day. I especially want to thank the guys that have been consistently sticking with me, you'll rock. Brooke being a psychologist is unexpected, but I'm glad that I could surprise ya'll, remember that her heart's desire is still to design clothes though. For the Naley lovers, Naley is slowly progressing, they'll take longer than Brooke and Lucas to fall for each other, but hopefully ya'll will be somewhat pleased with the pace. Hope you guys like this chapter and as always review:)

Chapter 6- (Love me like Music) I'll be your Song

Nathan sat at the table listening to Chris and Haley argue. He should've left a long time ago, but the excuse that kept him in place was the estimate he was waiting for. Chris seemed to have forgotten about it, and Nathan was on the verge of reminding Chris that he had a busy schedule, but something told him to keep his mouth shut. Every now and then Haley would look at him apologetically, Nathan didn't know what that was about, but he didn't it mind when she looked at him.

Haley James came off as this perfect girl, _well woman_, from a good Southern upbringing. She was polite, a philanthropist, and obviously family oriented. The first person she thanked in her CD booklet was her twin brother, and mom, Karen. It wasn't that important, so Nathan had no idea why he was making a big deal out of it. He looked down trying to act as if he didn't want to be there, but Nathan knew that if Haley looked at him again, he might smile, or say something stupid.

"Chris, that doesn't work," Haley said.

"Haley Jett, whose song is this? Chris' or yours?" Keller argued.

"Well it's yours, but my name is going to be on it." Haley fired back.

Nathan noticed that even when she raised her voice she held back, "He'll never get it, unless you make him." Nathan shifted his gaze towards Chris, "For some reason I don't think she likes your lyrics."

"Oh he talks," Chris teased, "I thought you were just a statue trying to steal our ideas."

"I don't want your whack ass ideas," Nathan said with a snort. Oh shit. He looked at Haley, "I meant his ideas not…" Nathan stopped himself as his cheeks grew warm. He could seriously kick himself right about now. "Look C.J."

"Chris Keller, but if you want to switch it up, my initials are C.K."

"Whatever," Nathan said with a blank look. "I've sat here patiently for the last…"

Chris looked down at his watch, "Ten minutes," he filled in.

Nathan blinked, "It's just been ten minutes?"

"Yeah," Chris pointed to Nathan's chin, "You might want to get that drool at the corner of your mouth," He grinned, "I swear you've been watching Haley Jett, for the whole time, mouth open, suspended in time."

Haley's cheeks grew warm. She couldn't even look at Nathan. Instead of acknowledging Chris' comment she stood up, "I'll be right back."

"Take your time," Chris said kicking back in his seat. "So Nate Dog, can I call you that."

"How about hell no?" Nathan said. "And you're wrong, I don't even know her,"

"Woah, woah, why so defensive. When Chris makes an observation he voices it." Chris mumbled something under his breath and then nodded, "He thinks you have a thing for Miss Tennessee."

"Are you on crack or something,"

Chris chuckled, "I don't think so, but stranger things have happened."

Nathan tilted his head to the side. He wasn't going to even try to figure out what Chris was talking about. "Anyways, how much do I owe you?"

"What, you don't want to consult with insurance agents or…"

Nathan waved his hand, "I don't need anymore accidents on my record because I'm this closed to being dropped, I'd rather settle this privately."

"Too late NBA superstar, I saw a blurb from the associated press on CNN's website. And you shouldn't be surprised that I stay up to date with the news."

"How much," Nathan repeated as he reached for Haley's pen. Silence filled the room. He looked at Chris somewhat impatiently, "How much," He said again with his voice more elevated.

"Um…one problem, I didn't have the time to get an estimate of the damage."

Nathan sighed, "You should of told me this before I wasted my time."

"You didn't waste anything, especially not your time, because I gave you an all exclusive pass to a little S.A.T.W.H."

Nathan didn't even bother to figure out what that meant.

"C'mon, special alone time with Haley, that one was easy."

Haley came back into the small room, "I see no one but security guards out there," she bit her lip, "I wonder what's going on?"  
"Look Haley Jett," Chris said glancing at Nathan. "We've worked pretty hard wouldn't you agree?"

Haley rested her hand against her cheek and smirked at Chris, "If you want to call it a day you don't have to beat around the bush,"

"No, it's not that." Chris looked at Nathan again.

Nathan gave him an odd look.

"I hear that there is some awesome pizza place around here…" Chris announced.

"New York is full of pretty awesome pizza," Haley responded.

Nathan smiled, "Pretty awesome pizza,"

"Hey, you're just sitting in," Haley jokingly pulled her pen from his hand. She looked at him casually about to stick out her tongue and then she stopped. Oh god. Haley quickly composed herself. Why was she feeling comfortable with him? "Anyways Chris continue,"

"I owe _the man_…" He tilted his head towards Nathan, "an estimate, so I was thinking that we could take a little break, get some grub, and work on this song until six," Chris waited for Haley to turn down his offer.

She thought it over. "I just want to get away from security for a little while. How can I enjoy a slice of pizza with them staring down my throat."

"There's a back door," Nathan suggested.

"We could do a prison break Haley Jett," Chris said. He nodded his head up and down, "I'll distract that big burly guards, and Nate…"

"You don't know me so don't call me Nate,"

Haley glanced at Nathan.

He didn't intend to come off so aggressive in front of her. Nathan clenched his jaw. "But she can call me Nate," He looked at her once again. She made him want to bend the rules, and let down his guard a little.

"Thanks, but I'll call you Nathan," she said.

Chris couldn't help but to laugh because earlier Haley had said that she would write a song about a guy named Nate. "So who's for getting out of this joint?"

Nathan didn't see the need for him to tag along, but for some reason Chris had grouped him into the scheme. "So when you get an estimate just call me, my number should be on your cell,"

"You dealt the damage Scott, why don't you come for the voyage," Chris tilted his head towards Haley's back, "You know you wanna, don't even front."

"Chris, just let him go," Haley said. She pulled off her wig.

Instead of answering Chris, Nathan turned to Haley, "You know what happens when you don't disguise yourself. All the idiots come out in flocks and want a piece,"

"Well I can't go out in public wearing a green wig, and rain boots," Haley reasoned.

"Don't forget the overalls, but hey I guess that is part of the southern charm," Chris said with a laugh. "I say you put back on the wig and go out disguised as Haley Jett, no one will recognize you like that."

"This isn't me," Haley said.

"Exactly," Nathan chimed in. "People will probably look at you like you're crazy, but I doubt it'll even cross their mind that you're Haley James, rockstar."

Haley's eyebrows furrowed. She wondered why Nathan was being so nice, and even more importantly how he managed to get past Jeff. When she looked at Nathan she didn't detect a hint of attitude or malice, his blue eyes were soft, and if she looked in them long enough…Haley was sure she would believe anything he said.

Well _almost_ anything.

"We should rock and roll, Jett and NBA star, we're on the clock." Chris grabbed his guitar, "I'm going to distract the tools,"

"Hey, you weigh like 98 pounds," Nathan said. "Let me distract them, you just get Haley to the car, and I'll…" He paused. Nathan knew he had no business going anywhere with them. Rockstars and Sweethearts weren't his crowd, but regardless he was going to pay Chris back for the damage. "I'll join up,"

xxxx

Brooke pulled off her heels at the door. "P. Sawyer, where are ya?"

"Room,"

Brooke walked into Peyton's room. "Hey," she leaned against the wall, "A boy's taking me shopping in an hour and I was wondering if you wanted to come with?"  
"Lucas, you mean."

Brooke clasped her hands together with a dimpled smile, "I said a boy didn't I." she took a seat on Peyton's mattress, "He wants me to help him pick out a suit…and when I told him that he was a big boy and he could do that on his own…"

"You told him that?" Peyton said with an arched eyebrow. "Are you sure you two haven't had sex yet?"  
Brooke pretended to ignore Peyton, "_Anyways_, when I told him that he was a big boy, he told me that he didn't need my help per se, but since I was a fashion designer I could make him look good." She gushed at the end. Peyton didn't share her enthusiasm. "Okay, you were supposed to say, Aww sweet."

"Aww, sweet," Peyton said batting her eyelashes.

"Bitch," Brooke teased tossing a pillow at Peyton, "Keep it up and I'll flush that damn ring down the toilet." Peyton gasped jokingly and held her hand to her heart. Brooke smiled, "Still in a blissed out state?"

"Kinda sorta," Peyton searched through her extensive collection of vinyl records. "I have to tell you something and I'm not sure how you're going to take it."

Brooke sat up with worry lines creased across her forehead. "Are you moving to Savannah with Jake?" She asked with a small voice.

"No," Peyton replied. "I'm not giving up on the Hamptons,"

Brooke smiled at the pact that she and Peyton had made upon arriving in New York. The plan was to make enough money, preferably before they were forty and buy houses in the Hamptons side by side. It was their ideal. Brooke's of course included a husband by then, she had secretly hoped that some rich 'sugar daddy' would fall in love with her and whisk her off sooner, but she had grown up since then.

Her fantasy wasn't marrying for money anymore. She wanted something more than that, Brooke wanted the kind of love Lucas talked about in his book.

"I quit my job," Peyton admitted, "Don't hate me,"

"You hated that job,"

"Brooke, rents due and I have enough money for this month but next…" Peyton placed her hand to her forehead, "Jake showed up and he told me that I deserve better and he's right…"

"You do deserve better," Brooke placed her arm around Peyton's shoulders when she sat down, "Lucky enough for you, your P. Sawyer, otherwise I would go all Naomi Campbell on your ass."

"Please don't hit me with a cell phone," Peyton tried to joke. She felt shitty because her decision to quit was spur of the moment. "I should've stuck it out until I had another job."

"Well I hear McDonald's is always hiring. Sawyer, can I get a big mac with a large fry?"

"Oh god,"

Brooke giggled, "I would pay to see you working at Mikey D's!"

xxxx

"First stop Johnny's auto shop, second stop A slice of New York, because Haley Jett I hear that stomach growling." Chris said. He turned to the right to look at Haley, "Mind that stomach Hales it's kind of rude."

"I can't control it," she blushed embarrassed. Haley turned up the radio.

"The 3rd most popular song in America right now is 'Me and My Secret Guy' by…" The radio announcer started.

Before he could finish Haley quickly turned the station. "Oh I love this Toby Keith song," she said. Haley really didn't like Toby Keith or country for that matter, but she hated listening to her singles, it just kind of freaked her out.

It was strange, but Haley still felt like that girl from Tennessee who dreamed of making it big, but never thought that she actually would.

Nathan leaned forward and turned the station back to where it was. "Country music sucks ass,"

"I thought _pop _music did too," Haley directed at him hoping that would make him change the station back. She almost reached for his hand because he was blocking the stereo controls, but Haley didn't want to touch him.

It was just a touch, but still, it was Nathan Scott that she would be touching.

The announcer continued, "So rumor has it that Nathan Scott and Haley James are dating, buzz in and tell me what you think…personally I think it's kind of hot. So here is Miss Haley James doing her thing with My Secret Guy and I…Nathan Scott!"

"I should call in and put an end to that rumor," Haley said.

"Or I could," Nathan smiled.

"I was just kidding," Haley said with wide eyes. She watched in surprise as Nathan dialed in a number. "Who are you kidding, you don't know the number to this radio station."

"Actually I do, that guy is Jack Romaletti, and I was on his show once," Nathan winked, "You want to silence this rumor, leave it to me."

"Nathan I was just…"

Chris tapped Haley's shoulder, "Haley Jett don't worry,"

"I don't know what he's going to say." Haley said nervously.

"Don't sweat it, and besides he'll never get through any…"

Before Chris could finish, Jack Romaletti came back on the line.

"So, caller number one, do you think this thing between Nathan Scott is the real deal or just a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Wrong place, wrong time." Nathan said.

Both Haley and Chris turned to each other in shock.

"What's your name?" Jack asked.

"Nathan Scott, I think you know who I am Jack. And yeah, for all you people out there wondering if Haley and I are an item, get a life, there is no truth to this, none at all, I don't know her, and she doesn't know me. So put the rumors to rest." Nathan closed his cell phone, "Eloquent enough for you?"

Her cheeks were the same shade they were when he had first walked in the door. "I can't believe you just did that,"

"What did I insult you?" He asked.

"No," Haley shook her head, "You didn't have to call in and tell them that."

"I did you a favor," Nathan said surprised. He couldn't understand why Haley couldn't just say thank you, or not, and let it go. His eyebrows furrowed. Nathan wasn't mad, just curious, because nothing he did seemed to please her.

"If people want to think that we're together then so what," she said honestly. Unlike Jeff, Haley really tried to stay away from the gossip, so it wouldn't affect her too much. "Some people are mean, and they say hateful things…"

"Being in a relationship with me is a pretty hateful thing." Nathan tried to joke. He meant that to be funny, but it wasn't. Haley didn't crack a smile, for some reason that relieved him.

She looked down and shook her head, "Do that again and I'm going to have to confiscate your phone." Haley gave him the smallest of smiles. She had a feeling that Nathan went out of his way to make people hate him. Haley wanted to know why.

xxxx

There was a knock at the door.

Peyton sat in the den mindlessly watching whatever was on television, which happened to be a whole lot of nothing. She flipped on the TV. and went to get the door. Peyton was expecting Jake, but instead she stood face to face, with a tall blonde, with blue eyes, and an awkward stance. He straightened up.

"I've been to three different apartments now. The first person cussed me out, the second person tried to seduce me and the third…" Lucas gave Peyton a hopeful look, "Please tell me Brooke Davis lives here,"

"Who's asking?" Peyton asked sizing up the guy Brooke was hot for. Peyton definitely approved.

"Lucas James," He extended his hand, "You must be Peyton,"

She was surprised that Brooke even bothered to talk about her. Yes, they were best friends, but Brooke had only known Lucas for two days at most, and already they were sharing biographies. Woah? Peyton shook Lucas' hand, she had an urge to go all protective friend on Lucas just in case he planned something sneaky, but she backed off. Brooke really seemed to like this guy. "Come on in," Peyton stepped aside, "I hear you're taking Brooke shopping, uh oh,"

Lucas arched an eyebrow at Peyton, "Uh oh?"

She shielded her smile, "No, I just mean that Brooke _l__oves_ to shop. Her motto is retail therapy is the best kind of therapy even though she's a psychologist and all." Peyton motioned for Lucas to sit down, "So it seems like you and Brooke have fun." Peyton busied herself with some simple task as she asked Lucas this question.

Lucas moved a throw pillow from behind his back, "How is it living with her?" He asked. "Brooke has so much energy." He was nervous, but Lucas could see in Peyton's eyes that she was trying to scope him out. "We're just friends," He assured.

"No," Peyton said quickly, "I'm not trying to…" she bit her lip, "Look Lucas, Brooke is my best-friend and she would probably kill me if she knew I was talking to you about this." Peyton looked furtively towards Brooke's room. "She seems to really like you, and what I'm trying to say is, if your intentions aren't true, then you shouldn't lead her on." Peyton felt like a bitch, but she needed to let Lucas know, that if Brooke's eyes weren't open, hers was.

Lucas clenched his jaw. He admired the way Peyton had Brooke's back. "You're a good friend,"

"If Brooke likes you, I want to like you too, but if you break her heart, then I'm going to have to break some bones." Peyton pounded her fists together, "Got it?"

"I have no intentions of hurting Brooke," Lucas said honestly. He looked down at his watch. Two hours until the ball, they had to hurry.

Brooke's room door opened. She emerged from her room in a pair of metallic gold earrings, a denim skirt with leggings, and a designer graphic tee. "Lucas, hey," Her eyes lit up. Brooke walked over to him with her arms open and gave him a hug. She mouthed to Peyton, "Isn't he hot!"

Peyton shook her head, "No,"

Brooke grinned. "Shut up, you know he looks good," she mouthed once again.

"Did you say something?" Lucas asked leaning away. A strand of her hair caught on his lips.

Brooke tucked her hair behind her ear, "So friend, the agenda is shopping then ball…ohand sorry," Brooke took Lucas' hand and led him over to Peyton, "Broody meet Angsty, meet and greet you two."

"We met," Lucas smiled.

"I threatened him,"

Brooke placed her hand on her hip, "P. Sawyer behave."

"I'm trying," she raised her hand, "And Brooke don't forget to give me back my Polaroid camera, it's hard to find that exact model these days."

"Sure hon," Brooke chirped, "So, we're going to go." Brooke hugged Peyton, "You, watch happy movies, call Jake so you two can…" Brooke stood in front of Lucas so he couldn't see her facial expression. Slyly Brooke stuck her tongue in between her teeth, "Have hot Jeyton sex."

Peyton blushed, "Go away Brooke,"

"I'm gone," Brooke grabbed her purse and then reached for Lucas' arm, "You smell good," she commented. "And you're smiling."

"Well I have reason to," Lucas said softly.

xxxx

Rachel listened to the phone ring. The office was pretty much cleared out, only she and Bailey remained. He was in his office was the door closed, Rachel planned on asking him to dinner, but every time she worked up the nerve, she lost it in seconds.

"Hello Judy Johnson,"

"Hi, Mrs. Johnson, my name is Rachel from New Perspectives and Attitudes, and I was just calling to apologize for the remark I made the other day. Brooke Davis, is one of the best counselors we have here, and what I said was out of line," Rachel bit her lip, "I was just joking, but I guess I went to far,"

Rachel still didn't like Brooke for obvious reasons, but she didn't want to chase away her clientele. "Brooke has an opening at eleven on Monday and I was wondering if you would like me to pencil you in?"  
There was a pause.

"I'm pretty much just a receptionist here, so you shouldn't let anything I say decide whether or not you and your husband still want to meet with Brooke." Rachel wasn't going to grovel anymore. She tried, and that was all she could do. "It's up to you."

"That was very unprofessional of you," The woman scolded.

"Well then sue me," Rachel said sarcastically. "I apologized,"

"I talked to Bailey and I asked him to fire you," Mrs. Johnson informed, "You dress inappropriately, you're rude, and take pleasure in shaming the people you work for. Someone like you has no business…."

Rachel hung up promptly. "Bitch," she muttered. Rachel rolled her eyes. She had just finished organizing Brooke's schedule for her. It seemed as if most people booked appointments with Brooke than Bailey, and he was the one in charge.

"Miss Gatina," Bailey said. He stepped out of his office and looked back at her in surprise. "Don't be like me, go home, because you'll be right back here in the morning." He ran his hands through his disheveled brown hair. "Seriously,"

"I have some things to do," Rachel said. "You look tired,"

"I feel like shit," Bailey offered.

"Well, I was going to say that you look like shit, But I was trying to be nice." Rachel looked down. Mrs. Johnson's words echoed in her head. If Judy Johnson asked Bailey to fire her then why did he give her a raise? Rachel wanted to ask, but she figured that it was best to leave it alone.

"So I got a call today," Bailey said. He placed his hands on the desk and leaned forward stretching. "A disgruntled customer," He half-smirked.

"Sorry, I guess it was a lousy service day," Rachel half apologized.

"I never liked Judy Johnson, the woman is a first class pain in the ass."

Rachel looked at Bailey and smiled, "What?"

"She's mean," Bailey turned around to glance at the city behind him. "I've seen that woman make people cry, and I'm talking about grown men. I'm glad you told her off,"

Rachel assumed that Bailey had no idea what she said. "Why did you give me a pay raise…I do nothing around here,"

"Rach, you keep everything in order, without you we would be running around with our heads up our asses, especially me." Bailey yawned, "I think I am officially worn out."

Rachel's cell phone vibrated. She could see that it was Mouth.

"Hey, I was going to get something to eat, nothing fancy, did you want to join me?" Bailey asked.

xxxx

The green wig drew lots of attention but luckily Chris and Nathan were right. No one recognized her, even though she was with her supposed boyfriend. Chris ate in silence watching a group of women across the restaurant. "If you stare any harder then they might start staring back," Haley replied as she pulled a piece of pepperoni off her pizza.

"That's what Keller wants," Chris took a bite, "Superstars get lonely too." He ribbed Nathan without looking at him, "Isn't that right Nate dawg?"

"I'm too busy to even focus on being lonely," Nathan was lying through his teeth. He was good at lying, in a matter of fact he had perfected the skill. "What about you Haley?"  
She didn't feel the need to lie, "Sometimes," Haley didn't look at him as she said this.

"I don't understand why," Nathan shifted in his chair.

"Obviously my life is a little too crazy to get caught up in romance," She took a bite of pizza and looked at him quickly this time. Nathan was actively listening. "I thought you had somewhere to be because your schedule is _so_ busy."

"I do, I have some gay ball to go to," Nathan frowned, "I wouldn't go, but I have too, because it is in honor of our team."

"Your team," Haley said with a smile.

"I meant _my_ team," Nathan corrected.

Her smile faded.

Nathan blinked because he knew that he had said something to offend her. "I brought your CD,"

Chris choked on the soda he was gulping down.

Nathan wrinkled his nose, "Are you okay?"

"You," Chris reached for a napkin and wiped at his mouth, "You brought _her_ CD,"

"Yeah," Nathan glared at Chris and then remembered that Haley was sitting across the table. "Is there a problem," He barked more than asked.

"Why?" she asked. "Pop music isn't your thing."

"Your style isn't pop," Nathan said. "It's kinda unique, that's the only way I can describe it." He felt foolish for admitting that he brought Haley's CD like some kind of groupie. Nathan sighed and looked down, "Just giving you a critique," _What the fuck_. Nathan winced, he was just going to stop talking.

"I'm going to give you two some talkin' time," Chris stood up, "Be gentle with each other please, I need you Hales to give me a hit, and you Nate, I need you too…" Chris shrugged, "Actually, I don't really need you for anything, sorry, I tried to come up with something."

Haley watched as Chris walked towards the women. "Ten bucks they pepper spray him."

"What?"  
"Chris," Haley said with a smile. "He's borderline creepy when it comes to women."

"You wouldn't date him?" Nathan asked returning her easygoing nature, in some twisted hope that they could have a normal conversation. Nathan never really had a normal conversation with anyone but Tim, but he wanted to try it with Haley.

"Date Chris Keller? God no."

"Why not?"  
"Would you date him?" Haley asked returning the question with skill.

"His eyes don't lure me in."

Haley tilted her head to the side as she laughed, "You know what's funny?"  
"What?" Nathan asked taking a sip of his soda.

"I've had this ridiculous wig on for the last hour, and every now and then I forget that I'm wearing it." She wanted to add, do you know how good that feels, but Haley knew he didn't. Nathan handled being in the public eye differently than she did.

"As Keller said wearing that wig makes you Haley Jett," Nathan rolled his eyes, "Cheesy ass nickname, but at least Haley Jett takes a chance…I don't know you, but I have a feeling that you don't do that often…take chances."

"While you are all about chances,"

"More like all about the fucking up," Nathan looked away. _Haley's eyes lured him in. _

xxxx

Brooke rummaged through the ties at Men's Warehouse. "I'm thinking that you should go Justin Timberlake dressy,"

Lucas joined her, "Justin Timberlake dressy?"

"Yeah," Brooke said in a seductive rasp, "Classy but still sexy as hell." She picked up a burgundy tie, "My dress is going to be this color,"

Lucas nodded. He nearly commented on how beautiful she would look in a dress that color but he bit his tongue. "I think I'll go with this one,"

"Cute," she said. "Now time to move onto the trousers," she snickered and repeated, "_Trousers_,"

Lucas laughed too even though Brooke didn't say anything hilarious. They stayed in Men's Warehouse for about twenty minutes because Brooke couldn't decide on anything in haste. She told him that putting the right outfit together was like a work of art, because one mistake could throw the whole thing off.

She had good fashion sense, which made up for what he lacked, but he was a guy so he preferred Brooke to give him a little guidance. Lucas looked down at his watch once more. "C'mon it's your turn,"

"You know what, I'm not going to drag you into one of my stores. I'll go find something quickly and you can just…" she shrugged, "Go to some guy store, I think there is some Bass Pro Shop…or whatever that outdoorsy place is called."

"You came into Men's Warehouse," Lucas replied.

"I did, but it's my thing." Brooke said with a shrug, "I like to make people look good…even the busted people."

"Am I busted?"

"Your heart might be, but physically, please." Brooke smiled warmly at him and then looked away when Lucas looked at her deeply. She wondered if he could read her, because Brooke tried reading him. She could tell that Lucas was a good guy, but there was something underneath the surface that was undeniably fragile about him.

He seemed a little tortured; she wanted to put him at ease.

"C'mon then you asked for it," Brooke reached for his arm. She was touching him a lot, but Lucas didn't seem to mind. She smiled. Another thing he didn't seem to mind was surprise kisses. Brooke had the urge to kiss him again but she didn't want to take advantage of Broody.

Kisses came when he smiled pretty for her.

She glanced at him when she thought he wasn't looking at her, but he was.

"What?" Brooke asked laughing.

Lucas swallowed, "I can't recall the last time I went to the mall. I hate crowds."

"Why am I not surprised." Brooke squeezed his side. He obviously was ticklish there because he let out an adorable laugh that made her heart melt. "I love crowds."

xxxx

Mouth went to the receptionist desk. He had a long day. The interview he had scheduled for the afternoon couldn't have gone worse. He sighed. Mouth pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. To make matters worse Rachel wasn't picking up her cell phone. "Excuse me," he said politely to the woman behind the desk. "I was wondering if you could page Dr. Montague-James for me?"

"Giselle?"  
Mouth nodded, "I used to volunteer here,"

"Name?"

"Oh sorry," He blushed, "Mouth…I mean Marvin McFadden."

"Sure, just take a seat."

Mouth took a seat in the waiting room. Sitting there made him miss the Saturdays when he would come to the hospital with movies, and entertainment for the kids. He gazed around the walls.

The wing was decorated with streamers and balloons but still it was cold.

"Mouth?" Giselle said walking to him in disbelief with a smile.

"Hey you, it's been a while." Mouth chuckled and hugged her, "How has it been."

Giselle nodded her head, "Pretty crappy, but that's me being honest." She waved her hand. "What made you stop by here today?"  
"I want to start volunteering again." Mouth said.

xxxx

"I think we should get out of here for a while," Peyton suggested. She looked at Jake who was flipping through her sketchbook.

He smiled, "I remember this one,"

Peyton sat down beside him. Jake was looking down at the picture of him and Jenny on the wharf when Jenny was still a baby. The picture was a duplicate, because in high school Peyton had ripped up the original. "I think that's my favorite of them all."

"Actually my favorite is of Brooke and you at Graduation." Jake grinned, "The bubble over Brooke's head says that 'I graduated with a 2.33 GPA' and still was class president!"

Peyton giggled, "It's true. But Brooke really cleaned up her act in college. I'm very proud of her." She ruffled Jake's shaggy mane, "What do you think about just getting in the Comet and driving, night driving?"

"Where's your head at Peyton?" Jake asked leaning into her.

Peyton placed her hand on his face and traced her hand across his lips, "I just want to go for a drive in my car, it clears my head."

"Usually you clear your head alone,"

"Usually," Peyton agreed, "But I want you to come for this ride." She stood up and grabbed her keys, "It'll be like old times, we'll stop by some shady 24/7 mart, stock up on snacks, listen to the horrible music on the radio, and sing…Jake and Music therapeutic,"

"Well who am I to deny you of therapy." Jake stood up, "How did I get so lucky," He said before he kissed her. "I really dig you, you know that."

Peyton had to giggle, "You _dig _me Jake?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I don't think I say it enough, but I'm in love with all of this. That vintage car of yours, the vinyl records on your walls, the art…and of course you."

"Well I quit my job so there's not much to love,"

Jake shrugged, "You'll find another job."

"I refuse to work at a fast food grease spoon until I do."

"Well then you'll just work twice as hard to find a job that fits your talents," Jake said. He reached for the keys to Peyton's Comet. "I call racecar,"

"Shotgun,"

"Yeah," Jake pumped his fists in the air. "Let's roll,"

xxxx

"Okay crazy kids, it's almost time to call it a night." Chris said. He turned around to look in the back. Nathan chose to sit back there with Haley. "We're going back to the studio."

"We're done for the night though," Haley said.

"Hell yeah!" Chris agreed, "I can only push myself so much. New York City is a playground that I wish to play in. The Big Apple just isn't ready for Chris Keller…"

"Seriously Chris, can you just drive?" Nathan said.

Haley giggled.

"He talks a lot," Nathan said silently to her.

"It's just part of his charm," Haley playfully rolled her eyes and relaxed against the chair. "I went a whole day without being recognized."

"Some normalcy is good huh?"  
Haley nodded, "So good."

"Yeah," He agreed. Nathan closed his eyes and rested his head against the seat.

Haley took off her wig and placed it on Nathan's head.

He opened his eyes.

"If you could be anyone else for a day, who would you be?"

Nathan thought it over, he had never really thought about being anyone else, so he said the first thing that came to his mind. "Just not me,"

"So then you'd rather be the Chris," Keller said.

Nathan snorted, "Anyone but me and _you_," He looked at Haley she seemed to be processing his answer. "It's not even that serious, what about you Jett,"

Haley trailed her hands through her own hair as she pulled it down. "I don't want to be anyone else, but I do miss the simplicity of life back home."

Nathan liked her answer.

xxxx

"What do you think of this one?" Brooke asked throwing back the curtain and placing her hand on her hip. "Front," she then whirled around, "Back,"

"I like that one the best," Lucas said pointing to the current one. Brooke had tried on at least five dresses already, and Lucas was surprised that he hadn't lost interest yet.

"So this one,"

"I think so," Lucas nodded, "I like the color," He bit his lip, "And the fit,"

Brooke ran her hands along her curves, "Thank you Luke," she disappeared back inside and emerged a couple of minutes later with all of the dresses in hand.

The sales clerk walked over to them, "Is your boyfriend being helpful?" she asked with a grin.

"Oh he's…" Brooke smiled, "He's being very helpful. Come _boyfriend_." Brooke handed the clerk the dresses she didn't want and walked towards the cash register with Lucas by her side, "This is the 2nd time today someone called you my boyfriend."

"That's okay," Lucas said with a shrug.

"Is it?"  
He nodded. "I don't mind,"

"Me either," Brooke reached in her purse for her wallet. "I think I'm going to American Express this purchase," she mouthed to herself.

"Five hundred…" The person behind the counter said.

All Brooke heard was five hundred and she willingly tuned out the rest.

"Thank you sir," The clerk said.

Brooke looked up in horror as Lucas handed the clerk his debit card. "No Lucas, what are you…"

"I invited you to this ball, so you had to buy a dress spur of the moment on my account." Lucas explained, "Let me get…"

"Five hundred dollars is a lot of money…No Lucas," She grabbed the debit card from the woman's hand and put it in her pocket so Lucas couldn't argue with her on this. "I'll buy the dress, thanks though."

He frowned.

"Besides you're poor, I should be treating you." Brooke squeezed his side once more. Lucas laughed.

"Stop that," He said softly.

xxxx

Haley opened the door.

"Haley," Nathan said stepping out as well. "You forgot this," He handed her the wig.

"Oh," she laughed. "I don't think I'm going to need that anymore." Haley placed her hand on the wig and gently pushed it back towards Nathan, "You keep it."

"Well I don't have any use for it either,"

"You might," Haley looked down at her hand on top of the wig, Nathan's hands were underneath, "Just in case you want to be someone else."

He gave her a small smile.

For some reason she got the instinct to repeat a question Nathan had asked her earlier. Haley didn't bite her tongue this time, "It must be pretty lonely at the top,"

"It must," He answered.

Haley slowly pulled her hands back and turned around.

Nathan watched her, Haley's light brown hair with golden streaks fell down her back in loose curls, and the rain boots she wore brought a smile to his face.

Chris rolled down the window, "By the way you're welcome,"

Nathan tore his eyes away from Haley's disappearing silhouette. "What did you say Keller?"  
"I staged this, all of this, just to mix things up." Chris smiled, "You hit me, and then I masterminded it from there." He pointed at Nathan, "She likes you,"

"No she doesn't,"

Chris chuckled, "Denial is a fool's paradise." With that he sped away leaving Nathan alone, with Haley's wig in hand.

xxxx

They drove. The top was down and the wind rushed through Peyton's hair. She was deep in thought. Her legs were propped up, with her feet resting on the dashboard. Peyton felt like she wanted to do something risky. Something like move to Savannah with Jake on the spot, because at least that way she would feel like she was going somewhere.

Jake wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

She closed her eyes. "Jake, we should do something crazy."

He smiled, "Crazy like pull up on the side of the road and…" He chuckled, "You know, right in the Comet,"

"Have sex on the side of the road." Peyton smiled, "That's crazy, but we're not going to do that, just in case Nikki decides to appear from hell."

Jake watched the dark sky up above, "It's funny how you can't see the stars in the city," He said.

"There's a chapel up the road…"

"Need to talk to God?" Jake asked.

"I need to talk to you," Peyton sat up, "Jake, let's get married right now."

He looked at her shocked.

"Let's just do it." Peyton encouraged seriously.


	8. Lust, Caution

I own nothing, just the OC's. AN at bottom:) and this chapter has some mature themes so I'll say it's a light R rating lol.

Chapter 8- Lust, Caution

Hi-Society was a world that Lucas James had never grown accustomed to. He had married into this world of cocktail parties and classy events, but he still felt like an outsider. He arched an eyebrow as he took in the cocktail dresses, tuxedos, and grand windows draped with crushed velvet curtains offering a prized view of Manhattan. His legs remained firmly on the ground, unable to move, because a part of him didn't want to join the circus below. He had an article to write, so Lucas planned on forcing himself to mingle, get his story, and then leave.

Brooke stood beside him. Lucas glanced to the right to admire her natural beauty. Her eyebrow was arched, and the devious expression on her face, made him wish that he could get inside her mind. Brooke's chocolate tresses were curled and hanging gracefully over her shoulder. She looked amazing. When Brooke felt Lucas' eyes on her, she smiled. "So this is where Manhattan's elite play," she purred.

"One of the places,"

Brooke placed her other hand on Lucas' sleeve and descended down the stairs with him. A waiter in a prestigious bow and tie walked past with his nose raised snootily in the air. Brooke quickly grabbed two champagne glasses.

"Lucas James," Brooke replied as she handed him a glass of bubbly.

"Thank you Brooke Davis," He raised his glass.

"Here is a toast to you getting your story, Clark Kent."

Lucas snickered, "Clark Kent,"

Brooke opened her mouth partially showing off her perfect white teeth, "Excuse me the sexier version of Clark Kent, even though I have seen some pretty fine Clark Kent's in my time."

"Now it's my time to toast," Lucas clinked his glass against Brooke's, "Here is to us,"

Brooke dropped her glass slightly. _Us_. When he said us, it made her think about what they were. There were no terms that she could use to easily describe them. Brooke was physically attracted to Lucas, because damn the boy was fine, but there was an attraction that went beyond physical. Lucas made her heart skip, and he even compelled her to read! It was sad but Brooke had enough psychology textbooks, handbooks, and whatever else her professors had tossed at her throughout College/Grad School to fulfill a lifetime requirement for reading.

"What are you thinking?" Lucas asked.

Brooke pursed her glossed lips together, "We need no definition right?" she spoke in a soft rasp.

"If we did, then I would have serious trouble trying to come up with one." Lucas smiled at her tenderly. His blue eyes crinkled around the edges as he leaned into whisper, "You're the most beautiful woman in here tonight Brooke Davis," He was in a fool's paradise, Lucas knew that. His heart and his mind were conflicted. One part of him wanted to tell Brooke about his marriage because it was the right thing to do.

Every time he stared into Brooke's eyes he fell harder, and when she smiled showing off the dimples in her cheeks, he got the sudden urge to kiss her. Lucas was scared to imagine what life would be without Brooke to shed her light. Which brought him to the reason why he didn't want to tell her about Giselle. If Brooke didn't know about his wife, then they could continue on like this, taking steps to get to know each other, and growing closer with each day that passed.

Lucas considered himself to be a closed off person. Only a few people had truly seen into his soul. Haley, of course knew him inside and out, because he was her twin, and even when Lucas kept things from her she had a way of finding out. His adopted mom Karen, knew a lot about him as well, Karen was always there for him when he needed her, and Lucas couldn't imagine life without her either. His close friend Skills, knew enough, but Lucas preferred to not get too deep around Skills. He just didn't want to burden him.

So Brooke was unexpected.

"What do you say we find a seat?" Lucas suggested. He raised his chin mimicking the rich folk around him, "Would you care for some caviar _my lady _and a fine glass of wine imported from France?"

Brooke laughed and reached for Lucas' hand bringing him close to her, "Behave,"

He looked down at her, "Only if you behave,"

They walked towards a table with a pale yellow sheet adorned with a vase of flowers. Lucas pulled out Brooke's chair for her.

"Thank you," she said. Brooke leaned forward and crossed her legs, "So, work first before pleasure."

Lucas' eyes twinkled, "I'm going to ignore the last part of that,"

"What?" Brooke kicked him gently and ran her heel up his leg. She was extremely horny tonight. Poor Lucas, or lucky Lucas, depending on how he was feeling. Brooke swallowed. She wanted to have sex with him, but there was a line that she was uncertain about. The line between Friends and Lovers. Brooke never mastered the art of straddling the fence. Either she was having sex with someone or was on a strictly platonic level with them.

Brooke drew her leg back as Lucas' face turned the shade of a cherry. He was so adorable.

Lucas looked around, "This ball reminds me of a scene from _The Great Gatsby_."

"What is that?" Brooke asked.

"You don't know what that is?"  
Brooke laughed, "Of course I do, it's a boring book I had to read in high school. Yawn,"

"I love that book," Lucas said. "But I'm not going to bore you with the Lucas book club pick of the month." He took in Brooke's hazel saucers. "So we don't share a common love for literature,"

Brooke winced and shook her head, "Reading is painful," She looked down and smiled, "I remember when my nana used to read to me when I was younger I would always cry…"

"Aww," Lucas tilted his head to the side.

Brooke's cheeks reddened and she held up her hand, "I'm not finished yet. The only way I would let my nana read to me was if she came with book in hand along with ice cream. And it couldn't just be any kind of ice-cream it had to be mint chocolate chip,"

Lucas bit his lip finding Brooke's story adorable. "And what if your nana brought vanilla."

"Uh uh," Brooke shook her head, "I was a diva then, so I told her to take it back!" Brooke slammed her fist on the table, "Just like that," She grinned, "Back then I was little Victoria in heels and a dress. Thank God I grew out of that."

"Who's Victoria,"

Brooke laughed bitterly, "I think I need another drink to discuss that woman."

Lucas gave her an apologetic look.

"Mommy dearest," Brooke answered. She watched as Lucas gave her his undivided attention. Another thing she liked about him was the fact that he listened. Outside of work, Brooke did a lot of talking, but no one ever bothered to listen, except for Peyton, and now Lucas. "Be honest with me Luke,"

_I'm trying Brooke. _

"When you look at me what do you see?" Brooke didn't need Lucas' answer to confirm what she thought of herself, but instead to confirm what she thought of him. If this was a game then he was dangerously close to winning the high prize, her heart.

"Hmm," Lucas squinted his eyes, "Well the first thing I see when I look at you is those dimples, damn girl."

"Damn girl!" Brooke broke off a flower and tossed it at him. Lucas was being fresh tonight, she liked it.

"No seriously," Lucas took the flower Brooke had just broken off and placed it behind her ear. "The first thing I see when I look at you…is this a test question."

"Answer it right and you get a kiss, answer it wrong, and I'll spank your ass." Brooke whispered resting her hand against her cheek, "Either way you benefit Broody."

Lucas wasn't sure why Brooke was asking him what he saw, but he was going to answer truthfully. He could give her that truth without having to worry about losing her. "When I look at you I see a mystery," Lucas spoke confidently even when Brooke rolled her eyes. "You know why I say that?"

"Because you want a kiss,"

He wanted a kiss, but that wasn't why he called her a mystery. "You hate reading, but yet you're a psychologist."

Brooke nodded slowly.

"And, in the car you told me not to be offended if you mingled with CEO's of billion dollar corporations, while I got my 'Clark Kent' on, but yet, Brooke Davis you're still here with me."

"Stop Brooke Davis-ing me," she teased. "I have my motives."

"Mystery," Lucas repeated.

"I'm not the only one around here that's a mystery," Brooke watched as Lucas picked up his champagne glass, "I still have my questions about a certain boy from Tennessee," Brooke winked.

"Ask and I shall answer," Lucas sat back in his seat.

"No," Brooke shook her hand, "That sounds like an afterhours game, Broody from Tennessee, vs. Brooke from North Carolina, sounds like a hell of a matchup," Her lips curled into a smile. She loved Peyton to death, but she hoped Jake had whisked her BF away for some naughty fun elsewhere.

"You never told me if I gave you the answer you were looking for,"

"Right," Brooke pushed back her chair and stood up. Lucas watched her as she came over to him. Brooke placed her hand underneath his chin, tilted his head back, and then kissed him.

She opened her eyes, and that's when she realized that Lucas kissed her with his eyes open.

It was kind of odd, but sexy all the same.

Lucas sent shocks down her spine, the good kind. "Do you always kiss with your eyes open?"

"No," He smiled.

Brooke brushed her lip-gloss off of his lips.

"Only you,"

xxxx

Nathan watched Brooke and Lucas across the room. He had no ill feelings toward Brooke, despite the way they argued the other day. Nathan took a swig of his beer and looked away. Sure enough the ball was boring as hell. Nathan contemplated leaving early, but the mayor was the guest of honor, and apparently he was going to announce the MVP of the year. Nathan, knew that he wasn't MVP for sure. He loosened the bow tie around his neck, Coach Fletcher required bow ties, because according to him, you couldn't mess a bow tie up.

Nathan casually glanced outside at the water taxis gently bobbing below the Washington and Brooklyn bridges. Every now and then he found himself staring off into space and getting lost in a train of thought. Chris wasn't such a punk after all, because if it weren't for him then Nathan would've never gotten any S.A.T.W.H.

_Special alone time with Haley_. Nathan chuckled. What a joke. He heard a collective gasp behind him. Nathan turned around to look at his teammates, "What?"

"Damn, I didn't know Haley James was coming to this,"

What? Nathan shifted his attention towards the grand staircase and he was brought to his feet. At the top of the stairs stood Haley, in an elegant black gown that hung off her shoulders. Her hair was pulled up into a classy bun, and sparkling diamonds hung from her ears. Nathan watched as she descended down each step, like a dream coming alive.

Haley's eyes connected with his.

She smiled.

Nathan smiled back at her. He had no control over his actions, as far as he was concerned his smile was involuntary. God, she looked so damn beautiful. Realizing that he was standing and staring like an idiot, Nathan took a seat. At some point during the night he was going to work up the nerve to say hi…or maybe not hi, he was going to work up the nerve to say something.

He watched as Lucas and Brooke joined Haley.

Nathan looked out the window once again. Now wasn't the time to talk to her, he wasn't sure how to talk to Haley with her twin and Brooke around.

"Finally she's here," Cameron Grey came from behind Nathan.

Nathan watched Cameron with his eyebrow arched. The shaggy blonde introduced himself to Haley, and then surprised her by giving her a polite kiss on the cheek.

Nathan clenched his jaw. He suddenly had another reason to hate Cameron.

xxxx

"C'mon Jake, let's just do it,"

"Get married,"

"Yeah,"

"Right now,"

"Yeah," Peyton said grabbing onto Jake's arm.

"Oh okay," Jake was stunned but yet he turned the wheel, and veered off to the right. The wedding chapel was quaint, and lilies were planted outside the red brick foundation. Jake found a parking space and killed the engine. "Peyton?"  
She reached for his hand and then leaned forward to kiss him.

Jake closed his eyes as he readily accepted her welcoming mouth. He placed his hand on her lower back, "Are you sure that this is what you want?"  
"Yeah, don't you want this?" Peyton searched Jake's eyes. "When you proposed to me the other day you took me by surprise. Your proposal was unexpected, but that's what I love the most…we should take chances, do something different, new…" Before Jake could question her again Peyton kissed him. "Before you say anything Jake, just stop and think."

He swallowed.

Peyton caressed his cheek, "_Think_," she repeated.

Jake exhaled as he looked from Peyton's wide eyes to the chapel. "When did we become the risky couple? As far as I can remember, the riskiest thing we ever did was bring Jenny to one of my basketball games."

"Don't forget the time you left with my dad, so Nikki couldn't get to Jenny," Peyton said softly. She lovingly pinned Jake's ears back, "For once I want to live in the moment, I want to marry you Jake,"

"Peyton Jagieslski," Jake said.

"It sounds right," Peyton reached over Jake and opened the car door.

"Woah," He nearly fell out because Peyton had him pushed up against the door. She held onto his shoulder steadying him. "You want to do something daring Peyton,"

"Tonight I'm feeling inspired," Peyton crawled over him and took his hand, "Getting married spur of the moment makes for a better story 50 years from now, than a boring, traditional wedding at some Catholic church."

"For some reason I never pictured a Catholic Church," Jake teased. "It's more like a graveyard, with you in a black dress and…"

"Jake!" Peyton balled her fist and playfully hit him, "What do I have to do to prove that Emo Peyton is buried. I'm all about living now," She bit her lip, "Seizing the moment, and taking you as my husband in the process."

Jake wrapped his arms around Peyton bringing her to him. "You make me sound like your property."

"Jagieslski, didn't you get the memo?" Peyton smacked Jake's ass, "You are my property, and I love you."

Jake looked up, "Did you hear that God, she loves me."

"Now come on," Peyton grabbed Jake's hand and led him towards the chapel, "Marry me,"

xxxx

"Haley James, it's a pleasure to meet you," Cameron said.

"Hi," Haley said somewhat awkwardly. Despite having constant interaction with strangers, she never mastered the skill of hiding her shyness. Yes, she was a famous singer, but it never got to her head. Haley looked towards the spot where Nathan had been standing a few moments ago. He was nowhere in sight, where did he go?  
"I reserved a spot for you at my table," Cameron tilted his head in the direction of the table Haley had first spotted Nathan at. "You look beautiful by the way,"

"Thank you," Haley said. Cameron seemed really nice, but Haley doubted that she would be spending the entire night with him. Even if it was just for publicity. "Hey Cameron, how about I join you in a couple of minutes?"

"Take your time," He encouraged. "I'll be over there."

"Okay," Haley crossed her arms in front of her body and turned to her brother. "Well, well, I thought you hated these kind of parties."

"I could say the same thing to you," Lucas pointed out, "By the way, nice dress Hales,"

"Thanks," Haley turned around to model it. "It's an original Versace…"

Lucas rolled his eyes.

Haley grinned, "I'm just kidding," She tried to see the tag, "Jeff told me who designed the dress but of course I forgot. I guess I should call him to find out who it was, just in case anyone asks who I'm wearing."

Brooke who was standing next to Lucas looked between the siblings in shock, "Wait?"

Lucas placed his hand on Brooke's lower back bringing her closer to Haley. "This is my sister,"

"Oh mi god, you don't have to introduce me, I know who she is!" Brooke gushed, "Broody, why didn't you tell me that you were related to her?" She extended her hand to shake Haley's. "I love your work,"

All Haley could say was thank you. She was sure that by now she sounded like a broken record. "We actually met before, I was with you and Lucas when ya'll went on the wild goose chase around the city for your purse."

"That was you?" Brooke said surprised.

"Yeah, thick glasses, horrible wig and all, was me." Haley couldn't help but to notice the way Lucas was looking at Brooke. She knew that look, that loving trance that appeared on his face whenever he found the one.

Haley knew of a couple 'ones'. "Um, Luke can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah," He tore his eyes away from Brooke who was looking between the twins excitedly, "This is the cutest thing ever," Sensing that Haley wanted to talk to her brother Brooke excused herself.

"So what's up sis?"

"You," Haley linked her arm in his.

"Hey, Mr. Boring is holding a table for you,"

Haley glanced over her shoulder at Cameron, "Be nice, you don't know him and…okay, so far he seems a little boring, but I'm boring too, we'll keep good company."

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Lucas placed his hands in his pockets.

"Well obviously the same thing I've been talking to you about since I got here. Lucas you're married."

"I'm getting a divorce,"

"But technically, you're still married," Haley reasoned. She watched as Lucas turned to the right. Brooke had just approached some guy. His face fell. "Luke," Haley tapped him on the cheek, "Scenario 1, you keep Giselle a secret, Brooke falls in love with you, and when she finds out, she leaves you…"

"Or Scenario #2, I tell Brooke about Giselle now and then she _still_ leaves me." Lucas clenched his jaw, "Haley there is no easy decision here."

"Well then you need to put Brooke's feelings above your own. She likes you Lucas, and maybe she'll understand?"

Lucas smiled, "Oh yeah, she'll understand alright."

Haley bit her lip, "I don't know what else to tell you Lucas, but the sooner you tell Brooke the easier it's going to be for her to handle it," She gently punched his arm, "For what it's worth I like Brooke…I don't like how she treated Nathan but…"

"You don't know him Hales," Lucas said quickly. "If Brooke treated him like shit, it's probably because he treated her like shit. She's good at reading people."

"Don't get snappy with me Luke,"

"I'm not,"

"Yes you are," Haley placed her hand on her hip, "Don't bite the head off of the peace maker, I only get in your business because I care. If I didn't love you then I would just sit back and watch as you made a mess of it all."

"Haley," Lucas said. He took in a deep breath, "You don't know how it feels to be burned as badly as I was. Giselle she caught me off guard, I trusted her, and let her into my heart, and then she went and slept with the guy I hated the most." Pain registered in his eyes. "She took away my trust…"

"I know she hurt you," Haley said softly. "But do you really want to hurt her back…"

"This isn't about her. I don't want to hurt Giselle, but then again I don't care." Lucas looked down at his shoes, "It hurts when you give so much of yourself to someone, and then they turn around and make a fool out of you. I don't want to be a fool anymore, I won't."

Haley closed her eyes. When Lucas put it that way, she wasn't sure how to respond. So she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. "We don't do this enough,"

Lucas let Haley hug him. He closed his eyes. "Whatever I do, I'll be hurting someone."

"Mostly yourself," Haley said.

"I choose Brooke." Lucas leaned away from Haley, "I'll tell her about Giselle and if she leaves me…"

"Then I'll come over with the reinforcements, Ice-Cream, Horror movies so old they're actually funny, and Karaoke Revolution." Haley rubbed his shoulder, "I know it might not seem like it sometimes, but I'm on your side."

"I know,"

Haley smiled, "Now I'm going to make nice with Cameron, I guess we can talk about CNN?" she giggled, "I'm just kidding." On her way over to Cameron's table, Haley looked around for Nathan. Where did he go?

xxxx

"Excuse me sir, I'm a reporter for the um…New York Turns," Brooke said.

"New York Turns? You mean the New York _Times_?" The older man in a tuxedo corrected.

"Uh yeah," Brooke blushed. She mentally kicked herself, "So as I said I'm a reporter and I was just wondering if you could answer a few questions for me."

He hesitantly took a seat and then motioned for Brooke to take the seat across from him. "Make it quick,"

"Oh okay," Brooke pulled a tape recorder from her purse. Lucas had no idea that she planned on helping him with his story, Brooke knew Lucas didn't need her help. But the thought of being the Lois Lane to Lucas' Clark Kent, was a little exciting, and kinky all the same. "So, what's your name?"  
"William Rutherford IV,"

"Sounds like that name has billions attached to it," Brooke winked.

William cleared his throat like a stuffy conservative.

"Okay, no jokes." She pressed the record button, "Lois Lane…" William passed her another irritated look. Brooke pressed the stop button, "Mr. Rutherford I thank you for your time, but even the best journalists have to play around sometimes. Life is too short to take it so seriously," Before William could respond Brooke said. "Take two!"

William reached for his glass of Chardonnay and took a frugal sip. "Lois Lane I can only entertain your rambling for so long, if you have a story then get to the meat, I'm tired of the potatoes."

Brooke wrinkled her nose. Who the hell talked like that. "Mr. Rutherford, what do you think of the Knights season thus far? Coach Fletcher had worked hard for the last three years to get his team to the finals, but usually the Knights fall just short at the playoffs. What do you think must be done to go all the way this year, and on a purely aesthetic note, what do you think of the setup of this party?"

William took a couple of seconds to compose an answer. "The Knights have the potential to go all the way, they're the underdogs that everyone's rooting for, but the problem is the celebrities. We have Nathan Scott and Cameron Grey on the same team, both players have what it takes, but they seem to split the team into two separate sides. Nathan and Cameron rarely pass the ball to each other, which brings me to my point, if the Knights are going to go all the way this year, then Coach Fletcher has to force Cam and Nate to work as teammates and not individuals. And, the ballroom is beautiful, perfect for an event like this."

William stood and shook Brooke's hand. "Good questions Lois Lane, I'm impressed."

"Me too," Brooke smiled in satisfaction. "You deserve a pat on the back Brooke Davis," She spotted Nathan Scott looming over the punch table. Brooke thought about ignoring him, but she wasn't sure if Lucas was going to interview Nathan. Brooke thought interviewing Nathan would add some spice to Lucas' piece.

So she stood up and walked over to him.

"There's like one million desperate women around here. Why aren't you on the prowl?" Brooke asked resting her hand on the table and leaning against it. Nathan looked pretty pissed. While it was her job to ask 'How can I help you?' she wasn't going to ask him. "Look my friend is doing a piece on this event thingy, and I need you to give me a one on one interview."

"Not in the mood Brooke,"

"Well get in the mood. I'll be quick."

"What the fuck is he doing?" Nathan growled. He reached for a plastic cup and filled it with blue punch. Not discreetly in the least, Nathan pulled out a flask afterwards. He poured some of the clear liquid into the punch and chugged it down.

"Someone was thirsty," Brooke mused.

"Go ahead interview me,"

Brooke pressed the record button, "Nathan Scott, there's been much speculation that the person holding the Knights back is you. What do you have to say to the critics that accuse you of playing selfishly, and frown upon your obvious animosity towards teammate Cameron Grey?"

"Well Ms. Davis," Nathan answered in a smart alec tone and with a smile, "The critics can suck my nuts, and he can too. Is that a good enough answer for you?"

Brooke narrowed her eyes at him, "I'm trying to get a story here,"

"I'm sorry Brooke, but when did you become a reporter. A psychologist is a stretch but…" Nathan stopped and placed his hand to his head. "Feel free to smack me," He sighed, "You have a habit of coming around at the wrong time."

"I'll forgive you, if you answer my question with less vulgarity."

Nathan clenched his jaw, "What if I said no comment."

"Then I'll shove my heel up your ass for refusing my story." Brooke smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes, "K now, answer my questions."

Nathan did as Brooke asked and the 2nd time around he gave her an honest answer. "What's the deal between you and Haley's twin anyways?" He asked after the interview was over.

"Lucas and I are friends. If you were nicer then maybe you might have some of those," Brooke tucked the recorder back in her purse, "By the way, those private eyes your sending Lucas' sister aren't so private."

"What?"

"The whole time I interviewed you, you were looking over at her and Cameron. She's not interested in him, it's so obvious by the way she's sitting." Brooke looked at Nathan once more, "One more thing Nate, she's so out of your league."

xxxx

Thirty minutes later Brooke found Lucas sitting at a table looking at some roughly scribbled notes. Within their brief separation Brooke has the time to interview Cameron, Nathan, and a few other partygoers. She took a seat across from him, "Exhausted from saving the world Superman?"

"This article is going to suck," Lucas scratched his head. "I was so preoccupied with…" He paused and looked at her, "I didn't plan like I should've." He bit his lip in frustration. "Of course the first time my editor and chief gives me a real story I have to go and mess it up."

"Broody the nights still young,"

"I've babbled my way through half of the guests tonight…"

Brooke's eyebrows lowered, "That's not like you? Are you okay."

It touched him to know that Brooke knew how seriously he took his job. Lucas was the type of guy that planned questions weeks in advance, and prepared for the expected to the unexpected.

"I have a feeling it's all going to be okay," Brooke reached out and squeezed Lucas' hand, "Your article is going to be kick ass and you know why?"

"Why,"

"Because you got me in your corner, and I think we've already proven that we're a pretty lethal duo." Brooke pulled the tape recorder out of her purse. "Once again Property of Peyton Sawyer, I checked it out from the library of vintage. Give it a listen."

Lucas pressed play.

"Broody, just in case you decided to go old school pen and paper, here's a refresher course…My goal is to interview five people, so we can compare notes. It's nice being your arm candy and all James, but a woman's got to make herself more useful. So here's my sessions, hope I could help."

Lucas pressed stop, "Brooke,"

"What?" she bit her lip, "Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad!" He exclaimed, some joy seeping back onto his features.

"Well I don't know. Journalists can be moody people, diss their work and the next thing you know you're hanging head first off the empire state building. "

"Brooke," Lucas repeated. He stood up and bent down by her side. "You didn't even tell me that you were coming as my sidekick tonight." Lucas looked down and smiled. "You saved my ass."

"You didn't listen to the rest," Brooke pointed out.

"I don't need to, to know that you came through for me, when I didn't ask you to, or expect it."

"You're welcome friend," Brooke placed her hand on top of Lucas' head, "So why don't we go work on this article, it's kind of fun stepping into Lois Lane's pumps for a night, but I like Brooke Davis' pumps better."

Lucas took Brooke's hand in his. "I could kiss you right now," He heard Haley in the back of his head. Lucas told himself that a kiss was just a kiss, an innocent thank you for Brooke's wit, but he knew that was a lie.

"After you finish the article we should play a game of 21 Questions," Brooke winked. "All work and no play is no good for anyone."

xxxx

Nathan splashed some cool water onto his face. He heard the door open, and then a stall close. He stood up and reached for some paper towels to blot his face dry. Nathan had enough of the ball, and he pretty much decided that he didn't care about being courteous. He was leaving.

"Blackmail is a bitch,"

Nathan turned around in surprise. He definitely heard someone, it sounded like a woman. Clenching his jaw, he walked towards the stalls. "Who's there?"

"Nathan Scott, have you forgotten me already?" She opened the stall door and stepped out.

His facial expression grew cold as he stared back at her. "What the fuck do you want?"  
"Now that's no way to talk to a lady," Addison said as she strutted over to him. Her red high heels clicking loudly on the tile. "I've been trying to get at you all day boo, but you've been preoccupied." Addison reached for Nathan's tie and pulled him towards her. "I know you missed me."

"I didn't miss your ass."

"Poor tortured Nathan," she sung.

Nathan freed his tie from her grip, "Last time I checked the invite to this ball didn't include skanks."

Addison searched Nathan's eyes with her dark ones, and then leaned into him. "What's been going on Scott since last time we talked."

Nathan placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away, "Get off of my shit,"

"Blackmail is a bitch," Addison repeated. She cupped Nathan's cheeks in her hand as she toyed around with his belt buckle, "All I have to do is snap my fingers, and you lose all of this. I got you right where I want you." She stroked his flushed cheek, "By the way it makes me jealous when you talk to bimbos…don't make it a habit."

Nathan knew that she was talking about Brooke. If Addison wasn't a woman, then he would've socked her a long time ago, but even he had his limits, no matter how much of a bitch Addison was. "Go ahead and attempt to blackmail me."

Addison arched an eyebrow.

"That's right, because you don't have anything on…"

"You talk too much," Addison placed her hand to Nathan's lips, "Remember that night after your mom died…"

Nathan glared at her.

She smiled, "Yeah baby boy." Addison patted Nathan's cheek and then gave him a tender kiss, "Keep in touch, and maybe we can work out some kind of arrangement?" She giggled and then placed her hand to her mouth, "Ohh," she pouted. "You look sad?"

Nathan clenched his fists.

"Who doesn't love a scandal," Addison pushed open the bathroom door and strutted into the hallway feeling a sense of accomplishment. She pulled her shoulder length licorice tresses down her back and shook her hair out of her face.

Down the hall, Haley James approached.

Addison smiled, "A little lost?"

Haley smiled, "No, I was just taking a few seconds to get some air. Parties can be so suffocating sometimes you know,"

_How sweet_. "You're from Tennessee right?"  
"Yeah?" Haley said even though she had no idea why she was being asked that.

"Well, New York is far away from home _Dorothy_. Mess with the wrong person and you will get burned."

xxxx

A couple of minutes later Nathan stepped out of the bathroom. In his head, his mind was swarming with all the different ways he planned on telling Addison off. The elevator was closing down the hall; Nathan saw that as his opportunity to approach Addison and let her know that she couldn't sway him by blackmail. Right before the door closed, he stuck his foot in between the closing space and stepped inside breathlessly.

Staring back at him was Haley.

Nathan temporarily forgot about Addison. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was invited," Haley answered. She had been looking for Nathan all night and now here he was standing in front of her. A compliment was on the tip of her tongue, because Nathan looked dashing in his tux. Haley thought Nathan looked like a modern day Darcy, from _Pride and Prejudice_. She smiled to herself positive that Nathan didn't even know who Darcy was.

"I didn't mean to barge on your ride,"

Haley smiled, "Last time I checked this was a public elevator even if it's all _chromed_ out." She turned to Nathan, "Did I say it right?"

"Say what right,"

"_Chromed_," Haley repeated, "I've never been an expert on hip lingo."

"So how boring is he?" Nathan asked. He leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

"Cameron?"

Nathan laughed, "You already know who I'm talking about. I'll take that as really boring."

"No, he's okay. We have some interesting talks."

Nathan wondered if she was trying to make him jealous, but when he looked at her, he could see that she was just oblivious. "I had…"

Before Nathan could finish his sentence, the elevator screeched to a halt, and the lights died.

Nathan looked up. "Shit,"

xxxx

Brooke sat down the bag on the counter. "Do you need to borrow my laptop to type up your article?"

"I'll do it tomorrow," Lucas said.

Brooke placed her hand on her hip, "How? 21 Questions really messes with your head, believe me."

"Well, I want you to mess with my head."

Brooke arched an eyebrow, "Well in that case how can I resist?" She grabbed two shot glasses from the cabinet, "I had fun at the ball tonight,"

"Me too," Lucas responded, "If I didn't know any better then I would think you're trying to take my job,"

"You better watch it Broody, I am sneaky like that." Brooke purred. She placed down the shot glasses on the table. "I'm going to get out of this dress, it's not comfortable for tossing back shots."

Lucas smiled and looked down at his clothes, "And I'll just…"

"Take it off," Brooke suggested. She smiled and clasped her hands together, "Just wear whatever you have underneath that."

Lucas loosened his tie. He was still going to tell Brooke about Giselle, just not yet. He glanced at the two shot glasses and the bottles of vodka, skyy blue, and rum that he and Brooke had picked up from the liquor store. He had a feeling that something was going to happen tonight, he just wasn't sure what.

A couple of minutes later Brooke came from her bedroom in a wife beater that had LOVE written across the front and short black shorts. "Are you ready to…Oh," Brooke giggled, "So I've seen you nearly naked twice, and both times you've worn boxer briefs," Brooke stuck her tongue in between her teeth. "Mama Davis approves." She brought the paper bag over to the table with the shot glasses, "I was right, you drink."

"Right about what?"

"Boxer briefs," Brooke stole a quick glance at Lucas' package, "And from here it looks like Christmas." Lois Lane was gone, and now she was feeling naughty. Lucas had already proven that he was worth her time, but now she had a craving to feed her sexual frustrations. Brooke wanted Lucas, and she wanted him bad.

Brooke poured some rum into his shot glass, "Drink up Cowboy,"

Lucas' blue eyes had a hint of mischievousness in them. He took the run and swallowed it down with ease, afterwards opening his mouth to hiss. "That's some good rum,"

Brooke placed her hand on top of his head and brushed her lips quickly against his. "Here's the rules Blondie, when I ask you a question, you give me four possible answers to that question, and if I get it wrong then," Brooke paused to raise Lucas' empty glass, "Cheers, and when I get it right. You drink."

"Got it," Lucas rested his arms on his bare legs, "My turn to ask you a question…"

"And please, get as dirty as you want." Brooke narrowed her eyes at him. "That's where I'm at right now."

Lucas was too polite to go from innocent to explicit, he had to work his way up to that point. "What's your favorite book?"

"G rated!"

"It doesn't have to be,"

"Okay, choose one, _Of Mice and Men_, _Their Eyes were Watching God_, _Hamlet_, and last but not least, the _Karma Sutra_,"

Lucas grinned, "Let me guess, the _Karma Sutra_,"

"Yes!" Brooke poured herself a shot of vodka, "That's the only book that never gets old," Brooke tilted her head back and swallowed the vodka down. "I would ask you what your favorite book is but I already know that you love _Of Mice and Men_ and _The Great Gatsby_."

"How?"

"I read your book Lucas," Brooke gently reminded, "The main character _Lucas_ always reads those two books when he needs to get away." She shook her head, "Let's not get off track here, where is the most kinky place you've had sex before?"  
Lucas laughed.

"I'm serious," Brooke poured herself another round. "I'm prepared to get this one wrong, because the quiet ones are always the nastiest."

"Wow, okay," Lucas wiped at a bead of sweat forming along his hairline, "The options are, a park bench, in a barn, the woods, and last but not least, a car in front of a church,"

"Blasphemy!" Brooke teased. "But I'm sure God would understand," she placed her hand underneath her chin. "Broody I'm going to guess a barn,"

Lucas nodded.

"Hot sex," Brooke clicked her tongue, "Was it in the hay?"

Lucas nodded once again, "Sex in the hay actually isn't that hot, it was more uncomfortable than anything." He watched as Brooke poured herself another glass, "What about you?"

"I've done it all…except for the car in front of a church." Brooke looked down at the blonde happy trail leading down Lucas' chest. If this was an Axe commercial then she would've went Bam Chicka Wow Wow on him a long time ago.

But now she was practicing restraint, at least until Lucas gave her the sign that he wanted it to have just as much fun as she did. A few more drinks later Brooke felt the room start to spin. She stood up dizzily, "Why don't we take this game to my room,"

Lucas laughed, "I spilled,"

She looked at him noticing the way he was sitting on the ground completely enchanted by a trail of rum dripping down his chest, "You did spill," The urge came over her, an instinct that she couldn't quite control. Brooke placed her hand on Lucas' shoulder to steady herself and then she rested her nose against his neck, lapping up the taste of rum on his heated flesh with her tongue.

Lucas' head fell backwards and he groaned. "Brooke…" He whispered.

She reached for his hands and pulled him up. Lucas' eyes were wild, but she could see that he was still somewhat there.

He placed his hands on her face, "I'm falling for you," He squinted at her and then gave her a delicate kiss on the cheek, "You're such a pretty girl," He breathed into her ear.

Brooke wasn't drunk enough to respond, so she grabbed the bottle of rum and led him towards her room. She was falling too.

xxxx

"Um…what just happened?" Haley asked nervously.

"The elevator's stuck," Nathan answered. "Don't worry, I'm sure it'll be working in the next couple of minutes."

"I have a deathly fear of being trapped in small spaces," Haley said with wide eyes. She was doing all she could to remain calm, but being trapped in an elevator, was almost as bad as waking up to a clown standing over her bed. She placed her hand to her throat. "Can you call someone or something?"  
"Are you okay?" Nathan asked with an arched eyebrow. "People get stuck in elevators all the time…"

"Not elevators like this!" Haley bit her lip. She didn't want to lose it in front of Nathan but whatever composure she had left was disappearing. Her hands started to shake, "We're at least _sixty_ floors up,"

"Well if you hate elevators so much why didn't you just take the stairs?" Nathan attempted to joke. His lame attempt at providing amusement resulted in a withering look from Haley.

"Oh okay, joking with you right now just might get me killed."

Haley balled her fists. "Did you call someone?"

"The only numbers I have in my phone won't do us any good."

"Call someone!"

"Haley," Nathan said softly.

"What…" she got in the corner of the elevator and looked around as if a cable might break at any time.

Nathan walked over to her, "Just be easy,"

Haley couldn't even smile in disbelief, "He tells me to be _easy_, are you crazy!"

"Kind of, but how often do you hear about cables snapping and elevators…" He paused. "What makes you happy?" He volunteered.

"What?"

"I'm trying to take your mind off of this," Nathan stepped closer to her.

"Nathan don't move! The cables will snap!"

He tried his best not to laugh. Nathan continued to move towards her, "This elevator is not going to fall and I'm going to tell you why…"

"Why…" Haley asked inhaling and exhaling like a pregnant woman about to give labor.

"Because…" He didn't have any good reasons, so Nathan reached for Haley's hands. "When I was younger I had this bitch of a babysitter, man was that woman mean, and her feet smelled like baking soda and corn chips…"

Slowly Haley started to breathe a little easier.

"I know you're wondering where I'm going with this," Nathan smiled, "So anyways, one day I took off all my clothes and told her that I was going to run through the mall naked unless she brought me Mickey D's. That day the happy meals came with Ninja Turtles toys, and I had collected all of them except for Michelangelo, so I was set on getting him."

Nathan noticed Haley's breathing pattern had slowed. _There you go, take it easy_. "So anyways she told me that if I didn't put back on my clothes then she was going to take me to the elevator with a graveyard underneath for bad little boys."

Haley's mouth dropped, "How old were you,"

"Four," Nathan said. "I was scared to death so you better believe I got dressed."

"Aww, she was mean," Haley agreed taking in a deep breath. Nathan's eyes were very calming. "Did you ever get on that elevator."

"Well yeah," Nathan rubbed the back of his head, "I told my dad on Gertrude…"

"Eww Gertrude,"

"Yeah, I called her Gerty just to make her arch that unibrow. But anyways, I told my dad what she said, and he took me on that elevator that same day to prove that there was no graveyard. The whole experience was traumatizing, but I'm better because of it."

The lights turned back on.

Nathan looked up. "See, I told you it would only take a few minutes. Are you still freaking out."

She wasn't. Haley shook her head. "I'm better,"

The elevator started to move once again.

xxxx

Lucas knew that now was the perfect time to come clean. He watched Brooke in a daze, as the bed gave way beside him. She placed her hand flat on his stomach. Lucas swallowed down the truth foolishly, and rested his hand against the side of Brooke's face. The truth was an ugly black hole that sucked them both down into an abyss. But Lucas decided to put off the truth for one more night.

Brooke's lips danced across his and before he knew it she was on top of him. Lucas allowed Brooke to pull him up by the arms, he placed his hands on her back and brought her to him. His fingers fumbled for her bra. Lucas' conscious tried to make a comeback, but when Brooke's bra came off, and he felt her skin against his skin, desire, alcohol and sweat made him forget it all.

Brooke's hair fell around him in a soft halo, as Lucas traveled kisses down her neck, pausing at her collarbone. She placed her hand against his head. He closed his eyes as the passion surged through his body. Brooke connected her lips back with his. He couldn't get enough of her lips, Lucas flipped her over.

They were giving in. He was giving in.

Brooke's smooth legs wrapped around his waist. She dug her nails into his back. He grunted in pleasure, needing to connect with this woman that made him feel so much in such a short amount of time. Lucas entwined his fingers in Brooke's and gently pinned her hands behind her back.

Rum, perfume, cologne and sweat filled the room.

"Top draw," Brooke whispered feverishly. She bit down on Lucas' ear. Brooke wasn't drunk enough to wonder if this would be the end of her and Lucas. Sex always ruined friendships in her life…she never could have both. Brooke bit down on her lip. Lucas placed his hand to her chin and turned her mouth to his.

She wanted to believe that sex wouldn't change their newfound friendship, but Brooke wasn't convinced.

Lucas opened the top drawer. He reached for the box of Condoms.

Brooke thrust her hips against Lucas' as she raised her body from the bed to pull off her shorts and panties.

The box of condoms dropped from Lucas' hands.

Everything was so hazy that Lucas' couldn't even remember if he put on the condom. Did He? Convinced that he did, Lucas entered Brooke. She gasped and dug her nails deeper into his flesh.

Their silhouettes danced in the night as a red light blinked in the distance. Perhaps, the red light was for **CAUTION**.

**Author's Notes**

**With finals coming up I won't be able to update as often so hopefully I'll be able to update once a week, or maybe every two weeks. I hope you guys will stick with me, a BIG thank you to everyone that's reviewed this story over the last eight chapters, and thanks for over 100 reviews, all of you rock, and your reviews mean so much. For those of you looking for more to the Brooke and Lucas sex scene, this is just the first to set up some things, the second time, whenever it comes, will be more intimate promise. **

**Bri**- Thank you so much! I'm really enjoying writing Chris which makes me happy that you enjoy reading him. The plan was to have him stay for like like 2-3 chapters, but Chris is proving to be a good matchmaker for NH so I might keep him around a bit longer. 'LOL' Boyfriend stealing Peyton, I assure you, that you won't have to worry about her going after Lucas ever. She is too loyal to Brooke in this story.

**Brooke D**.- All I can say is Brooke would be pissed! If Peyton wasn't in a risky mood then I'm sure the thought wouldn't even cross her mind. Thanks for reviewing:)

**TypoKween**- I'm glad you brought up Nathan's past and present. Throughout the story I'll be exploring both, because he has a lot going on. And you're right on the spot about Deb, most of his problems revolves around her death, and his inability to really deal with it, even though some years have passed. Thank you for reviewing!

**Othfan326**- Hope that was enough Brucas for you:) Thanks for reviewing and I promise more Brucas to come.

**Xoxcallie18xox**- Thank you so much, I wish I could publish this too, but if I did I think Mark and the writers of OTH might come after me lol. Which is why I write on here, and it's pretty awesome that people even bother to read and review this. Thank you for doing both.:)

**Brucas Equals Love**- Thank you. Each chapter just gets longer and longer…soon you'll be begging me to make the chapters shorter. Jk. Thank you for reviewing!

**BooneShannon4evr**- Thanks Marisa! Thanks for reading this story even though I know you're wondering about Lost Hearts in Manhattan. I haven't forgotten about it, I promise. I just am working on making sure that the last chapter does the story justice. Hopefully I'll have it done in early May:)

**Purplemud**- Thank you so much! Reading your review really made my day, because yes this story is AU, but I was worried at first that the main characters might seem different, and I really wanted to make sure that even though Nathan is angstier and Haley is famous, they still felt the same. You rock, thanks.

**Brookenlucas4eva03**—Hope this was hotter, lol. Thanks.

**BubblyGirl23**- Thank you. Once Nathan gets some more time alone with Haley, he'll be coming around. She brings out the best in him. And I laughed out loud when I read the bit about 'Jeyton Sex on the road!' The idea sounded pretty hot to me when I was writing it, lol. Thanks again.

**Brucas333**- Thank you!

**HJS-NS-23**- Glad you liked the last chapter, thank you for reviewing.

**Whiters**- Thank you as always! Brooke and Lucas are fun to write, the only problem of course is Giselle because she is still in the picture:(

**Silverfoxx01**- Thanks for reviewing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I have my reasons for making Brooke a marriage counselor, but I'm glad in my case the unexpected works for you. Thank you again.


	9. The Delicate Sound of Silence

Chapter 9- The Delicate Sound of Silence

_He watched her across the room noticing how bored she looked. He wanted nothing more than to walk over to her, introduce himself, and let her know how much of a fan he was. Haley was beautiful, delicately so…soon he would work up the nerve to go over to her._

xxxx

The party was starting to wind down. A few guests still loitered the grand ballroom, clutching glasses of champagne and holding prestigious conversations. Nathan sat amongst the crowd sucking down his third beer. He was bored to death with the pretentious banter and jovial laughs that often accompanied dry jokes. It was amazing that he was still at the ball, because he had intended on leaving hours ago. Nathan's gaze drifted over to Haley once again. She was sitting by herself, with a small smile gracing her pretty face, as she listened to some guy excitedly talking to her. Nathan stood up feeling as if it was his duty to rescue her from the dumbass talking her to death.

Being stuck in an elevator with her was one of the best things that happened to him all day. He pulled out a seat across from her. Nathan knew it was dangerous to entertain the pleasure he got from being around Haley. She was so far out of his league that it wasn't even funny. Nathan pushed back the voice in his head that told him he was wasting his time. "You look bored." Nathan glanced at the older man across from Haley with spinach in between his teeth. Of course Haley would politely try to tell the old man about it without _actually_ telling him. From where he sat a couple of minutes ago, Nathan saw Haley point to her teeth, make a flossing motion with her hand, and then she finally told him. But still the old man didn't take a hint. "You have some shit in between your teeth," Nathan said.

"It's still there?" The old man asked.

"Not a good look," Nathan smiled as the man stood up and excused himself to go to the restroom. "I'm sure your conversation with the crypt keeper rivaled the one you had with Cameron."

"We we're talking about politics," Haley nodded slowly.

"Very interesting," Nathan said with a smirk and arched eyebrow.

"I was trying not to be so apparent," she blushed. "Politics is important don't get me wrong, but I can only stand so much. I was hoping that you would come over here." Haley didn't mean for her comment to sound so _come hither_. "Because you're the only person I know in this room,"

"You wanted me to come over here?" Nathan cocked his head to the side and gave her an easy going smile. His voice naturally dropped whenever he opened his mouth to speak to her. That was something he had to work on controlling. As he entertained his jumbled thoughts Nathan looked down. _I don't know much about love, but I do know that it should make you speechless_. The words from a writing assignment he had been forced to complete freshman year at Duke, haunted him. First of all he didn't fall in love, and second of all…she _wasn't_ his type. When Nathan looked back at Haley he saw what Haley represented to him, the possible reason for his damn need to be around her. _Need_. That was a strong word. "You never answered my question."

"No," Haley took a sip of the water in front of her, "I said that I was hoping that you would come over here, but I wasn't holding my breath." She wrinkled her nose at the sight of a woman generously spreading caviar onto a cracker across the room. "Have you ever felt like you were in a room full of masked people?"

Nathan rested his arm against the back of his chair. "Are you going deep with me? I'm just a basketball player that barely graduated college with a 2.0. GPA I believe Brooke Davis is the one you want to go deep with."

Haley continued to speak; "Everyone here is praising me for my music, and thanking me for coming."

"Well your Haley James,"

"When we first met you asked me who I was," Haley smiled when Nathan's cheeks turned a shade of red, "You don't know how refreshing that was, even though you were cursing out innocent New Yorkers in the process. It was nice to be asked who I was."

"There is no such thing as an _innocent_ New Yorker, I accidentally cut one guy off once, so he followed me, and then slit my tires."

"Well that's an extreme." Haley defended. She toyed around with the earrings dangling from her ears. "Who would've thought that we would become _friends?_" Haley was teasing Nathan and she expected him to say that I don't have friends! In the loud, arrogant kind of way that he always talked. But when she called him her friend he kind of looked away shyly. "So Nate, why are you still here?"

"I have nothing better to do I guess," Nathan shrugged recovering from Haley calling him her friend. It was ridiculous that he was fazed by that, but for some reason he was?

"I find it hard to believe that you had nothing else better to do." Haley said honestly, "This is New York City, the bars are always open, the streets are always open, and from what I've read your favorite club Butter is still open."

"So you got me, and what do you know about Butter?" Nathan smiled shyly.

Haley shook her head, "Not a _damn_ thing," she giggled.

"So you did you research on me? Well I guess you should before you decide to associate with the devil."

"I made up the bit about Butter, Chris was talking about it earlier today and I just wanted to mess with you." Haley admitted. "If there is anything I want to know about you, I'll ask."

"Ask me whatever you want," Nathan glanced around at her numerous body guards that had been eyeing him with the _stank eye_, "How long are you going to be in New York for Jett?"

He heard Chris Keller in the back of his head. SATWH. Nathan wanted some of that.

"I'm supposed to be leaving soon, but I don't think I'm ready to leave just yet."

xxxx

_The Next Morning_

"Lucas," Brooke gently shook his shoulder. He slept like a rock. She then tapped his cheek. "Broody, wake up." His eyes fluttered open and he quickly shielded his eyes from the sun. She smiled and dropped her hand onto his chest. "Some of us have to go to work so…" She pursed her lips together. "Just giving you a wake up call," Brooke was slightly embarrassed post-sex because Lucas wasn't just some guy she brushed off after sweaty, meaningless sex. He was important to her and she actually cared about his opinion. Brooke felt her cheeks grow warm as Lucas sat up.

Good thing she wasn't horny anymore, because he had a morning wood. Brooke wondered if he noticed. He had to. She cleared her throat and looked away. At some point they were going to have to talk about it, just not now. "Well Luke, get dressed." She was avoiding the main topic at hand. Brooke wasn't sure how to handle this scenario. Any conversation about their drunken but _hot_ sex last night would be awkward.

Lucas pushed back the covers.

Brooke glanced in the mirror. Usually she would come up with a dirty joke about his _stick up_, but she was falling for this guy. And the fact that they had sex, and she didn't know how to deal with it scared her shitless. Sex was always just sex, and Brooke never prepared for a time when sex would mean more. She sprayed on her perfume. "Are you hungry?"

It would probably be best if they skipped breakfast, but Brooke was holding onto this thing. She felt a little ridiculous because all her life she believed that she didn't need a man to complete her. Lucas didn't complete her, but he filled her bubble with a little more joy.

"Breakfast," He moaned as if the word was foreign to him.

Brooke slipped on her favorite Tiffany bracelet. "Yes Broody," she tilted her head to the side, "Breakfast as in omelets, blueberry pancakes, and freshly squeezed orange juice," Her voice dropped into a low rasp as she realized that Lucas was still suffering from a hangover, "Oh wow, I didn't know you were such a light weight."

"Speak slow Brooke," He said cracking a charming smile. "Uggh," As Lucas attempted to adjust to the head splitting pain he cracked open an eyelid and took in Brooke's suit. "You look beautiful,"

"Thanks,"

He swallowed, "Brooke…"

"Not now Broody," she silenced him quickly. Brooke was used to knowing what to say at all times, and right now she had no clue, so she was just going to act like everything was normal.

Lucas reached for his boxer briefs on the floor and slid them on unsteadily. "I feel so cheap," He teased.

"I made you feel cheap?" Brooke asked.

"No, the alcohol," Lucas bit the inside of his cheek. The Giselle talk would've been easier if he opened up to Brooke before the drinking and the sex. He swallowed in anxiety at the thought of Brooke turning her back on him. If she did, then he knew she would have every reason too. The fact of the matter was that Haley was right, Lucas was a pro at screwing good things up, and if he screwed this up. He wasn't sure how he would forgive himself.

Brooke slowly walked over to Lucas and hesitantly took a seat beside him. "Alcohol and I are a bad combination," she grinned, "When I drink it's all about the fun, and last night…" she clicked her tongue, "We um…had fun."

"We did have fun," Lucas mentally kicked himself. The sex, what he remembered was great, but that didn't change the fact that he was still technically married. He sighed, "Brooke, I think you're great."

"Ohh," she looked at him curiously. That was never a good way to start off a conversation. Brooke leaned away from Lucas sensing the unsaid _but_ in his statement. She thought he was great too, but the warning sign was going off in her head so she couldn't reciprocate.

Lucas placed his hands to the bridge of his nose. All his life he manipulated words to write poetry, and to express the depth of the characters he created. But right now words were failing him; he didn't know how to breathe life into this situation. Brooke placed her hand underneath his chin. Lucas felt his heart beat weakly. This could be the end of them, God, he didn't want it to be the end. He circled his hand around his waist.

"Look at me," she said. Brooke spoke with a confident tone even though she was shaking inside. She wasn't a fan of letting people see her sweat, especially when she suspected that someone was about to blind sight her. With each second of silence that passed between them, the more convinced Brooke became that Lucas had something heart breaking up his sleeve.

She wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, but Brooke knew deep down that she had fallen for Lucas in haste. She didn't regret thinking so highly of him, at the moment but Brooke felt that he was going to make her regret it. All she knew about him was that he was a fantastic writer, somewhat shy, and irresistibly broody. Lucas James was a package that she had unwrapped and shelved for thirty days, without checking to see if the gift inside was a keeper. She wanted to keep him…God she really wanted to keep him, but if she was wrong about him, then his shelf life was over.

The inner monologue inside her head wouldn't subside until Lucas shattered the silence. Was he going to tell her he was gay, married, or a player? All of the options sounded ridiculous but at this point she didn't know what to expect. Lucas was too much into the sex last night to be gay. He was fierce in bed, and surprisingly she would have to say _fiercer_ than her. Brooke closed her eyes chasing the image away of her legs wrapped around Lucas waist, and her lips crushed against his mouth in a passionate kiss. Now she was left with two options. He was a player or married.

"Remember the first night we met in the bar?"

"Yeah," Brooke whispered, "It wasn't that long ago."

"Every things happened so fast over the last couple of _hours_, I can't even say days, because we haven't known each other that long, but I feel like I know you." Lucas wanted to squeeze Brooke's hand, but he couldn't, because he felt like that same hand would slap him across the cheek five minutes later. "I've gotten used to the idea of us," He looked down, "Usually I'm the type of guy to take things slow," He was talking in circles, Lucas attempted to salvage his confession before Brooke lost interest. "I have no business saying this to you." He exhaled, "I shouldn't,"

"Just say it. I hate when men beat around the bush,"

He flinched. Obviously, her comparison between him and _men_ was meant to sting.

"I'm…" His mouth grew dry and the words on his tongue came out in a slightly higher pitch. "I'm falling for you Brooke Davis," The worst possible time to admit what she already had to know, but this could be his last time to say it out loud.

"Are you?" Brooke asked and questioned at the same time. She had never really been an us with anyone except Peyton, but their kind of us, was different from the version she could have with Lucas. Brooke looked at her alarm clock. It was getting late but she couldn't will herself to leave until Lucas talked to her. She wanted to kiss him so she could silence whatever he was going to say. But a kiss right now would do more damage than good. "Who is she…" Brooke tucked her hair behind her ears. "The one you wrote about in your book?"  
Brooke had been dying to ask Lucas for a while about Grace , and now just seemed like the right time. Her question caught him off guard because he was piecing together the words. She could tell by his set jaw, furrowed eyebrow, and concerned blue eyes. The suspense was killing her and Lucas really wasn't cooperating. "Fine," Brooke licked her lips, she placed her palms flat on her legs. "What are you scared of Luke,"

"Right now?"

"Yeah," Brooke lowered her eyebrows, "_Right now_?"

"I'm scared of you," He answered. What you'll think about me after this. He had done all the stalling he could, it was time to come clean. "I was married," Lucas finally got off his chest. The truth spilled from his mouth like a tidal wave crashing onto the beach. The rolling wave came in with Brooke's slow nod, and then it crashed when he finished the entire truth. He stared into Brooke's eyes, his on the verge of pitiful desperation; she seemed to be looking for more. There was more. "I'm in the process of getting a divorce."

_I'm in the process of getting a divorce_. Brooke's eyes widened at the last bit of information Lucas had just presented. Instinctively she looked down at his ring finger. There was no ring. Brooke scooted away from Lucas digging her nails into the mattress. She could still feel his eyes on her, hear him breathing in the close space. First he said he _was_ married and then he said he was getting a divorce. Which meant that he still _was_ married. Brooke took in a deep breath. For the first time in a while she was speechless.

"Brooke I…"

She stood up. "You should probably go," Brooke opened her door. She looked into Lucas' eyes as he stood up. His blue gaze was filled with guilt and what could've been love. It hurt. His confession hurt like hell, but she wasn't going to let it show. "What took you so long to tell me that, _Lucas_." Her tone was hard and unforgiving. She felt her lips tremble. How could he pull that shit on her. How the hell could he?

"Because I didn't expect this…"

"Yeah, well neither did I." Brooke was mad, but she couldn't bring herself to hit him. If it was any other guy she would've lashed out, and he would've felt the wrath of Brooke Davis firsthand. But it was Lucas, the guy with the boyish smile, sad eyes, and brooding personality that had sucked her in mercilessly. Her heart ached painfully, as she reached for his arm. Yesterday her hands had run down his body, the mysterious tattoos on his upper arm, his abs and muscles out of desire to be close to him, but today her touch was cold and detached. Brooke just needed him out of her room before she said something she would regret.

Once he was out the room Brooke let go of his arm and pushed him roughly. Brooke stood defiantly. Her head erect, arms crossed, and body turned away from him.

"Brooke, _I'm sorry_…"

"Lucas, I don't want to hear anything else from you."

"Brooke…"

She felt the anger starting to rise. Brooke told him things that she never shared with anyone, not even Peyton, and she had allowed herself to be vulnerable with him. Hell, she even helped him with his story! He was married, and he made her fall in love with him! Brooke squeezed her eyes shut. She was more upset with his lie, than Lucas himself, which said a lot.

"You know what Lucas," Brooke turned around. She set out to hurt him, say something stinging, maybe even smack him. Brooke balled her fists. Lucas looked so sad, but she didn't care, she didn't! "What you did was fucked up, because I'm a lot of things, but I am not a _fool_!"

"You're not," Lucas echoed.

Brooke waved him away, "Just go," she bit the inside of her cheek refusing to let a tear fall.

"The only fool here is me, and I'm not just saying that to say it." Lucas shoved his hands in his pockets to keep himself from caressing Brooke's cheek. She was never his to love, and now he felt like she never would be. "I waited so long to tell you because I was afraid that if I told you about her, then you would leave me…"

"Leave you?" Brooke laughed just to hurt him. We're not in a relationship,"

"We're not," He said dolefully. "But I don't need a relationship with you, I just want to be around you." _It's what my heart wants_. Lucas swallowed, "I never lied to you,"

"No Broody, you just kept the most important aspect of your life a secret."

"Well…" He knew there was nothing else to say, nowhere else to go from where they stood. "I never took you for granted, I just need you to know that." Lucas bent down to grab his clothes by Brooke's pumps. He looked up at her feeling as if he had fallen even further from grace. "I'm not proud of what I did, but if I didn't keep this from you, then I never would've gotten the chance to know you."

"You don't know me,"

"I know you enough to say, that I could've _loved_ you." Lucas manned up enough to say that. Brooke didn't even look at him again. He did love her, who was he kidding.

xxxx

An hour later, Lucas fell back onto Haley's bed. "I told her," He felt empty inside as if he had just lost someone he had known forever. "We're done Hales," He was complaining, but Haley was the only one that would listen to him, and then tell him to snap out of it, when he went on to long. "Honestly, I was falling in love with her," he raised his hand in the air to prove his point. "I've never seen anyone so disappointed in me." Lucas raised his head, "She deserved to be though."

"If things are meant to be, then they'll be."

Lucas laughed sarcastically, "After waiting this long to tell her the truth I know fate isn't on my side." He laid back on Haley's bed, "She's so different from me, _better than me_, in a matter of fact."

"Woe is me," Haley gently chided.

"Haley,"

"So you messed up," Haley sat up and crossed her legs Indian style. "Do you honestly expect her to give you a hug and kiss after you dropped that bomb on her…well not a bomb, but you get my drift. Let her think, and then show her, that if she's willing to forgive you, then you're still in it." Haley squeezed Lucas' shoulder, "Brooke likes you, even I can see that and I don't know her."

"I hurt her real bad," Lucas sat up, "And I'm sorry," He massaged his temples, "She thought that I was something better than I am. After I told her the truth she couldn't even look at me, it was like I disgusted her." Lucas could only wallow for so long before he took the necessary steps to right his wrong. If he hurt someone then it stayed on his conscious, especially if that someone was someone he loved. "So what are you doing today."

"You're not okay," Haley hit him. "Stop trying to change the subject. I know you Luke."

"I'm not, Haley, just act like you don't know me so well for a second. If I sit here and feel sorry for myself then I'll convince myself that Brooke and I are over." Lucas stood up and went to Haley's desktop. "I have an article to get in by three."

She watched him with worry. If denial was a state of mind, then Lucas was permanently vacationing there. "I'm going to talk to Brooke," Haley said. Lucas didn't need her to interfere with his love life, but her brother's well being, was kind of her well-being. She always had his back, even when she thought he was wrong.

"What?" Lucas looked at Haley in surprise.

"You can't talk to her now, but I can." Haley threw back the covers, "I'll defend your character,"

"Haley," Lucas shook his head. "I don't need my twin to defend me,"

"Well clearly you do Lucas James," Haley placed her hands on her hip, "Because just a second ago you were _crying_ like a little girl on my bed."

"I wasn't crying."

"Just type your article, I have to get ready for the day." Haley raised her chin, "Keep your head up bro,"

Lucas gave her a weak smile, "Your crazy."

"Like a fox,"

"And please don't talk to Brooke, Hales."

xxxx

Brooke stepped off of the elevator. She had her shades on to shield her angry but saddened glare from the world. Usually she breezed into the office with donuts and coffee, but right now she didn't even feel like greeting her co-workers. _Damn Lucas_. Brooke rested her eyes on Rachel, who seemed to pick up on her unusual angst. Brooke raised her hand. "Not today Rachel,"

"Rough night?" she asked suggestively.

"I am not going to warn you again.,"

"Geez, someone woke up _in_ the wrong bed this morning," Rachel stood up and joined Brooke on her fast paced walk to her office. She flipped her long hair off her shoulders, "You look like shit Brooke…"

"Gee thanks Rachel," Brooke said sarcastically.

Sensing that Brooke wasn't up for _bitchy_ banter, Rachel decided to cut her some slack. "Okay, it's no fun when you play the unwilling victim. If you need me to cancel your first appointments I can."

"No, I'm fine," Brooke pulled off her sunglasses, "Thanks though Rachel,"

"Good, and no need to thank me. Every now and then I get in my quota of nice favors." Rachel folded her arms behind her back, "Anyways a tall mystery man oozing sex appeal demanded to see you." She winked knowing exactly who the mystery man was, "Morning sex in the office before patients, how deliciously kinky."

Brooke looked towards her closed door ignoring Rachel's suggestive assumption. "Does his name happen to be Lucas James? Because if it does then you can tell him that I don't want to see his ass."

"You whore, did he give you something?" Rachel giggled. "I see you got the sexpots booked by the hour."

"Rachel, I am this close to bitch slapping you,"

"Lighten up," Rachel said crossing her arms. "Apparently celebrities approve of your skills because Nathan Scott is here to see you."

"_Nathan Scott_?"

Rachel shrugged, "I know that we're not friends or anything but are you tappin' that ass?"

"Goodbye Rachel,"

"Brooke," she begged. "He's so hot…you so are. Give me the titillating details." Rachel's lips cringed into a smile, "Don't you just love that word _titillating _it sounds so dirty."

"I'm going to see what he wants." Brooke opened the door and stepped into her office. She spotted Nathan sitting at her desk waiting for her. "What _are_ you doing here?"

"I don't really know," Nathan said honestly. He was still dressed in the clothes he wore last night. "I think I'm going crazy,"

"Join the club," Brooke said with a sarcastic laugh, "Now seriously, what are you doing here?"

"I'm pretty fucked up," Nathan said. "And apparently I'm masochistic too, because I'm here in your office, and we aren't even on friendly terms." He stood up and drew the blinds, "Your office smells nice,"

"Thanks," Brooke lowered her eyebrows. Nathan was so wasted right now that it was a miracle he could even stand upright. "You didn't come here to talk to me, which means that you came here for…"

"Don't flatter yourself," Nathan raised his hand. "Believe it or not." He swallowed, "Hell I can't even believe it, but I _do_ want to talk to you."

"About what?" Brooke asked surprised. "The last time I tried to offer you any kind of advice you nearly bit my head off."

"Well because you told me I was crazy, psychologists _aren't_ supposed to say that." Nathan stood up unsteadily, "And for the record your crazy comment was uncalled for, because it hurt my feelings."

"Well you were being an arrogant bastard so I said anything to hurt you." Brooke pointed towards the couch. "Take a seat boozy. I'm sure in your hazed state of mind being here makes perfect sense, but when you snap out of it Nathan, you'll realize there is nothing I can do for you. If you need to talk to a psychologist then I suggest you talk to Bailey De Luca, he's really good at dealing with _sick_ people like yourself." She took a playful jab at Nathan because she expected him to come out any moment and tell her this was a joke. "And I'm not trying to hurt your feelings," she added in. Brooke watched as Nathan took a seat. He looked down at the floor. "Ask Rachel to get you something to eat from craft services, and then I'll see if I can find an empty office or something for you to sleep in." Brooke was only being nice to Nathan because dealing with Lucas drained her.

"I've been spending a lot of time thinking about someone I shouldn't…"

"Woah, you're _serious_." Brooke took a seat when she realized the handsome NBA star wasn't budging. "Okay, I think I need a drink."

"Make that two drinks," Nathan folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. "Two words Haley James,"

Brooke snorted, "The James twins are evil, don't talk to me about them." Nathan gave her a cold look. "Okay," Brooke raised her hands. He was drunk but clearly he was still processing her words. "Haley seems sweet, Lucas on the other hand, _evil_."

Nathan curled his legs up on the couch, shoes and all, and rested his head against the back of the seat. "You had a falling out with Lucas?"

"Nathan, you and I don't talk." Brooke reached for her phone to call Rachel. "Gatina, will take care of you."

"Well then indulge me until she does," Nathan ignored her and pulled a flask out of his pocket. "If you explain to me what you see in Lucas, then maybe I can rationalize for myself." He scratched his head and muttered, "What am I saying?"

"I knew it," Brooke stood up, "Your ass is so drunk. Nathan, seriously you have to go."

Nathan belched.

Brooke wrinkled her nose, "Before you say anything incriminating that you're going to regret later, you should leave."

Nathan started to talk anyways, "What do you see in Lucas?"

"Nothing," Brooke answered. There was a lot she saw in Lucas, but she was too angry to see it anymore.

"I think I have a thing for his sister…" Nathan bit the inside of his cheek and looked up at Brooke "Help me,"

"Why are you confiding in me?" Brooke sighed before taking a seat beside him. Nathan uncharacteristically wrapped his arms around her. "Um woah…"

Nathan then said, "Because I need to get her out of my mind, I like being around her too much."

All Brooke could do was rub his shoulder, "Nathan you need to sleep,"

"So Brooke dumped your ass," Skills shook his head. "Luke, are you going to finish that cheese toast?"  
Lucas smacked Skills outstretched hand, "You asked me what was up, and I told you, and _that's_ how you respond."

xxxx

"On the real Luke, homegirl has reason to be upset." Skills raised his hands, "I'm always going to have your back you know that, but shorty was reading your books, she was a step away from wanting to marry your ass, but you already belonged to someone else."

Lucas exhaled, "Is it too soon to say that I want to get her back."

"Maybe," Skills crossed his arms and leaned forward, "Here's a suggestion, why don't you handle your business with Giselle, and then try to fix things with Brooke? I'm just saying." Skills took Lucas' plate, "This food is to expensive to waste boi,"

"You should've seen her face Skills," Lucas shook his head. "I tried not to hurt her, but it ended up happening anyways."

"That's why I always say, don't fall in love unless you have to. Because once you turn around love will bite you in the ass." Skills watched as Giselle walked into the Manhattan bistro. "Lucas do me a favor and put your hood up," He held up his menu, "Don't ask me why I'm asking you to do it, just do it."

"Put up my hood?"

"Lucas Eugene Scott. If there was ever a right time to question the madness, now is not one of those times."

"Skills?" Giselle said tilting her head to the side. She walked over to him with an easy going smile. "How are you doing?"  
"Alright," Skills placed down the menu, "I tried to warn you home skillet." He cleared his throat. "Lucas take care of your business." He held out his fist.

Lucas tapped his fist against Skills.

"Call me later, and then we'll plan how to get Brooke back together," He said quietly. He nodded at Giselle, not really sure what to say to her, and walked out of the restaurant.

"Is this seat taken?" Giselle asked softly. She looked down at Lucas, her hands folded in front of her, "Because I really need to talk to you."

He bit the inside of his cheek. At some point he was going to have to talk to her Lucas gestured towards the chair across from him. He avoided eye contact because when he saw her, he saw Eric.

_You're just a simple boy from Tennessee Lucas James, what business do you have messing around with woman like Giselle. She's so out of your league, and soon she'll realize that. _

Lucas tuned out Eric's voice in his head.

"Okay, since I know that I'm the last person you want to talk to, I'm not going to take up much of your time." She noticed that Lucas' ring finger was free. That hurt, but she pretended not to notice. "You handed me divorce papers and asked me to sign them the other day."

"Did you sign them?"

"Lucas?" she said with concerned blue orbs. "How could you throw away our marriage after one mistake?"

His cheeks flushed an angry shade of red. At this point all he could think about was Brooke. "There's nothing to talk about! You cheated on me, I trusted you, and it's done, _we're _done." He clenched his jaw. "We're so done."

"Lucas," Giselle reached in her purse for the contract. He was angry, and when he was angry, which was rare, she never could talk sense into him. "I'll give you a divorce." He reached for the legal papers but Giselle pulled back. "What happened to you," Her eyebrows furrowed with concern, "I know I hurt you Lucas, but you were slipping away from me, and when I tried to hold onto you, you pushed me away."

"Did you sign the papers?" He repeated.

"No," Giselle bit her lip and shook her head. "By the way if you're trying to hurt me, then you're succeeding."

"_Eric_," Lucas said. The conversation was over.

"If I wasn't still in love with you then I wouldn't fight for us. Maybe you're more than willing to end this marriage but I'm not. I signed us up for counseling," She looked down at Lucas' ring finger again. "I won't sign the papers Luke unless we talk this through with a professional."

"It's not going to change anything," Lucas leaned forward. "You want to know why I was slipping away?" He spoke through gritted teeth. "So you cheated on me, okay, that hurts like hell, but what hurts the most is that you had to do it with him."

Giselle closed her eyes, "I should've believed you Luke…"

"Well you didn't" Lucas bit his lip. "You made your bed Giselle. So lay in it."

Tears stung her eyes. "I already am,"

Lucas hated to see her cry, but what she did, and whom she did it with was inexcusable. Giselle reached for his hand. He stopped and looked down.

"I'm not signing the papers until we talk to someone," she pulled her hand back and stood. "Bye Lucas," Giselle left the divorce papers on the table next to him.

xxxx

"Good morning to ya Haley Jett," Chris pulled down his shades as he strolled into her rented apartment high above Manhattan. "Now this is what I call the good life," He jumped onto an expensive looking chair and reclined back kicking his legs onto the table, "Now all I need is a Cuban cigar, a glass of wine, burgundy please, and a sexy chick to sit on my lap. Then it's Keller style baby."

"Get your feet off of my coffee table."

"Jett none of this stuff belongs to you."

"Well as long as I'm living here it does," She shooed his feet off the table. "You're early." She looked down at her watch. "I was going to swing by somewhere first,"

"Specifics," Chris sat up, "You were stopping by Nathan's huh?"

"What? I don't even know where he lives." Haley watched perturbed as Chris placed his feet back on the table, "Table, _feet_, I am this close to showing you my ugly side."

"Aww," Chris tilted his head to the side, "I find it hard to believe that it's not all cupcakes and sunshine in your world." He smiled when Haley glared at him. "Hales, I'm just kidding. So I have good news, well good for me, possibly bad for you."

"What?"

"I've decided that I want to work on my new album here in the NYC, so I'm sticking around for a little while." Chris rubbed his hands together, "To get some work done, create a little mischief, and last but not least…" He waved his hand. "You don't need to know the last bullet point, geniuses always keep the last bullet point under wraps."

"So if you're staying longer then we don't have to go to the studio today." Haley grabbed her purse. "I have to run some errands."

"Dude," Chris pointed towards Haley's door, "Good luck getting past the front door, two big men that weigh at least a ton each are blocking the door. They could eat me for dinner. One swallow. You would think that someone was after you or something?"

Haley drew back in surprise. The thought never crossed her mind.

Seeing that he had startled her, Chris quickly took back his comment. "I'm only kidding," His chuckle provided her no solace. "Sorry I was just watching _Valley of the Dolls_ the other day and…"

"Jeff?" Haley tuned Chris out. She found her manager sitting down in the kitchen with a few other people. "Hi," she said quietly to them.

"Haley," Jeff stood, "Meet Dan, John, and Richard, we were just discussing hiring a new guitar player for the Haley James background band…"

"Sure," she dismissed. Haley dropped her voice. "I just want to talk to you about something. _Alone._"

"Okay," Jeff hesitantly said. He walked into the den. Chris was watching some women exercising on the beach.

"Work those glutes, Cindy." Chris paused when he realized that Jeff and Haley had joined him. "Softcore porn people?" When no one took his offer he flipped off the television, "Conservatives," He muttered playfully.

Haley waited until Chris was out of hearing range. "I am all for safety but this is just too much. Every time I turn around I'm surrounded. I don't like feeling trapped in this place, and right now I feel trapped. Let some of these guys go. I don't need all this."

"Haley, you do." Jeff said evenly. "This world is full of sick people," He showed no signs of immediate concern. "We just have to take precautions that's all…oh, and how did dinner go with Cameron? He's #2 on Manhattan's most eligible bachelors list."

The way Jeff just changed the subject annoyed her.

"We have nothing in common, but other than that, he seems nice." Haley grabbed her purse. "We can keep the security, but if there is no reason for them to follow me, then they can stay here." Haley waited for Jeff to give her a reason but he didn't. "I'm not some sixteen year old that needs to be saved from the media, or even Nathan Scott for that matter, I'm taking back some control."

Jeff looked after her worried. "The security stays,"

"Chris and I are going to head out, he's staying in New York, so we're going to postpone work on the track until tomorrow." She knew that there was something Jeff wasn't telling her, which got under her skin. Chris came from the back sans Haley's guitar.

"We'll bring this for inspiration Jett,"

xxxx

Mouth walked towards his car. In his hands he had a couple bags full of movies, board games, and coloring books. He was headed to the hospital to volunteer. Volunteering made him feel good for one, and also took his mind off the fact that he was jobless, and living rent free with Rachel. Mouth had a huge problem with that, because he didn't want Rachel to support him while he struggled to get back on his feet.

He noticed a brunette struggling with a heavy box. She raised her knee to try and steady it. Mouth placed down his bags by the car and quickly went to help her. "Let me," He said.

"Oh thanks,"

Mouth took the box from her. He was surprised by it's weight. He smiled in embarrassment because she made the box look lighter than it actually was. "Moving in?" He managed even though his arms were begging to throw down the box.

"Yes," Sensing that he was struggling she grabbed the other side of the box. "It's too heavy for one person." Her glasses started to fall down her nose, "I'm blind as a bat so if these glasses go, so do I."

"I'll lead the way," Mouth walked towards the stairs. "Mouth by the way…" He smiled goofily, "I mean Marvin McFadden,"

"Millicent, nice to meet you."

"What floor are you on?"  
"The 4th," Millicent said. "I knew New York was expensive but I didn't know that it was this expensive. I planned on living by myself but funds weren't enough…sorry too much information."

"No, I agree. New York is expensive."

"Have you heard of Addison…um, I can't remember her last name."

Mouth frowned, "I know of an Addison why?"

"She's my roommate, I know no one in New York City so I had to search through the ads." Millicent bit her lip, "Why do you look so worried? Is she crazy…a person that kicks dogs…mean?"

Mean. Crazy. And all of the above. Mouth swallowed. "No she's a sweet girl," He could remember vividly the first run-in he had with Addison. Rachel had dragged him to the club for singles night, and on their way back Addison came out of her apartment. She gave Rachel the evil eye, and Rachel being beyond drunk at that point started to scream at her. The story ended with Addison calling Rachel fat, and then Rachel attacked her.

"I don't believe you," Millicent said in a worried tone. "She's a piece of work isn't she?"

"Yeah," Mouth finally said. "If I had a pet fish I wouldn't leave it with her."

xxxx

"Swanky office," Chris said looking around like a child in a candy store.

"I have to talk to someone quickly," Haley turned around, "Could you just wait out here for me?"

"Are you ashamed of me Haley James?" Chris asked with a sly smile, "Keller can behave,"

"Chris," she sighed. "Just stay," Haley went over to the receptionist desk. It was relatively easy tracking down Brooke Davis in Manhattan. "Excuse me," she said politely. The red head at the desk looked up. "Is there a Brooke Davis that works here?"

"So his better half shows up." Rachel smiled. "Are you and Nathan having couple counseling already…it's for the baby right?" She looked down at Haley's stomach, "Sorry that he knocked you up."

"Does Brooke Davis work here?" Haley repeated ignoring Rachel.

"Hmm, let me check." Rachel reached for the phone. She raised her hand, "One second Britney Spears…"

"Haley James," Haley said slowly.

Chris snuck up to the receptionist table, "I'm famous too," He leaned forward and waved at Rachel, "Chris Keller, international superstar." He extended his hand.

Rachel ignored him, "Brookie," she sung. "Nathan's baby mama is here to see him."

"Actually," Haley reached for the phone.

Rachel scowled. "Excuse me,"

"You're rude," Haley directed at her. "Brooke, I'm sorry. This is Haley, Lucas' sister; I just wanted to talk to you whenever you got a chance. Okay…thanks," She handed the phone back to Rachel.

Rachel took the phone back with a look of distaste. "You can take a seat somewhere, Haley and baby in tow…"

"Now that is an insult," Chris said. "The Keller is a grown man, just one look at the goods girl, and you won't question anymore."

Rachel narrowed her eyes at Chris, "And who are you, her personal defender," Rachel snorted. "I was talking about the bun in the over, the roast on slow cook." She pointed at Haley's stomach.

"Do I look pregnant to you?" Haley scowled.

Rachel shrugged, "It could be the early stages."

"Down Rachel," Brooke said signaling for her to calm down. "The last thing we need is another _almost_ lawsuit because of your mouth." Brooke thought that she would want to avoid Haley because of Lucas but she was actually glad to see her. "What brings you by." She hugged her. Haley seemed nice enough, even if Lucas was her brother, she souldn't be held accountable for his _crimes_.

"Brooke, I know we barely know each other, and I have no business talking to you about…" Haley stopped when she realized that Rachel was leaning in. "A little privacy would be nice,"

"Well you're in my bubble," Rachel crossed her legs, "I can't help but to listen."

Brooke glared at Rachel and then linked her arm in Haley's. "What's up?"

"Lucas really likes you Brooke," Haley spoke quickly because she knew Brooke had every right to cut her off at any minute. "I'm not here to make excuses for him, because Lucas should've told you sooner. But I just hope that at some point you'll be able to talk to him, so he can at least explain things."

"That's really bold of you."

Haley bit her lip, "I know, he had nothing to do with this by the way. Me coming over here, he even asked me not to."

"Haley," Brooke didn't want to talk about Lucas. "I have a patient that I need you to take off my hands." She guided Haley towards her office. "Here he is,"

Nathan was sleeping soundly on the couch a pillow clutched close to his stomach."If he wasn't so mean then I would think this scene was adorable," Brooke commented. "I think you're the best medicine for him."

"Me?"

"Nathan likes being around you, and that says a lot, because usually he doesn't play nice." Brooke walked over to him. The mean side of her wanted to whack him over the head to wake him up, but he looked so innocent sleeping. Brooke placed her hand on his head. "Nate, Haley's going to take you home."

"Wha…I…" Haley closed her mouth. She never agreed to that.

Brooke smiled deviously. She figured out the perfect way to get over Lucas. Nathan and Haley were going to be her project. Even though she and Nathan fought like cats and dogs sometimes, she did care about him to a degree. Haley seemed to bring out the best in him, and she even brought him to drunken confessions, and pleas for Brooke to help him!

"He's not so bad," Brooke said softly. "Could you _please_ take him home Haley,"

**Author's Note**

**Thank you so much guys! I hate having Brooke and Lucas fight, but I don't think it would be realistic if they didn't. Consider this 'fighting' as a way for Lucas to prove that Brooke isn't just a fling…and he is falling for her. I got a lot of requests for Naley last chapter, so Naley, Naley, Naley! Lol, I'm doing everything I can to keep making them run into each other. Also, this chapter was about establishing the future Baley friendship, Brachel…and what not. Once again I want to thank everyone that reviewed last chapter, last week really sucked, and it was so nice to read over the positive feedback, thank you:) Also if I leave anyone out in the 'thank you's' I'm sorry, I promise it's not intentional.**

**Marisa, flipflopgal, onetreefan, and SquealingLit.Fan- Thank you so much guys!**

**Brooke D.- I'm so with you Brooke deserves to know, but Lucas held back for so long because if Brooke would've found out sooner that he was married, then she wouldn't have allowed herself to fall for him. The situation was pretty lose-lose. The condom issue is pretty up in the air…you could be right, maybe not? You'll know more about Addison very soon, since she's in the Rachel-Mouth-Millicent storyline as well. And Brooke and Nathan never had a friendship before, just sex, and occasionally some talking…her past friendships have been ruined by sex. Nathan was pretty dark up until Haley came around. Thanks for reviewing and the questions!**

**AmbroCoo- When I wrote this chapter I thought about your comment. I really don't want them to fight either, but they're going to have to. However, I'm going to make it clear that Brooke still has feelings for Lucas, and she wants to talk to Lucas…just not yet. Their were hints of a Brathan friendship in this chapter, and with Brooke doing for Naley, what Chris is doing for Naley, a Brathan friendship will only blossom further. Thank you for reviewing:)**

**SV- It was sooo much fun writing the Clark Kent and Lois Lane bit. Brooke is often underestimated, and even though Lucas doesn't estimate her, it was nice to see her do 'something great' and unexpected…kind of like her job. And yeah…Haley is turning Nathan into a different man at 'the speed of light' I hope this chapter shows that once again. Cameron is just a minor flaw in the Naley storyline…Addison is bigger trouble than him. Glad you liked the chapter, and when I wrote it, I was thinking about Knocked Up and the resemblance.**

**Tripnfallbri- Yes, Brooke cried when her nana red to her. LOL. I'm so glad you're liking the BL interaction so far, the question of friends, lovers, or more, are very much in the front of their minds, but they managed to not allow it to define them. Even with the shade of grey of not knowing, they really do enjoy each others company. Brathan friendship is coming, glad you like them! Addison will only be trouble, it's no secret that she's going to be one of the 'villians' in this story. "**_Nathan's old babysitter sounds like a real hag, Gerty_?" **This line cracked me up! Thank you so much Bri, your reviews are always a pleasure to read.**

**ChadAndSophie- Glad you like the Naley, Peyton and Chris. Hopefully I can keep your support for their characters. All I'm going to say is that I think you were reading my mind…with the whole counseling thing! You're good. Brathan will become friends, this chapter was just the start…and besides Brooke is playing matchmaker like Chris, so she wouldn't ship Naley, if she didn't like Nathan at all. You'll find out more about Addison, and if Haley and Nathan would be close, Hales would be a prime target. Brooke pregnant…Maybe…No way are you boring me! I'm a nerd, (well not really) but I love reading feedback. Thanks Jelena.**

**Coffee.With.Cinnaomon- I agree the pregnancy storyline is way overused, but if Brooke was to get pregnant, which I'm not saying she is, this story wouldn't become just about Brooke and Lucas having a baby, there is so much other stuff going on, that that would be a 'smaller storyline' I appreciate you pointing that out, thank you:) Right now I love writing Jeyton, but I have been focusing on Brucas and Naley more, in the later chapters I'm going to give them the attention they deserve. And your review was perfect, hope you get some of that work done:)**

**TypoKween- Yes a Brathan friendship is in the works. I think Brooke can help him more with Haley, than he can help her…well now at least. Thank you so much for your review!**

**xoxcallie18xox- You're so welcome! And you don't have to thank me, thank you for reviewing. Clowns are scary. Sure you got a kick out of the last OTH episode, haha, I think it might be comedic to have Haley run into a clown in the next couple of chapters. Lol.**

**Brucas Equals Love- Oh they can get hotter, but, unfortunately it will be after Lucas convinces Brooke 'to take him back' but I have some more scenes up my sleeve and more to plan to top the ones last chapter. Thank you for reviewing.**

**brucas333- Thanks for reviewing:) I will definitely consider your opinion which is why I'm holding off on saying if Lucas wore the condom or not. And I don't have the story all planned out…just an idea of how I would like it to end. **

**BubblyGirl23- I know…but I have an even better scenario than Jeyton sex on the road, that'll probably be in the next chapter. It would be awesome if Jake came back, Peyton would def. smile a lot more. Gertrude lol. With a name like that, she had to be scary, and if Naley lasted any longer in the elevator…I think Nathan might've kissed her which is why I cut it short. Addison is no good. I don't want you to like her interaction with Nathan lol. Shame on Lucas Eugene, lol…but maybe he was safe?**

**HJS-NS-23- Thank you so much, if you have finals too…GOOD LUCK:) Nathan will open up to Haley so much…I think the opening up process will be what connects him to her even more. He needs to talk to someone!**


	10. Gonna be a Blackout Tonight

AN: I don't think this chapter came out as good as I wanted it to, because with finals, I'm definitely stress writing. I own nothing, except my _evil_ OC's :)

Chapter 10- Gonna be a Blackout Tonight

Lucas let himself into his old house. The place was exactly as he remembered it, the hardwood floors were covered with expensive Persian rugs, and the couch he slept on before leaving was still draped with a blanket. Lucas' best guess was that Giselle hadn't been spending a lot of time at home. In his hands he held the divorce papers that she refused to sign until they got help. After much thought Lucas decided that he was going to give her what she wanted, so he could get what he wanted. He placed the papers on the table and walked up the short flight of stairs.

The main purpose behind his trip _home_ was obviously to get the divorce papers signed but he also needed to pick up his belongings. Lucas had come to the conclusion a while back that he wasn't going to be living with Giselle anymore. He opened the closet they used to share and pulled out his work clothes, jeans, sneakers, and anything else of his that he could find. If his decision to move wasn't so hasty then he would've come properly equipped with plastic bins, and hangers, but just like the divorce he needed it to be done hastily.

Lucas heard a knock on the door.

He paused and glanced over his shoulder. Coming over to the house was a bad idea especially after his conversation with Giselle earlier, but Lucas knew that he had come back for his stuff. He owed it to himself to finalize the divorce, and the non-biased side of him felt that Giselle deserved the divorce as well. He hated what she did to him, but that didn't mean he hated her. Lucas bit the inside of his cheek when he heard another knock. Reluctantly he stopped what he was doing and ran back down the stairs. Lucas opened the door for the last person he expected to see.

The last couple of days he had been so numb, because every time he closed his eyes he saw _him_, that cocky ass grin, and his judgmental brown eyes projecting a victorious gaze. Lucas didn't meet Eric until after he married Giselle, because the son of an oil tycoon was down in Texas tending to his father's business after he got sick. But within a month of their honeymoon Eric showed up in New York City with congratulations for Giselle, and curses for Lucas.

Whenever Eric got a chance he gave Lucas a piece of his mind. His constant bashing led Lucas to lose his cool occasionally, and unfortunately most of the time it was in front of Giselle's family. Eric knew how to work him. Lucas considered himself to be pretty easy going, but Eric just set him off like a time bomb.

Lucas' nostrils flared as he took in Eric's smirk. "What the fuck are you doing here, you son of a _bitch_!" The plan was to stay cool but of course the time bomb started to tick again. He clenched and unclenched his fists. He wanted nothing more than to knock the smug grin off of Eric's face but it wasn't worth it.

He tried to slow down his accelerated heart as he turned away. A storm was brewing outside. Above the towering buildings and the Williamsburg Bridge, dark clouds swarmed violently, shadowing an ominous storm.

"Lucas," Eric closed the door behind him.

Lucas swallowed. His hands were still shaking. He went back up the stairs more determined than ever to pack his shit and leave. Eric followed after him. Lucas grinned bitterly to himself. "You really want me to kick your ass don't you,"

"Yeah, I do." Eric took a seat on the bed he and Giselle had made love on. He smirked, "She didn't even change the sheets since…" He grinned, "I guess she's not sleeping in this bed."

"I wouldn't know," Lucas said through gritted teeth. He glared daggers at Eric's back. He was sitting on his jeans. Lucas had to step back because he was dangerously close to tackling him to the ground. Eric was messing with him, because he wanted him to react. But Lucas wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. He inhaled a mouthful of air and then turned away.

"I hate to say I told you so," Eric said. He ran his hands through his thick black hair, "We had history before you came around Luke," He spoke in a condescending tone, "But I guess I can see what she saw, a poor boy from Tennessee, with a hint of Southern charm, it's kind of romantic when you think about it…" Eric stood up, "You're a romance writer so it fits right…"

"Eric," Lucas turned around. He tossed the polo he was holding onto the bed. He walked closer to Eric and dared him to say anything else. "If you have something to say, why don't you just say it." He spoke daringly.

"I told you that your marriage wouldn't last and I even gave you the opportunity to back out of it…" Eric stepped back when Lucas came closer with fire in his eyes, "And the sad thing is I thought I was in love with Giselle up until you walked in on us. After that, the chase was finished with, she's been with you…which makes her trash, _poor _trash."

Lucas lunged forward and grabbed Eric by the shirt tightening the fabric around his neck. "You picked the wrong night to mess with me you fuc…" He raised his fist.

"Lucas!"

He whirled around to see Giselle. Eric roughly pushed him back and then smiled.

"I wish you would've hit me boy, because if you did I would've laid your ass out all over this room." Eric barked.

"What are you doing here!" Giselle screamed at Eric. She stormed over to him her heels clicking on the floor. "Get out of my house, Get out!"  
"So, you're back to fucking him?" Eric asked snidely.

"I swear Eric," Giselle went behind her bed and grabbed a bat. "If you don't get out of my house you won't have to worry about Lucas beating the shit out of you, because I will."

"Okay," Eric raised his hands and backed away. "Just call me when you're ready to…"

Lucas stormed over to him and grabbed him by the arm, "I will throw your ass down the stairs."

"Do that, and I'll serve you up a lawsuit so quick you won't even have time to blink," Eric yanked his arm free. "I got what I wanted," He glared at Giselle, "And now that I got it, I can see clearly, that it's not worth fighting for." Eric looked Lucas up and down as if he was nothing before leaving.

Giselle placed her hand to the side of her face and looked at Lucas with guilt. "Lucas I'm so…"

"Don't apologize to me," He couldn't bring his eyes to look at her, "We can go to counseling, but after a month I'm done,"

She nodded slowly accepting his agreement. "Just one month,"

"And just so you know," Lucas looked up at her finally, "This isn't going to change anything. I've already made up my mind."

"So I'll give her a call," Giselle replied. "She has openings on Monday and Wednesday so just let me know when the timing is good for you."

"The timing is never good for me. But you've given me no other choice," He swallowed as he started to gather his clothes once more. "You're hanging on by a thread to a marriage that is dead."

"Well if that's the case…" she threw up her arms and laughed sadly, "Then I minus as well be dead to because you can't even look at me for longer than five seconds."

"Every time I see you, I see him." Lucas said. He moved around her to get his tee-shirts and underwear from the drawer. It was too late to admit that he was still hurting, because that would give Giselle the impression that she could fix this and Lucas knew she couldn't.

Giselle went into her closet and emptied a light blue bin of her winter clothes, "Use this,"

"I don't need it,"

"Lucas," she placed her hand on his shoulder, "You're throwing everything into a plastic bag," Giselle pulled out a remote control and with tears in her eyes and a small smile she asked, "Where are you going with this,"

"I guess I'm just trying to turn you off," He mumbled taking the remote from her hands and throwing it onto the bed.

Giselle looked away. "So you're going to do the counseling?"

"That's what I said,"

Giselle hoped that _Brooke Davis_ would be able to save their marriage, but she wasn't holding her breath.

xxxx

"You look like you need a instant pick me up, stat" Rachel commented. It was the end of the day and Brooke was arranging her patient's folders. Rachel watched as Brooke came across something that brought a saddened look to her face. "What's that?"

"Nothing," Brooke threw the Polaroid of Lucas into the trash. As soon as she threw it away, she almost fished it back out, but Brooke knew that she couldn't. No matter what her heart wanted, she was smarter than that. Lucas lied to her and there was no going back. Brooke tried to put on a cheery smile, but her usual cheer was failing her. "Why are you still here Rachel?"  
"Believe it or not, I've noticed that you're having a really sucky day so I decided to invite you to a club opening tonight."

"Invite me?" Brooke pushed Lucas to the back of her mind, "I'm not signing that contract with the devil."

"No," Rachel said succinctly. "I didn't ask you if you wanted to come. I told you you're coming." She stood up and pretended to walk towards the window. When Brooke wasn't expecting it Rachel pulled the picture out of the trash. "A man huh,"

"A _liar_," Brooke retorted.

"Well if you don't want him then I'll take him." Rachel placed her hand on her hips "He looks like he knows how to show a girl a good time."

"He's married," Brooke blurted out. She studied Rachel's reaction curious to see how the red head would react.

"So?"

"Oh god, of course you don't have a problem with that." Brooke used the point of her high heels to push the trashcan over to Rachel, "If you want him you can have him, but if you don't want him, then throw him in the trash."

"Let me ask you a question," Rachel took a seat once again, "If you fall for someone and you find out that they've been lying to you, how can you just give it all up? Just like that."

"Easily,"

"It's not _easy_," Rachel argued. "Some people lie because they have to in order to protect someone they love, and other people lie just to lie," Rachel shrugged and pointed to herself shamelessly. "You can't judge all liars the same."

"He was married, what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with you?" Rachel tossed back in a feisty tone. "His _sister_ came here to speak on his behalf. So don't you think she would have good reason to swing her country ass by here?"

"For one, I like her so watch it," Brooke defended, "And for two he's her brother!"

"I may not be the best at discussing things but this is common sense. Man loves Woman, He's married…probably to some bitch that doesn't shave her legs in the summer, and will only give him sex three times a year…"

"Huh?"  
"I had a point," Rachel defended.

"You lost me with the hairy legs in the summer, _eww_,"

She giggled, "Talk to him,"

"I can't," Brooke said. She wanted to but she couldn't. "I'm not going to go crawling back to him, that's just pathetic…"

"Well then let him come crawling back to you," Rachel advised, "In the meantime let's pretend to be friends for the night,"

"There has to be some catch here," Brooke said curiously. "I don't believe that you care enough to randomly invite me to some club opening."

"So you caught me," Rachel admitted even though she did feel sorry for Brooke. "In order for a club opening to be successful hot girls have to be there, so every pair of hot girls get in free."

"Oh," Brooke arched an eyebrow and studied Rachel knowingly, "What makes you think that I want to go clubbing with you?"  
"Well you could always go home and drown your sorrows in a tub of Ben and Jerry's, and insipid romance movies." Rachel shrugged, "Either way I'll find a way to get in free, I'm just trying to be nice,"

"Drinks on you," Brooke said.

"The first round, but if you get greedy Davis, then you're buying the rest." Rachel paused by the door, "By the way we're leaving in five,"

"Well you can't expect me to go to the club like this, I have to go home and change first."

"Whatever," Rachel said. "We'll just meet up there,"

xxxx

"How did we end up spending the whole day at casa de Scott?" Chris asked, "Bullshit!" He suddenly said as Haley placed down two Joker cards.

Haley blinked innocently and reclined back in the leather seat. "Two Jokers," she repeated.

"BS," Chris said again. He turned over Haley's cards and then dramatically punched the air and kicked out his foot, "You had that twitch in your eye! The same twitch that told me you were lying the last five times." He groaned as he took the large pile of cards, "This is _war_ now,"

"Actually it's more like time to go home," Haley looked down at her watch, "I don't know how we managed to stay here so long." She glanced over her shoulder at Nathan's closed door, "Is he still asleep? I feel like we should make sure that he's still alive or something before we leave?"

"He has a pretty nice crib." Chris observed, "Since I'm going to be staying in the NYC, I'm probably going to get a sweet piece of real estate around here." Chris motioned between them, "By the way you're more than welcome to be my roommate Jett,"

"Oh god,"

"As far as roommates go, I'm pretty good." Chris defended. He brought his legs onto Nathan's chair, "I can cook, I clean occasionally, I'm pretty hot, and what harm is there in having a hot guy like myself walk around naked for you 24/7,"

"Uggh," Haley made a nauseated sound, "Did you have to go there on an empty stomach,"

"You hungry Jett?" Chris swung his guitar around his shoulder, "I could treat us to Mexican, and by the way I was serious about the roommate offer."

"Chris, I would never live with you,"

"Why not?"

"Well because you're you,"

"Me is lovable," Chris said with a blank expression.

"Every other word out of your mouth is a joke, and it's not professional to live with the person you're working with."

"So if you were working with NS you wouldn't live with him."

"No," Haley said.

"Well that's just dumb, it's just like saying I would turn down an offer to live with Evangeline Lilly because I was working her. I would never do that."

"And you'll probably never work with her," Haley teased. She placed down her cards on the table, "I think you like Nathan more than me,"

"Huh?"

Haley giggled, "Well every time I tried to leave today you said, _No Hales just wait, he'll be up soon_." Haley tilted her head to the side, "And that was a couple hours ago."

Chris heard the shower turn on in Nathan's room. "You hear that?"  
"He's up," Haley said feeling more pressure to go. "We should leave…I shouldn't have allowed you to talk me into staying."

"He told us to make ourselves at home."

"He was drunk," Haley reasoned. "Do you know what else he said?"  
"What?"  
"He said that he was a sensitive guy!" Haley laughed, "He whispered that to me before he fell asleep. _Drunk_!"

"You know what he told me," Chris said grabbing his guitar.

"That your hot? Because everyone thinks Chris Keller is hot,"

"Well I am, but he said…" Chris drummed the air, "The anticipation is so thick you could slice a knife through it." He smiled when Haley sat back and crossed her arms, "He likes you," Chris finally admitted, "And that's what he said when he was sober."

Haley looked back at Chris in surprise. "He didn't say that,"

"Why else do you think I've been keeping you here?" Chris chuckled, "This has nothing to do with me. Look Jett," Chris took a seat on the coffee table in front of her, "You're a Rockstar, you can have whatever you want, so reach out and take it." Chris looked down, "Listen to me, because I'm never going to have this conversation with you again, because the Keller doesn't care about anyone else's love life but his own."

"Chris," Haley placed his hand on his shoulder.

"If you want me then I'll get rid of Nathan. Who needs the _stereotypical _bad boy anyways?"

Haley shook her head in amusement and dropped her hand to her side. "I like Nathan, but only as a friend, and I'm sure he feels the same way about me." She stood up, "We should go,"

"Actually," Chris jumped up. "You're going to have to ask Nathan to give you a ride because this hot chick I met the other night invited me to dinner. Peace out Jett,"

"Chris!" Haley stormed after him with her purse in hand.

Nathan's room door opened and he stepped out in a towel wrapped around his waist. "Haley, I didn't know you were still here,"

Within that time Chris managed to slip outside and close the door abruptly.

"Uhh…yeah," Haley responded shakily. Her eyes drifting towards Nathan's washboard abs.

"Are you checking me out Hales?" He asked playfully.

Haley blushed, "No I was just…"

"I'm glad you're still here," Nathan said honestly. "I'm going to take a shower I'll be right out."

"Actually I was…" Before Haley could finish Nathan closed his room door. "I was on my way out," she finished in a small voice.

xxxx

"Tell me where homeboy lives at and I'll beat his ass myself. No one talks to my boy like that," Skills said shaking his head, "You should've gotten in one punch Luke, just one to knock the smile off his cocky face."

Lucas took a swig of his beer. As soon as he left Giselle's he went to Skills, because he didn't feel like explaining the Eric situation to Haley tonight. "What are you all dressed up for?"

"There is some new club opening up by Jay Z's joint 40/40, so a friend and I were thinking about checking it out,"

"A _friend_," Lucas smirked as he took another swig of his beer, "Does your friend wear perfume, because Skills you look sharp."

"You sure did change your tune quick," Skills pointed out, "Just a few seconds ago you were mad as hell and ready to punch a hole through my wall."

"And then I realized you had a _date_,"

"It's not a date, it's a…" Skills decided to skillfully avoid Lucas' question, "An old friend of mine is in town for the night, and we're just kicking it, that's all."

"Stories and Alibis," Lucas called out.

"Keep it up, and I'm not going to help you get Brooke back." Skills watched as Lucas' face dropped, "You're serious about her,"

Lucas placed down his beer and rested his hand against his cheek. "I stopped by her apartment today,"

"Don't stalk her Luke," Skills warned.

"C'mon Skills, I would never hang around her apartment and force her to talk to me. I put a letter under her door, and I basically told her everything I should've told her before. I got as close as I could while still respecting her space." He ran his hands over his short blonde hair, which he had cut earlier that day.

"I know she'll come around," Skills patted Lucas on the shoulder, "But you just got to be patient." Someone knocked on the door. "How do I look?" He asked quickly.

"Nice," Lucas said standing up, "I'm going to leave so you can have some fun with your _friend_,"

"Actually I think you should come with us," Skills punched Lucas' arm, "Until it's time to woo Baby Brooke back into your arms why not get your party on?" He raised his eyebrows, "C'mon Luke, drinks are going to be flowing, women are going to be wearing next to nothing, it's a win situation,"

"Baby, are you in there?" A cheerful voice called on the other side.

"She still calls me _baby_," Skills shook his head trying to pretend as if he didn't like it. "Just consider Lucas," He opened the door. "Well look who it…"

"Skills!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around him and giving him a big kiss on the cheek. "I got lost a couple of times but I finally made it! One question though why do they call this place New York…it looks like Old York to me,"

"Bevin,"

"Skills," she repeated placing her hands on his face and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "So this is the place where all my unanswered phone calls have been going to." She looked at Lucas and then whispered to Skills, "Who is he?"

"My best friend," Skills answered.

Lucas stood behind observing Skills and Bevin with a smile. Who knew Skills had a _shorty_, Lucas for one didn't.

"Smile," Bevin chirped to Lucas, "Smile lines are better than frown lines." She closed the door behind her, "A strange man outside was trying to sell me some drugs, I told him that I didn't want his weeds and ran upstairs." She extended her hand to Lucas, "Bevin,"

"Bev, that dude is just William, his _weeds_, are parsley and cooking stuff," Skills explained. He missed her more than he cared to realize.

"Oh, that's why it smelled minty," Bevin said thoughtfully. She focused her attention back on Lucas, "What's wrong with you"

"Nothing," Lucas said with a dismissive smile.

"He's got a case of the love jones," Skills answered. "Baby Brooke broke his heart and now he's trying to get her back."

Bevin stepped back, "He's in love with a _baby_,"

"Nah, Brooke is his age." Skills wrinkled his nose at Bevin, "You haven't changed a bit girl,"

"Well my hair has, it's shorter," she sung. Bevin rubbed Skills back and turned back to Lucas, "Have you ever seen the Notebook,"

"Say no to it," Skill warned.

"Oh," Bevin rubbed Skills head, "He was crying like a baby,"

"I was not," Skills turned to the side, "Okay, maybe I shed a tear or two,"

"Anyways, my point is that you find your inner Noah embrace it, and get your Allie back!" Bevin cheered. "I don't even know you, but I'm already rooting for ya."

xxxx

"Take off your clothes Jake," Peyton said. She entered her room with two bowls of chicken noodle soup. She placed one down beside Jake and took a seat across from him.

Jake folded his arms behind his head, "Is that a not so subtle way of telling me that we're going to have sex,"

"Actually," Peyton placed down her bowl. "Remember that contest I was telling you about?"

"The one you wanted to enter but you didn't have enough time," Jake said.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I actually shared my art with anyone so I was thinking that now is the time. I mean I'm jobless, engaged, and in need of something to do."

"So set me up," Jake pulled off his shirt, "What am I getting naked for again?"

Peyton rubbed her hands together and bounced up. She jumped onto the bed, landing with a bounce beside Jake. "So here's my idea…" she touched his chest, "I want to paint you, here in my room, naked."

Jake's cheeks flushed, "Naked…"

"Naked," Peyton said with a nod, "But in an artistic way you know,"

"You are full of crazy ideas this week, but I can't say I don't like it," Jake loosened his belt and pulled down his jeans. "Tell me what you want me to do Michelangelo, and I'll do it."

"Good," Peyton placed her hand underneath his chin and brought him close for a kiss, "We were so close yesterday to actually going through with it,"

"We weren't going to," Jake said. He watched as Peyton grabbed his guitar and a chair. She dragged it towards the middle of her room.

"Jagieslski," Peyton motioned for him to take a seat. When he did she placed her hands on his shoulders, "I said yes,"

"You did," Jake sat still as Peyton placed his guitar in his lap, "And I said _no_, because it's cool being crazy and having fun, but when it comes to weddings and Brooke, Peyton, I can't mess with that."

"Brooke would've understood," Peyton reasoned.

"You've been best friends with her forever, I'm sure she already has a dress picked out for our wedding, the gift she's going to give you, and a speech of congratulations prepared for the ceremony afterwards." Jake looked into Peyton's hazel eyes, "When we get married, we're going to have a life together, but I would never take away the life you have with Brooke. There will always be Jake time, and Brooke time…"

"Don't forget sex time," Peyton added, "And on a cleaner note, Jenny time."

Jake stared back at Peyton in adoration, "We have to plan this wedding right," While he spoke Peyton adjusted his arms, guitar and direction of his head. Jake leaned forward and pretended to bite her hand.

She pulled back with a glint of desire, "Don't bite me Jake, or I just might bite you back," Peyton ran her hands through his curly brunette hair, "Seriously though if we got married yesterday then Brooke would've kicked my ass."

"She's a tough girl, but then again so are you,"

Peyton squeezed Jake's arm, "Don't forget it," She took a seat in front of Jake with a wooden board resting on her lap to be utilized as a desk. "Most likely I'm just going to end up doing this for myself so don't expect me to send it to the New York Metropolitan museum."

"I'm still wearing underwear," Jake said very tongue in cheek, "So technically this isn't a risqué piece at all,"

"Well I want edgy but not pornographic…you can save the pornographic for me later on." Peyton heard the front door open. "Wait a sec, Brooke's home." She grabbed the letter on her bed and ran into the den to greet her best friend.

" Hey you," she greeted.

"Hey," Brooke said slightly disheartened. "What's up girlie?"

"Brooke, what's wrong?" Peyton's smile faded.

"Nothing…"

"Brooke," Peyton crossed her arms and walked over to her, "It's Lucas isn't it."

"No Peyton," Brooke dismissed the idea as if it were ridiculous, "I wouldn't allow a guy to ruin my entire day. This has nothing to do with him…" She noticed the letter in Peyton's hand, "What is that?"

"It's from Lucas," Peyton handed the letter over, "Just say the word and Jake and I will both hunt him down and beat him with sledgehammers."

"Peyton," Brooke sighed.

"Brooke,"

"Uhh," Brooke didn't want to collapse on Peyton's shoulder and start crying right away. Yes, she told Peyton everything, but Brooke didn't want to give anyone the chance to say I told you so. "Lucas and I had our fun, now we're done, end of story." She shrugged, "Anyways Rachel and I are going to the new club opening by 40/40, you're invited."

"Rachel? You hate Rachel,"

"I don't hate her," Brooke clarified, "I know I said it, but I don't hate her," She grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, "So I'm guessing you and Jake had a wild night out on the city?"

"Yeah, we almost got married," Peyton leaned against the counter.

"You almost what?"  
"Got married," Peyton repeated.

"Without me?" Brooke pouted, "I know that you're glad to have Jake back, but if you got married without me I think I would disown you."

"Well we didn't get married," Peyton purposely left out the part about Jake talking her out of it. "I'm going to be up pretty late tonight,"

"I would be too if I didn't have a 9-5,"

"Gee thanks,"

"Don't mention it," Brooke uncapped her water bottle, "Hi Jake," she yelled.

"Hi Brooke!"

"I knew he was here," Brooke playfully swatted Peyton's butt, "I'm fine, don't worry about me." Once she got in her room Brooke closed the door behind her. Lucas' letter was still clutched in her hand. She got ready to rip it up but she only managed to tear the uppermost top section before she stopped.

Most likely Lucas' letter wouldn't change her decision to wipe her hands clean of him, but what was the harm in reading it? She took a seat on her bed and with shaking hands opened his letter.

_Dear Brooke,_

_The night we met I was wandering around in the dark, I wasn't at my best, and my heart wasn't in the right place. I should've told you about my past, but I was so eager to forget it, that I distanced myself from everything that used to be part of my life. I'm not proud of what I did to you Brooke, but I was in a pretty dark place when you came around. You made me feel alive again, like I could breathe, and I thank you for that. I was married, but I'm saying was, because by the time we met I was already taking the steps to get a divorce. My wife and I are legally married, but my heart's been separated from her for a while. I was in love with her at one point, and the story, the one you read, was about us…the love that I had thought was epic, but clearly I was wrong. I want to talk to you, but I know I don't deserve the right. I know that I didn't tell you about my wife, but if I did I know that we would've never got the chance to connect on the level that we did. I'm in awe of you, your grace in the face of ugliness, and I thank you for being Lois Lane last night, I wouldn't have finished the article without you Brooke. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for making you feel as if you were used, sorry for holding back, and most importantly I'm sorry for not letting you know how much I love being around you. Thanks for breaking through the darkness even if it was for a second, I'm going to keep your memories, even if you wish to forget mine._

_Lucas James_

Brooke folded Lucas' letter and put it in her press. His words meant nothing to her. She bit her lip as she opened her closet door. His words meant nothing…they didn't mean anything…nothing. She felt her lips tremble. Brooke exhaled slowly and quickly got herself together. Of course they meant something.

xxxx

"I can't believe you chilled out here all day," Nathan said. He had dressed quickly, throwing on mesh shorts, a fresh white tee shirt, and black socks. Haley was in his den. This was definitely unexpected. He wondered why she didn't leave with Keller, but he wasn't complaining. "You know that you didn't have to bring me back here."

"As you told me five times already," Haley nodded sheepishly and rested her hands on her legs. "I'm probably going to be leaving soon." She felt a little feverish as Nathan took a seat beside her. "It's kind of hot in here,"

"I don't have cooties," Nathan said with a smile.

"Of course you don't," Haley laughed it off.

"Where did Chris go?" Nathan asked pressing his back up against the armrest. He didn't want to make Haley uncomfortable because he wanted her to stay. Nathan could really use that smile of hers as cheesy as it sounded.

"He said he had a date,"

Nathan chuckled, "A real date or an imaginary one?"  
"Beats me," Haley sighed. Her stomach growled loudly. She blushed in embarrassment. "Oh god, sorry."

"Hungry?"  
"My stomach always growls funny," Haley tucked her sandy brown hair behind her ear. "I'm starved but I'll just pick up something on the way back home." She heard thunder roll in the dark sky.

"It's going to rain," Nathan observed looking outside. "Chris is your transportation right?"

"I could just call my brother," Haley replied.

"Or I could drop you off," Nathan suggested. "I promise I'll get you home in one piece," Nathan got a blurry flashback to his conversation with Brooke in her office. He bit the inside of his cheek. Haley brought out the most vulnerable side of him without even saying a word. "You're also welcome to stick around here for a little while."

Haley looked at Nathan, his clear blue eyes were hopeful.

"I guess I'm going to have to sell this," Nathan leaned forward and hooked his thumbs together in thought, "My apartment is free of security guards, annoying ass fans, and as far as I know the paparazzo don't come knocking around here."

"Why not?"

"Because they're scared of me. I'm crazy remember." Nathan grinned to himself as he looked down, "Which is why I guess you don't want to hang here,"

"You really want to hang with me?"

"Yeah," Nathan said honestly. "I do,"

Haley reached for the remote on the coffee table and flipped on the television. Well it wouldn't hurt to stay a little longer. She gasped in horror at the movie that was on. "_It!_"

"Graveyards and elevators," Nathan said as he watched the killer crown on the TV.

"_It_!" she repeated.

Nathan eased the remote out of Haley's hand because she had it in a death grip. "Let's shake this fear of clowns. It is actually a funny ass movie. Look at that thing, it's ugly! Tore up from the floor up…"

Haley's horrified gaze lifted slightly.

"We could take his ass,"

"He's vicious!" Haley argued.

Nathan smiled at how adorable she sounded. "Well I could handle him, he's a joke." He wrapped his arm around the back of the chair, "I'm just kidding we don't have to watch this."

_It_ jumped onto the screen and it's eyes darted from side to side. "Boo!"

Haley screamed and then the lights cut out.

xxxx

"Just 'cause there is a blackout in some parts of the city doesn't mean that we're going to stop partying. Welcome to Love, now bust out the champagne for our homecoming, where you at sexy ladies!" The DJ yelled.

Rachel and Brooke made their way through the crowds. Rachel was actively searching for a guy to bring home, but Brooke couldn't care less. They took a seat at the bar.

Rachel undid another button on her blouse, "I see some sexy men in here tonight,"

"Bartender," Brooke said snapping her fingers, "One beer please,"

"Oh," Rachel jumped up, "Hottie at twelve o' clock," she reached in her purse and placed some money on the counter, "If you can pull yourself out of your misery for a second, take a second to enjoy the buffet…the selection is mouthwatering."

Brooke thanked the bartender for the beer. He was eying her with a _are you interested look_. "No," she said succinctly. He shrugged and went to assist some other customers. Now that she was at the club Brooke wished that she had stayed home, because she just wasn't in the clubbing mood tonight.

Brooke took a sip of her beer and looked around wondering how long she would last before she decided to leave. Her mouth dropped open, and her heart skipped a beat when she saw Lucas step into the club. She grabbed her purse and got ready to leave, but Brooke decided the move was cowardly. She wasn't going to allow Lucas to chase her away from having a good time. Brooke downed the rest of her beer and stood up.

She found Rachel talking to some guy.

Brooke grabbed her hand, "Let's dance,"

"What?" Rachel followed Brooke's eyes towards Lucas, "Playing games are we?"

"I'm not playing games," Brooke snapped. Actually she was, if she were feeling in her element then she would approach any guy and just start dancing.

"He's going to come over here anyways," Rachel grabbed some random guy that was dancing with a waifish blonde. "Hi I'm Rachel," she pushed him towards Brooke, "This is my friend B. dance with her, and get nasty with it."

"Rachel," Brooke growled.

"Make him jealous," Rachel suggested following Brooke's gaze towards Lucas' once again. The waifish blonde tapped Rachel on the shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Couldn't you see that we were dancing?" she asked.

"Have him," Brooke said. She placed her hand on his arm and pushed him back towards the blonde, "I'm just going to go to 40/40 instead." She lied to Rachel. Instead she was actually going to go home, and it had everything to do with avoiding an uncomfortable run-in with Lucas.

"Excuse us," Rachel wrapped her arm around Brooke's shoulders, "If you leave then he wins, but if you stay and have fun, then you win." Both of them took a seat at the bar again, "If it's any consolation he looks pretty miserable."

Brooke bit her lip. Even though she didn't want to talk to him, Brooke didn't want to be the reason he was miserable.

"If you wanted to avoid him you should've gone somewhere else besides the bar." Rachel quickly got up, "Damaged Goods is approaching, see ya."

Brooke turned away and pretended to be interested in some lacrosse game on television. Lucas took a seat beside her. She knew that she could only play oblivious for so long. A thousand different thoughts ran through her head. She felt like she should tell him to get the hell away from her, but then again she wanted to give him the chance to explain. Brooke exhaled and then turned around to face him. She wasn't going to lead the conversation or beg, because her pride was already suffering from giving him the opportunity to right his wrong.

"Did you get my letter?" He asked.

Brooke nodded speechlessly, "But I didn't read it."

"I just need five minutes of your time, just five minutes."

"Well make it quick because the clock's ticking,"

xxxx

"Brooke seemed really upset," Peyton said as she took a seat next to Jake.

"About us nearly getting married?"

"Well that, and remember that guy I was telling you about, Lucas?"

Jake nodded.

"Brooke fell for him in record time, and when I say fell, I mean really hard." She noticed that Jake was painting stick figures on one of the spare sheets. "What is that crap?" she joked.

"You, me and Jenny," Jake said with a big smile. He put on a serious face because Peyton was obviously bothered by something, "So Brooke…"

"Eh," Peyton sighed. "She'll talk to me when she's ready." Peyton rested her head on Jake's shoulder, "Why am I the tallest stick figure? You're taller than me in real life. And Jake, why is my head so big!"

"Stop nagging me about my stick figures, it art, I'm making art." Jake said in a faux annoyed tone. "Geez Peyton,"

She reached for his hand and eased the watercolor paints from his fingertips. "Change of plans, how about you be my canvas,"

"You keep on finding new ways to exploit me, but luckily for you I'm down." Jake got onto the floor and laid down with his hands by his side. "I liked you first idea though,"

"Thanks,"

"And you should submit your art to the New York Metropolitan museum or galleries, because it's not fair that only Brooke and I get to see what you're capable of." He watched as Peyton dabbed her paintbrush into yellow paint and then she brought it to his bare chest. He grinned, "That tickles, what are you painting."

"The sun, no clouds, just sun,"

"Well then, you better paint some SPF sunscreen too," Jake said.

They both laughed.

xxxx

Brooke and Lucas went to a lounge area away from the DJ and bar. She rested her hand against her head and her body was turned away from Lucas' Brooke knew that she wasn't making this easy for him.

"My wife cheated on me,"

Brooke glanced at him.

Lucas continued, "How could I slip that into our conversation at the bar? I was trying to forget my wife and what she did…and then I met you. I liked you then Brooke, but because of my circumstances I didn't expect us to be here doing this. Having this talk."

"What do you want from me Lucas?" Brooke meant to be harsh but her tone reflected just how much he hurt her.

"I want you to know that you're the best thing that's happened to me in a while,"

"You don't know me,"

Lucas looked down.

"You should've told me the truth from the beginning."

"Would you have stayed?" Lucas asked scooting closer to her. A couple of people sitting close by looked on interested. Lucas looked at the nosy people in annoyance, and then focused back on Brooke. "I know you wouldn't have stayed."

"You're right I wouldn't have, but don't try to turn this around on me."

"I'm not,"

"Well it sounds like it," Brooke snapped. She saw Rachel in the crowd. Rachel signaled for her to be easy, by telling her to calm down. Brooke looked away. "I was falling for you," she admitted the last part without looking at him, "Which in the end does make me the fool."

"I'm still falling,"

Brooke swallowed, "Well you can stop,"

"I gave you me, I never lied about who I was, or my feelings for you." He could tell that he was losing her so Lucas placed his hand underneath Brooke's chin prepared for her to punch the shit out of him. He knew that Brooke wouldn't hesitate to punch him if she was mad; she had that fire, which drew him to her like a moth to a flame. "After what I did, I know I have to work to get you back, even if all I can ever be is your friend. You're worth fighting for." He gently turned Brooke's face towards his, "Brooke Davis,"

"What,"

"There's no more secrets, lies, or anything else in my past that could hurt you," Lucas leaned forward, "How do you fall in love with someone you barely know?"

"You don't," Brooke said wrapping her hands around his wrists and gently pulling his hands away from her face.

"Possibly, or I know you better than you think," Lucas wanted nothing more than to kiss her soft lips, but he didn't deserve that privilege. Bevin's words echoed in his head. Noah never gave up on Allie. Being that Lucas never watched The Notebook he had no idea who the characters were, but he wasn't going to give up on Brooke. He stood up.

"I'm sorry she cheated on you," Brooke said quickly. She gave Lucas a brief apologetic look and left him standing alone in the lounge.

xxxx

"How could the lights go out right after that scary clown jumped onto the screen," Haley said shaking her head. She sat at the counter across from Nathan. He was eating a bowl of cereal, he had tried to offer her food on numerous occasions but she kept on insisting she was leaving soon. Yet, here she was still in his apartment. "I wonder if the lights are out all over the city."

"I don't know," Nathan placed his bowl in the sink. "I'm starving for some reason. Cereal is like a light snack,"

"It only makes you hungrier," Haley said.

"Yeah," Nathan rubbed his stomach. He reached for the cabinet handle in the dark, and pulled out two cinnamon colored mugs. "You're still a little shook up about the clowns right?"

Haley's cheeks grew warm as she watched the candles around the room flicker in the blackness. "I have a reason, I swear."

"Really?"  
"Yeah," Haley watched as Nathan opened the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of milk and then a bottle of honey. "You drink milk and honey,"

"When I'm stressed,"

"Why are you stressed?" Haley asked.

"I'm not, you are." Nathan poured milk into each of their glasses, "So I'm giving you the _stress_ remedy. Light on the honey or heavy?"

"Heavy," Haley answered resting her hand against her cheek. "You're so sweet," she said.

Nathan laughed, "Could I write that down so you can look back a week from now and think why the fuck did I say that?" Haley took the honey from him and tilted her head back dropping some into her mouth. "A honey shot?"

"Mhmm," she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and handed the bottle back over to Nathan, "I've been alone with you enough times to see the man behind the mask,"

"Mask," Nathan repeated.

Haley shivered at the thought of clowns again.

"Tell me your story." He said softly. "Sometimes opening up to people helps," Nathan frowned, "Real people, not psychologists, because I've had enough experience with them to know that they can't fix my ass…"

Haley smiled, "Are you broken,"

Nathan didn't answer, "Why are you scared of clowns?"

"Well…" Lightning illuminated the dark room and a downpour of rain started to fall down heavily. Nathan gave her the cup of honey and milk and sat across from her. "This story isn't exactly normal,"

"Normal is boring," Nathan said.

"When I was younger, my family…" Haley laughed embarrassed, "I can't believe I'm telling you this story,"

"I told you about Gerty," Nathan reminded.

"Oh yeah, Gerty," Haley looked far away for a second. "Um…so," she tucked her hair behind her ear, "There was a family that used to live right across the street from us. They were the Rochester's, Henry, Joanne, Evan, and Tyler, and the dad Henry had just got laid off his job so he had to get a side job to make money," Haley looked into Nathan's eyes, "He dressed up as a clown and entertained at children's parties. So on our fifth birthday Karen hired him because she wanted to help Henry out without actually telling him that, so he entertained at our party…"

Nathan got nervous, "He didn't do anything to you did…"

"No!" Haley exclaimed surprised that Nathan would even think that. Her heart beat at the relief in his eyes. He couldn't fake his care even if he tried. She was right about him. "So after our party he went home, and the next morning his house was surrounded by police cars and ambulances," Haley's tone grew shaky.

"What happened,"

"He shot himself, and his family," Haley said. The lightning crackled illuminating her frightened expression, "You weren't expecting that huh?"  
"No," Nathan said placing his hand on Haley's shoulder, "Did you understand what was going on at five?"

"Somewhat, Karen never told us what happened, but Lucas and I heard about it at school. So that's depressing," Haley looked down at Nathan's hand on her shoulder, "There's the story behind my fear of clowns."

"I just want to give you a hug right now," Nathan said. He bit his lip because he sounded like an idiot.

"It was a long time ago…"

Nathan looked down and nodded, "Shit, I would be scared of clowns too if I had that kind of history." He felt Haley's hand on his face, which made him look up. "What?"

"What scares you?"  
"Besides elevators with graveyards and Gerty?"

"Yeah,"

Nathan hesitated before he answered, "The way you're looking at me right now,"

"Oh I'm sorry," she looked away.

"It's just people don't look at me like that."

Haley dropped her hand from his face; Nathan reached for her hand and placed it back to his cheek. As she looked into his eyes, she saw his pain and vulnerability. Nathan wasn't so rough around her, he cursed a lot less, and for the first time in a while she told the clown story without bursting into tears. She had this instinct to go with it, even if she shouldn't, she had to.

Haley leaned forward. She had this urge to fix Nathan's tragedy the broken soul that made him come off so angry to the world. Her hand dropped to his heart, she felt it beat. "You're not so bad," Just as Haley was about to kiss him the lights turned back on.

_It_ cackled evilly on the big screen.

Haley forgot the damn clown, but Nathan didn't. He let go of her hand and jumped up to turn off the television. Now that she was in the light Haley stood up, "I'm going to go,"

Nathan wanted to ask her to stay, but he had already revealed too much of himself. He couldn't force her to stay. Nathan watched heartbroken as Haley quickly walked towards the door. She opened it and then bent down.

"Someone must've left this for you?" Haley handed Nathan the small package with a golden bow. "Bye,"

"How are you getting home?" Nathan called after her concerned.

"I'll find a way," she said quickly and then disappeared.

Nathan looked down distracted at the package. He considered going after Haley but clearly she didn't want to be followed. Their almost kiss played over in his head as he opened the box. The gold ribbon trimmed with red lace fell to the floor along with the box. Inside was a piece of paper that looked like it was from a fortune cookie. It read. **Be careful Nathan. Be very careful. This is your first warning**.

**Author's Note**- Nineteen reviews last chap! Thanks for the love guys. Brucas will be coming around soon, as much as ya'll hate reading Brucas fighting I hate writing it, but Brooke will start to let Lucas again in soon, especially now that she knows everything. The Naley –almost- kiss was evil, but at least they realize that there is an attraction there that they can't hide from. I'll keep the commentary short because my brain is fried from studying and non-stop papers. With that being said an update probably won't come next week because I need to force myself to concentrate, but your guys support for this story always makes me want to write it, when I should study…so we'll see. Thanks again.

**Typokween, brucas333, TeamxxBrucasxx, AmbroCoo, onetreefan, flipflopgal, and Squealing Lit. Fan, and Jess 2303** - Thank you so much! **Typokween**- Marriage counseling will be anything but smooth, especially since Lucas is so stubborn in his opinion of not getting back together with Giselle. **TeamxxBrucasxx**- Welcome! And I glad you like the story so far, hope this chapter didn't disappoint. **Jess 2303**- Nathan is climbing mountains when it comes to opening up around Haley. Around her he's only going to get better, but I think for a while he might only save that side 'the vulnerable side' for her. **Onetreefan**- Brooke is putting Lucas through the ringer, she deserves for someone to fight for her, so Lucas will, and he's going to have to fight hard to prove that she's worth it.

**Brooke D**.- Lucas is always screwing up, so guilt should be his middle name. But right now it's safe to say that Lucas wants his 'thing' back with Brooke, so this 'break up' will be a lesson to him in the future to be honest with her. I promise more Baley in the future, Brooke will probably bond with Haley, through this whole awkward stage with her brother, and not to mention she's appointed herself the 'Naley matchmaker' _LMAO. "__Giselle is totally annoying me. Come on she cheated on him and now that he wants a divorce she goes and starts talking about counseling. She could be hit by a truck for all I care." _ That line seriously cracked me up. Thanks for reviewing:)

**ChadandSophie**- I'm glad you asked about Haley's safety, I think you're the only one. LOL. Counseling will be front and center for the next couple of chapters, and of course it will be dysfunctional;) Thanks Jelena.

**Othfan326**- Telling Brooke the truth obviously has it pros and cons, but I'm glad that he did too, so now I can rebuild them from the beginning, and write their relationship with no secrets between them. Thanks for reviewing.

**Kristen**- Thank you so much Kristen for reviewing! Yes, Lucas really will have to beg, and I think that their fighting has already escalated so know it's just a matter of Brooke rebuilding her trust, and Lucas getting his divorce, but it will take a while for them to get back to the way they were at the beginning_. "I'm obviously hating Giselle and I was really hoping that she would sign the damn papers but she's being too stubborn. I just hope that Lucas won't let her sink her claws into him again and stay away." _Don't worry Lucas is done with Giselle at least romantically, his heart is with Brooke. This story is about everyone but Brucas is the main ship, followed closely by Naley. And I completely agree, Haley and Nathan have been more front and center than Brooke and Lucas…and I wrote it that way because of the Brucas fighting…but I promise Brooke and Lucas will get a lot more 'screen time' with the counseling…and the rebuilding of trust and relationships.

**Tripnfallbri**- Thanks Bri for reviewing:) Brooke and Lucas does have to fight, but I would never sabatoge them like Mark does sometimes lol, but the last Brucas scene two weeks ago was great, in addition with the Brucas we got this week. "_I wish that stupid woman would just give him a divorce already instead of wanting to go to counseling." _ LOL, of course I would send Giselle to Brooke, I wasn't going to reveal that until the next chapter, but I had to go back and add that in. Haley will be a good buffer between Brooke and Haley, because while Brooke works on Naley, Lucas will be around most of the time. Even if Brooke and Lucas wanted to stay away from each other, it wouldn't happen in this story. "_HILARIOUS. Big, cocky, superstar Nathan doesn't have anything against the wrath of Brookie :)." _ So TRUE.

**Marisa**- The Brucas was great wasn't it! Thanks for reviewing.

**Brucas Equals Love**- Giselle is really trying to hold onto what she and Lucas used to be, but don't worry Giselle doesn't stand a chance against Brooke, that is no secret. Thanks for reviewing!

**BubblyGirl23**- Thanks for reviewing! Sorry that Brathan makes you sick, but most of the Brathan scenes will involve Haley, or deal with her. And I love Mouth/Millicent, so I'm definitely going there, but of course their relationship will take longer since they aren't the main focus. "_But no Addison, thank God! Evil witch. I just know she's up to something mean and evil_!" LOL, she wasn't in this chapter, but of course she'll be back. I hope I gave you a tiny Naley fix with this chapter;)

**Shelley**- Rachel never knew Nathan, but I wouldn't put it past her to try to hook up with him in the future. And I'm glad you like the Naley, more twists are definitely coming up, so glad you see that subtle hints, and Giselle and Addison are the only problems for Naley and Brucas. Thanks for reviewing!

**HJS-NS-23- **Brooke does play the perfect matchmaker doesn't she ;) I enjoy writing the Skills and Lucas friendship, and once school ends I'll definitely check out some of your fics:) Thanks for reviewing.

**SV**- Yes you can say that you hate Jeff LOL, he is a little too heavy handed with forcing Cameron onto her, but he sees it as protecting her career. "_OH and Giselle... she needs to realize when it's really over. Btch is hanging on by a thread and trying to turn it into a sweater! I swear..." _ You had me cracking up with that line for days! Thanks so much for the review and the laugh:)


	11. The Game of Who Needs Who the Worst

AN: This chapter was a looong time coming sorry for taking so long with it. Thanks guys for reviewing, I could never thank ya'll enough, and as always I own nothing but the OC's.

Chapter 11- The Game of Who Needs Who the Worst

Disaster. Deep Shit. Pretty much Fucked.

Lucas looked down at the directions Giselle had just given him, and the name of their counselor, _Brooke Davis_. Was this some kind of sick joke? Because he was definitely not amused. He sighed and leaned forward massaging his temples. Haley walked into the kitchen. "Hales," Lucas sighed.

"Good morning, coffee?" Haley asked. She had tossed and turned all night because every time she closed her eyes she saw Nathan. Her dreams were mixed with the sensation of warmness and then his lips dancing towards hers in the dark. It was a little disturbing that most of her thoughts revolved around him. "I've been sitting around too long, I think it's time to get back to work." Haley mused as she opened the refrigerator. She stopped herself from reaching for the milk, because milk made her think of milk and honey, which took her mind back to Nathan. "Okay, I don't need the milk." She backed away. "Are you hungry?"

Lucas motioned towards the bowl of soggy frosted mini wheat's in front of him. "I ate,"

"What's wrong?" Haley knew that he was probably angsting over Brooke, but she asked anyways.

"Giselle and I agreed to go to counseling before we made the divorce official," Lucas laughed in disbelief to himself, "I had no idea who our counselor was until this morning, and let's just say once I found out I considered bailing, in a matter of fact I'm still considering _bailing_."

"You want out of the marriage," Haley reasoned. She reached across the table and squeezed Lucas' hand, "So what's wrong with giving her a month. Luke you were married to her, so if she wants a month…"

"She chose Brooke to be our counselor. Brooke Davis the same woman I've been telling you about forever."

"I know who Brooke is," Haley said letting out a whoosh of air. "Well that's a doozy." She frowned when Lucas gave her a not helping look. All she could do was say something optimistic, "How common is the name Brooke Davis? Maybe it's someone else…" Lucas continued to stare at her blankly as if she said the dumbest thing in the world. "Okay Luke, I'm pulling at straws here."

He clenched his jaw. "I'm trying to fix us, Brooke and I, I want to fix us." He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Haley, I'm seriously in love with her."

"I know you are," she said tilting her head to the side. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know,"

"The clock is ticking," Haley reminded.

"I know, and it couldn't tick any louder." He stared at the clock, wondering how he was going to get through an hour from now. "I'm not going," He finally said. "We're going to pick another counselor because I hurt Brooke enough and I don't want to hurt her anymore." He stared at the table for a while and then at his twin for approval.

"Positives and negatives with that decision, consider your options. Talk to me, I'm going to make us a decent breakfast that's actually edible." She reached for the soggy mini-wheats in front of Lucas. "F.Y.I. we're going apartment hunting tomorrow."

"Hmm,"

He was brooding. She knew firsthand that Lucas had a habit of brooding to no avail when life threw him a curveball. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of eggs. "Scrambled or Boiled,"

"Scrambled,"

"I'm about to throw this egg at your head Luke," Haley juggled the egg in her hand. "There is one positive in this whole messed up situation."

Lucas stood up trying to shake the funk he was in. "Positive?"

"Think about it this way, if Brooke is your psychologist then she can get the whole story from you and Giselle. Having Giselle there with you to explain why your marriage fell apart, will work in your favor. Let Brooke see that your marriage really is over,"

Lucas clenched his jaw, "What's going on with you and Nathan?"

"Switch the subject much?" Haley filled a pot with boiling water. "Pass me the salt please."

Lucas did. "My creativity is stalled," He turned around and leaned against the counter, "I'm not sure how to write about someone I used to love. Writing about Giselle just doesn't come naturally anymore." He squinted at the clock. "I'm giving you my story Haley."

"I'll keep it safe," This wasn't the first time Lucas _gave_ her a story. When they were younger he had a habit of burning pages in his novels whenever a character frustrated him, or burning the whole thing. He always usually regretted it, so Haley suggested that she hold onto his books for him until clarity returned.

Therefore, there would be no angst over burned pages.

"I told someone about my fear of clowns," Haley admitted.

"You told Nathan,"

"No," Haley said quickly.

"Well it's either Nathan or Chris, and from what you've told me about Chris, I doubt you would tell him." Lucas nudged Haley; "You've been spending a lot of time with Nathan lately."

"He's my friend," Haley said with a dismissive shrug.

"He's your _friend_?" Lucas smirked, "Just be careful with him Hales, because if he breaks your heart then I'll kill him."

"You don't have to worry about any hearts being broken, let's just focus on fixing yours." _Friends_. She and Nathan were just friends and she wanted it to stay that way. Just when Haley managed to convince herself for a second she saw the darkness, the two figures in the room, and then she heard Nathan's voice.

"Are you falling for me Haley?"

"No," she said aloud.

Lucas stroked his cheek, "Are you talking to me?"

"Um…no, myself." Haley blushed, "And c'mon you know you talk to yourself all the time."

xxxx

"Touch my body, put me on the floor, wrestle me around, play with me some more," Brooke sung as she did her hair. Outside someone knocked on her door. Brooke assumed that it was Peyton because Jake never strolled into her room. "It's open,"

"I was trying to sleep and all I heard was Mariah Carey and _you_," Peyton smoothed down her blonde hair and leaned against the wall with a yawn. "You look cute."

"Thanks Peyt," Brooke winked, "Mama Davis is going to get her groove back today," she placed her hand on her hip and stuck out her chest, "Lucas who?" She flipped off the light switch and walked into her room. "Why are you up so early anyways, those bags underneath your eyes are making you look like a hag."

"Gee thanks," Peyton playfully kicked Brooke. "I have an interview today. I'm tired of being an unemployed bum."

"Interview? With whom," Brooke sprayed on her perfume. "Hello sexy," she said to her reflection.

Peyton arched an eyebrow, "You're trying to have a _good_ day right?"

"No not just a good day. A fantastic day P. Sawyer," Brooke moved to her closet. Flats or heels she wondered to herself. In the process she sung along to Heartbreaker.

"Brooke, you do realize that Mariah Carey is the soundtrack to all of your relationships. Whenever a guy is on your mind you whip out the MC, and you go heavy with it." Peyton stood up, "Lucas is still on your mind."

"No he's…"

"Mariah Carey, need I say more." Peyton frowned and rubbed Brooke's shoulder; "Jake and I are currently looking up Lucas James in the yellow pages, we'll take care of him for you." She smirked and then stopped laughing when she realized how serious Brooke's expression was. "Brooke…"

"I am doing Mariah Carey therapy aren't I," she sighed. "I'm guilty. Turn it off…"

"On a positive note, Touch my Body is an upbeat song," Peyton offered. Regardless she turned off Brooke's Ipod in the bathroom. "Today is still going to be a good day."

"He's married Peyton,"

"What?" Peyton's eyebrows furrowed in surprise. She placed her hand to her heart, "What do you mean he's _married_."

"Technically he's in the process of getting a divorce, but that doesn't change anything." She took a seat at the bar in the kitchen. "One part of me wants to beat the shit out of him…"

"I can't believe he's married," Peyton said still coming to terms with the realization. She placed her hand on Brooke's shoulder, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Brooke said. "Just hurt." She bit her lip. "I think my biggest problem with all of this is that I don't _hate_ him. I tried to convince myself that we were done, as friends, lovers, whatever…but a part of me doesn't want to let him go." Brooke groaned. "It's not like me to hold onto anyone…once you cross me, I'm done, but him…" she closed her eyes. "He's special."

"Brooke he doesn't deserve you," Peyton said honestly.

"He doesn't…but,"

"Brooke don't take him back,"

"Peyton I'm not." Brooke stood up and grabbed her purse. "He wants to talk to me, and I think I'm ready to listen. It's the least I could do." She watched as Jake came out of Peyton's room in his boxers. "Don't worry about me, enjoy Jake because he's going to have to go back to Georgia soon."

"Brooke I'm sorry that he's married or getting a divorce…whatever his situation, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." Brooke waved and pulled her shades from her pocketbook. "Boys come and go all the time. Lucas is no exception."

xxxx

Giselle sat in the waiting room with her legs crossed. The glass doors opened and Lucas walked inside. He looked directly through her and then took a seat, two seats away. "C'mon Lucas we're adults here. I don't have _cooties_."

"I'm here, I'm doing what you asked." He crossed his legs and reached for a newspaper. "Just so we're on the same page I hate this."

"I got it, you hate this, you hate me, I'm public enemy number one." She reached for her pager. "Our session is just for an hour so it shouldn't be too painful,"

"Why did you choose her?" Lucas was careful not to reveal Brooke as the other woman.

Giselle tucked her golden hair behind her ear and cast her bluish grey orbs at Lucas. He was finally giving her eye contact. "Because…she saves marriages."

"God himself can't save ours,"

"I knew you would mock me." Giselle hated seeing Lucas so bitter, but she knew she was mostly at fault for his current state of mind. She watched as the receptionist gave her another dirty look. Giselle had politely avoided the red head but she was starting to get annoyed. "Two doctors that I work with went to Brooke, and after counseling with her, they decided to stay together."

"Giselle," Lucas sighed and looked up from the newspaper. His words caught in his throat as Brooke breezed into the lobby with donuts and coffee. She looked do damn beautiful. Under any other condition he would've jump up and greet her…but not today. Lucas was pretty sure that Brooke didn't see him because she stopped at the receptionist's desk. Brooke, _I'm so sorry_.

xxxx

"Do me a favor, turn around and walk back out that door," Rachel said.

"What?" Brooke handed Rachel a styrofoam cup, "Plenty of sugar and skanky just like you like it."

"Thanks," Rachel placed down the coffee next to her.

"It's a peace offering," Brooke continued. "Thanks for taking me out last night because…"

"Lucas is here," Rachel whispered.

Brooke's smile fell at a record setting pace. She tapped her nails on the counter, "Where is he?"  
"Behind you,"

Brooke nodded. She told herself that she would talk to him. So she would hear him out. "What time is my first appointment."

"Now, and he's it."

Brooke smiled faintly, "He knew that I was avoiding him so he scheduled an appointment with me. I can't hate him for that." Brooke took a deep breath. She was going to be objective and hear him out. "Thanks Rachel,"

"Brooke," Rachel hissed. "He's not alone, get my drift."

Brooke looked at Rachel curiously. She could tell by Rachel's wide eyes, almost freakish concern, and her stance, that a good day, or possibly good day, had just gone to shit.

"His wife looks like fucking Heidi Klum," Rachel sneered. "They're your first appointment, which is why I'm telling you to get the hell out of here."

Brooke's heart started to race. Lucas was here with his wife. The world started to cave in around her. Rachel was right, she could run, but she wasn't the type of girl to run from things. She was tough, Lucas couldn't make her run, she would stay. So Brooke turned around and did what she did best, grin and withhold her inner emotions.

He was her _patient_.

As she looked at Lucas, Brooke got a torturing flashback of them together in bed. Even though Lucas wasn't close enough to touch, she could feel his breath on her neck, taste his lips, feel his sweat rolling down her body. "Hi, I'm Brooke Davis, nice to meet you."

Brooke tried her best not to look at Lucas because she had to get over the shock. If there had been any chance that they could fix this, it had just been shot to hell. Her love for Lucas was going down in flames. Broody could go to hell.

xxxx

Nathan felt a hand slide down his chest. He turned over slightly. Her hand slid down further. He opened his eyes with a yawn. Nathan was pretty sure that he slept alone last night. His eyes widened, but she kissed him, pressing her blood red nails against his face. Nathan placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back. Addison cackled.

"Good morning sexy bitch," she said.

"Get the fuck out of my room," Nathan wrapped his sheets around him because Addison was clearly enjoying the sight of him naked. "Don't make me repeat myself, where's Tim."

"Don't worry I didn't lock your boyfriend up," she took a seat beside Nathan. "He was gone when I came in, and why are you so defensive. I just brought you breakfast." She reached for a bag of McDonald's, "You love Sausage Egg McMuffins with hash browns on the side, and Dr. Pepper. The essential wake me up kit." Addison tilted her head to the side, "Now get up sleepy,"

"How did you get in here?"  
"Let's not be over dramatic Nate, you gave me a key."

"No, you made a key on your own."

She picked up Haley's CD sitting on the press and turned it over to look at the song titles. "Tim had to go away for a couple of days back then and you needed someone to watch you. I didn't want you to hurt yourself…"

"Just go," Nathan said. "And you can take your nasty cold ass McDonald's with you. I'll make my own breakfast."

Addison let down her raven hair, "She's not your type."

"And bitch isn't my type either."

Addison laughed. She raised her hands and threw Haley's CD in the trash. "I didn't mean what I said the other day about _ruining_ you." She touched Nathan's leg, "Even though I know I have a horrible way of showing it I still care about you."

"I'm not going to repeat myself…"

"Fine," Addison raised her hands; "I'll get out of your head for a little while." She ruffled his hair and then gave him a kiss on the forehead. "She's a saint, you're a sinner, It'll never work Nathan."

"By the way," Nathan stood up and searched around on his press. He reached for the note he had received last night that read. **Be careful Nathan. Be very careful. This is your first warning**. "This is messed up, even for your standards."

"What is this?"  
"Don't try to act cute, you gave this to me." Nathan reached for her hand and placed the letter inside.

She read it, "Who else did you tick off Scott?"

"You didn't send this," Nathan asked in disbelief. "It's got your name written all over it."

Addison crumpled up the letter and threw it in the trash, "Nathan, that's not my style. Stop pissing people off." She grabbed her purse on the floor, "We'll keep in touch hot boy." She paused by the door and then added, "Rumor has it that Haley and your teammate Connor are dating. Maybe the saint isn't a saint…two guys in one week, that's pretty slutty."

"You should be jealous of her Addison because she's everything you're not." Nathan smiled just to get to her, "Haley's smart, funny…and she had more class than you ever will. So yeah you should hate her."

Addison smiled, "You would destroy her career, and you know why Nathan, the world just isn't ready for her to be with someone like you. We're the same, you and I. Which is why I said _we'll_ keep in touch."

Nathan clenched his jaw. If she didn't send that letter to him, then who did?

xxxx

"Did you get my invitation?" Chris asked.

Haley took a seat across from Chris. "I got your invitation."

"Well are you RSVP-ing or what?" He asked removing a pencil from behind his ear. "Because the space is limited Jett,"

"I feel like all I've done since getting to New York City is partying."

"That's a good thing," Chris said clapping his hands, "It beats sitting home knitting I _heart_ Nathan Scott sweaters."

"I'll go to your party," Haley finally said. She considered giving Chris a hard time about leaving her alone with Nathan, but she didn't regret a second of the time they shared. "Let's get some work done okay," Haley tucked her hair behind her ear. "I did some writing last night, tell me what you think."

Chris looked over the pages in front of him. He smiled and then placed his hand to his mouth. "Is this for your new album or mine? I'm bringing the funk Hales, and you're focusing on the love. Good stuff Hales, but just not for me. Remember we're in the club."

"Right, the club." Haley turned her pages over; "I don't really have that much experience with the club, so…"

"Then we can't do this until you go to the club. I need you to feel the energy, the sexiness of it all…"

She smirked, "The sexiness of it all?"

"I know you only write about what you know. So it's kind of necessary that you go to the club. Maybe with Nathan, we'd get a lot of leverage out of that." Chris held up his hand and pulled out his blackberry, "Shit, Scott's going to be in Maryland tomorrow night for the game."

"Maybe the club song isn't the collaboration _we_ should work on?" Haley suggested.

"Actually it is, your music is awesome Hales…like platinum awesome, but it's safe…"

"Chris what are you saying?" Haley crossed her arms in faux anger.

"I want the world to see a different side of you. You're more than just another Sara Bareilles or Colbie Caillat your Haley James, and while you got your own style. Your music is _safe_," He repeated. "So we'll figure something out but I want this to be our project."

"Okay," Haley folded the song lyrics she had written last night. Chris had a point she didn't usually venture out of her comfort zone. "But Chris is you have any lyrics about ho's in the club then count me out."

"Fine, I'll take that line out."

Haley sighed.

"Kidding. So how did it go with Sir Scott?" Chris wagged his eyebrows, "I hope you two controlled the animal urges while I was gone, but if you didn't then I'll forgive you, because I know we're over."

"Animal urges,"

"Don't be so stiff Haley,"

"I'm not being stiff!"

"Nathan's hot, you're hot, hot people are drawn to each other, and no one can deny the chemistry you to have, it's on fire girl." Chris smirked, "Nathan wants to make you act up doesn't he Jett,"

"No,"

"Let your hair down," Chris nodded knowingly. "I never did that for you." He chuckled.

"No you didn't," Haley laughed. "Now let's get back to work…and I'm not saying Nathan has that effect on me." She added quickly.

xxxx

Brooke took a seat across from Lucas and Giselle. On top of her pad she wrote. Keep it together. Just breathe. Brooke needed that reminder. She crossed her legs. "How long have you guys been married?"

"About three years," Lucas answered.

"And a half," Giselle added.

Brooke nodded, "Giselle tell me a couple of traits about Lucas that you admire." She glanced at Lucas. He was looking down so all she could see was his blond hair buzzed low. It was easier to look at him now because he had stopped giving her eye contact a while ago.

"He wears his heart on his sleeve." Giselle said. She looked at Lucas too, her blue eyes filled with love. "Lucas used to hate visiting me at work because it can be depressing sometimes to constantly be around sick children, but he came anyways. The kids loved Lucas, and he used to spend days at a time bringing a little light on their worst days. Just watching him with the kids made it clear to me that I wanted to be with him forever…sometimes I think Lucas forgets how much joy he brings to the people around him."

Brooke smiled at Giselle. His wife loved him dearly, that was clear. But Lucas was so shut off. It felt like he wasn't even in the same room. "Lucas,"

He looked at Brooke. His gaze said so much. He was ashamed because of their current situation, saddened because it would be easier if Giselle didn't speak so highly of him, and lost because it seemed like years since Brooke Davis was his Lois Lane, and he was her Clark Kent. Giselle touched his shoulder. "Could you uh…repeat the question?" He said.

"Your wife just explained the qualities about you that she loves the most." Brooke stared into Lucas' eyes. "Lucas why don't you reciprocate?"

She was a pro. Lucas had only seen Brooke falter once, and that was when she first found out that he and Giselle were her first patients of the day. Right now he couldn't read her. He wanted too, but she was unreadable.

"She's got a good heart," He said repeating what Giselle had just called his most admirable trait.

Brooke looked at Giselle who nodded slowly and looked down at her slacks. "When you first met her, what drew you to her? Something more than 'she's got a good heart' and 'I don't know' would be helpful."

"She has faith in me," Lucas said staring at Brooke. "Even when I don't deserve her faith she's got my back, and she's my biggest fan, I told her that I wanted to make memories with her…and my heart still wants the same thing." He meant that for Brooke not Giselle. If she understood, Brooke showed no signs because she moved onto another question.

This was going to be a long session. Lucas reclined back in his seat. He now had another mess on his hands to fix.

xxxx

Their first counseling session went nowhere. Lucas remained unresponsive, Giselle was open, and Brooke was still too involved to pressure Lucas to break out of his shell. They had just left five minutes ago, and Brooke was trying to bring herself to get up, and close her door. The counseling session with Lucas and Giselle proved that Lucas was confident in his decision to get a divorce. But even if she wanted to talk to him now she had no idea what she would say, or if there was anything left to say.

Lucas James made her want to drink in the daylight.

Brooke's phone rang. She sighed and picked it up, "Hi Rachel,"

"He's coming back," she said on the other end and then hung up.

_Shit_. Brooke quickly gathered some papers together and pretended to take interest in the contents. Lucas knocked on the door.

"You're times up," Brooke said still focusing on the papers.

"Well then I'll be quick." Lucas stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "Giselle wants a month before we go through with the divorce so I gave her a month." He daringly stepped closer to Brooke. Her lips were tight and her eyes were trained on the carpet as if she dared him to take another step. "You have every reason to hate me, and I try to respect that, but I can't. I don't want you to avoid me because of trust issues, because everything's out on the table. Brooke, what I said about Giselle had nothing to do with her,"

"She loves you Lucas," Brooke pointed out.

"And I love _you_,"

"Now, that's crazy." Brooke laughed, "You were married to her for three years…excuse me, three and a _half_ years, and one day you woke up and decided that you just didn't love her anymore."

"I didn't wake up and decide that in one day." He defended. "I did love her once, I never said I didn't…but she disrespected me in the worst way. There are some things that marriages just can't survive, and Eric, is the thing that we can't survive."

"As I said Lucas the counseling session is over…"

"Brooke, stop being a psychologist for a second. I'm not your patient right now, I'm the guy you met in the bar that first night. Show me Brooke again, I miss her."

"This conversation is inappropriate…" Brooke stood up and walked towards him with every intention of showing him the door. She stopped in front of him. "Lucas you need to leave."

Lucas stared deep into Brooke's hazel eyes, he could easily get lost in how beautiful they were. The torture of not being able to touch her, or breathe her air was worse when he was this close. Lucas swallowed as he stroked Brooke's cheek with his thumb.

"Lucas don't…"

"You're so beautiful," He whispered. "I respect you Brooke," He repeated.

"Then you should step back…" she bit the inside of her cheek as she looked down at his lips. Lucas opened his mouth and she watched in uneasiness as he came closer. Brooke placed her hand on his chest to push him back, but her strength betrayed her the second Lucas' lips crushed against hers.

She hadn't been breathing before he kissed her, because Brooke didn't want him to see how nervous he made her. So now as he kissed her, she breathed into his mouth. It was so easy to get lost in him, too easy. Brooke gripped onto his shirt. Once she came back to her sense she pushed Lucas away.

Her lipstick was smeared over his lips and his cheeks were flushed.

She wanted to grab him and kiss him again, because she missed his brooding. But he wasn't hers to have. Brooke squeezed her eyes shut. "Go Lucas, just go,"

He wanted to say something else Brooke could see it in his eyes, but she wouldn't allow another word or kiss for the matter. "Wait," she said quickly. Brooke went to her desk and grabbed some tissues. She took a breath as she got near him once again. His Fierce cologne clouded her office; she wasn't going to allow him to seduce her any further.

Brooke wiped at his lips, "I'm not trying to look like the office slut here,"

"I kissed you,"

"So then you're the slut," Brooke returned.

He gave her a small smile.

"Stop smiling," she said softly. Seeing him smile broke her heart, because his smile wasn't hers to have either. "Lucas, please just go, and do me a favor,"

"Anything,"

"Never tell me you love me again."

xxxx

Later that evening Lucas collapsed onto the couch next to Haley.

She was watching _Family Matters_. They both used to love that show. "How did it go?"  
"I haven't been a good person," Lucas said. He looked at Haley seriously. "When I went to see Brooke today all I could think about was us, what we could've had, and if there was anyway I could save it." He looked down. "Giselle was sitting right beside me and I treated her like shit. She cheated on me, but if I can't forgive her, when everything's done with then how can I expect Brooke to forgive me."

Haley turned the TV on mute, "I knew that you would realize that, but I didn't want to say anything. You always come to the right decision and it's always on your own." She wrapped her arm around Lucas' shoulders, "Anger completely consumes, and it makes you miserable,"

"I've been miserable…with the exception of when Brooke was around."

"I want you to be happy," Haley said softly. "Life just doesn't feel right when we're not acting like big kids, playing golf on roofs, and chasing purses around Manhattan and Queens. We should both make a promise from now on to live a little, or at least a little more."

Lucas glanced at his sister and nodded.

"I'm going to a party tonight and the theme is 1920's…"

"1920's?" Lucas frowned. "What kind of party is that?"

"A Chris Keller party so it should be interesting." Haley laughed, "So why don't you come? We could make fun of the way Chris dresses." She teased.

"We could make fun of him later." Lucas stood up, "I'm going to the hospital to see Giselle."

"Start the healing process," Haley watched Lucas with pride. She was glad to see him take the steps to get his act together.

xxxx

"Yo Nate," Tim strolled into Nathan's room with a box.

Nathan sighed and reclined back in his computer chair. "Did you see Addison here this morning?"  
"No," Tim scowled, "She was here, where. I have a bat under my bed, do you need me to get it?"

Nathan shook his head, "She's gone."

"This is for you, are you ready for Maryland by the way?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Nathan responded. He took the box from Tim, "Where did you get this?"

"Someone left it outside."

Nathan's eyebrows furrowed over his pale blue eyes. He swallowed as he ripped open the box. "What the fuck?" Confusion cast over his handsome features as he pulled out the toy clown from the box. In the back was a string.

Nathan pulled the string.

The toy said. "I love you,"

He quickly stuffed the clown back in the box. The clown made him think of Haley, but she would never send him a toy clown. Never. He was going to catch the sicko sending him messed up gifts, and when he did they were going to be sorry.

"Yo Tim," He tossed the box across the room. "I'm going to a party tonight, you always complain about us not hanging out, so get your ass dressed we're going to Times Square."

"A party! Dawg." Tim said.

"Yeah, don't make me change my mind. The dress code is 1920's, whatever that means."

"1920's…" Tim frowned, "That's ugly right?"  
The only reason Nathan was going to Chris' party was because Chris wrote on Nathan's invite three times SATWH, and right by each one, YKYWI, Keller for You know you want it.

The kid was crazy, but Nathan did want it.

So he was going to the dumb party, and the craziest thing of all he was going to follow the 1920's dress code, just for Haley.

xxxx

"We're looking for the best, and nothing short of that. So this is the first round of auditions, Haley couldn't be here today, but she'll be here for the second and third round. And no this isn't American Idol," Jeff laughed and looked at Haley's team who were sitting next to him. "So it's getting late, let's get this thing started."

In the audience Peyton and Jake sat amongst the rest of the talent. Peyton had just come from her interview so she was wearing black slacks and a button down white shirt.

"Did I tell you that you look damn sexy?" Jake asked.

"About five times now, and why are you nervous Jake? You got this; no one can rock out like you." Peyton reached for his hand and looked down at Jake's nervously tapping leg. "Hey, look at me."

He did.

"You got this," she repeated. "And after you play guitar for Haley's band for a couple months you can branch out and have your own career. That's how it works." Peyton smiled and watched as a scrawny guy in eyeliner and a scarf walked up to the front of the room. "Why don't you go up after him?"  
Jake laughed, "Depends on how good he is,"

Eyeliner guy was pretty bad. His guitar was out of tune, and in addition to that, he was missing notes left and right because his melody sounded distorted.

"That sucked," Peyton whispered.

"Someone's vicious tonight."

"Well these people are your competition. I wish them nothing but bad luck." As she whispered in Jake's ear he turned around and gave her a kiss on the nose.

"P. Sawyer, I'm going to rock this shit." He hoped that speaking confidently would boost his assurance that he was one of the best.

"You're up now, go up there and introduce the world to Jake Jagieslski."

Jake walked up front looking casual and cool in a white tee shirt and jeans.

"My name is Jake and this is how I express myself," He pulled his guitar out of its case and started to play. His melody was flawless, and slightly romantic.

In his tune Peyton saw her future. And her future looked bright. Jake kept his eyes on her as he played. She blew him a kiss, which made him smile. Jake wasn't used to her blowing kisses because she was _Peyton Sawyer_, enough said.

After he was finished Peyton stood to give him a standing ovation.

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy, because the normal people clapped from their seats. "What he's good," Peyton said to them and continued to clap.

xxxx

"So how did the session go with your boy?" Rachel asked.

Brooke placed down her purse on the counter, "Just how I expected."

"That's fucked up," Rachel said shaking her head, "His wife was a bitch wasn't she."

Brooke smiled in amusement, "Actually she was nice,"

"You're not supposed to say that, because she's the other woman. At least she knows I hate her ass." Rachel pointed out. "What did he say when he came back."

"Why are you so interested in my past thing with Lucas? You want him?"

Rachel smiled, "I could have him?"

"No,"

She laughed, "You claim you don't want him but you still have your claws in him. I got it, he's your sex slave…ohh and speaking of sex slaves." Rachel focused on two guys who had just taken a seat beside them. "Yummy," She tapped one of the guys on the shoulder, "Buy me a drink and I'll give you a kiss."

Brooke wrinkled her nose, "Rachel?"  
"Oh please, if you had a couple drinks you would be kissing boys for free!"

The guy brought her a drink.

"Oh, and you have to buy one for my friend too." Rachel tilted her head in Brooke's direction, "But she probably won't kiss you, I'll kiss you twice then." She placed her hand on his leg. "Has anyone ever told you that you look like Tom Welling?" she laughed and felt him up some more.

"I'll buy my own drink," Brooke said. She waved the bartender over, "I'll have a beer," she wasn't in the mood for a martini with two olives tonight, no that was Lucas' drink. "Wait," The bartender paused. Brooke sighed, "A martini with two olives."

Beside her Rachel leaned forward to kiss the Tom Welling guy.

_Slut_. Brooke thought in amusement. She had a feeling that Rachel was going to be leaving her early tonight. She rested her hand against her cheek as she pulled her cell phone out of her purse.

Instead of focusing on the disaster that was her and Lucas, she'd focus on Nathan and Haley. When Haley stopped by to see her she had given Brooke her number, Brooke never thought she would call Haley, until now.

"Hello," Haley answered.

"Um hi…it's Brooke,"

"Hey,"

She couldn't just say so what's the deal between you and Nathan. "How are you?"  
"Pretty bad actually, I'm going to this 1920's themed party and nothing is working out right. The dress is barely cooperating, my hair looks like Cher's, and I'm about to give up."

"No don't give up, emergency fixes are my thing. Where are you, I'll get you to that party. And looking good too."

"Really?" Haley asked somewhat desperately.

"Where's your stylist?"

"I don't have one."

Brooke gasped, "That's a sin, I'll be right over!"

Rachel turned around, "Where are you going Brooke?"

"Have fun making out with complete strangers," she placed her hands on Rachel's shoulders and then waved.

"You too, tell your boyfriend I said hi, and that I hate his wife!"

Brooke wanted to say ex-wife, but that wasn't very professional, even if she was in the company of Rachel Gatina.

xxxx

Giselle walked into the on-call room where she had asked Lucas to wait. No one knew about the dissolution of her marriage except Mouth, and he promised not to say anything. She closed the door behind her. She thought it was important to keep her personal life and private life separate. "Lucas," she said softly.

"We're still over," He started off.

Giselle laughed sadly, "I heard you say that five times today, six times yesterday, and the day before that eight. The least you could do is break my heart in a different set of words."

"But I didn't come here to tell you that." He took a seat on the bed and then looked down suspiciously.

"This isn't _Grey's Anatomy_, we're too busy to be sexing it up in on call rooms on our five minute breaks." Giselle teased. "So, the bed is sterile."

Lucas smiled. The first smile he had given her in a long time. "We don't have to be hostile."

"I would prefer that we weren't," Giselle agreed.

"And I'm going to try…" He sighed and looked down at the floor while he gripped the edge of the bed, "We got one month in counseling with Brooke, so I'm going to give it an honest effort."

"That means the world to me, because I know your heart isn't in this." Giselle stood up and placed her hand underneath Lucas' chin, "All I ask is for one month, and I love you for giving me that." She gave him an innocent kiss on the cheek. "Brooke reminds me of someone," she said.

"Who?"

"Remember the novel you were working on before _Memory Man_? The one with the main character Audrey. The way you described her, reminds me of Brooke." Giselle lingered by the door. "Thanks for visiting me Luke," Giselle whispered once more before closing the door and leaving Lucas in the sterility.

xxxx

Haley opened the door for Brooke. "Hi," she said. "I didn't mean to sound so desperate because it's just a party, and a Chris _Keller_ party at that."

"I love that dress," Brooke complimented, "Very 1920's flapper." She closed the door behind her, "What time does the party start. Please tell me that we have at least an hour."

"You really didn't have to come over here. I appreciate it though."

"Fashion is my drug, it's my dream. Don't thank me, thank you." Brooke stepped back and examined Haley's sandy brown hair falling down her shoulders. "You should wear your hair up, hmm…okay, this is workable." Brooke nodded, "Let's do your hair first, go to make-up next, and then we'll worry about your dress. It just needs to be taken in around the waist, that shouldn't take too long."

"You're a lifesaver." Haley said.

"I know," Brooke chirped, "Now, let's not waste anymore time."

xxxx

"Haley?" Lucas called, "I brought pizza and soda."

"I'm in here Lucas!" she said.

Lucas placed the pizza and soda down on the table. Haley's apartment smelled like Brooke's perfume, that was the best damn smell in the world. He closed his eyes and went back to their kiss in the office.

It was wrong of him to kiss her, but he needed to remind her that they were good together before his past swept in like a hurricane and messed everything up. "Hales," He peered inside her doorway and stepped back in surprise.

Brooke was kneeling on the ground with a needle and thread in hand as she took in Haley's dress.

"Brooke," He said.

"Hey, doesn't your sister look hot?"

"Sure," He was still getting over the shock of seeing Brooke in Haley's apartment. Since he knew that Brooke was probably going to leave as soon as Haley did, he had an idea. "I'll be right back,"

"Okay," Haley called after him noticing how quickly he left. She looked down at Brooke wondering if she would ever forgive Lucas.

"So how was Nathan when you took him home that day?" Brooke placed down her needle. "That's the best I can do without my machine."

"It looks good, thanks,"

"You're welcome," Brooke said with a smile. "But you don't have to say thank you every minute. Lucas does the same thing. One thank you will do." She looked around Haley's room. "So this is where the rich and famous live? Penthouses high above the city, I could get used to this."

"It's nice, but too much." Haley admitted. "Lucas and I are going apartment hunting tomorrow."

Brooke nodded, "It must be cool having a twin huh?"

"I'd say so, but it's just like having a brother except he's my age." Haley smiled. "Do you have any siblings?"

"No," Brooke laughed, "My parents had me, and one kid was more than enough." She shrugged. "Some people just shouldn't have kids…and woah, you have a party to go to. I'm not going deep with you."

"We should one day, just sit down and talk." Haley gazed at her reflection in the mirror. "The only friends I have in Manhattan are Lucas and Chris…" she looked down, "And Nathan so…"

Brooke said aww.

"What do you mean aww, there's no aww."

"Nathan never plays nice, but for some reason he plays nice with you. Nathan Scott is in love with Haley James," Brooke sung. "Get it girl,"

Haley blushed, "We're just friends,"

"How lovely denial is," Brooke said rolling her eyes towards the ceiling. She stood up, "Well I'm going to go, you have fun okay Haley," Brooke wondered where Lucas went. She wanted to at least say bye to him.

On her way towards the door Lucas stepped back in with flowers in his hand, they weren't just any flowers though; they were shasta daises, her favorite. Her mouth dropped open in surprise as Lucas extended the blossoming daises towards her.

"A peace offering," He said with his head tilted to the side and a hopeful smile.

Brooke reached out and placed her hand over his, "These are beautiful," she stopped gushing for a second, "You can't win me over with flowers."

"I remember you telling me that you loved these when we went to the ball,"

Brooke smiled, "Um…thanks Lucas,"

He nodded and shoved his hands in his back pockets as Brooke looked down at the flowers. She held them to her heart. He knew that his fight to win her heart over again was still going to be a tough battle. But if he had to buy her shasta daises everyday, and write her poetry he would.

Because Brooke Davis was that awesome, and he was in love with her.

"Peace sounds good," Brooke finally said. She hugged Lucas, "Peace not _love_ though."

Lucas nodded. "I'll be patient." A quote popped into his mind, as he adored Brooke. He had heard it from somewhere but he couldn't remember where from. _Patience is waiting. Not passively waiting. That is laziness. But to keep going when the going is hard and slow…that is patience. _"I'll be patient," he repeated.

xxxx

**AN**: Ahhh! Thank you guys so so much. Let me just say that the last couple of weeks I've been dying with exams, non-stop evil papers, and planning for graduation, and hearing the feedback from you guys really helped me through a lot of the craziness. I could never express how much I appreciate every single review. Ya'll rock so much, and I really thank you all for rewarding me with your reviews…I'm a dork, but **25** reviews, is the most I've gotten for this story so Thankyou:) Chris

**Merx**: Hey Merx. Thanks for reviewing this story, and of course the Lost ones; you don't need me to tell you that you're the best. How is your writing going by the way? And I agree angsty Brucas is the best, because when they make up it's so worth it. Shakespeare, lol. Thanks Merx, you rock:)

**ooohDREYY**- Hi, and thanks for reviewing! I always love hearing from new reviewers so thank you for dropping by:) It was very evil of me to make Brooke, Lucas and Giselle's counselor, but in the end my evilness will come off as a good boost for Brucas. I'm so glad you like this story, and there could be a possibility for Brucas on the show…the chemistry Sophia and Chad have is undeniable, and Mark realizes that which is why he keeps toying with Brucas…and Luke told Brooke he loved her. Here's to being hopeful.

**Typokween**- I love writing the vulnerable side of Nathan, and next chapter we'll really get to see his true colors. So I think you'll really like the next one. And the counseling wasn't so bad right…Brooke likes Lucas enough to see that he was being honest, of counseling actually brought them a little closer, at least that's what I think. Future counseling sessions could get crazy is Giselle ever finds out Brooke is the woman Lucas' fallen for! But until then…they should be alright. Thanks for reviewing!

**Marisa**- It was a blast writing Bevin, This is AU, but I like to think that it is OTH all over again, except in a different zip code. Thanks Marisa as always for reviewing this story:)

**prinsezchild**- I really appreciate your review, thank you very much. We won't find out who is warning Nathan for a while, but I'm glad that you're looking out for that because it will become important later on. More of Lucas/Giselle/Brooke therapy is to come, the next sessions will be more in detail because Lucas actually agreed to try…that's get messy with Brooke in the room though lol, since he obviously cares about her a lot.

**forevergh13**- Thanks for reviewing! More Brachel friendship to come, and yes we will get a Brathan friendship, now that Nathan is around Haley, and Haley's going to be around Brooke, he's going to let them both in. And I agree 100 about Brooke not letting Lucas off the hook too easily, it's not in her nature to find out he has a wife and then expect them to just go back to normal. This chapter was about Brooke and Lucas opening up the communication gate again, but they are by no means going to be together just yet, which is why I stressed Lucas' patience. He needs to work for her still…and I plan on making him work. Glad you like the Skevin, she was supposed to stay for just one chapter, but I might let her stay for a little while longer, because Skevin works so well.

**TeamxxBrucasxx**- Thanks for reviewing, and clowns are creepy. I'm not scared of them, but they just don't look right lol, Brooks is coming around…even if it's slowly. Going over to Haley's proves that she still is willing to try with Lucas.

**Starlight77**- Thanks so much for reviewing. And what a complement, I'm all about emotions, and making sure that the reader can feel what I'm trying to make Lucas, or Brooke…ect, experience in the scene. So Thank you:) Being Lucas and Giselle's therapist won't be fun at all…but at least it got Brooke and Lucas talking again. Haley definitely brings out the best in Nathan, and it's nice to see him something other than rough and abrupt lol. Nathan is so crushed out around her, she's his weakness, and I can't wait until she really sees that. Writing this story is a blast, but getting reviews like yours makes it so much more worthwhile. Thank you!

**brucas333**- Thank you for reviewing! Glad you liked the Naley last chapter; sorry for the lack of Naley in this chapter, but next chap. They'll be back. I'm guessing you stay away from the carnivals then, since they are clowns breeding grounds…shivers lol, thanks again for reviewing.

**Brucas Equals Love**- I'm glad that you liked Lucas' speech, he is really working hard for her, pouring out his emotions for her like that. Seeing Lucas and Giselle definitely ruined her day, but Brooke managed to get through it just fine. Thanks for reviewing!

**Shelley**- Thanks for reviewing, and no thank you:) It makes me happy that you love Jeyton, especially since they get nowhere near as much 'screen time' as Brucas and Naley. I had the same pattern with Chris, I couldn't stand him at first, but then I warmed up to his comedic nature, how could you hate the Keller? Lol. I'll make up for the Naley near kiss with the next chapter, and sorry for the lack of them, but next chapter will be plenty of Naley. Addison is a good guess…but she's not the only one to suspect.

**Othfan326**- Thanks for reviewing, and yes the person sending the package has some serious issues, definitely someone Nathan needs to watch out for. So happy you liked the Naley, their sexual tension was pretty intense without being too much, they'll keep progressing, especially with this next chapter. I promise it will be a treat for the Naley lovers. Lucas won't give up, this chapter proves that and this story is a Brucas fic, so they are definitely endgame.

**Kristen**- Thank you Kristen! I really appreciate that. Hope you got your Brucas fix with this chapter, and of course the season finale;) LOL! "Giselle's a tramp," Possibly or her story with Eric goes deeper. I agree with you 100 Eric deserves to get his teeth knocked down his throat by Lucas, but if Eric hit on Brooke like that, then Lucas definitely wouldn't hold back. Brachel will be friends, I purposely having them spend a lot of time together because I love their dynamic.

**Jess2303**- Thanks for reviewing! And Chris is a sneaky devil isn't he? Naley would be progressing _soo_ much slower if it wasn't for him. Yes, the warning…let's just say it's not something he should forget.

**Whiters**- Thank you! Jake does understand Peyton pretty well…and when she's around him, she can let go of some of the sht, she's held onto. They balance each other well, and I'm glad you love them. In the next chapter we'll get to see Nathan's next move, and an interesting progression for him and Hales. Chris was quite the character, and hopefully he'll stop by OTH again next season to shake things up? Hopefully counseling turned out better than you expected?

**Brooke D**. So sorry for the almost kiss. I know it was really evil of me to do. Hope you liked the Brachel and Baley in this chapter; all of them are going to develop a deeper friendship…well with Brooke lol. Rachel and Haley will never get along. Brooke wasn't ready to forgive him them, but in the future she will. I'm glad you hate Eric, he is no good. Lol. Oh and Lucas didn't know Brooke was his counselor yet, I hope I cleared that up in this chapter. Bevin was very helpful in making Lucas work up the nerve to approach Brooke at the club. 'Kill Giselle' LMAO. Thanks for reviewing!

**HJS-NS-23**- Thanks for reviewing. The note…drum roll please. Lol. We won't find out for a while. And I couldn't write a Jeyton wedding without Brooke or Jenny, everyone Peyton loves needs to be there, and Jake and Peyton deserve a proper wedding that isn't rushed. I'll give them a nice one. Oh god and it feels so good to be done with spring classes! So I know how you feel, I can breathe now. More Naley next chapter, so much more;)

**xoxcallie18xox**- Thank you so much, you rock you know that:) And so sorry it took me forever to write this chapter. Finals were being really evil, but they're done now so I promise to update more frequently.

**onetreefan**- Thanks for reviewing! Nathan's never really sat down and shared his history with anyone like that, so obviously he really likes Haley, to share such personal info. What a compliment. Thank you:)

**BubblyGirl23**- Hey Hayley, thanks for reviewing! I do have to tell you though I'm a guy, and my name is Chris lol. It's okay though, because you aren't the first to think that I was a girl, writing the kind of stuff I do. No worries though, I debated whether I should say anything or not, but don't worry about it.:) Sorry for the lack of Naley this chapter, and it's awesome that you like the Chris/Haley interaction, his comedy makes for some crazy situations. Chris moving in with Haley would be pretty crazy, I would actually love that…and it could work, but Lucas would have to live with them too. Maybe all three of them should move across from Nathan and Tim. **Goes to plot** Thanks Hayley for the wonderful suggestion. The almost Naley Kiss…I am a BAD person haha, but I thought the real kiss would be so much more powerful, if they had an almost kiss to torture themselves over before the actual one. "Evil Witchy Bitchy Addison" LOL!! That line cracked me up, I'm sure you just loved her in this chapter didn't ya? Lol. Take care Hayley and thanks sooo much for your review!

**flipflopgal**- Thank you Jem:) More counseling is on the way, I'm not done with that storyline yet, and even though Brucas was light fighting I still hope you enjoyed them in this chapter.

**SV**- Thanks you for reviewing! I definitely think Peyton is at her most natural 'happiness' when she is with Jake, lol. 'Kinky Jake' 'I can't believe that Peyton was drawing Suns, and yet you made me a believer!' Hilarious, usually she's drawing clouds of doom haha, but I'm glad that you think Peyton seems 'naturally happy' in this, that's what I'm aiming for. Bad It! Ruining the moment, but it's okay Naley will get their It free moment next chap;) And yeah, Jeff can definitely be overbearing, but he sees it as making sure that she makes the right career moves…and to Jeff Nathan isn't it. Chris is actually pretty great matchmaker…Naley development is most in part to him, because he gets them together. Desperation/Agony in Brucas is fun isn't it…because with that we get to see how much they need each other…and love each other. Brooke's not quite there yet, but Lucas has obviously fallen like a rock! Haha…Eric still has some tricks up his sleeve…the little grease ball…high. LOL Haley punch him in the nose…I think she would, if she saw him talking to Lucas like that, no one knows the wrath of Haley James until they mess with the people she loves. The paparazzi wouldn't let Haley see the end of it, if she punched Eric, but of course they would blame it all on Nathan.

**Mary25**- Thank you for reviewing! Glad hat you love the pace, I have a lot to do with this, but I don't want to rush it, or at the same time drag everything along so slowly that everyone gets frustrated and leaves. Lol. Counseling for Lucas and Giselle will be strange for Brooke, I don't think it will ever feel normal but she will learn how to deal with it.

**ChadAndSophie**- Thank you Jelena! Whoo, I was really worried about the last chapter and I was sure it would suck, but ya'll were so great with the feedback so I guess I was wrong. That story was pretty messed up…I would probably have a heart attack if I saw a clown after something like that, but yes Nathan does care…he's more open about his 'feelings' than Haley is at this point even though she initiated the kiss. Hmm…Brooke pregnant, Jelena, you're the only one that's asked that recently. We'll see, I'm actually still debating, because either way, a pregnancy wouldn't mess us this story.

**Squealing Lit.Fan**- Thanks so much for reviewing! Just a little taste of therapy, when Lucas starts cooperating, things could get interesting;)


	12. 23 Seconds of Silence

Disclaimer: The Song _Pieces _belongs to Red, and I own nothing.

Chapter 12- 23 Seconds of Silence

_"The number on your high school jersey was 23,"_

_Nathan crossed his arms. He cast his eyes towards the window in frustration. "How long are we going to do this,"_

_The psychologist sighed. For the first time she showed the faintest trace of her frustration. Jennifer Wilkins pulled down her horn-rimmed glasses and pressed her hands against her cheek. Her steely blue orbs observed Nathan. "For the past three weeks I've done all the talking. What if I told you I was going on strike? I give up."_

_A smile tugged at the corner of his lips, "Then I would say finally." He clapped his hands. "Do you think I want to fucking be here?" His cheeks burned with anger. "I don't have a problem, all I'm guilty of is living my life."_

_Jennifer seemed pleased to get some kind of reaction from him even if it was a volatile one. She looked down at her pad and then wrote something. "So you're guilty of living your life," she repeated._

_Nathan looked down at his watch. He tapped his leg impatiently._

_"I'm sorry Nathan but the way you were living your life was clearly destructive." Jennifer leaned forward, "In the last three months you've crashed two motorcycles, one Lamborghini, and was arrested for trespassing. Either you want to end up dead, in jail, or maybe both. You've been given a chance at life on more than one…"_

_"Give it up for Oprah," Nathan said giving her a round of applause. "Are you trying to motivate me or what?"_

_"Until you show signs of progress we are under strict orders to keep you here. So why don't you open up. Do you think you don't deserve to be here."_

_Nathan bit the inside of his cheek. From where he sat he could see the towering snow capped mountains. He was far away from home, civilization, and the places where he felt most comfortable. He balled his fist. "So you want me to lie?"_

_"No, I want you to be honest."_

_Nathan inhaled angrily. His nostrils flared. "Can I make a phone call?" He smiled bitterly._

_"Who are you calling?"_

_"Is it really any of your business?" He snapped. "Just let me make a damn call."_

_"Okay," Jennifer put back on her glasses and sat back, "I've heard you've made some friends here, Addison and Parker. It's always a good thing to connect with other people in your situation, the support group shouldn't be underestimated."_

_Nathan turned his head to the side. _

_"Moving on, let's get back to the number 23. The number on your jersey was 23, and something else happened that involved that number." _

_He stood up. "No comment."_

xxxx

"N to the Scott, what's up," Chris greeted. He was dressed in his best. Chris did a little turn and placed his hands to the lapels of his sleek black tux. "You look good dude, but not as good as the Keller,"

"1920's?" Nathan asked. He took a sip of the drink in front of him and his eyes widened in approval. "What is this?"

Chris looked down at the row of drinks in front of Nathan, "The alky buffet eh?"

Nathan ignored him, "What's this,"

"Well everything here is Vintage cocktails because you know I got to stick with my genius theme." Chris looked around. "I believe that's a 7&7, don't drink too much batman 'cause your girl Jett will be here soon." A stunning blonde in an extra short mini strolled past looking Chris up and down. "This is my party you know," He said.

"Oh really," she purred.

Nathan looked at Chris in amusement and then at the blonde in the short mini, "She looks easy as mac and cheese. Go get laid Keller,"

Chris chuckled and then he looked down at Nathan in surprise. "You're helping me out?"

"Nah, I could care less about your sex life. You've been breaking your back to hook me up with Haley, if I wanted her I could have her." Nathan took another sip of his 7&7, "The thing is though that I don't want her."

Chris watched as the bleached blonde started talking to a guy that looked like Ashton Kutcher. "Damn she moves fast. I got to go." Obviously Nathan was trying to fool him, save face, but Chris knew that Nathan had the hots for Haley. Anyways he did need to focus on his sex life, because Nathan and Haley would be all H.H.R.S. (Hot, Heavy, Romantically, Sweet) and he would be standing on the side lines watching the hot girls drive past. Chris wanted his _own_ hot girl, Nathan Scott had game, and he'd get Haley soon enough without even having to really try.

xxxx

The truth was that he didn't know what to do with himself anymore. Since last night his mind had been occupied with thoughts of Haley. When he closed his eyes he heard her sing, her voice was so comforting, kind of like the milk and honey he gave her last night. He winced almost ashamed at the cheesiness of his thoughts. He was not a romantic, but Haley made him want to be. That was enough reason not to like her, but he couldn't ignore the way she made him feel.

She wasn't superficial, she was real, and sometimes even attainable. Nathan took another swig of liquor. He was going to get real fucked up tonight, and probably have random sex with some hot girl, because thinking about Haley saddened him. Maybe it was the sinking feeling that they could never be. She was good and he was…He was Nathan Scott. A waiter passed by Nathan, he grabbed another drink. He had no idea what it was but he started drinking anyways.

"Yo Nate!" Tim exclaimed walking towards him with twins. They were all legs and breasts. "Meet Linda and Glenda, I told them that I had the hook-up," He winked and then tilted his head towards one of them, "Please!" he mouthed.

"You don't need me to get chicks Tim," Nathan said. He would be embarrassed for his best friend but Tim always pulled stunts like this. "I'm not interested in either."

"He is rude," One of them said.

The twins took their arms from inside of Tim's.

"Ladies, come home with me. He lives there!" He yelled after them.

"See ya," They said waving at Tim.

"When he's drunk he'll sleep with anyone!" Tim called after them.

Nathan smirked. For the first time he realized that people were watching him, and none of them were looking at him nicely. He thought about flipping them all off, but he wasn't drunk enough to pick fights with random people. Nathan stood up. All the drinking made him need to take a piss. As he walked towards the door he saw her.

Nathan caught his breath.

Haley James stood in the entryway looking like someone else besides herself. She had really taken the dress code seriously, and god did she look stunning. Haley wore a silver sleeveless dress that hung right above her knees. Her lips were painted red and her hair was elegantly styled. He wasn't breathing. Nathan remembered to breathe. He breathed and she looked at him, with those beautiful brown eyes.

_Then I'll see your face_

_I know I'm finally yours _

_I find everything I thought I lost before_

Haley waved and walked over to him.

She seemed a bit self-conscious he could tell by the way she was walking in her heels towards him. Nathan looked down so she wouldn't see his smile. He wondered if she had spent anymore time thinking about their almost kiss during the blackout. Probably not. He swallowed suddenly trying to think of what he should say to greet her. Now she was practically standing in front of him. Her cheeks were reddened with blush.

"You look amazing," he said. He meant to say something else, but his thoughts betrayed him.

_You call my name _

_I come to you in pieces _

_So you can make me whole_

Haley laughed, "I feel like a joke! People were laughing at me on the street!"

"I wish I was there," Nathan said. "I would've punched their teeth down there throat."

"They were innocent old ladies,"

"Didn't you hear I beat on old people too." Nathan bit his lip. "I'm a class act."

Haley smoothed down his tie, "Let me fix this for you," she was so used to fixing Lucas' tie that it bothered her when a tie wasn't fixed just right. "There you go." Haley stepped back and examined Nathan's white tie against his black shirt. He said nothing, she looked up at him and smiled.

He smiled too and then sighed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just uh…" Nathan loosened his necktie. "It's hot in here."

"I just fixed that!"

"Shit, sorry."

"It's okay," Haley said softly. "So what are you." She held out her dress, "I'm a flapper, and I'm already wishing I brought a change of clothes." She placed her hands to her cheeks. "This dress is too short."

"No it's not short, I've seen short dresses, and that's not short." Nathan said. "I'm an American Gangsta, Al Capone." He pulled off his hat and placed it in front of his chest. "I don't know much about the 1920's, but I have occasionally tuned into the gangster specials on the History Channel."

"You watch the History Channel,"

"No, just the gangster specials."

Haley giggled. She was glad to see Nathan. When she looked back at him her eyes lingered on his lips. "So I'm surprised you came."

"Why,"

"This just doesn't seem like your kind of scene."

Nathan hesitated and then he answered, "I'm full of surprises."

_I've come undone _

_But you make sense of who I am _

_Like puzzle pieces in your eye_

xxxx

"Luke c'mon don't sit home and brood." Skills said.

"I'm not brooding, I'm writing."

"Let me repeat, _Luke c'mon don't sit home and brood_. When you get in your moods you write about fucked up shit, like car accidents, babies dying, and people being left at the alter on their wedding day. Bevin and I are going to the movies she wants to see _Sex in the City_, so why don't you come so we can overrule her and check out _Iron Man _again."

"Baby you're not going to get a get out of jail free card! We're gonna see Charlotte, Miranda and the other old ladies, and if Lucas comes he's going to watch too." Bevin suddenly screamed in Lucas' ear. "Luke bring your baby Brooke, when _The Notebook_ fail you have to try another chick flick. She'll _swoon_…baby did I use that in the right contest?" she asked Skills.

Lucas arched an eyebrow. "Context," He corrected Bevin.

"Sorry Shakes…what's that really ancient man with the really boring stories?" Bevin asked.

"Shakespeare," Lucas liked Bevin enough but he was in a bad mood. "Bevin could I talk to Skills again."

"Sure broody," she giggled, "Baby Brooke needs to fix you up quick."

She doesn't want me. Lucas wiped tiredly at his eyes.

"Any developments between you and Brooke D." Skills asked.

"Sure, but not the good kind. Enjoy your chick flick Skills I'm going to write about people getting left at alters." Lucas smiled, "Seriously Skills, take Bevin to see Sex in the City and then ask her to see Iron Man, give her what she wants, and then she'll give you what you want."

"Thanks my relationship counselor. Okay take care of yourself bro, let's go for a run in the morning your boys starting to put on some weight, and it ain't looking good."

"Baby I love your love handles." Bevin said.

"I'm going to go before this conversation gets X-Rated," Lucas said. "Central Park tomorrow, Skills at eight."

"Eight!"

"Okay ten,"

"Still early but alright. Peace Bro, we'll plot tomorrow."

Lucas smirked, "Peace Skills," He closed his cell phone and tossed it across the room. Skills was exaggerating, he didn't write about tragic angst when he brooded. In front of him was the novel Giselle had referred to earlier with Audrey as the main character. Audrey was very much like Brooke, it surprised him that Giselle picked up on that and he didn't.

He read for a while trying to prove Giselle wrong, but Audrey was Brooke, and he didn't even know Brooke back then. Lucas stood up. He didn't want to read anymore. The flowers that he had brought for Brooke earlier were sitting on the counter. She left them.

He frowned. He thought they were working on peace? Lucas reached for the flowers, he was about to throw them away, but he stopped. He clenched his jaw and placed the shasta daises back on the counter. Brooke lingered a few minutes after Haley left. He wanted to ask her to stay longer so they could talk but he didn't know how to ask her.

xxxx

_"I have to go," Haley said quickly. _

_Brooke watched as she ran out the door. She looked at Lucas and then bit her lip. "That's my cue." _

_"Brooke…"_

_His eyebrows lowered over his eyes. "I um…"_

_"You what?"_

_"Could we…"_

_"I shouldn't have come over here." Brooke sighed. "Another thing I shouldn't do is be alone with you."_

_"We've been alone together before."_

_"Stop," she raised her hands, "Before you get personal I'm going to stop you. I'm in control here Lucas, not you." She stepped closer. "The flowers were sweet but I can't take them."_

_"Their just daisies,"_

_"I don't love you Lucas, I never did, and I never will." She looked into his eyes. "The only reason I'm sticking with you and Giselle is because you're no longer a conflict of interest. You're just a person, a regular person who means nothing to me."_

_He was speechless._

_Brooke reached for his chin and cupped his face, "You need to understand that. There is no us,"_

_"Do you believe that?" _

_She didn't hesitate. "I just came over here to tell you that." She let go of his face realizing that she had gotten too close. "I'm going to leave now."_

_"I still like you a lot Brooke and I'm not giving up on…"_

_"Give up," she repeated. "Bye Lucas."_

xxxx

She had been such a bitch to him. Brooke sighed as she armed her car. Everything she said to Lucas was a lie, she wasn't over him, and a small idiotic fraction of her being still wanted an _us_ with him. She was the kind of person that threw chips, soda, and bricks at the television when a dumb person was on screen claiming to still love someone after they cheated. Lucas didn't cheat on her, but she wasn't the type of chick to take anyone's shit.

Not even if the guy dealing it was Lucas James. Brooke quickly searched through her purse for her keys. The apartment she shared with Peyton was still located in Shady Central, U.S.A. If only they had went apartment hunting in the nighttime then they would've known to avoid Sandalwood Terrace Apartment homes like a plague. In the daytime the place was smiling kids on bikes, Ice-Cream trucks, and families playing Frisbee on the small section of New York City lawn. In the nighttime however, it was crazies standing on the street corner, Ice-Cream trucks at one o' clock in the morning, and cars being broken into. She wasn't made for this kind of setting, Brooke had saved up enough money to get her and Peyton out.

She was already looking at apartments closer to her job.

Brooke frowned a minute later when she _was_ still looking for her keys. "Shit, where are they." As Brooke stopped she suddenly felt someone tug at her purse. Oh hell no! Brooke glared at whoever was trying to grab her purse. First she felt a quick wave of fear, but the fear faded, because she had already lost her purse once in Queens, and she would be damned if she would lose it again.

He snatched for it again.

Brooke refused to let go. "Get your fu…"

"Let go bitch," He hissed.

Now she was starting to get a little scared. Brooke opened her mouth to scream for someone, anyone, but before she did she kneed him in the chest. He doubled over, but she didn't kick him hard enough for him to lose his nerve. With a swift blow he backslapped her across the face.

Brooke fell back in pain. Her fingers uncoiled from around the bag and contents flew all over the place. As she fell onto the concrete pavement she heard his footsteps take off like a thief into the black of the night.

xxxx

Dear Brooke,

I told myself that I wasn't going to think about you, or write another letter. But when my mind wonders I start writing. You will never read this letter, I'll keep it, and reflect on what I did wrong along the way. Obviously giving you flowers and surprise kisses is not the way. You told me to give up, but if I'm really dedicated, and I really want something, I _won't_ give up. Some people would call me crazy, or maybe even addicted, but I guarantee you all of those people never met you. Brooke Davis, you're a heartbreaker, but I'm still holding on.

Lucas James,

Romantic or Idiot?

_Idiot_. He folded the letter anyways and placed it in the white envelope. Lucas filled out Brooke's address and then closed it. Now he had time to waste. God, he lived in Manhattan, there were tons of things to do, but leave it up to him to sit home and angst. He just felt that Brooke had to forgive him at some point, he was practically on his knees begging. Haley told him not to beg because he would scare the poor girl, maybe Haley was right. He was begging too hard.

Lucas sighed. Shit. He was probably better off with Bevin and Skills listening to them _baby_ each other every five minutes. He was about to call Skills back but his cell phone vibrated and Brooke's number appeared on the screen. He answered promptly. "Hello?" Lucas tried not to sound eager.

"Luc…" she paused. Her voice was shaky. "Never mind." She hung up.

"Brooke?" Lucas took a seat on the edge of the chair. He heard the dial tone. He called her back again worried but Brooke didn't answer.

xxxx

_"Nathan, why don't you tell me about some positive influences in your life?" _

_"I hate Utah," _

_"Well you're stuck here until your father thinks your ready to leave. He thinks you're a danger to yourself and the people around you, which is why I'm here Nathan. I want to help you get better."_

_"Fuck you,"_

_Jennifer's lips grew thin, "On June 23, what happened to you?"_

_"A lot of things happened to me on June 23, let me see, I got up in the morning hung over from a party celebrating the Knights victory against Virginia, I met up with an old friend of mine Sherry…she was fun…"_

_"Get out of my office," she said. Jennifer stood, "You hate Utah huh? Well, it looks like you're going to be here for a while because it's been two weeks of constant abuse, snarky remarks and bad attitude. I'm here to help you, but if you want to be mean and arrogant then I deserve the right to keep you here longer."_

_"Have you checked out my father?" Nathan said. "Because he's worse than me." He wasn't expecting the 'resident psychologist' to blow up at him. He stood feeling worse off now than he had before. _

_He wasn't hopeless._

_She angrily wrote something on a piece of paper._

_Nathan's nostrils flared angrily. He wasn't a child, so he didn't need to express why he was angry, and what made him hurt. He didn't have to. But if he didn't then he would have to stay in Utah longer, and possibly miss some of the upcoming season. Basketball was his retreat from the world, the one place where he felt like Nathan Scott._

_Here he was just a patient with an addiction and a death wish._

_These people thought they knew him, but they didn't know him._

_He wasn't the monster they thought he was…at least he didn't use to be._

_"June 23…that's the day my mom died," Before she could see his face or he could see hers he quickly left._

xxxx

Haley watched the people around them. Chris really went all out with his party. A live jazz band was performing on stage and everyone was dancing…everyone but her and Nathan. They were sitting in silence. Every so often Haley would glance at him, as soon as she looked over, he would take his eyes off of whatever he was looking at and look at her. "Are you having fun?" Haley asked. It was hard to believe that Nathan was the same guy that had threatened bodily harm on her fans. Now he was smiling and blushing…his cheeks were red. "Nate,"

He looked surprised.

"Did I say something wrong or…" Haley placed her hand to her mouth, "Do I have something in my teeth. You would tell me right?"

"Yeah I would tell you, and no you don't." Nathan looked towards a guy breaking it down on the dance floor. He smirked, "Can you do that?"

Haley scoffed, "I don't think I'm that flexible."

"You learn dance routines all the time," Nathan pointed out. "I saw your videos."

Haley blinked and then rested her hand against her cheek. "If I didn't know any better then I would think you were a fan."

"Could be the #1," Nathan laughed, "Okay, before this crazy person starts talking through me again, why don't we dance?"

"I'm a horrible dancer, and in my videos I really don't dance that much." Haley pointed out. Despite what she said Nathan still stood. "I'm going to look like a mess out there."

"Last time I checked I wasn't the best dancer either, and besides no one knows what the hell they're doing out there, except the band, they're fucking awesome." He held out his hand, "So dance with me, let's look stupid together."

"I don't…"

Nathan reached for her hand and gently pulled her up. "I can't even recall the last time I acted stupid just to do it."

Haley listened to him. She squeezed his hand. She couldn't recall the last time she acted stupid with anyone other than Lucas, just to do it either. "Just don't bail out on me because once I get started it's hard to stop."

"Don't worry I'm gonna take it home tonight…the dancing." He had no idea what he was doing, or what he was getting himself into, but if he was going to act the fool, it couldn't be with a better person. Nathan nodded his head along to the jazz. He wasn't really into jazz, but he tried to find a beat somewhere.

Haley raised her arm, in the process raising his and switched her hips to the side.

He started to turn his head.

"Don't look at me or I'll stop!"

He laughed, "I'm not looking,"

"Do something else besides nodding your head before I sit down."

"Fine," Nathan twirled Haley around. Her dress flew elegantly around her legs. At that moment he told himself that he wasn't going to care. Haley came back to him, her hand pressed against his chest. This wasn't a slow dance so he backed away and started to do his own thing.

Haley did the same. She raised her hands over her head and kind of just stood there like that nervously for a few second until Nathan started to mimic something the jazz band was doing on stage.

Seeing Nathan having so much fun made Haley finally let her guard down. She placed her hands on her hips and danced along to his crazy, sporadic rhythm, watching him made her breathless. Haley felt like once again he was letting her have a private viewing into the Nathan Scott that few people got to see.

Haley reached for his hand and twirled him around and then she did the most surprising thing of all she dipped him.

Nathan looked at her in surprise. He held onto Haley's hands so he wouldn't fall and looked into her eyes, he thought about kissing her, but he knew Haley couldn't hold his weight for that long.

God, he wished he kissed her.

xxxx

Brooke crossed her arms as she leaned against the door. Peyton and Jake were on their way to Georgia. She had just called Peyton hoping that she could let her in, but when Peyton filled her in on what she and Jake were up to, Broke decided not to worry her friend. Besides Peyton she had few friends in New York. She considered calling Nathan, but most likely he was with Haley, and also she felt a little awkward asking Nathan for help. Rachel, was next in line, but Brooke figured she was probably skanking it at the hotel of sluts by now, so Rachel wasn't an option. The next person in line to call was Lucas, and he was the last resort. Unfortunately the last resort was the only realistic option, but when she called him Brooke decided that she would rather be stubborn.

She told herself that she would figure something out, but of course without any keys, she was doomed to wait outside her apartment until morning. If she could get over her pride then she would call Lucas back but she told him that she didn't need him, and they were over. No, she wasn't going to call him, he was her patient, and she was his counselor.

Brooke pouted as she placed her hand to her face. She couldn't believe the punk took her purse and then bitch slapped her. He caught her off guard, if he hadn't then she would've put up much more of a fight. She looked down defeated and then felt a wave of tears. _No, you are not going to cry! _ Even though she told herself that a tear still slid down her cheek. She was hungry, tired, and some asshole had just stolen her purse with _everything_ in it, everything but her damn cell phone.

Brooke placed her back against the door and slid downwards. She collapsed on the ground in a fit of anger and despair. Her eyes traveled towards the end of the hallway. She was so tired and she just wanted to sleep in her bed.

xxxx

Lucas took the stairs two at a time. He paused at the top and looked back at her in surprise. Sitting with her back against the wall was Brooke. He walked towards her with his eyebrow arched and hand raised in questioning. She must've been sleeping because when the floor creaked she shot up with a nail filer in hand.

"Woah," He said. Lucas bent down and closed his hand over the nail filer, "Please, no death by nail filer." When she turned her face to the side in embarrassment he saw her face. "Brooke!" His eyes widened in horror. Lucas swallowed as he placed his hands delicately to her face inspecting the bruise. "Who did this to you?" He tried to speak calmly even though a fire was raging inside. "Who did this," He repeated.

Brooke closed her eyes. "No one I…what are you doing here?" Her eyes were brimming with tears because she was so glad to see him. Brooke tried to play it tough not offering up any information but when he stroked her cheek tenderly she started to bawl. Everything came out. "Some bitch took my purse and then he ran off and I don't have my keys, and I'm locked out of my fucking apartment and…"

"Hey," Lucas said still looking at the bruise on her face. He massaged her shoulders, "How long ago did this happen?"

"It doesn't matter,"  
"Did you call the police?" Lucas asked tucking her hair behind her ear. Brooke didn't even notice. He bit his lip. "I wish I was here, I would've killed him." Lucas continued to rub her shoulders as he started to dial a number.

"Who are you calling?" Brooke asked quickly.

"The police you need to talk to them, and I want them to catch the guy that did this to you." He looked at Brooke's face in pain once again. His heart lurched. "I'll take care of you…Brooke don't argue with me, just let me take care of you tonight."

"I don't need you."

"Brooke you have no other options," He said softly haunted by the swelling bruise. She touched his hand and closed the cell phone.

"I didn't even see the guy." Brooke tried not to let the concern in Lucas' eyes bother her. "If they asked me to describe him I wouldn't know where to start, and besides I don't want to deal with the cops now."

"Some guy _attacked_ you Brooke,"

"He's lucky that he got me on an off day," Brooke pulled her hand back. "Thanks for coming by here but you didn't have to."

"You don't have to thank me, I would've showed up here even if you told me not to." Lucas placed his hand underneath her chin. "I'm not leaving you here." He wanted to kiss her bruise until he could put some ice on it, but kissing was one of the things he said he wouldn't do. "Okay," Lucas sighed and took a seat beside her. "Do you have a pillow? This wall is kind of uncomfortable."

Brooke looked at him.

Lucas looked at her. "We can take turns holding the nail filer just in case anyone tries to do a drive by _shanking_."

"A drive by shanking?" Brooke shook her head. "You're not going to seriously stay here are you."

"I will, unless you go with me to safety."

"I live here," Brooke pointed out.

"Well you should consider living somewhere else Brooke Davis, because I'm kind of feeling like you need security just to get in your apartment. If you want I'm sure Hales could loan you some of the beefy guys watching her 24/7."

For the next two minutes Lucas talked nonstop. Finally Brooke stood up. "Just because I'm so hungry I can't even think straight I give in. I'll go with you, just stop talking." What she _meant_ was thank you Lucas.

xxxx

_"You're going to do just fine," The make-up artist said. She applied one last touch up of lip-gloss onto Haley's lips. "You're the next big thing from America huh?"  
"I guess," Haley said modestly._

_"You guess," she laughed. "Is this your first time in Germany?"_

_Haley nodded nervously, "Yeah, I'm not sure how I'm going to do. I don't know German. I'm freaking out."_

_"Don't freak, just breathe, there is a translator who will translate for you, and vice versa. Besides one of the hosts is bilingual, you'll do fine. Five minutes until your on Haley James."_

_Haley stood up and walked towards the main stage. She swallowed down her fear as she looked out at the bright lights, and the cameras. The hosts were sitting in their seats looking over papers and taking their last sips of coffee before it was time to air._

_The next ten minutes passed slowly. Haley answered what seemed like one hundred questions about her music style, how she became 'famous' and her love life._

_The translator translated a question, "Haley we hear that you're single, a whole bunch of guys are waiting outside with 'Haley will you marry me posters,' describe the ideal guy."_

_She was flattered by the 'marry me' posters but honestly they scared her a little. Haley had wanted to be a singer all her life but now that she had fame, she still didn't know what to do with it sometimes. "My ideal guy…" she paused. The translator already started to translate. "Honestly I can't say, I think he would be a good guy, someone that's kind, has a good heart, and gets along well with kids, but that's what I think. People have a habit of surprising you so I can't say for sure. But when he comes around I'll know…"_

_"How will you know?" The translator asked seconds later._

_"I just will," When he kisses me I'll know. Haley kept the last part to herself. Her mom Karen used to always read her and Lucas sappy fairy tales about true loves kiss, and even though she used to roll her eyes as a child, she believed in it. _

_With a kiss there were no words, just the soul._

xxxx

After dancing Nathan and Haley had separated for a short time. Nathan excused himself and hadn't come back. Haley yawned. She was starting to get tired. Everyone else still seemed pumped and ready to party, obviously she couldn't hang with the party crowd.

"Jett, I saw you breaking it down on the dance floor. Sweet moves."

"Hey Chris," Haley said. "Nice party, looks like everyone is having fun."

"They better be because I dropped some major benjis for this," He scowled and rested his arm against the back of his chair. "I want intelligent conversation," Chris said out of the blue. He wasn't looking at Haley but he sounded serious.

"Huh?"

"Obviously the ladies dig the Keller, but it's always the dumb ones."

Haley had to giggle, "I'm not following you,"

"I want a smart girl, someone who can appreciate my wit, and also talk about something intelligent when I'm in the mood for intelligent conversation."

"Okay, but when are you ever in the mood for intelligent conversation?" Haley asked trying not to laugh because Chris did seem oddly serious.

"Never Jett, but my point is there's more to me than just music and good looks." Chris looked at Haley, "How old do you think I am?"

She shrugged, "Don't know,"

"Someone asked me how old I am, do I look old?"

Haley cracked a small smile. "Chris, are you having a quarter life crisis, or little past quarter life crisis?"

"Jett, Rockstars need love too, even the Keller." He shook his head. "Why is it that the most beautiful man in the room has to approach the ladies." He rested his hand underneath his chin. "This stays between us."

"Be serious around me more Chris," Haley said.

"Why,"

"Because we can actually have intelligent conversations when you're serious." Haley leaned forward and rubbed his shoulder, "Now stop whining and go find someone worthy of Chris Keller's attention."

Chris gave Haley a smile, "Where's your better half, he was dancing." Chris widened his eyes, "You made him dance Jett you're a miracle worker."

"I like him," she admitted. "I don't know why but I do,"

"I know, you crazy kid. Keller knows all, he knew before you two started making googly eyes at each other, and Nathan started acting like a school boy around you." Chris stood up, "I give up on intelligent conversations…"

"What's the last book you read, would you recommend it, and who wrote it." Haley offered.

Chris placed his hands on his hips, "I'm offended."

"Why?"  
"Well for one I don't read…_eww_, and for two I can't have intelligent conversations with you. You're job is to have conversations with Nathan because you know he has the education of a ninth grader." Chris chuckled, "I just had to take one jab, that felt good."

"Have you seen him?" Haley asked.

"No," Chris said. "But if I see him I'll tell him that you're looking for him." Chris nodded, "I'm going to go find a warm body because intelligent conversations are _so_ overrated."

xxxx

Lucas walked towards Brooke with a bag of ice in hand. He crouched down on his knees in front of her, and placed the bag to her cheek. She winced. "What are you in the mood for?"

Brooke placed her hand over Lucas' hoping that he would move his hand but he didn't. She owed him a thank you. "I didn't need you to come over,"

"Your welcome," Lucas said quickly. He moved his hand and rested his arms on his knees. "I know your picky and you don't like me, but if you tell me what you want I guarantee you'll like what I cook."

"I never said I didn't like you,"

Lucas rolled his eyes towards the ceiling, "I'm pretty sure you told me that I was the scum of Manhattan at some point within the last two days."

"Drama Queen," Brooke sighed.

Lucas smiled, "What do you want to eat," she was holding the bag away from her face. He placed his hand over hers and placed the bag back to her face. "I still wish I was there with you. I would've kicked his ass."

"You cook?" Brooke asked.

He nodded, "Here and there, but since I usually have no one to cook for, my skills may have suffered."

"This is unbelievable," Brooke said shaking her head. "I still can't believe I ended up right back here," She watched as Lucas went into the kitchen and started to pull out some things from the freezer.

"Since you'll be staying here over night I pulled out some clothes for you to change into, just in case you want to shower." He felt inappropriate for asking Brooke if she wanted to shower, but he was just trying to be hospitable.

Silence passed between them as Lucas started to cook.

"Is it okay with Haley if I stay here, because this is her place."

"I'm her twin," Lucas answered.

"That wasn't the answer I was looking for,"

"Brooke Davis," He sighed, "Yes, I called her. She gave you her bed, I already changed the sheets and everything."

"I'm not taking her bed. Where is she going to sleep?" Brooke shook her head, "No, I'll take the couch."

Lucas smiled, "That's my couch so I'll take the floor."

"I'm showering," she said. Lucas was chopping up green peppers. "What are you making?"  
"Late night steak,"

"Thanks Lucas," Brooke finally said. She definitely owed Haley a thank you as well.

xxxx

She was getting ready to leave. Haley had looked around everywhere for Nathan, but she couldn't find him so she was just going to assume he left. Haley walked towards the door. She paused when she realized that security was waiting outside. _God_. So maybe she wasn't going to leave just yet. Haley turned around and headed down a deserted hallway. Aside from the main room Chris was hosting his 1920's Speak Easy party there were a few other rooms. She stepped inside the only room that was open. It was a library. Wooden bookcases filled with old books towered to the ceiling. Haley looked up in wonder knowing that Lucas would be right at home in a place like this. She saw a shadow by the window. It was Nathan.

Haley was glad to know that he didn't just leave without saying bye. She held her hands nervously in front of her. He seemed to be in need of silence because his hand was pressed against the glass as well as his head. Her smile faded. Where was the Nathan that had asked her to dance stupid an hour ago?

"Nathan," she said.

He turned around in surprise. Nathan hadn't even heard her come in. He hoped that she wouldn't find him.

"You're the life of the party remember? Why are you hiding out here." Haley walked towards him. Seconds later they both stood by the window looking out at the lights. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I just saw someone," He said. "Or I thought I did," Nathan clenched his jaw, "But it's not possible because…" Nathan frowned. "It's getting late I'm probably going to leave this lame party."

Haley nodded looking down. Nathan started to walk away but she grabbed his hand. "Wait," At first his hand hung limply as if he was debating if he should stay or go. Seconds later his fingers closed over hers. He decided to stay even if it was for a short while. It was so quiet in the library that all she could hear was the sounds of breathing, Nathan's expensive shoes tapping against the floors and the clock ticking past each second of silence exchanged between them.

"You're leaving for Maryland tomorrow."

He nodded not even looking at her but his hands were still holding hers tightly.

She thought about letting him go but she couldn't. Not yet. With shaking hands Haley reached out and placed her hand underneath Nathan's chin, "Look at me," she said.

He didn't.

Nervously Haley got closer and placed her other hand on his. "I haven't had this much fun in a while." She gushed. "I try not to take myself too seriously but I always end up doing just that. Tonight I got this rush…" Nathan's pretty blue eyes fixed on hers. Looking at him so closely took her breath away, whatever she was going to say was lost because she let go of his hand and touched his face.

He closed his eyes.

"It's going to be okay," she said comfortingly. "Whatever it is, it's going to be okay." Nathan pulled her smaller hands away from his face. He was attempting to fight her but Haley could see that his heart wasn't in it. Nathan was a mystery to her but he was such a beautiful mystery. "I told you about the clown," she said with a sweet smile, "Talk to me,"

"I can't, I have to go Haley,"

"Nathan," Haley breathed. Before he could leave she stood on her tipee toes and looked into his eyes fearfully because she was scared to death. Pushing back all thought and reasoning she massaged his cheeks with her thumb, her nose caressed his, and her mouth opened as she closed her eyes.

Their lips touched.

Nathan placed his hands on Haley's shoulders about to push her away but he couldn't. His hands traveled up her bare arms to her face and she dropped her hands to his waist. His stomach rose up and down slowly as she kissed him. Her lips were soft and moist. Nathan broke their kiss. He rested his forehead against hers. She kissed his nose and then his cheek and then his lips once more.

After they separated Haley let go of Nathan. She looked into his eyes wondering if she had just made the biggest mistake of her life.

"Why did…"

"I don't know," Haley said quickly. "So uh…goodnight." Without even bothering to look back she quickly rushed out of the library. Her fear blocked her from realizing just how breathless that kiss left her. Once safely outside her security guards led her to the car waiting out front.

She kissed Nathan Scott, she kissed him and it felt so right.

xxxx

The number 23 had new meaning to him. On June 23, his mom died. 23 was the number of his jersey, and in exactly 23 seconds Haley's lips had stayed on his. When Haley leaned forward to kiss him Nathan did everything in his power to stop her because she could do so much better than him. He swallowed thinking about how he had counted the seconds to keep from kissing her back, or touching her arms and beautiful face. But he was weak, she made him weak, so for 23 seconds he let her kiss him, and in those 23 seconds he felt like there was something worth living for again.

xxx**Brucas**xxx**Naley**xxx**J****eyton**xxx

**AN**: Thanks for the love last chapter. Hope this chapter wasn't too disappointing, I was stuck with it for about a week, because it's always easier to plan these chapters in my head than write them. No Jeyton in this chapter, and they'll be back in the next one, also I'll answer why they went to Georgia so promptly. Also a lot of people want to see a **jealous Lucas**, believe me I'm going there. I'm always open to requests and ideas so thank you to everyone that provides them. Hope everyone is enjoying the summer…or about too, take care, and until the next update:) Chris.

**Naleyalways4eva**- Thank you April! And I really appreciate all the compliments, I try my best to keep everyone in character, and work on their development because my main focus is always showing growth in the characters, so yes you gave me quite the ego boost. Lol. I know I'm one of the few guys writing One Tree Hill fanfiction but what I love about the show is the rich characters and interesting storylines, I actually just got sucked into the show this year. Jake will join Haley's band I can give you that spoiler because I want to involve Jake and Peyton with everyone else, because their only link in the story really is Brooke, which leaves them out a lot.

**HJS-NS-23**- Yes I can breathe! School's done and summer is here, life is feeling pretty awesome. Lucas really needed to forgive Giselle because she's one of the main reasons for his brooding, even if he doesn't love her like he used to focusing on their 'marriage' takes a lot out of him. And yes the clown **evil laughter** just a part of something bigger happening in this story later on. Hope you enjoyed the party even though Nathan got a little angsty towards the end. Thanks for reviewing.

**Brooke D**.- I know we barely got any Baley this season, it would've been nice to see more scenes with them, especially with Haley, Brooke, and Baby Angie. Haha, Rachel punch Giselle. I'm pretty sure Rachel would if Giselle gave her the slightest reason too, but I'm pretty sure she won't. Addison is at the top of Rachel's hate list right now. And Giselle is at the top of your hate list, if you hate her worse than Peyton lol, at least Lucas isn't torn between them here, so Giselle will back off at some point. Lucas is really trying here, I think he realizes that he needs to man up, and so now he's taking the steps. Keeping BL apart will only sweeten their 'reunion' as a couple and even though they won't officially be back together for a while, they will still be spending a lot of time with each other.

**Brucasforever09**- Thank you so much for reviewing and especially giving this AU a chance! I figure it's better to fill the reader in along the way because usually when I read AU's I just skip over the introduction which means I have to back in order to fill in the missing pieces, and I'm glad you like this story so far, hope this chapter didn't disappoint.

**Brucas333**- Thanks for reviewing! I had to get a Brucas kiss in there because it seems like forever since I last wrote one. No Addison in this chapter, lol. But you know she'll be back.

**Typokween**- Brachel and Baley are only going to get closer, I like writing the contrast to Brooke's different friendships, they all work really well, so I'm glad you enjoy reading them. Whoo, and thanks about the counseling session, when I was writing it I wasn't sure if it was good enough for the 1st session. Oh, and Lucas really is done with Giselle, what he means is he'll give communication with her another shot, romantically they're through. Someone is definitely playing games with Nate, but you won't find out whom for a while, could be someone you know, maybe not. Thanks for reviewing:)

**Whiters**- The therapy was definitely weird but more so for Brooke and Lucas because of the _wife_ situation. Honestly if Giselle knew that there was absolutely no chance with Lucas then she would give him the divorce, but she's holding onto hope because they were married for a few years and it's kind of hard to imagine that someone just stops loving you. Her actions are out of hurt, trying to hold onto him, but if she knew the depth of his feelings for Brooke she would let go. And I completely agree with Brooke and Haley friendship being a little odd, because of Lucas and all, but I promise they're not going to be best-friends just like that, Brooke needs to be able to communicate with Lucas first without hostility before she and Haley can be completely cool. Thanks for reviewing.

**Brucas Equals Love**- Lucas will give a chance, but as he said not even God could save their relationship. His chance isn't romantic, more 'friendly terms' but I'm not sure how that would work out at the moment. And don't worry he's falling like a rock for B. Davis, and he's already fallen a long way. Thanks for reviewing!

**AmbroCoo**- Thank you so much! I'm very critical of my writing so I appreciate that, and I'm so glad that you still like it. You rock, thanks:)

**ChadAndSophie**- Hey Jelena:) I know you like the long chapters so I do my best to _drag_ each one out lol. '_e__very chapter is gonna be full of Brucas and Naley and mystery and flirting and greatness...' _ I love that description, makes me smile. Lucas is very protective of Haley, but I like that he respects her enough to back off in the case of Nathan, obviously Lucas is unsure about him, but he trusts Haley enough to make the right decisions. But if Nate ever hurt Haley then all bets are off. LOL, you can only stand Peyton when she's with Jake, I'm sure she got on your last nerve season 5. And Peyton's advice to Brooke was just coming from the standpoint of finding out this guy her friend likes is married. Peyton barely talked to Lucas so she has no idea of his character, if she knew him then I'm pretty sure Peyton would encourage Brooke to at least talk to him for closure. And Addison…lol, sweet Addison, part of her deal is that she likes Nathan, she's been pretty open about that even if it has been in the worst way, blackmail, sneaking into his room, judging Haley ect. Chris Keller is so much fun! I feel like he deserves someone, he's one of those characters that is great on his own, but the Keller deserves love too. And I'm definitely considering a jealous Luke, because while he's not with Brooke I'm sure she's going to start talking to other guys, Chris is perfect for that, but I don't think Lucas would see him as a big threat. Maybe we'll see. And pregnancy is messy, I don't think Brooke is ready to be a mama here, at least not yet. Hehe ,89 chapters, you never know. Thanks Jelena for the suggestions, comments, and of course the review!

**Tripnfallbri**- _Chapter 10_: Bri, thanks for reviewing both chapters, and don't worry it's so easy to miss updates:) Rachel does add the spice, I can't wait until she and Brooke become closer. Chris is a great meddler! LMAO, glad you liked the Skevin, they also add some much needed comedy here too. Brooke attempts to hurt Luke left and right it's kind of like a test to her, and he keeps passing. _Chapter 11_: Lucas was having a bad day huh? Glad you like the counseling session, Luke's boxing gloves were on the whole time hence his snarky remarks and the silence. And Giselle and Eric running off haha, Eric would love that, but Giselle not so much. Brooke is providing most of the angst in the BL relationship because she is so stubborn, I'm doing everything I can here to keep the communication gates between the two open because if it wasn't for Haley (Brooke trying to pair Haley & Nate up) and aggressive purse thieves lol. You are right on the money about Addison. Chris sure is a piece of work, acronyms and him go hand in hand, I'll be coming up with some more for you. Being in Haley's band would be really good for Jake, and it would also bring him and Peyton more into the story, which I really want, because at the moment they are the golden couple, unbreakable. And Haley is surrounded by guys so I couldn't agree more about her having a girl friend in Brooke, and Baley friendship is good for Brucas.;) Woah, you liked Giselle this chapter, Bri, you're one of the few lol. She's honestly not the villain of the story but her situation with Lucas makes her look horrible.

**BooneShannon4ev**r- Thanks Marisa for reviewing! LOL, yeah poor Giselle, if only she knew about Brooke…then I'm sure she would be forced to accept it a lot sooner.

**Kristen**- Thanks for reviewing Kristen! And now that Brooke is taking another shot at getting along with Lucas you should see a lot more of them. 'Brucasland' I like that. Lucas got some major points with Brooke for going above and beyond this chapter, Brooke will be treating him better after this one. Even though Brooke pretends not to notice all the things Lucas is doing, the daisies, the letters, the kisses, she notices, and she'll let him know when they actually make up. And believe me a jealous Lucas is definitely coming, he already showed the loving side, this chapter the protective side, and now that Brooke will probably start talking to other guys the jealous side. More Brachel to come, together those two are a force to be reckoned with, and thank you for all the compliments and the long review. I know there was a lot of Naley in here, but I hope the parts with Brucas made up for it?

**Merx**- Thanks Merx for reviewing. Glad to know that you liked the Brucas kiss;) You've never received flowers? What's wrong with your boyfriends, jk. I hope I answered your question about the Naley with this chapter, something is definitely starting between them. And you should write again sometime Merx, don't let your talent go to waste. Chrispeare…Crispy, lol. Of course I saw the last episode:) Lucas got on my nerves all season 5…maybe it's just me? I honestly don't know who he called but I don't think he's in a condition to marry anyone at this point, because he is a mess, and if he marries someone in the condition he's in, then they could be yet another Lucas Scott mistake. Who do you think he called? Thanks for the congrats on the graduation, I'm _so_ glad college is over!

**Shelley**- Oh _thank you_ for reviewing:) I'm glad I could make you like Rachel just a little bit more, because in the beginning of the story she was on Team anti-Brooke, but now she's on her side. Brooke and Lucas have a long way to go, but they'll get through, and hope you liked the Naley interaction.

**Starlight77**- Thanks for reviewing! When Brooke is in her office she's very good at controlling her emotions but when it comes to one on one interaction with Lucas her emotions can get the best of her sometimes. Lucas really did need to get over his anger towards Giselle because he stopped him from completely moving on. The Laley brother/sister relationship is so nice to write, so it's cool that you enjoy reading it. Thanks again:)

**Team-Davis Scott**- Thanks for reviewing! Hope you'll like counseling session part 2, that should be more in depth and interesting in a good/bad way for everyone involved. Jake is definitely going to play for Haley, I think he would be an excellent guitarist for her band and besides if Jake is in Haley's band then we'll get to see a lot more of him.

**Jess2303**- Hope the party didn't disappoint and the Naley kiss at the end. Chris sees that Nathan and Haley have feelings for each other so of course he's going to instigate lol. I'm sure Lucas is even surprised he kissed Brooke, but he was desperately trying to get through to her and prove his feelings…he has a long way to go. Thanks for reviewing.

**xoxcallie18xox**- Thank you:) You rock. I haven't really read in Naley stories yet even though I plan on it soon, but I think I would get annoyed if the formula was like the way you described. Thank you _so_ much again!

**oth326**- Giselle does remind me of Addison from Grey's Anatomy a little, I was actually thinking about that when I wrote the counseling scene lol. More Baley is definitely on the way, and with Baley comes more Brucas. And it is definitely a conflict of interest for Brooke to be working with Lucas, this may become a problem later on…

**onetreefan**- Thanks for reviewing! Plenty of Naley in this chapter just like I promised, hoped it was worth the wait. Giselle is completely oblivious, and for now it's best that she stays that way so at least she can realize that her marriage is over first, before Lucas moves on to Brooke.

**BubblyGirl23**- Hey Hayley, thank you for reviewing and don't worry about it lol! Thank you for reading my Brucas fic:) The notes…yep, they're going to keep coming throughout the chapters you'll find out who is sending them eventually but not yet. And I like your train of thought about the person possibly knowing Haley as well, I guess it's kind of like a whodunit thing going on here. Addison **slutty cow** LMAO, I love it. And now, it's not mean to hope Addison falls down some stairs, I'm just getting started with her, her work is far from done. Hope you liked the SATWH! Thanks again Hayley.

**Brookenlucas4eva03**- Thanks for the review! Believe me it's only going to get crazier;)

**Squealing.Lit.Fan**- Thank you so much for reviewing! **Smiles** I'm glad you liked the update.

**Flipflopgal**- Thanks Jem for the review:) Hmm…if Giselle finds out about Brooke I think she would definitely find another counselor and probably give up on trying to save them, even if Lucas says he found someone else I think Giselle thinks Lucas is just trying to hurt her. But she won't find out quite yet:)


	13. I'm Breathing, Are You Breathing Too?

AN: I own nothing unfortunately but my OC's…

Chapter 13- I'm Breathing, Are you Breathing Too?

_"My Sister Sam" was playing in the background. Children ran excitedly around the modest James house engrossed in games of hide and seek, pin the tail on the donkey, and freeze tag. Amongst the children were the birthday boy and girl. Karen James watched with pride as her adopted children, who she considered to be her own, mingled with the other children from the neighborhood. Haley was begging the other kids to sing karaoke with her, and Lucas was standing alone in the corner watching it all. He was always the shyer one of the two. Karen walked over to him, "Lucas why don't you join your friends."_

_"I'm observing," He said with a wide smile. _

_Karen cupped his chin affectionately, "Observing what buddy,"_

_"Everyone," He looked up at his mom with big blue eyes, "I'm going to try to write a story so my teacher said the best thing to do is observe the people around me. It's kinda boring."_

_"I'm sure it is," Karen clapped her hands, "It's your birthday! So why don't you play with your friends? Evan Rochester looks pretty lonely." Karen gently pushed Lucas in Evan's direction. "After the party I'll take you to the mall so you can observe until your little heart is content."_

_"Promise?" Lucas balled his fist,_

_"I promise," Karen ruffled his hair, "Now go on before I start feeling like this party is a failure." _

_Lucas walked over to Evan Rochester; he was looking out the window. "What are ya doing?" _

_Evan turned around he looked scared._

_Lucas looked back at him silently._

_"It's going to get bad Luke…it's going to get really bad."_

_Lucas watched as Evan's dad, Henry Rochester walked in with his younger son Tyler in his arms. _

_"A clown!" Haley exclaimed running over to her brother. She squeezed Lucas' arm, "Let's go say hi."_

_Lucas stood back. He was observing again. He looked at Evan who shrunk back in fear. "Is that your dad?" He asked._

_Evan didn't say anything he just turned around and walked towards the back closing the bathroom door behind him._

_"Fine, I'll go by myself," Haley said raising her chin. She let go of Lucas' arm and walked over to Henry Rochester. The older man wearing clown make up put down his son. Tyler who was just three years old ran to Haley. "Hey!" she cheered stooping down to give him a high five._

_Lucas heard the door close. His mom went over to Henry and gave him a hug. _

_"How are you doing?" she asked._

_"I've seen better days, but thank you so much Karen for doing this for me. Joanne and I really need the money, but you are overpaying us." He laughed, "I've come to host Luke and Haley's party, and also to give you back the…"_

_"No," Karen raised her hands, "I haven't heard one complaint about 'your entertaining' skills, you come highly recommended, and besides there's a lot of kids here to entertain."_

_Henry nodded dropping his head. "Thanks again Karen,"_

_"Don't mention it, I'm going to go put on some tea, believe me after two hours of this, you'll need it." Karen turned around and walked towards the back. She smiled fondly at Haley and Tyler playing patty cake on the floor. "He's getting so big!"_

_Henry nodded once more, "Yes he is," The older man looked at Lucas noticing the fear in his eyes. "Hi Lucas," Henry raised his gloved hand to wave, "How old are you now?"  
Lucas raised his hands to show that he was five._

_"Enjoy it pal, because it all goes downhill from there." Henry looked around and then trudged towards the kitchen, his smile fading as quickly as he thought everyone was out of sight._

_Lucas saw the look on his face, the blank stare, and the lifeless gaze behind his eyes._

_Evan was still in the bathroom and the door was closed._

xxxx

"Brooke!" Peyton screamed.

"P. Sawyer, calm down."

"Oh my god…"

"Peyton do I have to slap you over the phone?" Brooke said calmly. She was sitting on Haley's bed and the door was closed as she talked to her best friend. "Everything's fine, you know that I can handle my own."

"I know but…"

"Peyton, I only told you because you kept calling me every five minutes. If I didn't love ya, then I would've turned off my damn phone," Brooke added succinctly. "You and Jake enjoy your hotel romp…" she paused to growl seductively and wrinkled her nose, "Use protection because the last thing you want is a little Jeyton child running around, while you're still jobless."

"Gee thanks," Peyton laughed, "But Brooke…"

"The guy got away with my purse but I did get in a few punches, he took a cheap shot like a bitch and knocked me off my feet. I'm uh…at Lucas' right now, and please don't ask why I'm here because I don't feel like explaining."

"I won't ask, I just want to know that you're okay. Because I will come back there even if it's by Greyhound. Brooke you can't just tell me that you were mugged and expect me not to freak. Freaking is what I do best."

"Well then good, _freak_ Jake, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Peyton snickered, "Brooke you are so dirty,"

"Don't you love it," she chirped. Brooke looked down and tucked her hair behind her ear, "So anyways I'm responding to your 15th call, I'm still breathing,"

"Good, but Brooke we have to talk about Georgia later,"

"Why are you going to Georgia again?"

"Nikki," Peyton said.

Brooke stood up in anger, "What does that crack whore want?"

"Don't know, but Jake and I are going down to find out. He's coming back in, I gotta go, love ya Brooke."

Brooke made a kissing noise into the phone. "We'll talk tomorrow, Ciao," She closed her cell phone and then stood up. It was time to go back into the lion's den with Lucas. He had set up the couch for her cozily, and got a sleeping bag for himself all the way across the room. She knew it was impossible to hate him, but it was even harder not to fall in love with him.

After showering Lucas had a steak in the oven, homemade macaroni and cheese on the way, and a scrumptious salad with feta cheese, red peppers, and olives to go along with it all. Lucas could definitely cook, and what she loved the most was that he washed the dishes without even asking her to lift a hand. Brooke offered but Lucas insisted that she was his guest. Her cheeks grew warm as she placed her hand to her heart.

B. Davis stop. She sighed and took a deep breath. Just as Brooke was about to leave the room she noticed a letter tucked underneath Haley's bed. Curiously Brooke bent down, she drew her hand back, and then eventually decided to pick up the letter. She smirked at the thought of it being from Haley to Nathan, a scandalous declaration of love between America's sweetheart and NBA's # 1 bad boy.

Brooke had a weak spot in her heart for Nathan and Haley's future romance. She was confident that Haley would be the one to save Nathan from himself…he needed someone to save him, and Brooke knew she wasn't the one. She turned the open envelope over in her hand and was surprised to see that the letter wasn't addressed to Haley, but instead to her.

Brooke Penelope Davis, her address, and then in the center was Lucas E. James.

_Aww_, another letter. She questioned if he was sneaky enough to plant the letter for her to find. Brooke ultimately decided that he wasn't, because if he was, then he would've left the letter on the bed instead of under it. She couldn't read it. Brooke placed it back down on the floor and then she reached for it once more.

She had to open it.

Brooke quickly fished out the letter and read it.

_Dear Brooke,_

_I told myself that I wasn't going to think about you, or write another letter. But when my mind wonders I start writing. You will never read this letter, I'll keep it, and reflect on what I did wrong along the way. Obviously giving you flowers and surprise kisses is not the way. You told me to give up, but if I'm really dedicated, and I really want something, I __won't__ give up. Some people would call me crazy, or maybe even addicted, but I guarantee you all of those people never met you. Brooke Davis, you're a heartbreaker, but I'm still holding on._

_Lucas James,_

_Romantic or Idiot? _

Brooke looked up in realization. His words were so honest, she wanted to believe him, she _did _believe him. She placed the letter back in the envelope and then stood up. Her feelings for Lucas weren't going to get in the way, because she refused to let them. If she was going to _forgive_ Lucas it would have to be after counseling was done with.

She got herself together and then joined Lucas in the den. He was wearing reading glasses and peering down at a book. "What are you reading?" she asked.

"_Catcher and the Rye_," He said. Lucas pulled off his reading glasses and reached for the light switch.

Brooke sunk into the chair. "Thanks again Lucas,"

He laid down resting his cheek against the pillow. "Your welcome B. Davis,"

She watched as he closed his eyes, "_L. James_, I didn't need you to save me, I'm a tough chick."

"I know," He said with a sleepy smile, "You fend off villains with nail filers,"

Brooke had to laugh, "Go ahead get your jokes in,"

"I'm not joking you," He sat up, "Can I check your face just to see how the swelling is…" He paused and stood up knowing that she was going to say No anyways. Lucas turned the light back on and walked over to her. "How does your face feel?"

"Lovely," Brooke said sarcastically. She bit her lip as Lucas gently turned her face to the side. "When did you become my doctor?"

"You're going to have a bruise," Lucas said. He pulled her hair behind her ear affectionately, "Want me to ice it?"

"No," They both said at the same time.

Lucas laughed and pointed at her, "See I know you,"

Brooke swatted his hand away, "Go to sleep Lucas," she turned away from him glad that he couldn't see the smile on her face.

xxxx

_She stumbled in from another late night party on Frat Row. Brooke's arm was wrapped tightly around her boyfriend Jayden Ames waist. She snickered as she drunkenly reached around for the light switch. "Shh Jayden, Peyton is probably sleep."_

_"Shit, sorry," He said. _

_The light turned on before either of them could find the switch. _

_Peyton was nowhere in sight, but instead Victoria Davis waited with her arms crossed and her chin raised. She was wearing a business suit and her chocolate hair hung down her back. The look that she gave her daughter was one of sheer disgust and embarrassment. Instead of speaking Victoria looked down at her watch and then at Brooke._

_"Uh oh," Brooke said._

_"Who is that?" Jayden asked. _

_"I'm her mom, who are you?" Victoria challenged. She sneered at Jayden, "Are you the reason my daughter is on Academic Probation?" She reached around in her purse for a slip of paper, "Brooke, I guess you didn't know College Park mails out freshmen grade reports." She calmly walked towards the door, "You can leave I need to talk to my daughter alone."  
"Brooke Victoria's here!" Peyton screamed breathlessly. Once she laid eyes on Victoria Peyton bit her lip, "Oh, she's fast like the devil I just saw her across campus."_

_"You can leave too," Victoria dismissed Peyton._

_"Peyt, don't go anywhere," Jayden wrapped his arm around Brooke and stood up straight._

_Victoria laughed in amusement; "I could break a frat punk like you in half. Get out of here," _

_"No," Jayden said sobering up in Brooke's defense, "Brooke's told me about you,"_

_"Jay…" Brooke tried to stop him, but once he started it was almost impossible to make him shut his mouth sometimes. _

_"Just because she's your daughter doesn't give you the right to treat her like shit."_

_Victoria listened to Jayden's impassioned speech and then she threw Brooke's grades at her, "I didn't send you to college to flunk out like an idiot, and hang with dumb asses like this one…or her," she pointed at Peyton, "Get your act together or else I'm not paying for your education, and you better get a job because your father and I won't be sending any allowance…and one more thing Fashion isn't going to cut it as your major. You need discipline, and fashion won't give you that." Victoria narrowed her eyes at Brooke, "I am so disappointed in you."_

xxxx

Brooke couldn't go to sleep. She sat up with her thoughts and listened to the sound of Lucas breathe. Brooke tilted her head upwards and looked at the flowers on the counter. He made it clear that no matter how much she pushed him away, the harder he was going to work to get closer. Was she crazy sticking with Lucas and his wife as patients?

She listed the pros and cons.

She was crazy, but at least counseling them would enforce the boundary. No matter how sweet Lucas was and how hard he made her fall, she couldn't forgive him just yet. Brooke didn't like the fact that her heart wanted Lucas to come back into her life. _Uggh_. She ran her hands through her hair. Brooke stood up and reached for the remote. She couldn't go to sleep so she turned on the television. It came on loud at first; Brooke winced and looked at Lucas. He was still sleeping as peacefully as a baby.

_Nightmare on Elm Street_ was on. Brooke heard Lucas groan, it wasn't sexual, but kind of fearful. She tilted her head to the side. Was he having a nightmare?

xxxx

_Henry Rochester read Catcher and the Rye up until it was time to start making balloon shapes. The kids gathered around him as he patiently blew and twisted the balloons into whatever shapes the kids asked for. Haley asked for a heart so Henry made a heart for her, he glanced at Lucas. "Lucas?" He asked._

_Lucas shook his head. "I don't want anything."_

_For an hour Henry made balloon figures and then he faded into the background as Haley and Lucas opened their gifts. Karen watched with pleasure as excitement appeared on both Haley and Lucas' face. She placed her hand to her heart when Haley squealed with delight as she unwrapped a Whitney Houston CD._

_The rest of the party was a success. _

_Later that night Lucas curled up underneath his sheets. He had a book in hand. Haley walked into his room and placed the heart shaped balloon on his chest. "I don't want that," Lucas said._

_"It's my heart," Haley jumped over Lucas and sat on the bed next to him, "Did you have fun today Lucas Eugene,"_

_"I hate that name," He groaned._

_"It's supposed to be our dad's name so…"_

_"I don't know him, so I still don't like the name," Lucas reached for the heart Haley had placed on his._

_"Happy Birthday," she gave him a kiss on the cheek._

_"Yuck," Lucas said sticking out his tongue._

_Haley giggled and tossed the book out of his hand, "Stop reading so much, it's boring." She jumped off of the bed and started to sing to a Whitney Houston song as she danced her way to the door. _

_Lucas placed the heart onto the floor and closed the book so he could get ready for bed. He turned off the light and a few minutes later he was sleeping. _

_"Hey Lucas,"_

_He opened his eyes and sat up with a start. Lucas breathed raggedly as he looked around his dark room. "Who's there?" He stammered. He reached for a Ninja Turtles nightlight that Karen had given him for his 4__th__ birthday. Lucas flashed the light in the dark._

_He gasped at the sight of Evan Rochester. The other boy placed his hand to his mouth, "Shh, he's coming,"_

_Lucas threw the covers back fearfully. "Who's coming."_

_"He is…he's coming Luke, it's too late he's already here."_

_A gunshot pierced the silence. _

_Lucas screamed and then he ripped through the house as fast as his feet would take him. For some reason the first room he ran into was Haley's. A ton of balloon hearts were scattered all over the floor. Lucas pushed through them with his breath caught in his lungs and tears already streaming down his eyes. _

_His sister was laying in her bed._

_"Haley," He said shakily. Lucas' lips quivered as his small hand reached out for the sheet. He hesitated and then he pulled it back. Lucas screamed at the top of his lungs._

xxxx

Brooke ran over to Lucas scared to death. At first he moaned, and then his moans turned into whimpers and then he was yelling. "Lucas!" she screamed. Brooke placed her hands on his shoulders. He yelled something inaudibly…something about someone coming. Seeing him so shaken caused her heart to leap in terror. "Lucas," Brooke cupped his face and then gently tapped his cheek.

He grabbed onto her hand.

She was crying, she wasn't sure why she was crying. "Lucas," she said once more.

He opened his eyes with a start nearly throwing her off of him. Lucas was breathing heavily. He swallowed and looked back at Brooke wildly until he realized where he was. Lucas clenched his jaw in shame. Brooke was holding his hand. He couldn't look at her because he was too embarrassed. God, what did he do?

"Lucas," Brooke said once again. She tried to fill her lungs with oxygen again. Brooke had seen plenty of people have night terrors before, but none quite like this. She couldn't let go of his hands just yet. "Just say something," Brooke stammered.

"I'm…" Lucas swallowed, "I'm sorry,"

"You had a bad dream," Brooke tried to be comforting, "That's all," she squeezed his hand and then let go.

He nodded. Lucas turned his head away.

Brooke stood up awkwardly and stepped back. She watched as Lucas laid back down and turned his back away from her. She was compelled to lay down right beside him and hold him just to let him know that she was there. But of course she wouldn't do that. Brooke tried to offer some light comedy, "Did someone try to mug you in you dream because my nail filer is up for rent?"

"Nah, I just had a bad dream." Lucas quickly got himself together. He didn't want to look weak in front of Brooke, because he was trying to win her back not chase her away. "I hate Freddy Krueger," He lied.

"He got into your dreams huh?" Brooke said.

"Yeah, the ugly bastard," Lucas tried to joke.

Brooke pursed her lips, her deep dimples appeared in her cheeks. She took a seat beside Lucas, "We can call a temporary truce for tonight," Brooke sat down Indian Style by Lucas' body. He was turned away. Brooke gently kicked him in the back. "Usually I would pretend not to care but you scared me,"

"It's the Krueger,"

"No, Freddy Krueger isn't even that scary, if anything he's funny. Michael Myers is the scary one." Brooke shivered. She didn't hold back from rubbing Lucas' head. Brooke knew she was sending him mixed singles, but tonight he had been more than amazing, and she needed him to know that.

"You want some hot chocolate?"

"Brooke I'm cool seriously,"

"Two hot chocolates coming up!" she chirped. Brooke jumped up and switched into the kitchen. She reached for the Swiss Miss Box with lots of marshmallows. "If you don't talk to me then I'll be forced to tell everyone that you cry out like a little girl when you have a nightmare," She would never tell anyone that or use it against him, but Brooke just wanted Lucas to talk to her.

She let him in and he fucked things up royally, but if Lucas ever let her in, she would never take his honesty for granted. Whether she was mad at him or not she cared a great deal for him; which was why she reached out to Haley earlier, and was still counseling Giselle and Lucas even though she knew that she shouldn't.

Lucas finally sat up. "I have bad dreams sometimes," He said.

"How long have you had them?"

"What are you going to prescribe me something?"

"I'm a psychologist not a _psychiatrist_," Brooke pointed to the seat across from her, "And I'm off the clock, talk to me Lucas, talk to me like I'm your friend."

"Friend tonight, and then enemy tomorrow."

"I'm trying," Brooke said honestly. She wasn't sure how she would feel in the morning but tonight she wanted Lucas to talk to her. Brooke put on the kettle. "So what's haunting you?" Her eyebrows lowered and she playfully punched his arm.

Lucas shrugged.

"You were so scared."

"It's passed."

If he didn't want to talk to her then she couldn't force him. Brooke tapped her fingers on the counter. "I know I contradict myself sometimes because my anger always leads me to say some pretty horrible things but Lucas I don't hate you."

"I hope not,"

"This thing we're doing, communicating like this is messy because you're my patient. I'm breaking so many ethical boundaries with you and I could get in a lot of trouble. And on top of it all no matter what I have to be objective, because even if your marriage is over in your mind, it's my job to save it."

Lucas closed his eyes.

"You know how I feel about you Lucas," she left that open for interpretation because if he really was starting to understand her then he would realize her anger was close to love, or something like it. "Even when I say I hate you I don't, you're a good friend, and I care about you deeply." She looked down, "I might be feeling bitchy tomorrow so I might go back on a mean streak but I…I just need you to know that no matter what I say I don't hate you."

xxxx

The Monster & The Man

They say it's just not right

To fall in love with that kinda guy

They think they know him, but they don't know

The side I've seen, the beauty behind the mask of mean

"Uggh," Haley crumpled up the lyrics in front of her. After kissing Nathan she was compelled to write. Even if it was in the wee hours of the morning when she had inspiration she had to go with it. She sat on top of the table, one leg folded underneath her, still looking ridiculous in the 1920's outfit. Thoughtfully she chewed on the edge of her pencil. She couldn't go to sleep, because she was way too wired. Haley crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. The inspiration was obviously there, but the words to describe the way Nathan made her feel tonight were just out of reach.

She wasn't sure if she could describe it.

One security guard knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Haley asked.

"How are things going in there,"

"Okay," Haley stood up and walked towards the door, "You know I could get home alright,"

"We're sure you can, but famous people have security for a reason."

Haley realized that Jeff had hired so many new security guards that she didn't know most of their names. That bothered her. "Did Jeff just hire you?" she asked.

"About a week ago,"

"I'm writing a song…" Haley welcomed him inside and closed the door. She wanted some answers. "What's your name?"

"Thomas Wright,"

"Thomas can you tell me why Jeff has hired all these security guards?"

"I can't," He said.

Haley looked back at him in surprise, "Why not?"

"Because we don't have any specific information."

Haley found that hard to believe, "You're working for me not Jeff," she pointed out, "It's a problem when I can't even go to a party without being surrounded or constantly watched. I think you know what's going on."

"Haley, we don't know anything." Thomas looked away, "I'm going to go back outside and leave you to your writing."

xxxx

Nathan closed the door behind him. He was surprised to see Tim sitting on the couch. Nathan took a seat beside him, "Where's the twins."

"No deal," Tim sighed, "But it's cool, they weren't that hot anyways."

Nathan crossed his arms and relaxed against the couch, "I messed up,"

"What did you do?"

Nathan noticed how eerily normal Tim was being. He punched him in the shoulder, "Dude, those chicks weren't even that hot."

"One was hot…"

Nathan frowned. "From behind they looked good but the faces looked like a meat cutter had gotten to them," He mimicked a meat grinder with his hands, "Busted and ugly," Despite his conversation about ugly girls his heart was with a very beautiful one. When Haley kissed him he felt his world soar, and when their lips separated everything crashed.

"You really dig her huh?" Tim asked. He muted the television.

"Yeah," He was being entirely honest. Nathan clenched his jaw. "But I shouldn't."

"Why not?" Tim said. "Give me one good reason why you shouldn't, well aside from her interfering with _our_ time."

Well for one I'm not good enough for her. Nathan closed his eyes taking himself back to their kiss, he could still feel her hands on his cheeks, and her breath rushing across his lips. Haley James was probably the closest that a sinner like him would get to heaven.

Tim snapped his fingers in front of Nathan's eyes. "I always thought I would be the one to settle down first," He chuckled, "But if you beat me to the alter…"

"Woah Tim, no one's getting married."

"Well no, but marriage is supposed to be perfect right?" He took a swig of the beer in front of him, "Haley James seems like she would make a nice wifey dawg on the reals,"

"Just talk normal,"

"You got my approval," Tim said giving Nathan a thumbs up, "I was about to leave and then I saw you two kissing…you and Haley,"

Nathan's cheeks flooded with warmth.

"Amen brotha," Tim said raising his beer.

xxxx

"I just don't understand what are her motives?" Jake said looking across the room at Peyton.

"It's Nikki, does she need any motives?"

Jake smacked his fist against his hand, "This is what I don't get about her. She stays out of Jenny's life for years at a time, and every now and then she decides that it's suddenly convenient to try to be a mom. That shit blows me."

Peyton shook her head. She stood up and walked over to him. Peyton placed her hands on his shoulders, "Whatever she wants, she's not going to get. No court would even give her weekend custody. Nikki is a joke, and anyone can see that."

"The thing is that I heard she was cleaning up her act." Jake placed his hands to his mouth, "I don't wish her any bad luck, but Jenny and I have been fine all these years without her."

"We don't know what she wants yet," Peyton said trying to be optimistic.

Jake glanced at Peyton over his shoulder, she kissed his cheek, and then his closed eye. "I want us to be a family with no distractions." He reached for Peyton's hand and observed the engagement ring.

"We're still going to be a family," a smile tugged at her lips, "That bitch Nikki can't ruin that. Hey," Peyton tapped his chest, "What do you say we get a big ol' dart board and put her witch face on it, and throw darts at it all night, huh, sounds like fun right."

Jake laughed, "She's a piece of work,"

Peyton scoffed, "Every day I still wonder how you ended up with _her_?"

"That's actually a funny story," Jake laughed, "During the wilder days,"

"You had wild days?" Peyton arched an eyebrow in pretend disbelief.

"I did, how do you think I ended up with a baby in high school," He felt Peyton pull him back onto her lap. She ran her hands through his hair, "Where's your head at?" He asked her.

"Don't ask me, where's your head at. Mine is here with you…and maybe a little with Brooke too."

"What's wrong with Brooke?" Jake asked. "Is she mad that we skipped NYC without her,"

"No, she doesn't care about that. She uh…got mugged."

Jake sat up protectively, "What? Is she okay, did she call the police…"

"Down Jake," Peyton smiled, "She's at Lucas' place,"

"Lucas as in the guy that was married Lucas,"

"Exactly what I said, but Brooke knows what she's doing. She wouldn't give him the benefit of the doubt unless she knew in her heart that it was the right thing to do."

"If he hurts her then he won't have to worry about you," Jake said. "I'll go after him myself,"

Peyton scoffed, "Our wrath is child's play in comparison to Brooke's, I've seen her wrath before, believe me I never want to be on the opposite end of that again, so I'm sure Lucas' knows." Peyton tossed a pillow at him, "Can we worry about life tomorrow, I don't want to worry anymore."

"Me either," Jake said realizing how heavy 'the Nikki situation' was on him. He sat back down on the bed next to Peyton. "So worry aside we have a whole hotel room to ourselves, no Brooke!"

Peyton chuckled, "You're right, no Brooke."

Jake crawled over to her and placed his hands on Peyton's slender waist, "So what are you going to do with me…"

"Hmm," Peyton placed her hand behind Jake's head, "Did you buy that chocolate syrup?"

"Hell yeah, and…" he kissed her neck. Nikki was still in the back of his mind but he pretended to temporarily forget her for Peyton. "What fun is chocolate syrup without whipped cream and bananas…"

"You brought bananas?"

Jake blushed, "My banana,"

xxxx

Lucas gave her no answers so Brooke was left to mull over his nightmare as he slept. He was peaceful now, but she still watched him just in case he had another episode. Brooke noticed _The Catcher and The Rye_ on the floor beside him. She stood up and went to grab it. Brooke wasn't a fan of reading, with the exception of the one book she stole from Lucas. In college she only read to prove that she was capable of not being a failure, it was torture, but Brooke had to prove Victoria wrong.

She crossed her legs and opened the cover. Something was scribbled inside.

_Happy Birthday Lucas! This is one of my favorite books of all time, I know that you might need a couple of years before you can actually read this book and understand it, but the message is deep. I know that one day you'll write something great, I'm still waiting on my great novel to come, but until it does, I'll look to you for inspiration. Don't let your young mind go to waste, you'll be one of the greats. Henry Rochester._

Brooke closed the book. Whoever Henry Rochester was, he was right Lucas was going to be one of the greats. "Lucas," she said softly.

He didn't move. Brooke placed the book on the shelf beside her and was about to turn off the lights before the door opened and Haley stepped in. Haley said goodnight to her security and then closed the door behind her. "Um…hi," Brooke said.

"Hi," Haley kicked off her shoes. She looked at Lucas and then smiled, "He's knocked out cold."

"How was your party?" Brooke asked. Conversation was still a little strange between them since they barely knew each other

"It was…" Haley went to the refrigerator, "Worthy of a tub of Ben & Jerry's, and a spoon big enough to feed a horse,"

Brooke smirked. Okay, the awkwardness was starting to fade, "That bad huh?"

"No, it wasn't bad it was just um…interesting," Haley shook her head, "I know you're a psychologist and all but I'm not going to bombard you with my issues. Did you want anything? God something smells good, Lucas cooked didn't he?"

Brooke nodded, "He did,"

"I swear he cooks better than me, and we both learned at the same time." Haley grabbed another pint of ice cream, "_Drugs_?" she asked motioning the pin in Brooke's direction.

"Only if the drug comes in mint chocolate chip,"

"Oh, lucky for you Lucas brought that,"

Brooke rested her hand against her cheek. She flashed back to the night at the ball when she told Lucas about how her nana bribed her to read with mint chocolate chip ice cream. "So I'm sorry to be crashing on your couch since I'm virtually a stranger,"

Haley waved her hand, "Don't mention it." She winced at the sight of the bruise on Brooke's face, "I'm sorry that some jerk attacked you," Haley handed Brooke the pint of ice cream, "Don't doubt the healing powers of Ben & Jerry's,"

"So it's rude of me to grill you about Nathan since we barely know each other but we already established this. I'm curious, Nathan was going to the same party as you, which means that you two bumped into each other. How did it go?"

Haley helped herself to some ice cream before she answered, "I don't understand why people make him out to be a villain, he's not a bad guy."

"So the girl falling in love with him says," Brooke added with a twinkle in her eye. She would ask more information about Haley and Nathan later but then again she didn't want to be too forceful. Brooke placed down the ice cream on the counter, "How often does Lucas have violent nightmares?"

"What?" Haley looked at Brooke in surprise, "What do you mean by violent nightmares,"

"Waking up in a panic?"

"Never, at least not any that I know about," Her forehead creased with worry.

"Oh, no reason," Brooke didn't see the need to worry Lucas' twin about a nightmare. Maybe she was making too big a deal out of it?

xxxx

The early morning light cast shadows over the room. Brooke was still awake thinking about everything from Peyton and Jake in Georgia to Lucas. She heard him stir. Brooke sat up. He made a quiet noise. She stood and walked over to him silently in hopes that he would say something in his sleep. For a few minutes she sat over him waiting. Lucas made no more sounds. Brooke checked to see if he was breathing.

As a child whenever Peyton slept over Brooke always checked to see if she was breathing. She would get up in the middle of the night run over to Peyton's bed and listen, Brooke listened because the thought of losing her best friend scared her the most. Just like Peyton eased her worries with her stomach rising in a slow steady breathing pattern, Lucas breathed.

"Lucas," she sighed. Brooke gently caressed his cheek and because she was sleep she leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "I'll keep Freddy's scary ass away with my nail filer," Brooke watched him for a while longer and then she went back over to her couch.

xxxx

Lucas opened his eyes and watched Brooke settle back into the chair. He smiled. He had no idea what she just did…she placed her ear to his mouth and listened. The only thing he could come up with was that she was checking to see if he was breathing. He was…especially when she kissed him on the forehead.

xxx**Brucas**xxx**Naley**xxx**Jeyton**

**AN**: Hey friends, seriously I can't say how awesome ya'll are! The feedback for Nathan's flashbacks were so positive so I'm definitely going to be incorporating them into the future chapters. This chapter was more so about plot than anything, what's to come, because while I love writing Naley, Brucas, Jeyton fluff ect. It's important for me to show that romance/friendship is a big part of this story there is something bigger than them all coming. Cryptic huh? But yes, also I had a question about **Brooke/Jealous Lucas/Other Guy**, I've been thinking about who this other guy could be to really make Lucas fight for Brooke, and so far I've come up with another OC/ Owen, or that doctor Brooke talked to in Season 5, I can't remember his name now so I'll have to check, but I'm asking because I'm not sure how you guys feel about those choices. Chase/Felix/Nick/Chris aren't options, so any suggestions? Well until next time, much love guys, this story wouldn't be much without ya'll.

**Whiters**- Thank you for reviewing. Glad that you liked the glimpses into the character's past. I think Nathan has the most interesting past story of all, so it's awesome that you liked finding out more about him. Yes, and Brooke calling Lucas is just one of the signs that she doesn't hate him as much as she claims...obviously she's hiding the love.

**xoxcallie18ox**- Aww thanks Callie, I love you too In a friendly way I really appreciate your support, and if you like the story so much I hope I don't do anything to mess it up lol. I brought in the mystery for you, just so you can have an idea of where this story is going in the future, the clown definitely plays a role. Hope the update was soon enough and not entirely disappointing! You're Awesome and thanks for reviewing!

**Shelley**- You're Welcome and thank you for reviewing this story and it's never ending chapters! It wasn't too much fun writing the hurtful things Brooke said to Lucas, which was why I made her explain 'the method to her madness' it's hard for her to let someone back in, and she really wants him to know that. Because of course Brooke wants him to fight for her. Jeyton, back in this chapter. With Nikki, and Jake joining Haley's band, we'll be seeing a lot of them. Glad that you liked the Naley kiss, that's just one of the Naley scenes…I have to say that I love them too.

**Brooke D.-** Lucas is at the top of your love list, good! Because before Brooke really forgives him I think you guys (the readers) need too otherwise it won't be believable when they get back together. And I agree about Lucas not fighting anymore for well anything…I think he just whines most of the time. He was good back in Season 2 when that jerk Felix was around because he did fight. LOL. Thank God, no Giselle again. Sorry there was no Rachel, but definitely next chap, I think Brooke and Rachel should have some interesting conversations about her Brooke was mugged and then ended up sleeping over Lucas'!

**ChadAndSophie**- Thanks Jelena for reviewing! I noticed a trend with all of my chapters, for the last twelve they've just been getting longer and longer, this one definitely broke that pattern. But either way I really hoped you liked this chapter since it's more plot oriented, and gives you an idea where I'm going with all this. The flashbacks got such a positive response so I'm really glad you liked them! Season 3 is great for Brucas too…except for at the end…Lol Chris is a riot, and I liked writing that serious side of him, because he is a comedian but what he doesn't show everyone is that he wants the same things as them. LMAO!! 'Hales should let them be alone in her bed' That would definitely be interesting…with them I think it would hard to be in the same bed without giving in, because even when Brooke is being mean there is undeniable chemistry and passion underneath the surface. And yes a guy is going to like Brooke…I'm still in the process of deciding who he should be, and believe me Chase doesn't even make this list. He zaps the life out of Brooke and he is so BORING…Chase is the only character that cane put me to sleep, his interaction with Brooke is nice, but there's nothing great about him. Sorry no Rachel again, next chapter!

**HJ-NS-23**- Thank you for reviewing! 23 is an important number to Nathan in the show so I really wanted to incorporate it into the story somehow and make it mean more. More Naley to come, sorry they weren't together this chapter. I figured they might need some time alone after all that to reflect.

**tripnfallbri-** Thank you so much Bri! I will definitely be including more flashbacks so I can explain more about Nathan and at some point show what happened with his mom. Parker could be the one sending Nathan the strange messages and packages, but it really could be anyone. Everyone should be suspected….well not everyone lol. I actually have Keller focus so much on building S.A.T.W.H. because of that episode, it's one of my favorite too, and Chris was such a great sport in it, selling his guitar for Nathan and Haley. He honestly cares about someone other than himself. Glad you liked the NH, because this chapter was just the start of them…it's still going to take some time for them to be together, but torturing those two with kisses every now and then…I think makes it more anticipating for when they do come together like you said:) With the whole mugging thing I agree Brooke couldn't cry, I would've had her fight back harder, mase the whole nine yards, but obviously I was trying to bring her back to Luke's. I'm sneaky like that lol. In the show Lucas is fighting for Lindsay, but at the same time I feel like he doesn't know what he wants…he needs to find one girl and fight for her, then maybe I might respect him a little more. I wasn't going to write the 'sleepover' but when I read your review I thought it was a good idea to write it! Haley has found the one, and she knows it and Nathan does too, he's just more afraid to admit it. And thanks Bri, it really does mean a lot when I read the reviews because you guys don't have to read and review, but you do, and I just have to say thank you even if I do spent most of the thank you being repetitive:)

**purplemud**- Ohh thank you! I wanted the Naley kiss to be something special since it was the first one. What I compliment, I really, really, appreciate that. 23 has definitely defined Nathan's life, and a lot of good and bad things are tied to it, so Haley being the latest tie really makes him believe that she could be the one…even if he still thinks she's too good for him. I have to thank you again for the kind words I really put a lot into the last chapter and I was worried about not getting it just right, so thank you for letting me know that I managed to pull off what I intended.

**Kristen**- Thanks Kristen for reviewing! I know last chapter was Naley central so I knew I had to have a special Brucas scene in there for you. Brooke was actually supposed to leave and not come back for the night, but I knew if that happened then the whole last chapter would just be about Naley. Lucas definitely won't give up on her, which is why I'm excited about writing the guy…whoever he is that's going to be making Lucas jealous. Yeah, Season 4 Lucas was pretty bad…he didn't lift a finger and that bothered me because he claims to love Brooke. The pregnancy story line has some pros and cons, honestly I was going there, because I knew with Giselle it would be hard, to keep Brooke around unless she had reason to stick around. In the future I would like Brooke to be pregnant, but if she was pregnant then that would take her relationship with Lucas 2 steps back, I think she would feel trapped, and angrier than ever, and hate him for not putting on a condom. Now, that would be really hard to bring her around, I want these two to be on good terms whenever the pregnancy happens which it will…just not now. Hope that makes sense, and initially that storyline made me happy too:)

**Jess2303**- Thanks for reviewing! Happy that you liked this chapter, especially the flashbacks! Since they kind of drive the plot and fill in past gaps of information. Even when Keller doesn't play matchmaker he ends up doing it anyways.

**flipflopgal**- Thank you so much for the review! I'm not sure if this was the Brucas reconcile you had in your mind because of Lucas' dreams and all, but at least it'll set the tone for some non-hostile conversations between them on Brooke's end.

**Merx**- Hey Merx! I love having conversations with you here lol. Thank you as always for the review. I'm so happy to see that you thought Nathan's past and the kiss were 'deep' you know how much I like to take the characters to the edge and then bring them back. I think Brooke just shouldn't carry a purse anymore with her luck! And she is stubborn but I love it! No Merx, Lucas has got on my nerves from the end of season 1 up until now! I can never understand him, and why he insists on ruining friendships, cheating, and complaining all the time. He is not my favorite character, never was, and never has been. I just like him with Brooke because he's better around her. I think he has a cocktail shaker instead of a brain, LMAO! I think he called Lindsay too, I have no particular feelings at all on that…and do you still watch Lost and ship Jate? Just curious.

**Team Davis-Scott**- Thank you for reviewing Steph. So awesome you liked the Naley kiss! Poor Brooke, that was so wrong of that guy to btch slap her, but he didn't, then she would've put up a hell of a fight! Yes if Brooke cares enough to hate you and let you know about it, then she still cares about you period:)

**brucas333**- Thank you for reviewing! Yeah Nathan definitely has a lot going on, and I'm really glad you liked the Naley, it was fun writing it.

**Brucas Equals Love**- Thanks for reviewing! Yes Lucas kind of did save her even though Brooke would never admit it, she doesn't want to be the damsel in distress but of course Lucas showing up so quickly isn't going unnoticed. Finally a Naley kiss! It was a long time coming.

**BubblyGirl 2**3- Thanks Hayley:) And I know you have been waiting forever for that kiss! I had to make your wait worthwhile, which makes it great that you weren't let down with it. Hehe, Addison will be around, spreading the 'goodness' and 'love' Yes the clown, I brought the clown back here, thanks for the suggestion Hayley because I knew the clown had to come back I just wasn't sure when.

**Starlight 77**- Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad that you're enjoying the ride so far with this story, writing the N/H scenes really wakes the romantic in me too…it's nice to see someone as damaged and 'shut off' as Nathan find love with someone completely unexpected, who gets him, and makes him want to be a better person. Glad you liked the flashbacks!

**onetreefan**- I really didn't want Haley to leave Nathan after that too! But in the next few chapters they'll be seeing each other and it should be interesting to see how they both interact after the kiss. I know poor Brooke, the last thing anyone wants to be mugged but at least Lucas could be there for her. And with the flashbacks I was definitely going for dimension with Nate, he's darker, so I didn't want to just say Nathan's a mean guy, here he is, he's just like that because he can be. So I'm really glad you liked the flashback because they're important in understanding the characters.

**othfan326**- Thank you for reviewing and asking about more flashbacks from the other characters. I definitely will provide more of those, especially for Nathan, Haley and Lucas. LMAO and you will find out more about 'shady Addison' that line cracked me up, even though she is undeniably shady. Yes, and Dan is still alive and kicking here, he'll be back in all his 'glory' eventually, but Dan doesn't have control over Nathan really because he's older. Wow, I'm glad that I could get Chris to grown on you a little, I really love writing him which is why I'm keeping him throughout the span of the story he was supposed to have left for L.A. by now, but I love his interactions with Haley and Nathan. In the story all of the characters live in Manhattan, or just outside of it. And the Knights are basically my version of the Knicks, kudos to you for picking up on that. So many questions I know…but Lucas and Brooke are playing with fire, she could get in serious trouble for communicating with a patient outside of work…if Giselle finds out then it's no so much of an issue, I think Brooke and Lucas would have other people to worry about.


	14. Smile, its the End of the World

**AN**: Nothing too terribly exciting this update, as usual I own nothing, and thank you friends for the reviews:)

Chapter 14- Smile, it's the End of the World

Lucas stirred the blueberry pancake batter diligently. It was eight in the morning and for the first time in a while he was getting back into routine. The routine was breakfast at nine, depending on Skills mood, a run with him at ten, and then a stop by the job. He placed down the bowl for a second and started to chop green peppers and onions. Haley's door opened down the hall, "Good morning Hales,"

"Morning Lucas,"

He looked up casually and then did a double take, "Haley!"

Her lips curled into a smile and then she placed her hands together in amusement. "Can you recognize me?"  
"What, underneath the black combat boots, and skirt thingy…Haley c'mon. I know you're a Hollywood star but don't go all _Hollywierd_ on me." He raised the pan on the stove in pretend fear. "I still don't believe it's you underneath all _that_."

"Well it is me, and you're cooking again," Haley narrowed her eyes at him and then looked at Brooke on the couch, "Show off,"

"I'm not showing off, I'm just feeding her, and god, she's been asleep for a long time. Can you make sure she's breathing? That sleeping position looks less than comfortable."

"Are you her mom?"

"No," Lucas narrowed his eyes at Haley and then jokingly tossed a diced green pepper at her, "Go away you strange Goth girl."

"I have many costumes, for many different days, here is to being adventurous."

"Do the costumes get much worse than that?"  
"Lucas stop being an ass before I expose you in front of Brooke,"

"Expose me for what?"

Haley shrugged, "Beats me, I was just trying to sound threatening. Okay, so I have to meet Chris at the recording studio because we're finally going to get some work done!" she clapped her hands, "Finally, and then _we_ have a date with apartment hunting." Haley popped a green pepper into her mouth, "You should bring Brooke,"

"Right," He said slowly.

"Bye Luke,"

"You sure you didn't want breakfast_, sister I don't know_," He raised the bowl and started to mix faster.

"Yes, and besides I'm going to stop by the mart and get Cheetoes and Soda for breakfast,"

"Hollywierd,"

"Sappy romantic,"

Lucas scoffed, "Look who's talking."

"I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to banter me into waiting for breakfast to be finished with. It's not going to happen." She opened the door to make sure that there were no security guards waiting outside, "They're not back yet! Got to go."

He waved. Lucas shook his head still trying to get over Haley's unlikely costume. He picked up the bowl and turned around not knowing that Brooke was standing right behind him. "Oh shit," He said as the pancake batter poured all over the shirt she wore.

She gasped at first and then her lips grew thin as she gripped onto the edge of the bowl to stop the batter from falling. Brooke nodded slowly and then dipped her hands into the pancake batter. "It's okay Lucas because…" Without any warning she placed her hands filled with blueberry goo onto his head and then rubbed it in.

"Brooke…Davis, you really shouldn't have done that."

Her lips curled into a devious smile, "Why not? You _attacked_ me first." She trailed her finger along his cheek and tested the batter "Mmm, that could've been delicious."

"It could've been," Lucas dug his hands into the bowl, "But it's war now."

"No!" Brooke laughed as she placed her hands on his chest. "Don't you dare."

"Why not?"

"Well for one I'll kill you!"

Lucas raised his hands higher, "I think I'll take that chance."

"And for two this is your sisters place, so you're going to have to clean up the mess." Brooke watched in satisfaction as Lucas dropped his hands. "But that doesn't mean that I'm through with you!" she took the rest of the batter and threw it all over him. "Sucka!"

"Oh no the gloves are off now girl," Lucas reached for a spatula and raised it.

Brooke looked him up and down with attitude, "Oh please, you have a spatula and I have a pan." She picked up the skillet, "This could cause some major brain damage to your already small brain."

"So you're mean in the morning."

"I can be a bitch," Brooke said matter of factly. She walked closer to Lucas with the pan. He looked so cute standing in front of her in a tee shirt, Nike shorts, and with pancake batter all over his face, hair and body. "Go take a shower, thanks for breakfast it was scrumptious," Brooke turned on her heel.

"Where are you going?" He asked. "Like that,"

"Well first of all I'm going to scare all the little kids on the street, field off _what the fuck_ glances with steely glares, and then stop by my friend Rachel's, she lives right around here."

"Brooke, you have pancake batter dripping down your legs," Lucas pointed out.

"I know, but you're already done a lot,"

He tilted his head to the side, "Were you seriously going to walk to Rachel's like that,"

"No, I was just waiting for you to offer the shower." She smiled.

xxxx

"You had sex with hot married guy!" Rachel exclaimed pointing at Brooke, "I can see the Scarlet letter on his shirt that you're wearing." She shook her head in amusement and paused from painting her nails black, "Brooke Davis you are such a slut, but hey, your guy is hot I would be a slut for him too, any day of the week."

"Rachel you're just a slut period," Brooke said sitting down on her bed, "And I didn't sleep with him."

Rachel arched an eyebrow in disbelief and then crossed her legs. "You're wearing his shorts and his tee-shirt, nothing says sex like wearing his clothes. You had dirty sex just fess up, because I can smell a liar from a mile away."

Brooke waved her hand.

"So what happened to your face did Lucas do that during the rough wild animal…"

"Rachel do you want to get slugged."

"Obviously you did,"

"Lucas didn't do this, I didn't have sex with him, and yeah I can't believe that I'm over here either. Any more questions, filthy comments, or 'Rachel statements' that you need me to answer to."

"So who did that?"

"I got mugged."

Rachel glanced at Brooke blankly and then she started to burst out laughing.

Brooke crossed her arms, "Would you mind sharing what's so hilarious,"

"The Gods hate you,"

"Huh?"

"Look." Rachel picked up a nail filer and pointed it at Brooke.

Brooke smiled and looked away. _Drive by shanking_.

"So here's the thing, you and Lucas met in a bar fell madly and foolishly in love with each other and then his bitch/slut/whore of a wife…"

"Let's not bash Giselle she's the innocent party here,"

Rachel frowned, "Anyways as I was saying here comes the slut of a wife and asks you to save her marriage. Like matters couldn't get worse you and Lucas constantly bump into each other, and it gets better, you get _mugged_ just to end up back at his house."

"The irony of it all,"

"Yeah," Rachel stood, "Let's go get breakfast."

"He cooks," Brooke said more so to herself.

Rachel turned around, "You really need to cover up that bruise because it makes you uglier, here I have some make-up," she strutted over to her vanity and reached for a bag full of make-up, "Here,"

xxxx

"Damn Lucas, slow down I'm not an Olympic runner," Skills complained. He collapsed on the side of the grass panting for air, "How far have we ran anyways? 5 miles," Bevin stooped down beside him. She was wearing a tee shirt that said Skills Trainer.

"Drink some of this," she said. "It'll rejuvenate you and get your body jump started!"

Lucas walked over to Skills. He bent down as well and jokingly punched him in the side, "We've just run half a mile,"

Bevin looked up, "Half a mile…how long is that?"

"However long we've been running," Lucas answered because he knew that one question with Bevin turned into a slew of others. "C'mon Skills you got this,"

"It's like one hundred degrees out here. I should be at home chillin' waiting for the sun to go down." He made a face, "Bevin is this Red Bull,"

Lucas smirked. He handed Skills his water bottle and said, "You're welcome."

xxxx

_Brooke placed her clothes into the washing machine. She never went to the dorm laundry room but after her run in with Victoria last night she needed to get out. Brooke sighed as she put some detergent into the wash. Someone knocked on the door. She looked around and frowned since she was the only person close enough to the door. Brooke turned around and smiled at the sight of Jayden. He had a bag of chocolate in his hand._

_"I come with gifts, and in peace." He said._

_Brooke placed her hands on her hips and looked at him through the tiny glass window. "I'm feeling hostile right now, so that's a warning."_

_"How can you kill a boy with chocolate and an adorable smile," Jayden pulled off his baseball cap and placed it to his heart, "I'll start singing Brooke,"_

_"So," she shrugged. "I'll just tell everyone that you're a very special guy from the mental institution down the street and I don't know you,"_

_"I'll sing to you." He looked around and then sung, "I'm in love with Brooke Penelope Davis!"_

_"Uggh," Brooke opened the door, grabbed him by the shirt, and pulled him in._

_"So rough," He teased. Jayden placed his hand over hers and gently released her grip, "I'm your ally remember."_

_She sighed, "Yeah, what kind of chocolate is that?"_

_"Godiva, perfect for working through shit," He watched as Brooke took a seat on top of the washing machine. Jayden wiggled his fingers, "I also brought a hell of a massage, but unfortunately that doesn't come prepackaged in a bag."_

_Brooke kicked out her legs, "Sorry that I ignored you."_

_He shook his head, "Don't worry about it," Jayden leaned against the washing machine and started to open the bag of chocolate. "I think I've found the villain in my life. Brooke, your mom is seriously a bitch. I hate her."_

_"You don't know her Jayden,"_

_He scoffed, "I don't need to know her to hate her. What she said to you last night was so out of line."_

_Brooke raised her hand, "How about we try not talking about her because I'll start throwing things again." _

_He nodded in understanding. Jayden handed her a piece of candy. "Then talk to me about something, whatever."_

_"I try not to care what my mom thinks…"_

_"Bitch," Jayden snorted._

_Brooke looked at him and smiled, "But I care, and it hurts to admit that."_

_"If Peyton's mom's weren't dead then I would think Victoria was her mom, that would explain why she's always so gloomy and people leave." He sat on top of the washing machine with her, "But you…" Jayden bumped into her, "You're Brooke and you can pull a smile out of your ass when you just got an F on one of the biggest exams,"_

_"Well I am used to getting F's," Brooke pointed out, "Hence the stellar first semester grade report." She raised her arm in the air, "Give me an F for Fucked!"_

_"No, Victoria is wrong about you, you and I both know it." Jayden rested his chin on Brooke's shoulder._

_"One day I'm going to record 'sappy Jayden' and send the real you off to your frat buddies so they can see just how pathetic you really are. I mean that in the most loving way."_

_"Of course," He nodded and winked, "I do have moments of clarity when I'm sober, but sober or not, I'm always right about this. If your mom can't see how great you are then that's her loss. I know that you're going to be so much better than she ever will be." Jayden rested his nose against her cheek and smiled, "Imagine how much satisfaction you'll get out of making that stone face eat crow."_

_Brooke nodded with a determined nod, "Maybe I can surprise her so much that the botox won't even be able to hide her reaction." She took a bite of the chocolate and then motioned it to Jayden. He finished off the rest. Brooke smiled, "You're a good boyfriend."_

_"Now I'm a good boyfriend, tomorrow you'll hate me."_

_"Yeah, for being so damn good looking I have to keep the sluts off you with a stick."_

xxxx

Never in a million years did she think that she would parade around Manhattan as a Goth chick. Haley walked through the mini mart aisles with a sense of pride. She was really getting into this whole adventurous thing…it felt _so_ good. The attendant watched her suspiciously. Haley reached for a bag of Cheetoes and then gravitated towards the back for a soda. Standing in front of her in a tee shirt soaked with sweat and the number 23 on the back was Nathan.

He had three Gatorades in his hand. He opened one and took a long swig.

"Hey!" The attendant yelled, "You must buy before you drink."

Nathan ignored him and finished off the whole bottle. He tossed it on the floor and then he shifted his blue eyes towards Haley.

She automatically assumed that he didn't recognize her. Nathan picked up the bottle he had tossed on the floor and walked towards the front. Haley wondered if she should go up to him and tell him who she was. She placed her hand to her throat and then allowed the idea to pass.

If she approached him what would she say?

The only thing on her mind was their kiss. God, that kiss. Haley sighed and walked towards the back. Five minutes later she walked out into the Manhattan heat wave. She definitely picked the worst day to play Goth. Haley felt someone touch her arm. She looked up in surprise to see Nathan leaning against the shop. Her heart leaped.

"Hey,"

She blushed, "How did you recognize me?"

Nathan bit his lip and looked down, "Pretty good disguise but I'm not easily fooled." He allowed his fingertips to slip from her arm. "So um…" He shielded his eyes from the sun, "It's hot as fuck out here," He laughed nervously, "Aren't you hot?"

"Oh I'm roasting,"

Nathan tilted his head to the side. He wanted to say something else to her but for some reason he was a little overwhelmed. "So I just wanted to say hi, and compliment you on your rockin' outfit."

"I didn't know you give compliments."

"I give _you_ compliments." Nathan clenched his jaw. He stared deep into her brown eyes. "I should get going because I have a um…game tonight. My team already left but I refuse to travel with them."

"Why? Are you to good."

"Well that and I hate their asses."

Haley moved her mouth to the side to hide her smile. "I'll watch the game,"

"You don't have too…"

"No I want to." Haley raised her hands, "Go Nathan," she giggled adorably and then blushed, "Blame all misplaced giddiness on the heat wave." Haley swallowed as Nathan started to walk away. She didn't want him to leave just yet, because every time he left she feared they would never talk again. "Um…Nathan?"

"Yeah," He said quickly.

Haley shook her head and waved her hand, "Nothing,"

"No you were going to say something," He looked down at her encouragingly. "What is it?" Nathan looked around and then reached for Haley's hand. What was he doing. He pulled her into an ally. "At some point we should talk about yesterday."

"We should," Haley said shakily.

"But not now because I'm not really good at talking," He looked back at her in apology. Once their eyes met Nathan looked away. "So that's all I wanted to say," He swallowed and then he paused. Nathan turned towards her and then he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Bye Haley,"

xxxx

"Sorry I'm late," Haley said walking quickly into the recording studio with Chris.

"Woah, Jett," Chris stood up and gave her a round of applause, "I'm a little scared, but I have to say that I'm impressed." He stepped back and watched her with a smile, "You're really finding your inner Jett."

"Let's work." Haley settled into the seat across from him. "So tell me you have something."

Chris nodded, "I have something. I worked really hard on these." He showed Haley a few sheets of papers.

"Good," she rubbed her hands together, "Let me see,"

Chris handed Haley a series of doodles.

"What is this?"

"What does it look like Jett," Chris brought his hands together, "Whenever I need to get the creative juices flowing I doodle,"

"So, where's the lyrics?"

He scratched his head, "Oh yeah _those_,"

Someone knocked on the door. Both Chris and Haley turned to see a tall, slender woman who appeared to be in her mid to late twenties. She was built like a model with sandy brown hair, and the most gorgeous hazel eyes Chris had seen in his life.

Chris stood up, "Are you lost," A smile tugged at his lips, 'Because I can help you find your way."

Haley sighed and placed her hands to her forehead.

"Are you Chris Keller," she asked.

"Right now I'm Chris Keller, but depending on the order of business you have with me I can be anyone else." He walked over to her, "What's the business, pleasure or…" Chris chuckled, "Pleasure,"

"How about pain," she said. The model looked past Chris, "Haley James?"

Haley looked up and nodded, "Yes, are you here to see me?"

"No both of you," she glared at Chris because he was looking her up and down like a pork chop smothered in gravy. "Chris' manager," she paused and reached for his shirt because he was circling her like a vulture. "Chris' manager asked me to oversee how things are going with Chris, because of the sudden change of plans to remain in Manhattan."

"So, you're here to assist me?" Chris asked rubbing his hands together.

"Chris, be serious." Haley sighed.

"How can I be serious when you're a Goth…a sexy Goth, but a Goth."

"Good point," Haley said shutting up.

"I'm not here to assist you but instead to manage you while your real manager is in L.A."

"So you're babysitting?" Chris asked.

"In your case, yeah." She held out her hand.

Chris gave her a hi-five.

"No, you have three days until you have to meet with the producer of this track. He already has beats for you to listen to, and what good is beats without lyrics. Where are they."

"Umm…"

"Do I need to spank you?" she asked crossing her arms.

Chris got a sudden thrill. He bent over and placed his hand to his mouth, "Maybe,"

She stepped back rolled her eyes and then raised the heel of her shoe. Without any regret she kicked Chris into a table. As he crashed she walked over to Haley. "Hi Haley," Her voice changed, "My name is Alessandra, nice to meet you."

"Hi," Haley bit her lip and looked at Chris, "Keller are you okay?"

"Some bones may be broken, but other than that I think I'm good."

"Welcome to boot camp Chris, you're going to get this CD finished, and I'm going to make sure of it." Alessandra watched as Haley went to help her friend, "Welcome to hell,"

xxxx

"Maybe if I flash him a boob he'll give us our breakfast for free," Rachel grinned as she unbuttoned a few buttons of her maroon polo.

"I think he's gay, your boob is going to do nothing for him." Brooke said taking a sip of her smoothie.

"Don't say that, I can make anyone fall in love with me," Rachel said pointing.

Brooke snorted, "Whatever you say Rach,"

"And if I wanted I could even take Lucas, you concubine,"

"Did you seriously just call me a concubine."

Rachel snickered, "I did, whatever that means." She watched as the door opened and a tall guy stepped in with shaggy brunette hair and a nice summer tan. "I think I just found my guy for the night."

Brooke rolled her eyes in amusement, "And you'll find ten more guys for the night before it's over."

"Look at him," Rachel said lustily.

Brooke glanced over her shoulder and then her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh migod," she jumped up.

"Where are you going Ms. cheap and easy," Rachel stuck out her foot to trip Brooke, "You already have Lucas, stop being greedy."

"No I _know_ him," Brooke walked over to the tall guy nervously. "Punk,"

He recognized that nickname anywhere. Jayden turned around and looked at Brooke in surprise. "Oh shit,"

"I wish I could tell you that you got fat and ugly…but of course you still look good,"

"Brooke," He repeated still at a loss for words, "Come here," Jayden hugged her without even waiting for her to hug him.

"Eww you're all sweaty,"

He chuckled and placed his cheek against her face.

"I will smack you,"

He let go and gently rubbed her shoulders. "Let me guess you're designing…men's clothes." Jayden placed his hand underneath his chin as he took in her outfit, "That was never the plan."

"No the plan was to kick Donatella Versace's ass off of her throne, take her house, and her money." She rubbed her hands together, "But tragically plans fall by the wayside." Brooke felt something hit her back.

"Who is that hot girl throwing tater tots at you?" Jayden asked in amusement. His bluish green orbs lit up, "You're girlfriend?"

Brooke tapped his cheek. "You're still a guy,"

He looked down at his pants, "Last time I checked."

Brooke grabbed him by the arm, "Come meet my frenemy Rachel," she whispered in his ear, "Give her five minutes and then she'll start asking you to sleep with her."

Jayden smirked, "Three minutes,"

xxxx

"I'm hungry like the cute furry animals at the zoo!" Bevin exclaimed she was walking briskly in front of Lucas and Skills who were lagging behind her.

"I love my girl Luke, but could you introduce her to Brooke or something, so I can get some sleep." Skills closed his eyes, "Damn, last night we had just finished…"

Lucas raised his hand.

Skills laughed, "Oh please once you and Baby Brooke get back on a regular schedule you'll be doing it too, but that's not the point, After sex Bevin wants to talk, watch movies, and have meaningful conversations. Don't let her fool you, she's smart." Skills pointed to Lucas' head, "Bevin wants to help you with your story."

Lucas laughed, "I can't even help myself,"

"Stop being so defeatist." Skills smiled in accomplishment. "See I have to whip out the SAT words just to point out your brooding."

"Here!" Bevin stopped in front of a restaurant. "They have croissants here, I'm in the mood for croissants," She sighed when she saw how long both Skills and Lucas were taking. Bevin walked over to them, "Okay boys," she sighed, Bevin got in between them and wrapped her arms around both Lucas and Skills waists, "Let's walk faster like this."

Once they stepped into the Manhattan bistro Bevin quickly searched around for somewhere for them to sit.

Lucas leaned against the wall. He watched the guests and then he heard Brooke's unmistakable laugh. He stood up straighter. Finally he found her. Brooke was dressed exactly the same, she was wearing his tee shirt, mesh shorts and her hair was in a messy bun. He smiled and then he saw the guy sitting next to Brooke. "Let's not eat here," He said quickly.

"I already got a waiter," Bevin said pointing towards the guy walking over to them.

"Did you get salmonella or something from here because if you did then tell me, because I got a weak stomach." Skills said seriously.

Bevin rolled her eyes and linked her arm in Skills, "The food here is good I'm sure," she waited for Lucas, "But if you don't want to eat here Noah then we can go somewhere else."

Lucas felt a little sick as he saw Brooke touch Jayden's hand. Who was he to her?

xxx**Brucas**xxx**Naley**xxx**Jeyton**

**AN**: Thank you guys for the wonderful feedback last chapter and of course answering my questions! Sorry that the responses are so short this chapter, I have to catch a plane and I wrote this chapter quickly, so I know nothing really happened here. I promise a longer chapter next time, and of course some more B/L and N/H…plus whatever friendships you guys want next chapter…Brachel is pretty much going to be together next chapter so that's one friendship you'll definitely see as well as Chris/Haley, so I will stop rambling, catch my plane and be back soon with another update. Much Love, Chris:)

**Starlight77**- Thanks for reviewing! The clown storyline will definitely play a bigger part later on in the story. I can't give you any specifics on the threats Haley's been receiving, but I can say that Jeff has a valid reason to hire all these guys. Oh and your welcome thank you for reviewing!

**Jess2303-** Thanks for reviewing! Glad that you like the friendship interactions between the characters, and as for the guard neglecting to answer Haley's question, that's definitely suspicious, but right now they don't really have much information to go on, Jeff just hired them to watch her.

**onetreefan**- Luke's nightmares are a combination of both. Haley and Nathan will have some dramatic developments in their relationship, but that's all still to come. Thank you so much for reviewing!

**HJS-NS-23**- Sorry not that much Naley in this one…I wanted them to have another full on kiss…but I decided that maybe I should try and be a little more patient lol…more Naley to come, to make up for the lack of Naley here, and I'm happy you liked the Jeyton fluff. Thank you for reviewing.

**AmbroCoo**- Thank you very much. Brooke and Lucas are made for each other, I promise they will get it together, but like all relationships it will take time. Thanks for reviewing:)

**brucas333**- Glad you liked the Brucas last chapter! So much Brucas there, I'll update as soon as I can thanks for reviewing.

**whiters**- Thanks for reviewing! Yes Lucas' nightmares are only the beginning, his nightmares will get worse believe me. Something definitely happened when he was little I can assure you that. I'm glad that you're intrigued that is my main goal:)

**TeamxxBrucasxx**- Brooke is so stubborn I know! It took a lot just to write that scene last chapter when she was honest with Lucas, but at least he knows that she is stubborn and that isn't a sign of her hating him. Thanks for reviewing.

**Brucas Equals Love**- Yes the letter, Brooke needed to find that, that's not the first letter she'll find of Lucas' because he will be writing more of them. Thanks for reviewing!

f**lipflopgal**- Thanks so much for reviewing! Hmm…was Haley shot…you know I can't answer that lol, but…maybe so?

**Merx**- Merx! Hey, Lost/Jate is freaking me out a little too, I don't even know where to start with those two. Glad that you liked the Brucas interaction, and especially the 'breathing' part. And haha, Jake's comment…dirty Jake! Thanks so much Merx for the review talk to you later!

**BubblyGirl23**- Hey Hayley thanks for reviewing! And I agree with Tim being just like Chris there comedy is well needed, hope you liked the Keller this chapter! And no Addison this chapter either! But as I always say she'll be back. LOL. Thanks again.

**ChadAndSophie**- Thanks Jelena for reviewing! I know the update was pretty fast, honestly when I get reviews like yours it just compels me to think about the plot and then I start writing. And honestly it's no problem responding, you guys take the time to respond to my crazy story so I really want to thank you! Yes Evan is definitely creepy but that has a lot to do with who his father is, There is of course some significance to the book Henry gave Lucas…but I'll reveal all that later on. LOL about Tim being smart for the first time in his life, even he realizes that Naley will be together. So Jelena, I am going to go with Jayden, and I think it's good that he's not Lucas, because there can only be one:) Bitchtoria!! LMAO I love that nickname! Love it! Rachel and Chris were here for u! hoped you liked them in this chapter? Oh and bore me…never, thank you so much for the review the response to my question and being so awesome. Thanks Jelena.

**Camila**- Hey! Thanks for reviewing:) I really liked your suggestion about Peyton's real brother from the show, I'm going to bring him in at some point just to be around his sister and especially for Peyton and Jake's wedding. At first I thought you were talking about psycho Derek and I was like NOOOO! Lmao, but then I realized lol. Tim, hehe, that would be interesting. Owen was the best choice, but I read your review and I decided not too;)

**Kristen**- Thanks for reviewing. Plenty of Brucas in the last chapter for you! Sorry there wasn't that much in this chapter. Owen was a great character, hopefully Jayden will be okay in this scenario since I'm going with him. Yes, I'm glad you see where I'm coming from with the whole pregnancy storyline, I want it to be a good thing, and when they're together it will be less messy. Henry Rochester is a very important tie to Luke/Hales past, you will definitely hear more about him. If Victoria talked back to Brooke with Lucas around then I know Lucas would defend her as well…I think that Lucas would have the most trouble with Jayden because of his past with Brooke. Hope I updated soon enough for you, thanks Kristen:)

**Leeiz**- Thank you for reviewing and no problem! I completely agree with you about the Lucas/Giselle which is why I'm going to explore their past in future chapters through flashbacks…what happened to them is mostly ERIC…you don't know that much about him, but when Lucas caught Giselle and Eric in bed that was the ultimate betrayal, I'll explain it more later I promise:) And Lucas does want to be friends with Giselle again, but his heart is shut off from her now, because every time he sees her, he sees Eric now, and Lucas told Giselle many times before that he never trusted the guy.

**Brooke D**.- Thanks for reviewing! Lucas knows Brooke doesn't like to be pushed LOL. That's an interesting guess about Jeff's reasons for hiring the security guards, I wanted hold it past him to hire the security guards to keep Nathan away from Haley. And I completely get you on the nightmare, thank you:) Jayden and Brooke were really close…in college, Jayden, Brooke, and Peyton were all good friends, but Jayden and Brooke dated off on and on for four years. And Nikki…yeah, she's never really up to anything good, and tell me about it…PLEASE!! That one can't change her old ways to save her life. Lucas does whine all the time now in the show, I think he did that for 80 of this last season. Yeah if he loved Peyton he would've fought, but he didn't even blink…he left within hours, I was surprised it wasn't minutes and while she was still awake!

**Shelley**- Thanks for reviewing Shelley! Lucas' dreams started while Haley was away. You'll find out more about Lucas and Haley's real parents later on, but that is also a very touchy topic for the twins I'll tell you why in later chapters. Good, good, though about Haley and the threats, very possible. And haha, glad you liked the Tim/Nathan interaction.

**brookenlucas4eva03**- Thanks so much for reviewing!

**oth326**- Thanks for reviewing! Glad that you liked the flashbacks, and the insight into why Brooke changed her major. Evan is definitely a freaky child…kind of like the children from the corn…lmao, no I'm jk…but he is creppy. Brooke's checking to see if Lucas was breathing mostly comes from staying alone mostly as a child…or with Peyton, since she has grown so close to feeling that Peyton was the only one there for her she used to check her breathing…because without Peyton as a kid she would be screwed. If someone finds out about Brooke and Lucas then she WILL lose her license…it's a high stake game here. Glad you liked the Baley! More to come.


	15. 5 Months, 2 Weeks, 2 Days

(AN: I own nothing, but my OC's. Also time has jumped forward in the story.)

Chapter 15- 5 Months, 2 weeks, 2 days

Have you ever felt like you've been trapped in a glass box while watching life move around you? Everyone's running, but your standing still. People are falling in love, but your hopes of love are sealed? Well that's how I've felt these last few months. For five months I've existed, I've been breathing, but I've been suspended. It's time to start living again. Wake up Lucas, Lucas James wake up…

xxxx

"Lucas James!"

A pillow collided with his head.

"Uggh," Lucas groaned. One of the downfalls of living with his twin sister was hearing her in the morning. It was normal to sleep past ten, but she wasn't normal so she got up at eight, and expected him to do the same. "Haley," He sighed. Lucas waved her away, "Go make some more friends."

She scoffed and pulled the covers off of him.

"Ahh, it's cold!"  
"Well then get your lazy butt up," she teased hitting him on the back.

Lucas gave her a tired look.

"Don't squint at me," she said pointing.

"I'm tired," Lucas pulled his bed sheet up and wrapped it around his body. "Is the heat even on?" Lucas loved autumn in New York because the changing seasons inspired him creatively. Especially the crisp hues of gold, burnt orange, and fiery red that graced the trees in Central Park. But he hated the cold.

He could still feel Haley hovering over him like a nightmare so he turned around. "Yes Hales," he said slowly.

"I have the day off," she took a seat on the edge of his bed, "Chris' album is finished…finally, and I've wrapped a few new songs on my new album. So I was thinking that we could…"

"Bond?" Lucas asked with a snort.

Haley hit him in the head, "Well yeah, but I was looking for a better word that didn't sound so cheesy."

"Skills and I are going to the court."

"_Okay_," Haley wasn't going to pressure him. She had noticed that Lucas had been in a state of depression for a while now. Her brother was usually Emo, but when she had returned to Manhattan months ago he had seemed so much happier. Haley knew that it had everything to do with Brooke, but she couldn't exactly say that.

When she used to mention Brooke's name, Lucas would get defensive. He would claim that he and Brooke barely knew each other, and that she wanted nothing to do with him, so it was over. When Lucas was hurt sometimes he used denial to deal with his pain. Haley could see the denial stamped across his forehead.

"Tell Skills I said hi," Haley stood up and reached for the covers she had thrown onto the chair. "Sleep until tomorrow," she added with just the slightest bit of ridicule. Haley closed the door behind him. Now she had to figure out what to do with her day. Days off were rare so she knew better than to waste them.

xxxx

"Sea Foam Green or Baby Blue?" Brooke asked looking between the two color samples. "Guys!" Brooke whined. She was seconds away from viciously beating both Peyton and Jayden in the head with paintbrushes.

They were working on the color scheme for the new apartment Brooke and Peyton had just brought. The apartment, which had a spectacular view of the Brooklyn Bridge and the cityscape, was a place in need of help. The walls were a hideous brown color, and the carpeting was dull gray with unsightly splotches.

Redoing the apartment could possibly be more costly than purchasing than the apartment itself.

"Jayden, I'll let you off the hook because you don't live here, but Blondie you better start offering suggestions and quick." Brooke raised a can of cream paint, "I love you P. Sawyer I do, but I am this close to going Naomi Campbell on your ass!"

"Brooke," Peyton sighed. "I told you a million times that I liked the yellow color, but you changed it to the lavender, and then to the baby pink and now to this. I answered you five choices ago." Peyton rested her back against Jayden's, "I'm tired."

"Why? You don't have a job," Brooke stated.

Jayden whistled.

Brooke's orbs shifted to him.

He looked at Peyton and smiled. Jayden purposely avoided Brooke's gaze.

"You got something to say pretty boy."

"Brooke be easy," Jayden said. "This isn't a sweat shop."

"Amen," Peyton added.

"Uggh!" Brooke huffed. "Fine!" she stormed towards the door, "I'm going out to get lunch for myself and I'm not bringing you guys back anything! Sweatshop they say! Ha," Brooke grabbed her Burberry trenchcoat and slid it over her designer sweater.

She slammed the door seconds later.

"We need to find Lucas and fast," Peyton said sighing. "Let's find him and beg him to come back."

Jayden just nodded.

"Wait," Peyton sat up, "You don't still like Brooke do you?"

"It doesn't matter, but Brooke obviously misses him." Jayden arched his eyebrows, "She cussed me out last night because I didn't wash the dishes right, and none of the dishes were _mine_."

"Without Lucas Brooke's been a bitch. I love her too but damn." Peyton stood up. "Jake and I are going to lunch. Did you want to come."

"No," He said shaking his head. "I'm going to start painting for Brooke, she kept on looking at the _seafoam_ green so I'll try that out and if she doesn't like it well…" Jayden signaled that it was over with his hand, "Then it'll be a wrap, Brooke will kill me herself." He grinned and started to get to work.

xxxx

She knew she was being a bitch, but sometimes it was impossible to turn off the bitch switch. Now she stood in line at one of Manhattan's most prestigious bakeries. She did feel guilty for driving fear into Jayden and Peyton's hearts so she was buying them a fattening but delicious cake that had 'I'm sorry!' all over it in Vanilla frosting.

"Yo!"

Oh god. She would recognize that annoying voice from anywhere. Brooke didn't even crack a smile when Tim, the other half of Nathan walked over to her. "Hi," she said polite enough.

"What's going on girl?"

"Tim, when have we ever talked?" Brooke asked.

"Whew, it's chilly outside, but damn if you didn't bring the frost in here."

_Bitch switch_. Brooke took a deep breath. She was not a mean person; so she wouldn't let Lucas' inability to fight for her, turn her into something she wasn't. "How are you?" she asked tapping into her inner actress.

"Oh man just great. You sure you have time for _Tim time_?"

Brooke fought the urge to roll her eyes; "I think the world needs to make time for _Tim Time_."

"Yeah," Tim chuckled, "Especially with this economy and shit. If it wasn't for Nathan my ass would be broke you hear me."

"Good to know Nathan's your sugar daddy."

"You make our friendship sound so wrong." Tim said.

"Hey at least your getting your benefits." Brooke added in. "So what are you doing here?"  
"Nate's been real down lately." Tim said.

Someone from behind tapped Tim on the shoulder.

"Excuse me sir but the line starts all the way back there," she pointed to the line wrapping around the entire bakery. "Don't cut in front of me because I want my cake, and if you stand in my way, I will take you down."

"Look lady I was in line. I saw my friend so I came to talk to her, you can get your cake, I'll get my cake…and we'll all be good. Are we good?"

Brooke tilted her head to the side. Tim was an empty space. She sometimes wondered what went on in his head. While Tim and the aggressive woman behind her fought it out, Brooke focused back on her own thoughts.

A few months back Brooke had decided not to continue counseling Lucas and Giselle. She came to that decision because it hurt too much to be in the same room with the man she could've loved and his wife. Brooke couldn't look into Lucas' eyes because every time she did he gave her this intense look coated with precious baby blues, and silent I love you's.

He made her heart rate increase in unhealthy ways and he unnerved her. She was a professional above all, and Lucas made her feel very unprofessional. One minute she hated him so passionately that she wanted to throw him out the window, and then the next she wanted him. The constant roller coaster of emotions Lucas made her experience just wasn't healthy.

Behind her the woman was now yelling at Tim and calling him an idiot.

Brooke sighed. _Oh Tim_.

xxxx

"Lucas James is in the house," Skills passed the ball to Lucas, "But the question is are you up on your game, or out of it again."

Lucas dribbled the ball on the court. They were outside so he wore a grey Nike sweater, with the hood up and athletic mesh shorts. "The last couple of games I've been letting you win because I felt sorry for you but no more."

"Okay then show me what you got," Skills clapped his hands.

"Hey boys," Bevin said strutting onto the court with two styrofoam cups, steam billowed out from under the lids and in her other hand she had a box of donuts. "I brought refreshments!" she cheered. "Oh and look look, the cups have the presidential Canadians on there!"

Lucas dropped the ball, "Thanks Bevin." He didn't bother correcting her. _Candidates_ not Canadians. Lucas grabbed the cup with the picture of the guy he would be voting for. "Thanks again," He said.

Skills wrinkled his nose because Lucas took the cup he wanted. "Guess I'm not that thirsty."

Lucas took off the cap and inhaled the aroma of fresh coffee beans. "You sure, because Bevin makes a mean cup of coffee."

"Oh I didn't make it I brought it," Bevin pointed out.

Lucas smirked and nodded, "I know, I was just taunting Skills,"

Skills dribbled the ball on the court. "So what's going on in your world Lucas James? Writing those masochistic depressing stories again."

"This is why I never allow you to read my work anymore."

Bevin took a sip of the coffee Skill's refused, "Still tastes good to me?" She looked at Lucas, "So Noah how are things going with your Allie?"

Skills signaled for Bevin to stop. "No," he mouthed.

"Allie and Noah belong together, there is no force or person in this world that can keep them apart." Bevin raised her chin. "The rules are that you don't give up."

Lucas' cheeks reddened, "Bevin,"

"Don't Bevin me. I know sometimes I can be a little dumb but I am blonde." She giggled and then pointed to her eyes instead of her hair, "But the point is when you love someone you don't just let them go. I moved out here to New York to be with my boo," she blew a kiss to Skills. "So you need to do what you need to do to be with your _boo_."

Lucas took another sip of coffee. "It's a process," He finally said. "I don't fall in love that often…" Lucas clenched his jaw and looked at Skills, "If you make fun of me Skills when I'm all confessing then I'm going to…"

"Beat me over the head with Shakespeare," Skills grinned. "And no Luke I'm not going to tease you. You're my boy, I've been trying to get you to open up to me since baby Brooke stopped coming around."

"I ship Brucas!" Bevin commented, "I did when I first met you and I still do." She linked her arm in Lucas' and then went over to Skills. "Why don't we get out of the cold and go somewhere warmer? Like a toaster but not as hot."

"I'm all for it," Skills said looking down at the cup in her hand, "As long as you throw that cup away."

Bevin grinned and tossed it in the trash, "The guy on Lucas' cup is way hotter anyways."

xxxx

Haley hadn't worn disguises in a while. She was gradually getting used to the attention people gave her on the streets. People didn't ask for her autograph that much anymore, but they did stop in front of her with their mouths agape. Chris Keller had dubbed this reaction as Haley Jett syndrome, and he claimed Nathan Scott had the most potent strain.

_Nathan Scott_. Thinking about Nathan made her wonder what life would've been like if they had stayed in contact. Not one day went by when she didn't think about him. Nathan was so beautiful and mysterious, and she wondered how he was doing. Tabloids had stopped linking her to Nathan, and now she was back to being a lesbian.

All Haley could do was smile at it all. She stopped into a bookstore. Haley perused through the magazine aisle and then drifted over to the sports section. Of course one of the magazines had Nathan's picture on it. She pouted and reached for it. Her eyes wandered over his strong jaw, his soft lips, and then finally his pale blue eyes.

The article read, "Inside the NBA's biggest Bad (Fill in the Rest), a timeline to how Nathan Scott trampled his way to the top, and how he's going to fall flat on his face to the bottom."

Haley frowned and quickly put down the magazine. She hated how the media and the Nathan _haters_ loved to tear him down. Even though she hadn't talked to him in a while Haley would still stand behind her belief that Nathan was a good guy.

"I think he could donate 5 million dollars to charity and everyone would still hate him."

Haley whirled around. She was stunned to see Brooke Davis standing behind her. Haley had wanted to talk to Brooke for the longest time, but in respect to Lucas, and the fact that she barely knew Brooke, she stayed away. "Hi," Haley wanted to be warm but not to warm because Brooke could hate her to, on the basis that Lucas was her brother.

"Hi Haley," Brooke continued to look at the magazine, "So how is he?"

"Lucas or Nathan?"

"_Nathan_," Brooke said quickly. "You guys still talk right?"

"Not really," Haley said. "He was really busy finishing up this NBA season and I was um…in the studios."

"That's a shame," Brooke said. When she saw Haley she had considered quietly making an exit, but she was slightly curious to how Lucas was doing. Brooke still cared about him even though she hated to admit it. "Nathan really liked you."

Haley nodded and looked down, "Yeah well," It was uncomfortable talking about Nathan with Brooke, because Haley knew that she and Nathan would never be.

The last time she had talked to him was when she had dressed up as Goth Haley. Nathan noticed her, and once they were outside they shared a kiss. Haley thought it was a good kiss, probably a close #1 on the kiss list, with Nathan's other kiss. But apparently the kiss wasn't good enough for him.

One day after winning the game in Maryland Nathan called her and said that they shouldn't see each other anymore. He gave her no reason or excuse; he just ended things before they began. Haley had been hurt but luckily for her, Chris Keller was around to offer potent doses of Keller medicine.

Chris had his quirks. But Haley had quickly discovered that he was a good friend.

Brooke opened her mouth to ask about Lucas but she stopped because she knew that Haley would tell Lucas about her asking. Instead she smiled flashing her dimples. "Well I just saw you so I thought I would say hey,"

"Hey," Haley said with a kind smile.

Brooke looked away, "Well then see you around."

Just as she was about to walk away Haley spoke up, "Brooke," she winced. "My brother is still in love with you."

There were a few moments of silence. "Well he better find something else to do with that love, because I don't love him." Brooke lied. That wasn't the answer she meant to give.

xxxx

"I still like him," Brooke complained. "Stupid Lucas James, and his stupid poetry, and those stupid squinty eyes!" Brooke set the cake down on the table. She stopped ranting for a second. "Jayden and Peyton are you two traitors here?" She raised her hands. Right, she brought them apology cake because she was sorry. "I mean BFF's I brought sweets and I promise they aren't poisoned."

Brooke pulled off her heels and walked into the room she had left Jayden and Peyton in. Peyton was nowhere in sight but Jayden was busily painting the room the shade she had secretly decided on. She placed her hand on her hip and a smile tugged at her glossed lips.

"Jayden what are you doing?"  
He paused and glanced over his shoulder, "Bringing some happiness into your life."

"I am plenty happy, thank you very much."

He gave her a disbelieving look, "If that's your happy place then I'd hate to see you when mad." He placed down the paintbrush in his hands. "I know your mad, and I know why you're mad but if I say it you might throw a vase at my head." He flashed her a sweet smile. "I'm on your side by the way,"

"I brought cake," Brooke announced. "And I know you're on my side."

Jayden pumped his fists in the air, "Sweet, I love me some cake."

"Fat ass," Brooke teased.

"Vanilla on Chocolate?"

Brooke nodded, "You and Peyton like the same cake so yes, it's chocolate."

"I would hug you if it wasn't for this suit smeared with paint." Jayden looked down at his painter's uniform. "Did I choose the right color?" He motioned to the seafoam green. "Did I do good or did I do good?"

"You did good," Brooke commented with a nod. She signaled for Jayden to follow her into the kitchen. "I ran into Lucas' sister in the book store."

Jayden smirked, "Brooke Davis in a book store?"

"The book store was next door to the bakery," Brooke explained, "And I only planned on looking at the magazines." She took a seat at the kitchen table. "But anyways I saw her and I lied, and I know she's going to tell him that lie."

"What did you say?" Jayden asked.

"I said that I wasn't in love with Lucas, which is the partial truth, but I still have feelings for him." Brooke allowed a moment of weakness before she looked at Jayden, "But you don't have to pretend to care."  
"I think that Lucas doesn't deserve you," Jayden admitted.

"What?" Brooke said surprised.

"Peyton told me about him and he seems like a nice guy, but he said he would fight for you." Jayden looked down, "From what Peyton said it sounded like he was fighting, so why did he stop."

"Because I told him too,"

"Just because you told him to doesn't mean he should stop. If I was him I wouldn't." Jayden smiled because he was overstepping the boundaries he had set for himself, "Anyways that cake is beckoning my sweet tooth. Want some cake therapy B. Davis?"

"No I want some retail therapy." Brooke stood up, "There's a sale at Barney's so I'm going to shop until I drop."

"Brooke shopping isn't the cure for this." Jayden advised. He stood and grabbed two plates. "You need to talk to him."

"I will no…"

"Don't shoot the messenger," Jayden said softly. "If you care about someone and they just drop off the face of the earth one day, that doesn't mean you stop caring. Your heart aches for them for a while, until one day it just explodes." He tilted his chin upwards, "That was deep wasn't it?"

"I can't talk to him. I don't crawl Jayden."

"Then don't crawl, walk."

"If I go to him what would I say, and once again I'm not going to him. I have too much pride, and I won't, I just won't."

"You tell him that you don't hate him and that you just want to make peace. Nothing more, nothing less, and then wait for his reaction. "

"No," Brooke said stubbornly. "That's still _crawling_."

xxxx

Nathan heard a knock at the front door. "Tim get the door!"

Soon afterwards Nathan found himself muttering under his breath as he went to answer the door. "Who is it?" He barked.

"Santa Claus," The guy said.

Nathan immediately recognized that voice. "Oh man," He said. Nathan opened his door. The first thing he saw was Chris' spiky hair.

"You don't call, you don't write, it's kind of hard not to feel stood up," Chris placed his hands to his heart.

Nathan arched an eyebrow, "What do you want Keller?"

"I thought we were tight Scott, but I'm here on business for Haley Jett." Chris looked inside Nathan's apartment. "Can I come in or are you entertaining company." Chris looked at Nathan's wife beater and boxers.

"I was sleeping idiot,"

"Well then good morning." Chris said, "If I knew you were so grumpy then I would've brought you sweet tea and a sausage egg mc muffin with cheese, it always brings a smile to my face so maybe it might do the same to yours."

"I was sleeping," Nathan repeated.

"Well then get up. It's a nice day," Chris said.

"Keller you weigh like 90 pounds I could pulverize you."

"Now that you've established that you're a caveman. _Okay_." Chris didn't retreat, "So can I come in or not?"

Nathan sighed, "How's Haley,"

"You don't talk to her for months but yet she's the first name out of your mouth?" Chris pointed at Nathan, "You are a strange, strange man."

"I don't owe you anything Keller," Nathan stated.

"No you don't," Chris said crossing his arms, "But you owe her something."

Nathan looked down. "When did you become her fairy godmother?"

"I'd prefer personal matchmaker," Chris looked down and shook his head. "How's it been since we last talked?"

Nathan remained silent.

"I've finished my record."

Nathan nodded.

"This is the part where usually you would contribute to the conversation."

"I'm still trying to figure out what you're doing here Keller,"

"Believe it or not I care about Jett, and this is me being honest." Chris pointed to his face. He smiled broadly and then lost the smile. "She doesn't discuss anything with me because I'm here for laughs. I'm the comic relief, always has been, always will be, but I know she misses you."

Nathan missed her too. But he couldn't be near her because of the threats. Nathan didn't want to share with Chris the truth. He didn't want anyone to know about the freaky ass clowns, or the letters. Someone out there hated him, and Nathan had made the decision not to get Haley involved in his drama. "I asked you how she was doing." Nathan repeated.

"She's Jett, she's rocking on." Chris ran his hands over his spiky hair, "By the way this convo stays between us, Haley doesn't need to know that I'm making house calls now."

xxxx

Later that night Lucas knocked on Brooke's door. After talking with Bevin he had decided to just show up. He knew that she would probably slam the door in his face but it was worth a shot. Lucas had never given up on Brooke; but instead he was doing what she asked. Lucas just felt as if he didn't deserve the right to fight for her. He had been married at the time, and she had been put in a situation that wasn't fair to her. If she wanted him gone, then he couldn't continue to force himself into her life.

Lucas still remembered the day Brooke called him and told him that she was done. She had said that she couldn't risk her job on him, because he wasn't worth it.

How could he come around when Brooke considered him a risk to her job? Lucas knocked again. He considered buying her shasta daises, but he decided against it because he would have to get back into her good graces by friendship not romance.

He was a writer but Lucas had no idea what he would say if Brooke answered the door. So he waited with his thoughts for a few minutes, but his knocks went unanswered. Lucas bowed his head and walked away from Brooke's apartment with his hands shoved in his pockets.

xxxx

He could use a drink. Lucas walked into the bar. He took a seat.

"How unlucky am I?"

He recognized that rasp. Lucas swallowed as he slowly turned to look at Brooke Davis. Her brunette tresses fell in her face. She bit her lip causing her deep dimples to appear in her cheeks. "How have you been?" was all he could muster.

"Did you and Giselle get your divorce?"

Lucas nodded, "She gave it to me,"

"I'm not asking because I want to be with you, but I'm asking because I know it was what you wanted."

"Brooke…"

"I think I had enough." Brooke stood and reached in her purse for her wallet.

Lucas reached in his pocket and placed down a twenty.

"Keep your twenty, and I drunk a lot more than that." She laughed.

Lucas placed down another twenty, "Does that cover it?"

Brooke looked at him crossly. She considered lashing out at him, but honestly she was tired of being so angry. 'Out of all the bars in the city why did you have to come to this one?"

Lucas looked down. He could lie or tell the truth. At this point lying or telling the truth would make no difference because Brooke hated him all the same. "You told me to stay away," He admitted, "And I did because I'm not worth you losing your job." He ran his hands over his buzzed blonde hair, "And I came here, because I've been coming here for the last 5 months hoping that I would run into you." Lucas bit his lip; "I _can't_ risk your job if I run into you by accident in public."

Brooke looked into his eyes. She believed him just like that. Brooke looked away from him.

"How are you?" Lucas stammered.

_I'm a mess. I've been mean to my friends. Moody and non-Brooke like. And it's all your fault_. "How's your writing."

"Professional or Creative,"

"Pick and choose James,"

"Professionally it's been okay, creatively it's been dead." Lucas clasped his hands. "Every time I ask you about you, you change the subject."

"You know more about me than you need to know,"

"I'm not a risk anymore," Lucas pointed out. "You told me to stay away and I did, but that doesn't mean I can make the same promise now." He stood up so now he was towering over Brooke. "They do not love that do not show love."

"Huh?"

"Shakespeare," Lucas said. He reached for Brooke's hand. "I can't force myself on you, if you don't love me…or like me, then I can't fight for you. You have to be willing to let me fight. Give me something Brooke."

Brooke looked down at his hands. "I'm not mad at you," she eased her hands out of his, "That's all I can give you for now." Brooke walked towards the door. She paused and then turned around, "Thanks for the drinks Lucas."

xxxx

"Did she kick your ass for painting the wall the wrong color?" Peyton asked setting her purse down on the table.

No, because I knew the right color." Jayden placed down his paintbrush. He had been going at the wall all day and now it was almost done "Look like a masterpiece?"

Peyton gave him a thumbs up, "It does. Now it's time to feed you." She walked towards the cabinet and pulled out an array of menus from the top drawer. "Chinese food, Caribbean or Thai?"

"Caribbean," Jayden answered. "How was lunch with Jake?"

Peyton rubbed her hands together, "Hot and Spicy, but I'm sure you don't want to hear about all that."

Jayden placed his hands over his ears, "God no," He took a seat at the kitchen table. "What about the beef with his baby mama?"

"I'm guessing she'll give up one day." Peyton said shaking her head,

"We could steam roll her you know." Jayden suggested. "Bust in on her when she's sleeping and then bam." Jayden's bluish green orbs were animated. "Show her not to mess with the Peyton Sawyer."

Peyton ruffled his shaggy blonde hair, "Where's my girlfriend?"

"Brooke is…" He shrugged, "I told her to go talk to Lucas."

"But she won't because she's stubborn as a mule," Peyton said. She took a seat across from Jayden. She saw a box in front of him. "Ohh presents."

"Even better chocolate cake," Jayden said.

"Oh god orgasmic," Peyton squealed.

Jayden laughed, "Your strange Sawyer,"

"Hey, you know chocolate cake is orgasmic." She jumped up and grabbed two forks. Peyton handed Jayden one. "Cake therapy!" she stuck her fork into the rich velvety texture. Once it hit her mouth Peyton did a little dance and stomped her feet on the ground.

Jayden laughed at her. "The cake makes the girl dance. Go on girl,"

She bowed.

Jayden dug his fork into the cake.

Peyton noticed that Brooke's door was open. "Woah," she placed down her fork and walked into Brooke's room. Once she flipped on the light switch she was greeted with a room full of shasta daises. "Jayden what the…"

"The florist brought them earlier today." Jayden shrugged. "I don't know?"

Peyton placed her hand, "Besides the fact that this is a shit load of flowers, it's…aww, do you think Lucas did this?"

Jayden shrugged again even though he knew Lucas didn't.

xxxx

Shakespeare quotes? As Brooke walked along the crowded city street she checked the Internet on her phone. It took her a few minutes to find the quote Lucas had used in the bar. "_They do not love that do not show their love. The course of true love never did run smooth. Love is a familiar. Love is a devil. There is no evil angel but Love_." William Shakespeare.

Brooke looked up. The city sky was black and overcast. She told him not to fight, and she gave him no options. For the last five months she had closed herself off. Lucas had no choice but to give up. In her heart she found reasoning and the chance that she could forgive him, but she needed to let her guard down again.

It would take time, but if Lucas was the guy she thought he was, then he would be patient. He said he would. Brooke tucked her phone back in her purse. She was eager to get back to home to her family, because the cake had softened them up, and now it was time for a real apology.

xxxx

"I almost got my head eaten off at the bakery." Tim said. "Here, I brought you cake. It was good before, but since that woman bitched at me, it's tainted now, eat your tainted cake."

Nathan smiled in amusement. "Are you kidding?" He pointed down to the smashed box in front of him. "I'm not eating that, it's all deformed and shit."

"Oh yeah, and after that lady bitched at me she followed me outside and then shoved past me, and Nathan, she's a big girl."

Nathan laughed, "Tim I'm forbidding you from going out anymore. 'Cause every time you do, fucked up shit happens." Nathan propped his feet up on the table, "But um…I guess thanks for thinking of me?"

Tim nodded. "You good?"

"Good," Nathan said. "I was going to go out and get some dinner. You want me to bring you something back since you've been shoved around by the big girls?"

"Can you bring me back Brooke Davis? She's kinda hot."

"No, but I can bring you back something that doesn't spit insults." Nathan grabbed his sweater from the closet. "I say pizza. Big slices of greasy pizza."

xxxx

"Hey," Haley said worried. "You told me to meet you here what's wrong?"

"Take a seat," Lucas said motioning to the booth across from him. "What did you do today Hales?"

"Um…" she massaged her forehead. Haley was worried that something was wrong with him. "I went shopping, talked to mom, not much. You?"

"I'm sorry I blew you off this morning."

"I blew you off for a few years. I think we're even now." Haley gave him a warm smile. "How are you?"

"I saw Brooke," Lucas said. He smiled. "When I saw her I didn't know what I was going to say, but the words just came out. I was worried that I stopped existing to her, but when she looked at me I could see that she still cares for me."

"That's great Luke," Haley squeezed his hand. "I have a confession to make. I saw her too."

"You did? _When_?"

"Earlier today, and I got the feeling that she wasn't over you either."

The bell on the door jingled and Nathan Scott walked in.

"Looks like your dark knight is here," Lucas said with a snort.

Haley gave him an odd look and then glanced over her shoulder. Nathan. She gave him a small smile.

He smiled back at her. Their eyes remained on each other for a few minutes. Obviously both of them wanted to say something, but neither of them did. Haley looked away and waited for Nathan to come over but he never did.

Shortly afterwards he left.

"I'll be right back," Haley said. She didn't chase after guys so she wasn't chasing after Nathan. Haley found him waiting outside. She wrapped her arms close to her body to fight the cold. "Are we strangers now are something."

"You should go back in before the paparazzi comes out of the bushes. I'm a career killer," He teased. Nathan was surprised to see Haley without her bodyguards or Jeff for that matter. "And we're not strangers I just uh…" Nathan moved his mouth to the side, "You're good,"

"And what you're evil?" Haley laughed, "If you want to blow me off I'm going to need a better excuse than that."

"Somebody hates me," Nathan said. He stared into Haley's eyes so she would get the message.

"People hate me too."

"Not enough to give you death threats." Nathan took a step back, "I like you but I…"

Haley reached for his hand.

Nathan bit his lip.

"It's going to take more than a death threat to scare me away." Her eyebrows furrowed because she was frightened by Nathan's revelation, but also relieved to know that she wasn't wrong about him. "We're friends."

Nathan closed his eyes. It felt good to be touched by her. Whenever Haley was around he didn't feel so alone.

"Why don't you come out of the cold?" Haley linked her arm in Nathan's; "My brother and I were about to order some food so why don't we catch up?" she was hopeful that he would say yes especially since she was digging into her inner Jett.

"I don't make good conversation," Nathan attempted. "According to the news all I do is grunt and mumble." He smiled when Haley smiled. "But I could try."

Haley brought Nathan back into the pizza shop.

"Lucas meet my friend Nathan Scott," Haley introduced.

"Hi friend," Lucas said being polite for Haley.

Nathan shook his hand. "Hi," he said quickly.

Haley sunk into the booth and Nathan took a seat beside her. "So what's been going on in your world since we last talked."

"I've missed you," Nathan said letting down his guard, "Our friendship, I mean." He grew serious again.

Haley rested her hand against her cheek. _Absence does make the heart grow fonder_.

Lucas looked between them already feeling like the third wheel. "Well friends I have to get to work tomorrow morning so I'm going to go home and get some sleep."

He wasn't sure if Nathan or Haley heard him.

"I'll leave the light on for you," He said to Haley.

"Bye Luke," she said.

He waved over his shoulder.

xxxx

"What am I going to do with all those flowers!" Brooke sunk down into the couch between Jayden and Peyton. They were watching a marathon of Jason movies.

"Covers?" Peyton asked.

"Yes,"

Both Jayden and Peyton gave her some covers, and Jayden gave her his pillow.

"So you guys…" Brooke wrapped her arms around them, "I love ya'll."

"We love you too," Jayden answered.

"Hey," Brooke flicked him in the shoulder, "You're not supposed to forgive me that easily. I've been a Grade A Bitch, a Victoria size bitch, and that's a hell of a bitch."

"Jason's about to kill and you're talking," Peyton said. "We forgive you, now shh,"

Brooke looked at Jayden.

"You heard her," He cracked a smile.

Brooke's feet were cold so she brought them underneath the covers. "How was the cake?"

"Still talking," Peyton said.

"Fine," Brooke sighed.

Jayden whispered in her ear, "The cake was good."

"Thank you Jayden!" Brooke said loudly.

"Okay both of you off my couch!" Peyton said through a fit of laughter, "Find refuge on the floor."

"Okay, okay," Brooke brought the covers up to her chin and closed her eyes. Jason was killing in the background so people were screaming, but she was smiling. For the first time in 5 Months, 2 Weeks, and 2 days, she felt like Brooke Davis again.

xxxx

So Lucas hadn't given up.

_Life starts again. For a few months I was suspended in time, but life is back on track. And damn does it feel good_. Lucas had just finished brushing his teeth. He went to his top drawer and pulled out his journal. Lucas went over to his bed and took a seat on top. He opened the journal to the first page, and the first thing he saw was a Polaroid of Brooke he had taken a few months back.

He held the picture in his hands and he smiled. "The gloves are back on."

AN: I know it's been forever since I last updated this story, and I really hope that this chapter was somewhat decent since I made ya'll wait forever. I know things might be a little confusing since I jumped forward but no worries, this story relies on flashbacks so I'll be explaining the last 5 months as well the characters pasts. Hopefully some readers are left after my long hiatus, because your feedback has always kept this story going. It's two in the morning so I apologize for any editing mistakes, and also a big thank you to the readers that sent me PM's, thank you for reminding me how much you support this story. It means a lot, and I need some sleep so I just want to thank everyone that reviewed last chapter! And I apologize in advance for not answering the questions for the last chapter, I will always answer questions because I love doing so…but I just really wanted to get this chapter out to you guys, and I didn't want to delay it. So if you have any questions please continue to ask, and once again I'm sorry about the wait:)

**xxxBrucasxxxNaleyxxxJeyton**

**Thank yous**:

Flipflopgal

Othfan326

erika x3

whiters

Kristen

Brucas Equals Love

brucas333

HJS-NS-23

Inawe

ChadAndSophie

Jess2303

AmbroCoo

Marisa

xoxcallie18xox

Brooke D.

onetreefan

Merx

naleyalways4eva

bigothfan

iluv23

XNaley-2158


	16. This Twilight Garden

AN: I own nothing, but my OC's.

Chapter 16- This Twilight Garden

_Dear Nathan Scott,_

_You are by far one of the best players in the NBA. Without you the knights would not have climbed to the heights they have these last few seasons. I have watched you grow very closely. You take compliments in stride, show every day that you are the star, and tarnish the purest of things. I would like to like you, love you maybe, but I can't do that, because it's a betrayal. You are trying to take something from me, something that I love, that's not fair is it? I knew that you didn't play nice but you've stooped to new levels._

_Nathan, I don't want to _**_hurt_**_ you. You seem like you could be an okay guy. Just stop taking what belongs to other people. You have your money, you have your penthouse in the city, what else do you _**_need_**_? Did you get the presents I sent you?_

_I hope so._

_I will send you no more warnings. I gave you your chance Nathan. I tried to be a good person, but you treated me badly. You're a disease, a cancer, a disease that I must rid the world of. I'm waiting for you in the shadows, and when you least expect it, I will appear._

_To death. The end of your life, and the beginning of mine. Rest in peace Nathan._

_Sincerely,_

**_Not Your Biggest Fan_**

xxxx

"An obituary was placed in the newspaper for Nathan Scott," The editor and chief barked. She stared accusingly at her staff, "Who is responsible for this?"

Lucas looked down. It was six o' clock in the morning, and since three o' clock he had been at work. Apparently a gross lie or career damaging proportions had appeared in the October 31st issue. The big bold letters read, "Nathan Scott, player for the New York Knights, found dead in his Manhattan apartment."

The major problem was that Nathan _wasn't_ dead. Lucas only glanced up at the editor and chief occasionally because she was out for blood.

"Someone speak!" she demanded. Her dark eyes drifted towards Ginger, a 23-year-old kid who had taken up the obituaries section after Lucas had been promoted. "Ginger,"

"I didn't write that. I don't know who did." She stammered.

Lucas crossed his arms and looked around at his co-workers. It was Halloween so someone was probably playing a joke, a horrible, irresponsible joke.

They were grilled for two more hours. The editor and chief threatened to have them all fired, but since she couldn't do that she fired Ginger, and promoted someone else to do the obituaries section.

Lucas was now at his computer checking out CNN and TMZ, Haley's _favorite _site, to see what they were saying. Obviously the newspaper was in hot water, and speculation about Nathan Scott had reached new highs.

Since the knights last game of the season in Massachusetts Nathan had been laying low. TMZ had no updates on his status because he seemingly dropped off the face of the earth. Nathan Scott hadn't been NBA's bad boy for a few months but now with a magazine cover and a fake obituary he was hot topic again.

Lucas honestly felt sorry for Nathan. At first he didn't like him because he read the negative things people said about him, but Lucas trusted Haley's judgment. If she said he was a good guy, or at least somewhat decent guy, then Lucas believed it.

He wanted Brooke to have faith in him, so he was going to leave Haley's faith in Nathan alone. His cell phone vibrated. "Hales," He answered.

"Luke, what's going on with that newspaper you're writing for?"

"I have no idea," He said honestly. "We were grilled for two hours, a girl lost her job, and now the editor in chief is calling us in for individual conferences." He sighed. "Welcome to Halloween."

"I want to know who wrote that," Haley said angrily. "It's one thing to call him names, but to wish him dead? How could anyone have so much hate in their heart? It's _disgusting_."

"Disgusting and disturbing," Lucas tiredly wiped at his eyes, "The news reporters are going to be here soon. We got a call from every major news station in the city and they're looking for someone to blame."

"I'm sorry Luke,"

"For what?"

"You already have a lot on your mind so I know added pressure from work isn't helping."

"It's okay. Nathan's the one with an obituary in the newspaper. You should be talking to him not me."

"Lucas," Haley asked.

"Yeah?"

"You think someone you work with wrote that?

"Has to be, because not anyone can get access to the final edition of the morning paper." Lucas watched as the editor and chief walked over to him. "I have to go Hales,"

"Okay bye. Call me when it's done with."

"That might be a while," Lucas said slowly. "I really have to go. She's giving me the stank eye, and I'm trying to stay on her good side. Good side means promotions, bad side means spending the rest of my life reporting on Manhattan's sewer system."

xxxx

Lucas stepped into the editor and chief's office. She kept it cold in there like a freezer. When she shut the door he instinctively looked around for any sharp weapons, just in case she tried to attack. She was a stout woman, with penciled in eyebrows, thin lips, and a loose eye. Rebecca Madden had replaced the first editor and chief three months back, Lucas was still getting used to her.

She took a seat. He stood.

She looked down at the seat and said, "Hmm," a rough grunt.

"Should I sit?" Lucas asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

Her dark eyes met his, one of them did, and the other was looking down at the seat.

Another thing about Rebecca was that she didn't usually talk. She glared at things. When she wanted water, she emerged from her office and stared at the water tank, someone was expected to quench her thirst, or she started yelling. Lucas took a seat.

Finally she looked up at him again.

"Who did it?"

"I don't know," Lucas said clasping his hands in front of him.

"You haven't heard any talk? _Nothing_."

"No," Lucas repeated.

"My ass is on the line because I looked over the final edition. I don't remember seeing that obituary, but then again I do always gloss over that section," she admitted. Rebecca sighed, "In any case, we have to make this wrong right. There will be a dinner held in honor of the Knights tonight at Rockefeller, you will be going, and I expect you to have a glowing report on Nathan Royal Scott by ten tonight. The only way to fix this unfortunately is to kiss his ass, and vow to find out who is responsible for this."

Lucas nodded. "Rockefeller tonight."

"Severe ass kissage, apologies, whatever you have to do to prevent him from taking legal action against us. You got it James."

Lucas nodded again.

"Now get out of my office and send in the next _victim_."

xxxx

"Make it stop Peyton!" Brooke whined. She hit Peyton on the shoulder, "Say demon dream I command you to stop!"

"Hey don't hit me," Peyton said swiveling her hip into Brooke, "I'm taller than you, and more threatening."

Brooke crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Whatever, you're a twig. I could take your ass down in seconds."

Peyton breezed into the kitchen.

Brooke followed after her. She missed how her high heels used to clank on the floors of their old apartment. The first thing she was going to do with her next check was buy hardwood floors. "P. Sawyer, are you listening to me?"

"Partially,"

"Thanks _friend_,"

"Sorry," Peyton apologized, "I have an interview with Haley James' management team, Jake got me in." She still couldn't believe that a month ago Jake signed a contract to be in Haley's band. He had only met with Haley a couple of times, but Jake was the best fiancé ever, so he had asked Haley if she had any employment opportunities for his favorite girl.

Haley said she would see what she could do and now Peyton was meeting with them. She stopped gushing for a second and focused on her best friend. Brooke was dressed for work. She wore a black business pantsuit with jewelry that she had designed herself.

"Okay, now you can tell me about your _erotic_ Lucas dreams."

"It's so wrong," Brooke complained. She took a seat at the table, "I mean it's not wrong, but I've already established that Lucas James isn't getting any more service at this gas station. The pumps are dry."

Peyton laughed. "The pumps aren't so dry obviously because Lucas is filling up your dreams."

Brooke pointed to Peyton, "Wipe that stupid smile off your face,"

"What?" Peyton said wide-eyed and teasing. "You're a psychologist, you don't need me to tell you what your dreams mean." Peyton peered into the fridge, "What do you want? Bacon, pancakes, eggs?"

"I'm going to get coffee and a bagel." Brooke grabbed her purse. "I need to start having sex again, because sexual fantasies about Lucas James isn't going to work anymore."

"Are you sure?" Peyton teased. "The Brooke in your dreams seems very satisfied by Lucas' um…_methods_."

"Go to hell Peyton," Brooke stormed towards the door. She paused and turned around, "And just because you and Jayden are so sensitive I'm kidding. I'm not mad at you."

"Oh and Brooke," Peyton said quickly. "Jayden was here this morning and he took all your Clothes/Bros designs, don't ask me why."

Brooke shook her head, "That _boy_?"

xxxx

"Good morning Addison," Jayden said placing down a cup of coffee in front of her.

She looked up at him curiously and then pulled her glasses down low. "You never buy me coffee."

"Because I usually don't have any reason to. Your father owns this company so you spend most of your time talking down to people. I'm allergic to people who spend most of their time bitching."

Addison crossed her arms. She had spent most of the morning reading about Nathan Scott's supposed death. She was searching for news on his reaction.

Jayden was still standing over her.

"When most people give me coffee I don't drink it because I assume it's poisoned." Addison leered at him, "Would you poison me?"

Jayden half-smirked but didn't answer.

"Five minutes,"

"I recently ran into a woman who has ideas for a clothing company."

"No,"

"What do you mean _No_?' Jayden challenged.

"No, my dad's company already represents enough clothing companies. He told me that he wants to spend more time focusing on lifestyle, lifestyle that doesn't involve new clothing companies." She stressed.

Even though she had turned him down Jayden was already pulling out Brooke and Peyton's sketches. "She calls it Clothes/Bros and…"

"Jay…"

Jayden placed down Brooke's designs in front of Addison anyways. "You can at least look at it." He clenched his jaw. "She's a genius. Don't tell me you've seen anything like that with the other clothing companies your father represents."

Addison peered down at the sketches, "Do you already have a marketing pitch?'

"I do,"

Addison nodded slowly, "I'll consider,"

xxxx

"Good morning Brooke," Rachel greeted breezily as she strutted beside Brooke.

Brooke pulled her sunglasses over her head, "Morning,"

"You know what today is right," Rachel chirped with a devious glint in her eyes. She was purposely wearing her favorite low cut top and a short denim mini. Her outfit wasn't exactly work appropriate but it was Halloween so certain exceptions could be made.

"Today is the day when my craziest patients stroll into my office complaining about seeing werewolves. And Miss Wilkins, will be following up with me on her fascination to find the _real_ Edward Cullen."

"Who is that?" Rachel asked wrinkling her nose.

"A character in some book. I had to research it so I could understand Miss Wilkins fascination." Brooke opened her office door. It was freezing. She placed down her briefcase and turned on the heat.

"I could never be a psychologist," Rachel mused, "Because I don't have the patience to listen to some nut job fantasize about someone in a book. Miss Wilkins must be a virgin, or else she's never taken a ride on the Jayden train."

"He's _my_ friend," Brooke pointed out.

"So, I can't exactly say the Lucas train because you already clawed him up. Lucas James is yours, I'm allowing you to keep his sexy ass, but don't be a greedy bitch. Jayden is mine."

"_Bitch_," Brooke said with a smile, "Jayden isn't your type."

"My eyes tell me that he is," Rachel placed her hand underneath her chin, "I saw him naked before."

"He told me," Brooke said not really wanting to talk to Rachel about Jayden. "You walked in on him while he was showering."

"I know he liked it," Rachel said. "So anyways I'll pretend to care and ask you how are things going with Lucas," Rachel rolled her eyes to prove the point that she didn't care even though she did.

Brooke contemplated if she wanted to tell Rachel about her dreams. Rachel probably had dreams like that all the time, so she probably wouldn't think anything of it. Brooke sighed and then walked towards her door to close it. "My first session isn't until 9:30 so we have some time." Brooke rolled her eyes, "And I can't believe I'm sharing this with you."

"Why not? Friends share things," Rachel said sneakily.

Brooke took a seat across from Rachel and crossed her legs. "If I hear you repeat this to anyone whether it's Jayden or Peyton…"

"My lips are sealed."

Brooke raised her hand and balled her fist. She looked down and shook her head laughing. "I guess I really need someone to talk to."

"Are you having dreams about Peyton?" Rachel asked with a grin. "You too could easily be a hot lesbian couple, kind of like Lindsay and Sam, except you guys are actually pretty."

"First of all don't ever compare me to Lindsay Lohan, and second of all Peyton is like my sister, we would never go there."

"Don't knock it until you tried it," Rachel sung.

"Why am I not surprised."

Rachel smiled smugly, "So you had something to tell me,"

Brooke rested her tongue against her cheek, "I um…have been having some very err…"

"Don't be shy just spit it out." Rachel encouraged eager for some juicy details.

"Lucas and I haven't talked lately but I can't get him out of my head. Especially at nighttime."

Rachel clapped her hands, "Your body wants Lucas' tools. I guess **Brooking** yourself just won't do anymore."

"I don't want Lucas' tools, and last time I checked he had _one_ tool,"

"One satisfying tool?" Rachel purred.

Brooke declined to comment.

"Must've been top of the line because your dream gives his sex drive _five_ stars."

xxxx

It was 40 degrees in Manhattan so Haley didn't draw that much attention in one of Lucas' sweatshirts and shades. She had taken the subway to Nathan's apartment. It was bold of her because reporters were probably camped outside waiting for a comment. When she arrived she was surprised to find out that no one was waiting.

Haley hesitated for a few moments before she went inside Nathan's building. The lobby was eerily quiet. No one was sitting at the desk, and the television was turned on mute. Haley went to the elevator and was surprised to see Nathan walk out.

"Nathan," she managed. Haley didn't want to apologize for what happened to him this morning, or ask him if he was okay, she just wanted to talk. Haley was a little unnerved because she felt like she was stalking him? Nathan didn't invite her over, but yet here she was in his lobby.

She liked his company, and she didn't need to understand why.

He looked at her, more like glared at her.

Her smile fell.

"Haley," He said slowly. "Do you want to trash your reputation?"

"I don't care about my reputation. I care about you." It had slipped out before she could control it. Haley swallowed and wished that there was a rewind button. What monster did she just unleash? For five months they hadn't talked and here she was practically confessing that he stayed on her mind everyday.

For countless days she wondered what was going on in Nathan's world. His world wasn't her world because he hung with a different crowd than she did, but yet Nathan was the realest person she had met. He didn't apologize for who he was, and he never tried to conform to what society expected him to be, unless it was a badass.

"I was in town,"

"No you weren't," Nathan stated. He started to walk away.

Haley reached for his arm, "Nate,"

He stopped when she called him Nate.

"Okay I'm a liar I wasn't in town. It took me a half hour to get here, but in any case I'm here."

"You could've left a message just like everyone else." Nathan said through clenched teeth. He couldn't bring himself to look at Haley. "If you ask me someone did me a favor." His heart was beating ridiculously fast. "Me _dying_ probably wouldn't be the worst thing that happened to this world."

Haley gripped onto his arm tighter. She reminded herself that she and Nathan hadn't talked in _five months_ so she could be coming on more than a little strong. Nathan probably wanted to be alone. He was walking away and she grabbed him. Why was she doing this? Haley tried to let him go but she only succeeded in holding onto him tighter.

"Do you want to die?" Nathan said through gritted teeth as he looked down at the floor.

How could she answer that question? Of course she didn't.

Nathan pulled his arm free, "That's what I thought. Stay away from me," His eyes looked so sad when he told her that.

She thought of Lucas. When Brooke pushed him away he fought at first like his life depended on it. He only stopped when Brooke gave him no other ultimatum. She wanted to fight for Nathan but how could she?

Haley tried to find the courage that made her take the subway on a whim to see him, but she couldn't. Her hands dropped down by her sides as she watched him. "Nathan," she said so low that he couldn't hear her.

The door swung behind him and he was already gone.

xxxx

Brooke knew that she shouldn't have talked to Rachel about her Lucas' fantasies. Every time Rachel paged her to let her know when the next patient was in she would draw reference to their conversation.

"Brooke, your one o' clock is here and she brought a _screwdriver_ with her,"

"Brooke, Mr. Laws is ready to see you, he brought his hammer, and it's a big one."

God _Rachel_.

The door opened and Brooke's next patient Anne Andrews shuffled inside. Brooke stood up to greet her. "Hi," she extended her hand. "Nice to see you again Anne,"

"You too," Anne said avoiding eye contact. Her eyeliner was smeared and a few dark stains marked her sunken cheeks. "Did you read about Nathan Scott?"

Brooke's eyes darted to Anne in surprise. _Nathan_. "No," she tried to appear as professional as possible, "What happened to him?"

She and Nathan had their arguments, but that didn't mean she wanted anything to happen to him. Anne wasn't speaking fast enough for her tastes, if she could she would leap onto the table and shake the woman by the shoulders. "Is he okay?" Brooke asked in a leveled tone.

"He…He's fine." Anne reached in her purse for some tissues. "I know he's probably hurting. I just wish I could be there for him. I wish I could hold him and…"

Brooke raised her chin slightly. "Anne, you don't know him."

Anne snapped her head in Brooke's direction.

"Since your husband left you…" Brooke chose her words carefully, "How have you been dealing with that?"

"I don't think about Peter anymore. He left me for some blonde bimbo with no meat on her bones, and a permanent attitude. If Peter wants to be with her, then he can, but I need to be with Nathan." Anne looked down sadly. "I'm sure I hurt him in the past."

Brooke decided that it was best not to talk. Whenever Anne looked at her she just nodded. Her condition had worsened from the last time they talked. Brooke jotted down something on her pad.

"What are you writing?" Anne asked timidly.

"Nothing," Brooke said.

"You just wrote something. What does it say?" Anne's eyes darted between Brooke and the pad. "You think I did it don't you?" She was crying now uncontrollably.

"Anne, I don't think you've done anything." Brooke stood up. She walked slowly over to Anne so she wouldn't intimidate her. Man it really was _Halloween_. "We can't help who we love, you were with Peter for four years."

"Five!" she screamed loudly.

"Five," Brooke corrected quickly. "He hurt you and it's okay to feel pain. You're not going to rebound just like that." Brooke kept her eyes on Anne the entire time. "It takes time and patience. Lots of patience."

"You think I did it." Anne continued.

"I'm still not sure about what you're referring to."

"The obituary, it was all over the news. Someone wrote in the paper that Nathan was found dead in his apartment. That he was shot three times. Once in the head, once in the heart, and then…" Anne paused. "I didn't do it!" she slammed her hands on Brooke's desk.

xxxx

On her lunch break Brooke found herself at the last place she expected to be. She stood outside of the building housing the newspaper Lucas worked for. Out of all the newspapers in Manhattan of course he had to be working at the one where bad shit went down. Brooke quickly stepped into her role of not caring, she was here on business, and as a part time friend for Nathan. She was a _part time friend_ because the other half of the time she couldn't stand his ass.

Her session with Anne Andrews was bizarre to say the least. Brooke had seen her share of troubled patients obviously, but never anything like Anne. She seemed so desperate for Brooke to believe that she had nothing to do with the obituary, that her attempts were counter productive.

Brooke couldn't go to the police because she had no firm reason to believe Anne was a harm to herself or Nathan. And also there were the patient confidentiality laws. She figured that could at least talk to Lucas about the obituary and determine if Anne was a person of interest.

If Anne fit the bill then she could only do so much. Lucas would have to go from there, and find some way to get his own leads, not including her. She wrestled with the decision to come to Lucas because of their past fling, and because she took her job very seriously.

It was one thing if Anne knew something about this, but another if she didn't. There was a fine line that Brooke had to cross, and she was very aware of that.

A few minutes later she watched him from across the room. Lucas was busily scribbling something down. A pencil was in between his teeth and he was checking something on his computer. She was Brooke Davis; and if anyone should be unnerved it should be him.

God she just needed to go over to him and get it over with. Brooke strutted over to Lucas; eyes followed her as she walked. At the sound of her heels he turned his head and a smile appeared on his face.

"Brooke," He stood up, "What are you doing here?" He couldn't hide his surprise if he tried.

"I heard about what happened this morning," Brooke said all business.

"You read it?" Lucas asked with a frown.

"No I heard about it,"

"Brooke," Lucas said softly.

"What?" she asked.

"Could you at least _look_ at me?" When she did he smiled. "I'm not that hideous am I?"

Brooke got a quick flash of Lucas dressed up as a cowboy. Damn dreams! "Could I borrow you for a second?"

"You can borrow me whenever," Lucas said, "And you don't have to return me. I can be yours." He was attempting to be lighthearted but Brooke was stone serious. Lucas clenched his jaw and looked down at his Dockers. "I always have time for you." Lucas grabbed his jacket. "So what's up?"

"Wait until we get outside," Brooke suggested. "We can talk about it over lunch or something." What was wrong with her suggesting lunch? They could easily have this conversation outside the building but of course she had to say _lunch_.

Fifteen minutes later Brooke and Lucas sat instead a toasty Manhattan sub shop. It was raining outside now so people were rushing past with colorful umbrellas. She planned on talking to Lucas about Anne but yet they had been sitting in silence for the last couple of minutes. Lucas was looking at her, but she was looking everywhere but at him.

"I know we haven't talked in a while," Lucas said in the attempt to initiate conversation again.

"I shouldn't be telling you this because I'm breaking a few laws," Brooke looked down at the table at first and then she found Lucas' eyes. She could see that he cared so much by the way he was looking at her. For a second she was sucked back into his vortex. His pretty smiles, reassuring words…and then she remembered his lie.

_His deal-breaking lie_. So what if she was dreaming about him, that didn't necessarily mean that she wanted to get back with him. Brooke broke the gaze so she could gather her thoughts.

"I saw a patient today and she talked to me about Nathan," Brooke lowered her voice. "Before I start, I need you promise me that you won't link me to this."

Lucas' eyebrows furrowed. "You have my word."

"I don't put too much stock in Lucas James words these days."

"You're going to have to trust me at some point." Lucas said. He took a sip of his soda, "So you said you had a patient and she talked to you about Nathan."

"She just broke up with her boyfriend and she's been having a lot of difficulty. Anne…let's just call her Brenda for now. Brenda has been dealing with her heartache by focusing on other things. I suggested she spend time with family, rediscover the things that she used to love, because she changed her life for Peter, and I thought she was making progress."

Lucas nodded as he listened intently.

"But she came in today talking about Nathan and that threw me off, because we never discussed Nathan before. It appears as if she forged a relationship with him in her head." Brooke shook her head, "She was hysterical about the obituary and then she kept claiming that she didn't do it, and that I thought she was lying." Brooke pursed her lips, "Perhaps her guilt was misplaced for something else, but I got the feeling that she really thought she was responsible."

Lucas considered Brooke's angle, "That is out there."

"I'm not accusing her Lucas. I'm just asking you what do you think."

"I think," Lucas brought his hands together, "I think that I'm honored that you came to me. You didn't have too."

"I shouldn't have,"

"I'm not a cop so I have limited options." Lucas ran his hands over his buzzed hair, "But she definitely sounds like a person of interest."

xxxx

_They were driving through town like they always did on Sundays. Dan and Deb were up front and Nathan was in the back. He played with his toys, G.I. Joes and Ninja Turtles. Over the last few months he had grown used to spending all of his time with his toys. Sundays were set-aside for the Scott family because the week was filled with events for the Mayor to attend, and malls for his mom to frequent._

_When they got to the park Nathan eagerly pulled the kite from the trunk. Deb picked him up in her arms and took him to the edge of the river._

_"Watch me Nate, watch me," she said with excited eyes. "I'm going to show you how to fly." Seconds later the kite was in the air billowing like a free bird in the overcast morning._

_The clouds were grey but the kite was so colorful against the bleak settings._

_Deb started to run and Nathan tagged along behind her. All the while his eyes was on the kite flying so high in the sky. He wanted to fly like the kite; he wanted to be the kite, because he knew it was happy._

_He chased after his mom for a few seconds and then he stopped collapsing onto the damp ground. He was exhausted. His legs couldn't take him any further. _

_"Honey are you okay?" Deb asked. She glowered at Dan who was on the phone yelling at someone. "Couldn't he leave work alone for one damn second?" She ruffled Nathan's hair. "I'll be right back."_

_"Okay," Nathan said. "The kite,"_

_"Oh," Deb handed him the kite, "Watch it for me okay,"_

_"Sure mom," _

_As Deb stalked away in Dan's direction Nathan looked up at the kite. He heard someone whisper. He turned his head in the direction of the woods. _

_The whispering stopped._

_Nathan sat up._

_The whispering started again. _

_A man emerged from the woods. He smiled and then his smile fell. He pointed at Nathan and then shaped his together to form a gun. "Bang, Bang," He said._

xxxx

Nathan ran around Central Park. It was raining outside but the rain didn't bother him. He closed his eyes as droplets cascaded down his face and coated his upper lip. He regretted treating Haley so horribly. He didn't want to brush her off, but he didn't have a choice.

Some sick fuck was sending him death threats and writing obituaries in _honor_ of his life. Nathan didn't want Haley to have a part in the madness. He bowed his head and started to run faster at the thought of Haley's face when he told her to stay away from him. He had caused a lot of pain in his life, but he never wanted to cause her pain.

Nathan opened his eyes and looked up to the sky. He saw a dark blue kite flying high in the turbulent winds. Nathan focused on the field around him and he found a little boy with his parents running for shelter. The kite flew freely in the air behind them.

Nathan shivered and started to run faster.

xxxx

Later that night, Brooke stepped into her dark apartment. She flipped on the light switch and gazed around. The day was just so off. Yes, it was Halloween but seriously? She pulled off her shoes and went to the fridge. Brooke pulled out the cake she had brought Peyton and Jayden the other day and prepared to eat the rest.

She needed a lot of cake to deal with this day.

Someone knocked at the door, "Oh god," she sighed. Brooke trudged towards it. "Who is it and what do you want?"

"It's Jayden,"

"Ohh," Brooke opened the door so happy to see him. He always had a way of brightening up her day. Brooke threw her arms around him.

Jayden hugged her back but only for a few seconds, "What's wrong?" He asked.

The only thing she hated about him was that he could make her cry. Not purposely of course, but he could always tell when something was wrong, and he would drop everything to try and fix it.

In some ways Lucas and Jayden were alike, which was why she fell for Lucas so quickly.

"What's going on out there?" Brooke asked referring to the car alarms going off outside and the yells.

"It's Halloween, people are going fucking crazy," Jayden replied. He closed the door behind him; "You're not doing anything tonight?"

"Depends, I had the craziest day," Brooke gave Jayden a you wouldn't believe me if I told you look. "What are you doing tonight? If I remember correctly you like to party hard on Halloween."

"I did, but after a while it got a little old." Jayden smirked. "For some reason after partying on Halloween I always woke up outside."

"Drunk boy," Brooke tsked. She was sitting on the couch but she made a grabbing motion for the cake. "I can't reach," she said in a soft baby voice.

Jayden crossed his arms and looked down at her.

"Please Jay,"

"Sure," He went into the kitchen. "So what happened today?"

"Peyton told me that you took my Clothes/Bros sketches. Am I going to have to sue you?" she narrowed her eyes at him and wagged her finger.

"Sue me?" Jayden asked audaciously, "How could you sue such a loveable face B. Davis."

"Ha!"

"What?" His dimples appeared, "I'm a nice guy."

"Sure you are until someone messes with the kid." She was referring to him, "Or me and Peyton, I've seen you transform like a beast coming out of the water." She laughed just because she needed too. She didn't want to think about Anne, or the confidentiality rules she broke.

"I guess I can be a little rough in the woods when it comes to people that mess with you or Peyton. But I've been good since we started talking again." He handed her the slice of cake, "And once again we got distracted from you telling me about your day."

"My designs?"

"They're at my apartment. I'm working on something for you," Jayden took a bite of Brooke's cake filling his mouth before she could ask another question.

Brooke hit him in the head, "I hate when you lie to me drunk boy,"

xxxx

"There's going to be a party tonight in honor of the Knights," Lucas said as he walked into Haley's room. She was sitting on her bed playing the guitar. "You okay?"

"Yeah?" she said with a small laugh. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because…" Lucas said slowly, "You're sitting on your bed in the silence playing the instrumental of Hallelujah." He walked into her room and flopped down on her bed. "It's a full moon tonight."

"The crazies are out."

"Don't you just love the crazies?" Lucas asked playfully.

"Not when the crazies go after the people I care about. " Haley stared into Lucas' eyes. "I care about him,"

"Nathan,"

"Yes, and it's crazy because we haven't talked but when I saw him today it was like everything was the same." Haley pulled her guitar from around her shoulders, "He won't tell me he's scared but I know he is." She placed her hands to her eyes, "You must think I'm crazy."

"How could I, you listened to me cry about Brooke."

Haley smiled a little, "And you did cry like a big baby."

Lucas' face reddened, "Okay, enough with the Lucas bashing." He fiddled around with the guitar strings. "Sometimes I wish I was a private investigator."

"Well it's Halloween you can be Sherlock Holmes and no one will think you're crazy."

"Brooke told me about a patient that was acting highly suspicious. She was talking about Nathan, and the obituary, and she kept saying she didn't do it. I wish that I could talk to her. I feel that she might know something."

Haley sat up with furrowed eyebrows, "Did Brooke say if she said anything else."

"No, which is why I have a lead but I can't follow it. Anne could be an innocent woman with issues, or she could be more than that, but Brooke is the only one that can determine that." Lucas reached for his phone, "I'm going to call Brooke and see if she wants to come with me,"

"Do you really think she'll say yes?"

"I don't know what she'll say but I'm not going to just fade into the background. I've faded all my life, and I'm tired of fading." Lucas dialed in Brooke's number.

xxxx

"Nate what's going on?" Tim asked worried.

"Nothing Tim," Nathan said with a heavy sigh, "I have a dumb ass party to go to,"

"You going?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because," Tim handed Nathan the newspaper, "I might not be that smart but I can see when something is wrong. And something is horribly wrong here."

Before Nathan could answer they heard three loud knocks at the door.

Tim flinched.

Something dropped on the floor.

Nathan glanced at Tim, "Stay here."

"Dude we need to get some security or something because this shit is not right."

"We don't need any fucking security," Nathan growled. He didn't mean to direct his anger at Tim either. "Whoever it is wants me not you. No one's going to touch you Tim."

Tim laughed nervously, "I'm a big boy I can protect myself I…"

"Shh," Nathan said. He glanced out the peephole, he saw nothing, so he opened the door. Nathan clenched his jaw as he turned his face to the right and then to the left. _Nothing_.

A tiny blue box wrapped with a white ribbon was at his feet. Nathan bent down to pick it up. He untied the ribbon and it dropped to the floor. Then he opened the box.

He found a note splattered with something red.

**Bang. Bang. You're dead**.

xxx**Brucas**xxx**Naley**xxx**Jeyton**

**AN**: **THANK YOU** so much guys! Honestly I expected to come back to 2 reviews since I have been on hiatus for so long. I don't ever think I can thank ya'll enough for being so awesome. I honestly feel like I have the best reviewers ever because you guys really did welcome this story back, and it's nice to be writing this story again. I was gone for a while but this story was always at the top of mind. I wanted to give you guys some mystery, because not only is it Halloween, but I still have to set up the major plot line of this story which revolves around Nathan and his gifts. Thank you so much again! I'm going to try my best to get in another update before Friday…because I've made you'll wait long enough for new chapters.

**flipflopgal**- Thanks for reviewing! Brooke is so much more stubborn than Lucas! He had a long way to go to get back in her good graces, but her 'dreams' prove that she really does miss him.

**Shelley**- Thanks for reviewing Shelley! I was really worried about the jump forward because I thought it would be SO confusing. I'm sorry if I confused you a little but honestly not much has happened in that time, I real explain what happened, with Brooke and Lucas' separation, Nathan and Haley's, and everyone else though. And lol 'oh dear Brucas' the complications these too run into. Brooke can see that Lucas is fighting, but I don't think she will be satisfied for a while. She does still want him though so her stubbornness is balanced out by her desire to be close to him. And Naley:) their separation was probably the best thing for them because now Haley wants to be closer to him. She had time to think and she realized that she still wants to get Nathan Scott. And ha ha, I write this story at work sometimes so I'm all to familiar with the evil eye from the boss, thanks for reading:)

**Jess2303**- Thanks for reviewing! I know Naley might have seemed troubled in this chapter, but no worries, drama, angst, and Nathan broodiness is perfect for bringing these two together. Hope you liked this chapter.

**othfan326**- I AM back! Thanks for having me back lol. And I apologize for being gone for so long. While writing 5 months into the _future_ I instantly saw the opportunities with a jump forward. Brooke has time to work on her anger towards Lucas; Haley has time to understand her feelings for Nate ect. Yes, and Lucas would've fought for Brooke, but she told him not to, she said she couldn't risk her job over him, so I'm definitely going to give you guys that flashback soon so you can see why he didn't fight. I think you smell right about the triangle. Only more reason for Lucas to fight, and there is no better way to fight unless it's against competition! I hope I gave you enough Brucas in this chapter, and thank you so much for reviewing!

**TeamxxBrucasxx**- I know it's been forever, which is why I rushed this chapter. I had to make it up to you guys for taking such a long break. And stubborn Brooke is definitely a difficult one, but at least she went to Lucas to tell him about her patient, she's making some progress. Thanks for reviewing!

**Erika x3**- Hi Erika thank you for reviewing! Jayden is in love with Brooke because he had history with her before Lucas came along. He never got over her, and he still isn't, but Jayden respects that he hasn't been in Brooke's life for ages, if Brooke wants to be with Lucas then he won't get in the way, he just wants her to be happy, even if that means accepting her with Lucas. I missed Bevin in this chapter; she should be back in the next one, with some more crazy antics lol.

**Ashley**- Thank you Ashley for reviewing. Thanks for reading after I went away for a long time, and I couldn't forget about this story, I love writing the mystery of it.

**TypoKween**- LOL, I'm glad that I could make you laugh, I really do try. Witty:) What a compliment thank you:) And I made sure Rachel was in this chapter just for you. Hope she made you smile a little. Thank you as always for reviewing.

**Brucas3Naley23**- Thank you for reviewing! Don't worry I can't forget about this story. Too much is going on here for me to forget. And thanks for coming back to read it:)

**ChadAndSophie**- Jelena it's been sooo long! It would be a shame if I abandoned this story. I love writing it too much, probably one of my favorites. And yes I will do flashbacks, to clear up the lapses in time. Nate is very concerned about Haley's safety, he sees himself as bad luck, and he doesn't want to get her involved. Time apart has only strengthened Nate and Hales feelings for each other. And you don't have to worry about Jayden replacing Lucas, they both like her, but Lucas is fighting. He doesn't want to fade, and I would say that right now Jayden isn't fighting. He's not trying to make Brooke 'love him again' because he knows about Lucas. No Chris this chapter, possibly the next one. Hope this update was quick enough. Thanks Jelena.

**naleyalways4eva**- Thank you for reviewing! And sorry for making you wait so long!

**Kristen**- Hi Kristen, I know it seems like a few years since I last wrote this. No to permanent hiatus…that would be evil on my part. Lucas was definitely depressed without her. When she came around he was going through a rough patch and she brought him out of it, so when she left him, his world crashed around him again. Without Lucas in her life she went from cherry to mean. Peyton and Jayden probably felt like they were friends with a militant while Lucas was gone. Brooke told him not to fight and laid out all the best reasons why he shouldn't…but she obviously still expected Luke to fight. LOL! I'm so sorry to confuse you, I actually like Jayden too, and I respect him for not being pushy with her and trying to argue that he knew Brooke before Lucas did…'the gloves are back on' and Lucas realizes that he can't let Brooke call all the shots anymore, because she says one things, but a lot of time means another. Thanks for coming back Kristen:)

**whiters**- Hey! I'm glad that you liked the time jump. And don't worry I won't spend too much time on the past flashbacks, because I'm all about keeping the story moving. The last five months weren't that exciting, so there's not too much to discuss there. Thank you for reviewing!

**carebearxo8**- Thank you! Wow, I really can't believe you read all 15 chapters! I tried to re-read over everything I wrote one day and I couldn't do it, so thank you for having the patience to do so lol. And thank you so much for all the compliments they are greatly appreciated and definitely brought a smile to my face. And yes, that chapter…wouldn't it be something if the room had been a baby room…lol. Everyone would've been like…WHATTT? Lol, but I like Lucas James way better than Lucas Scott, because I think Scott is a mess…with a few exceptions when he had been with Brooke on the show. And love you too! Thank you.

**brucas333**- Thank you so much for reviewing and jumps up and down because I'm so glad you liked it.

**purplemu****d**- Happy belated birthday! Hope you got tons of gifts and cake:) Oh and no worries about not being able to leave reviews! There are so many stories on this sight that I want to read, but I never get around to it, so I completely understand. And thank you for the 'heartfelt' comment; I want you guys to feel what the characters are feeling, because if you don't then the story isn't believable. Nathan was on the defensive this chapter, but with good reason. He's scared of how close they're getting again, and the magnitude of his feelings. Thanks so much for reviewing.


	17. Circus

**AN**: Once again it has been FAR too long, I apologize for the lengthy space in between the last two updates. Life has been so hectic lately, but I haven't forgotten about this story, and I hope that you guys haven't as well. I want to thank everyone that reviewed last chapter, because this story wouldn't be nearly as fun to write without the support and love you guys have been giving it. I hope this chapter is worthy after being gone so long.

Chapter 17- Circus

The event was as extravagant as Lucas had expected it to be. Caviar, fine wine, and expensive cheese were just a few of the attractions. Lucas felt underdressed in his black slacks, Calvin Klein button down shirt and tie, because all the men were wearing tuxedos. Conversations about the economy, property, and vacations to Dubai were going on around him. If there was ever a time when he felt like he didn't fit in it was now.

He felt like a freshman back home in Tennessee, nervous because he had never been part of the popular crowd. He kept to himself, and busied his time with his favorite classic novels, or original writings that he wished to publish one day. It took him up until junior year to find his place, because junior year was when he decided to play basketball. Lucas looked around once more feeling like a lost sheep in a field. The event was in honor of the NBA Knights, but he didn't hear one conversation about basketball or the Knights season.

Lucas felt like a failure because this was _his_ job. He was a reporter. He was paid to mingle and be nosy. Sighing he placed down the ballpoint pen he held firmly in his hand. It had been like a lifeline. When someone looked over at him he would pretend to write, even if it was his name Lucas Eugene James over and over again like a pre-school student.

At this point Lucas couldn't tell what upset him the most. The feeling that he was going to get nowhere with this story, because Nathan Scott was nowhere to be seen, or the fact that he had invited Brooke Davis but she was MIA as well. Why did he still expect so much from her? Yes, Brooke showed up at _his_ office with some crazy story about a patient, but she showed up on her own free will. He took that as a sign that maybe she did want to mend the bridges between them.

She was breaking confidentiality for him, which made Lucas feel like he was gaining back some of her trust. A waiter stopped in front of him. Lucas slowly looked up. The waiter's expression was frozen and his small eyes narrowed at Lucas as if he should understand him without saying a word. Lucas flipped the page in his pad so the odd waiter wouldn't see _Lucas E. James_ scribbled over and over. "Um can I help you?" Lucas asked.

"Actually you can sir. There are limited tables and you're taking up an entire table by yourself. Would you mind standing or finding a table with an empty seat?" He raised his chin and then looked away dismissively, "That's all," And the waiter walked away.

_Wow okay_. Lucas pushed himself upwards. As he stood he noticed that a few people were looking at him. A woman in an elegant cinnamon colored dress looked his way. Her cold eyes drifted down to his shoes and then she placed her hand to her mouth to giggle. She was actually giggling at _him_. Self-consciously Lucas looked down at his shoes. At that moment he realized that the back of his slacks was tucked into his black sock. He adjusted it, so his pants fell down around his shoe. _So that was funny_?

Feeling as if he was in need of air Lucas made his way towards the exit. The editor and chief wouldn't kill him if Nathan didn't show up right? That would be beyond his control. He thought over the possibility some more and then came to the conclusion that his editor and chief, the dragon lady, would probably expect him to be resourceful and show up at Nathan's apartment.

Lucas' cell phone vibrated in his pocket. Hoping that it was Brooke he fished it out quickly. Much to his disappointment it was just Skills. Lucas answered, "Skills, what's going on?"

"Sup homeboy don't put on that fake cheery voice for me. What's up? Are you at the event."

"Yeah I'm here," Lucas said dryly. He smiled because Skills could always tell when he was bullshitting. "Nathan isn't here, and I think Brooke might just stand me up, but whatever."

"Noah!" Bevin yelled.

Lucas winced and pulled the phone away from his ear, "Uh Skills, next time we're on the phone and Bevin's around just give me a heads up. Like maybe a warning before I become totally deaf in my right ear." Lucas took a seat in a stiff velvet chair facing a spectacular view of the city. "So what are you guys up to for the night?"

"Bev actually had a crazy idea. Luke, I'm not trying to interfere or anything, but I was thinking that we could just show up there. Bevin and I will stay out of you way, but it's Halloween dawg and my baby wants some caviar."

Lucas had to grin. "Why on earth would you want to come here?"

"Ask Bevin, I just wanted to make sure it was okay with you before we just showed up."

He could actually use a friendly face right now. "If they let you guys in then you're in."

"Okay, well best of luck with everything." Skills offered, "I have a feeling that you'll get your story and your girl."

xxxx

"I shouldn't even be going to this thing." Brooke complained.

"Yeah, you should because you gotta be the Lois Lane to Lucas' Clark Kent," Peyton teased with her mouth open in a teasing smile.

"Oh shut your whorish mouth." Brooke muttered.

"Now, now girls, sisters don't fight." Jayden stated teasingly.

"You have some explaining to do mister." Brooke pointed at him, "My designs are gone. Do you have any idea where they are?"

Peyton turned to Jayden, "Jay, it would be best to run. Attack dog Brooke has taken over and it will only be a matter of time before the convulsions and foaming of the mouth begins. I'll sacrifice myself for you because I love you." Peyton whispered the last part, "Run Forrest, Run,"

"Everything is a joke to you two isn't it?" Brooke stared into the mirror. She wasn't mad at anyone in particular, just herself. Her anger stemmed from the fact that she felt like she was chasing Lucas now! After seeing him earlier in the day she was left with mixed feelings. On one hand it felt good to just talk to him normally. Lucas had a lot to say, she could listen to him talk for days, on the condition that she wasn't mad at him. But their meeting was also awkward because of the circumstances.

Jayden sat down on Brooke's bed. A baseball cap was twisted over his shaggy mane of hair, "You look pretty Brooke."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "If this was Carrie, then you would be dead."

Jayden clutched his heart and fell back on the bed.

"_Dead_," Brooke said again and this time she pointed at him.

"Brooke," Peyton stood. She reached for a brush and started to comb her hair, "You know we love you right. As your best-friends Jayden and I are suggesting that you take a chill pill. It's just a ball, and even if you and Lucas are brought together again by Crazy Anne's wacky ass then so be it."

"Crazy Anne?" Jayden asked confused as he sat up.

"Some crazy bitch that basically admitted to writing that obituary for Nathan Scott." Peyton explained as if it were normal.

Jayden was perplexed by this too. "Still don't know what you're talking about." He laid down on Brooke's pillow and closed his eyes, "Brooke, just have fun okay."

"I still want to know why you took my designs, you thief."

"The Shining is on," Jayden segued. "Jack Nicholson creeps the shit out of me until this day because of that movie."

Brooke's eyebrows furrowed, "Changing the subject again?"

"Red Rum, Red Rum," He croaked in the demonic child's voice and then broke into a fit of laughter. "That movie always scared the hell out of you Brooke." He wasn't ready to tell Brooke that he was trying to set up a business meeting for her. Jayden didn't want to get her hopes up until everything was confirmed and he got the green light.

"Here's Johnny!" Peyton yelled.

"You guys are on crack when together." Brooke sighed and looked into the mirror. She met Peyton's comforting eyes. "How do I look?"

"You look like Brooke Penelope Davis at the Oscars in an original Clothes/Bro's design, but it's from the couture line of course."

Brooke smoothed down the black dress around her stomach and allowed Peyton's words to sink in. "How should I wear my hair?"

"Down," Jayden said from the bed.

Brooke decided that she wasn't going to grill Jayden any further, at least not tonight. "Sorry for being a bitch guys."

"Being in love makes us all a bitch sometimes." Jayden said even though he hadn't been in love with anyone other than her. He looked away squashing the thought.

"I don't love Luke…" I started.

"You kinda do," Jayden cut off. "But from what I've seen of him I could tell that he loves you too. But I'm on side Brooke, if he hurts you, then I hurt him."

Brooke blew Jayden a kiss and then focused back on her thoughts. The more she thought about it, the less certain she was that Anne Andrews was the culprit of 'Nathangate' Anne was eccentric and odd but she wasn't evil.

xxxx

"We got in baby!" Skills cheered.

"I feel so rich!" Bevin gushed.

"Hey guys," Lucas greeted. If he weren't there reporting then he would've already started on his 1st glass of wine. They didn't serve _beer_; it must've been too cheap for the elite. "So how are you guys?"

"Better now that we're here. Hey Luke do you think Halle Berry would come to an event like this?" Skills rubbed his hands together and licked his lips, "Because I couldn't contain myself if H. Berry and I were in the same room. It would be on and poppin."

"Baby," Bevin said crossing her arms.

Lucas leaned against the wall silently losing his mind.

"If Halle Berry was in the room you better contain yourself. You don't need her when you got me. I work hard to give you everything you need." Bevin gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Now stop making me jealous before I go Naomi Campbell on you."

Skills looked at his girlfriend in surprise.

Bevin just giggled and then flashed her excited eyes at Lucas.

"Ohh I kinda like it when you talk to me like that, baby girl." Skills growled.

"So Noah, where is your Allie?"

"Allie is…"

"Lucas," Brooke said coming from the direction of the elevators. She looked positively stunning in a seductive black dress paired with dark velvet pumps and gold earrings. "Hi,"

"She's here," Lucas said speechlessly. His breath caught in his throat as he laid eyes on her. He swallowed and his cheeks flooded with warmth.

Skills pinched him.

"Oww," He said quietly, "What was that for?"

"If you stared any longer you would've started drooling Luke, and the glazed over love looks is kinda intense. Chill and be easy."

Lucas smiled and balled his fist tapping it against Skills. "I'll see you guys later."

Bevin giggled like a high school girl as she walked away with Skills. "He never gave up on you Allie, never."

Brooke dropped her clutch purse so she could hold it in front of her. "Have you seen Nathan yet?"

"No," Lucas shook his head, "I don't think he's going to come."

Brooke nodded slowly. She looked around them.

"You look beautiful Brooke," Lucas said honestly. He gave her an innocent smile, "Thank you for giving me the heads up about Anne."

"I really shouldn't have done that." Brooke sighed, "She's my patient and I broke the confidentiality clause for a ridiculous hunch. Lucas, Anne Andrews isn't the person that put the obituary in your paper. She's just a depressed woman looking for an Edward Cullen, and for some reason Nathan is her Edward."

"You read that book?" Lucas asked wrinkling his nose.

"No, I don't read books." Brooke blushed at how idiotic her answer sounded, "I mean I just read the books I have too. Staying cooped up with a book isn't my favorite pastime." She looked away from his baby blue orbs. She missed looking into those eyes, because they were always so honest.

_Forget me not blues_.

"So um…how is your writing going?"

"Not so well," Lucas said honestly.

This bothered Brooke but she tried not to let it show. Lucas had an obvious talent but he was letting it go to waste. The mood was slightly uncomfortable. "Where are the drinks?" So much for not sounding like an alcoholic.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan grunted as he stormed past.

Both Brooke and Lucas looked after her.

"There's your story." Brooke replied. "C'mon let's go."

xxxx

"Don't you just love that it's Halloween? We can walk around like ourselves, but still be in costume. Haley Jett, can't you tell that I'm totally trying to be Chris Keller."

"Oh my god I can so totally tell." Haley said with wide eyes.

"Okay what's wrong," Chris put on a serious face, "Do I have to talk to the Nathan again?"

"No," Haley waved her hand, "No, you don't. I don't even know why you're still so focused on us. You played matchmaker for us, but it didn't go anywhere so you should just let it go." Haley grabbed Chris' arm and dragged him into a coffee shop, "You want a pumpkin spice? I'll treat."

"Oh god," Chris pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and pretended to cry, "When did Haley James become such a defeatist?"

"Stop that your making a scene, and I really don't feel like signing autographs." Haley didn't want anyone to see her like this. She allowed her sandy brown hair to fall from her shoulders. "Nathan's world is crazy right now and he's made it clear that he doesn't want me in it."

"Jett, when a pit-bull bites your hand holding out a steak does that mean that it doesn't want to be fed?" Chris waited for her to answer.

Haley seemed slightly amused by his question, "Yes, but the steak isn't enough your hand must be included for the meal to be satisfying."

"My point is that pit bulls need love too. When they snap you got to return tender loving care. You're Nathan's kryptonite, we both know it. Save him."

"You care about him don't you," Haley said thoughtfully.

"Not him so much, I care about you….and please don't interpret that as romantic sparks because Chris Keller is too good to be tied down to one woman."

Haley giggled, "I love you Chris,"

"I love _me_ too,"

She gave him a hug just for cheering her up a little bit.

"What would you crazy kids do without me?"

"Oh the world would be a sad and dark lonely place," Haley said feeding his ego.

xxxx

"Hi Nathan," Brooke said as she walked over to him.

Nathan was sitting in the corner with a beer in his hands.

"I looked everywhere for beer and I couldn't find any." Lucas offered trying to ease into conversation.

Nathan glared at him darkly.

Lucas swallowed and then looked at Brooke.

She gave him a sympathetic smile.

_There was hope after all_. Lucas watched as Brooke took a seat next to Nathan. Just because he felt awkward hovering over Nathan he took a seat as well.

"What's up?" Brooke asked.

"_What's up_?" Nathan scowled. He tilted his head backwards to take a swig of beer, "What's up is that this world is fucked up." He looked down for a second as his eyes misted over. Nathan had no desire to fall apart in front of Brooke.

Brooke carefully placed her hand on his back to offer some support.

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked hoarsely.

"I'm sorry about the obituary Nate,"

"Why are you sorry Brooke? You didn't do it." He grumbled. He shook his shoulders causing her hand to fall. "I'm not some fucking freak show at a circus so you don't have to hover to make sure _it's_ okay."

Brooke rested her hands in her lap. "Yelling at the people that care about you is only going to make this harder." It felt odd admitting that she cared for Nathan because he had always been a jerk to her. "Haley's brother is a reporter for the newspaper that published the obituary."

Nathan sneered at him causing his nostrils to flare.

"He had nothing to do with it," Brooke said succinctly. "Lucas just wants to make things right. He wants to ask you a few questions and get your side of the story."

Nathan chuckled bitterly, "So he's here for a photo op and an article about why people want me fucking dead. I guess since everyone wants to know what's fucking going on in my life why don't you use this in your piece." Nathan stood up and threw the _bloodied_ paper that had been at his door on Lucas. "Hope your article is a success."

Brooke exhaled as she watched Nathan stomp away. "Okay Stormy isn't going to be easily swayed."

"Bang, bang, you're dead." Lucas read.

"Huh?"

Lucas shared the napkin with her, "This is more serious than I thought." He stood up as well.

"Uh Lucas you should give him some time." Brooke warned.

"He'll need months to deal with this and unfortunately I can't wait that long. Haley has security guards that have been watching her so maybe she could have some people watch Nathan."

"Don't suggest that to him or he might punch you in the face," Brooke said with a small smile. She bit her lip as she looked down at the napkin that Lucas had left behind. "He needs a friend right now Lucas, call Haley."

"No," Lucas said.

Brooke drew back surprised. "Haley is the only one that gets through to him."

"Haley is my twin." Lucas defended. "I don't want her anywhere near Nathan, because I hate to say it but he's a walking target. Someone wants him dead and they're obviously biding their time while playing these sick jokes."

"He's not fighting back, and I'm pretty sure that he's not fighting back because he feels like there is nothing to lose." Brooke crossed her arms and watched as Bevin and Skills danced on the ballroom floor. People were looking at them but Bevin was still shaking it like a saltshaker.

"I'm a superstar! A superstar!" she kept saying.

"I'm sorry Brooke, but I'm not going to willingly involve Haley in this situation." Lucas said.

xxxx

Nikki knocked on Peyton's door. When no one answered she knocked once again. She licked her blood red lips and then drew back with her arms crossed. _Why the fuck wasn't this bitch answering the door? _ A few seconds later Nikki came face to face with a tall dirty blonde male with shimmering bluish green orbs. He reminded her of a young Paul Walker. "This is Peyton Sawyer's house right."

"Who are you?" He asked.

His tone was rude. Nikki narrowed her eyes at him, "Who are you."

"A person that lives here." Jayden knew who she was. Peyton had showed him Nikki's _slutty_ myspace page. He wondered how 'the witch bitch' as he, Brooke and Peyton affectionately called her got their address. "I think you have the wrong apartment."

"Is Jenny and Jake here?"

"I'm not sure who Jenny and Jake are, look I'm really busy so I have to go. You have the wrong place."

"Jayden who is it?" Peyton asked walking out into the den.

Jayden winced and turned to look at his friend apologetically. His cheeks flushed crimson. "It's the devil."

"No Victoria is the devil," Peyton said with a grin. She obviously thought Jayden was kidding. Peyton tried to push Jayden out of the way but he wouldn't budge. Her eyes finally rested on Nikki's evil face. "What the hell are you doing here whore."

"That's my girl," Jayden said proudly. He sneered at Nikki, "She has a restraining order on you. Step bitch before I call the cops on your cheap ass."

"I didn't come here to cause trouble," Nikki said icily. Her cat eyes hidden behind layers of make-up focused on Peyton, "Jake couldn't win custody of Jenny when he came down to Georgia and he still can't win custody of her. He's always going to be an unfit father."

"You're a grimy bitch Nikki," Peyton hissed. She was trying to dig up the most hateful insult she could muster but her heart was racing so quickly that she couldn't think. Peyton tried to get past Jayden again but he remained planted in the doorway.

"Jake's late," Nikki informed, "I'm going out so just give him the message that he can keep Jenny for an extra night." Nikki looked Peyton up and down and then she cackled, "Lucky you have this idiot blocking you because if you took so much as one punch I would've fucked you up."

xxxx

Lucas found Nathan in a deserted hallway. His hands were shoved in his pockets and he was staring out the window blankly. His shoes creaked loudly, which caused Nathan to cock his head to the side. Lucas paused. He felt like he needed Brooke to do all the talking because Nathan wasn't going to listen to him.

"She's not here is she?" He asked.

"No," Lucas knew that he was referring to Haley.

"_Good_," Nathan bit down on his lip, "I'm in love with her," He admitted.

Lucas didn't respond.

"I'm in love with her but I can't be with her." Nathan reached in his pocket for a small bottle of vodka. He tilted back his head and finished the bottle in one gulp. "You want a story reporter boy. Karma is a bitch. I always knew that one day I would pay for my sins and now here it is…" For a second he looked scared. "I'm not afraid to die," Nathan said.

He stepped closer to Lucas and then yelled into the empty hallway.

"You hear me you son of a bitch I'm not afraid to die!"

Lucas heard a door close down the hall. Maybe Nathan wasn't scared to die but he was. "You should stop that," Lucas warned.

Nathan threw his head back and laughed drunkenly, "I've got nothing to lose. I'm a dead man walking." Despite his courageous act he was scared to death. He didn't want to die, he wanted to live, he wanted to breathe, and more than anything he wanted a change. His life had been a circus up until now, tumultuous acts of chaos and disorder, but for a second it seemed like Haley was going to slow it all down. But what did it matter now that karma was coming back for him.

"So you're just going to give up?" Lucas asked. "I know you don't know me and my words probably don't mean anything, but my sister obviously sees something in you. Your life matters to her. You matter, and I'm only saying this because it would break her heart if something happened to you, and it would break my heart to have to tell her that I had the chance to stop it" Lucas sighed because he felt like all of this was a hopeless cause. It didn't matter what he said because obviously Nathan was going to do what he wanted. "Haley is safer without you around, but that doesn't mean that you should be permanently gone. There is no coming back from death. Death is it, it's the end."

There was a moment of silence that passed between them and then Nathan said, "Are you finished with your award winning speech?" Nathan arrogantly clapped his hands, "Bravo," With that he walked away shaking his head.

xxxx

"So that was a waste." Lucas said to himself.

Brooke sat next to him. After going to the ball they found themselves at a coffee shop. She held a hot chocolate tightly in her hands. "I followed you."

Lucas looked up, "What?"

Brooke smiled flashing her insanely deep dimples; "I followed you when you went after Nathan because I honestly thought I was going to have to break up a fight. Anyways Luke, I heard what you said to him." Brooke bit her lip, "I think he needed someone to shake him by the shoulders in a supportive way, and you did, without being too hard. He hates himself sometimes, and I could tell that when he walked away from you, he was giving you a silent thank you."

"I'm not so sure Brooke,"

"I saw his face," she intercepted.

"Where exactly were you hiding?"

"On top of a chandelier," Brooke teased. She looked down and then peered back into his pretty blue eyes, "So how have you been since I've been gone."

Lucas swallowed forgetting about Nathan for a second. Brooke knew how he had been. He was miserable without her in his life, emo and pathetic. "When you're around me the nerves in my body are like livewire."

Brooke blinked, "Only you would give me an answer like that." Her cheeks warmed. She wanted to stop fighting. He wasn't a bad guy. Brooke wanted to tell him that she missed him too but she _couldn't_.

"I liked today, even if it was full of failed interviews, crazy ladies, and death threats. I haven't been able to write because I cant recreate the feeling that I get when I'm around you. Every female character I write is Brooke Penelope Davis, complete with attitude and dimples, but writing characters based on you, just made me miss you more. Nothing compares to real thing." Lucas nodded slowly, "Nothing compares to you."

"You love me," she said in a quiet voice.

"I still love you. I always loved you which was the problem remember." Lucas' hands started to shake because he felt like electric jolts of nervousness were coursing through them. "I know it's too soon for me to be talking like this again."

"I don't hate you Lucas. I was mad about Giselle, but that was so long ago, and I understand why you did it. You should've been honest, but you were on your last leg with her. And when you met me you didn't plan to fall in lo…_like_ me. I don't want to fight anymore." Brooke pushed her hot chocolate away.

"Then can we end the cold war? Because it's been a long few months."

"I'm waving the flag and dropping the guns." She felt a weight slide off of her shoulders, "And I mean it this time." Brooke extended her hand. Lucas looked down at it and then gently pushed it away. Brooke's mouth dropped.

"Hold the saucy comment," Lucas said quickly. He stood up and walked over to her, "We should end this war with a hug. I know you thought I was a jerk but we're so much more than a handshake."

They were. She did sleep with the guy after all. Brooke acted like it was the most laborious thing in the world as she pushed herself to give Lucas a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. She had been so used to being strong and difficult that she forgot how safe it felt in Lucas' arms. Brooke closed her eyes and rested her head against his cheek.

He didn't let her go for a minute.

She counted, why she didn't know, but with each second she felt his love increase. When Brooke leaned away Lucas gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be right back!" He said quickly. Lucas looked at his watch and then ran out the door.

What the hell? Brooke looked after him confused and then took a seat again. Lucas returned a few minutes later and she couldn't hide the glow, because what he brought back was unexpected. Shasta daisies, her favorite flowers. Brooke swallowed, "We just made up?" But she did take the flowers.

"We did just make up, but I've been waiting for this moment for months so forgive me if I'm going overboard." Lucas ran his tongue over his teeth, "You know that feeling you get on Christmas when you run downstairs to see all your presents."

Brooke didn't know because the only Christmas' she had was at Peyton's house. "Yeah," she lied.

"Well this is it."

xxxx

When Lucas returned home he found two letters tucked underneath his door. "Haley, I'm home!" He yelled.

She emerged with a toothbrush in hand, her hair tied up in a multicolored scarf, and a green avocado mask on her face.

Lucas grinned. "Is it still Halloween Hales?"

"Hmm," Haley groaned. She gave her brother a hug.

Lucas looked at her confused, "What was that for?" But he hugged her back.

"I love you Luke,"

He smiled sadly because he could see the disheartened look in her eyes. "I love you too," He said slowly, "What's going on," Lucas glanced quickly at the letters. One was made out to him and the other was made out to Haley.

"I'll be right back," she pointed to the toothbrush.

As soon as she left the room Lucas ripped open the letter.

_L__ucas,_

_Thank you._

_I don't do interviews. But I give you permission to fake it. Just don't make me sound like an ass, or too nice, because that's not me. –Nate._

Lucas' eyebrows furrowed and then he smiled. His heartbeat increased as he considered opening Haley's. He couldn't. For a few seconds he wrestled with the decision and then he decided to do it. Haley was most likely upset about Nathan, and he didn't want to upset her further.

_Dear Haley,_

_Some people aren't worth fighting for because they are lost causes. I told you to stop fighting, and I was mean to you. I was a fucking asshole, but yet you never gave up on me. I'm not used to that, but I honestly feel more human when you're around me. This isn't a love letter because I don't write them, but it's the truth. I'm not prince charming. I'm moody, arrogant, difficult, and wounded…but I guess the most important thing is that I'm in love with you. If someone does want me dead, then I don't want to die without telling you that. I love you, but I can't be with you. Please understand. –Nate._

Lucas swallowed. When he heard Haley's footsteps, he hid both letters. He wasn't going to give it to her. Lucas didn't want anything to happen to Nathan, but he was with him on one thing. Haley and Nathan couldn't be…at least not until all this was over. He'd do whatever he could to keep them apart if that meant keeping Haley safe.


End file.
